The Thunderbird and the Doctor
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Indiana Evans was an overworked doctor in Boston when she was offered the chance of a lifetime: join International Rescue as their medic. Just how hard can living with five boys be? If only she knew... Scott/OC M due to lemons.
1. The Offer

**This has been circling around my head for months now after I started re-watching **_**Thunderbirds**_**. If I unintentionally steel anyone's ideas, I apologize in advance. And I'm sorry if I got the time where Thunderbirds is set wrong. So many contradicting sources… But since a lot of them say 2065, I'm going with that.**

**I own nothing aside from my OCs.**

* * *

A young woman rolled her aching shoulders, forcing her long brown hair over them. Her brown eyes didn't fail to portray the tiredness she was feeling. For Doctor Indiana Evans, this was a regular day at Massachusetts General Hospital. The exhaustion plaguing her body. The very little time she had to herself. The constantly running back and forth between patients on rounds and the surgeries. It was exhausting.

"Good morning, India," Dr. Millers greeted with the sick sadistic smile and the accent to match.

Indiana cringed at the sound of her voice. Dr. Millers never truly like the young doctor. But she respected her abilities; especially when under pressure. However, one thing that got on Indiana's nerves is Dr. Millers constantly calling her India rather than her real name.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Indiana?!" Indiana snapped, something that could be considered uncharacteristic of her.

"When was the last time you slept?" was all Dr. Millers asked, having gotten to know Indiana very well in the three years of her residency and her recent promotion to attending surgeon. **(AN: Correct me if I'm wrong. But I've read somewhere that in the US that it takes at least 11 years to become a doctor with 4 in pre-med, 4 in medical school and 3 in residency.)**

"Two days ago," Indiana answered.

"Well, you may want to fix yourself up and try to appear well-rested, my dear. Because there is a very powerful man in my office and he has requested your presence," Dr. Millers announced.

That interested Indiana greatly. Aside from her mother (very rarely), her stepfather, two half-siblings and some of her previous patients saying thank you, she never gets any personal visits when she's working. Ever. To hear that a very powerful man has requested her has made her wonder.

What would they want with her?

Nevertheless, Indiana went with Dr. Millers to her office and saw the powerful man sitting behind her desk. Instantly, she recognized him.

His name was Jeff Tracy.

"Mr. Tracy, I have brought you Dr. Evans as you requested," Dr. Millers said.

"Thank you. Dr. Millers. Do you mind if I talked to Dr. Evans alone?" Jeff asked.

"Not at all," Dr. Millers nodded before leaving.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Dr. Evans?" Jeff offered as he motioned towards the very expensive coffee machine that Dr. Millers had bought for herself.

"Yes please," Indiana nodded, "And if you want to call me Indiana, that's just fine, sir. The only time I'm called Dr. Evans is when I'm doing rounds or I'm in the theatre."

"Alright…Indiana," Jeff began as he handed her a cup of coffee, earning a thank you from the young woman in return, "The reason I have requested your presence is I have a job offer for you."

"With all due respect, Mr. Tracy. I've only just been promoted from resident to attending surgeon. I can't exactly accept another job right now. I haven't been in the position for too long," Indiana began to protest.

"Indiana, please. Call me Jeff. Mr. Tracy was my father," Jeff chuckled, "But please. Hear me out. Also, please keep in mind that what I am about to tell you is not to leave this room. With something like this, secrecy must be maintained at all cost."

"I understand," Indiana promised while thinking, '_Oh great! The man I idolized in my childhood is now working for a mob!_'

"I have gone quiet over the years because I am in the works of starting an organization. One that will save numerous lives when regular means can't do so. The organization is to be called International Rescue. My sons will control the equipment – and you, if necessary – and we also have our resident scientist who will make sure that these machines – the Thunderbird craft – are always in peek condition. What we lack, however, is a doctor to make sure that my boys are in peek condition. This is where you come in," Jeff explained.

"You need a medic," Indiana surmised, earning a nod from Jeff, "How do you know I'm experienced enough?"

"I had a friend of mine in the FBI run a background check on you…for safety reasons, of course. I'm sure you understand the necessity," Jeff answered as he took out a file, "Full name: Indiana Charlotte Evans. Born September 7 2036. Father abandoned you at the age of 3. Your mother, Sarah Brooks, married David Evans six months later. David adopted you upon your marriage. You have two half-siblings named Linda and Matthew. You share a close relationship with them. Your mother cut you off when you decided to become a doctor. Earned a full-ride scholarship for Harvard University – both for your pre-med and medical degrees – and graduated with honors with Massachusetts General Hospital offering you a position upon your graduation. Six months ago, you were promoted to attending surgeon. And on an extra note, you earned a pilot's license in college for recreational flying. From the sounds of this background check, you are the best person in the business."

"So you do know a lot about me," Indiana grumbled, "What is to happen if I accept the position?"

"Well obviously, you will have to resign from your position here at Massachusetts General. Also, you will have to come live with me and my family on the island," Jeff told her.

Indiana tensed slightly at his answer. All her life, she never left Massachusetts. Hell, she had never left Boston. And then this very powerful man walks in intending on starting an organization and is asking her to leave her life behind to live with him and his family and work as their residential medic.

"You needn't worry about any hassles happening as well, Indiana. I have taken it upon myself to raise my boys to be nothing but perfect gentlemen. Scott, my oldest son, has also done a very fine job keeping his youngest siblings in line after my wife died. I am sure Brains, our resident scientist, will enjoy having a fellow doctorate with him and TinTin will not mind fellow feminine company. You will be treated like family. And any time you wish to resign or leave, there will be no one to stop you," Jeff reassured her, "However, one of the downsides is, you will not be allowed to tell your family about the reasons behind your resignation. I understand that you are close to your stepfather and half-siblings. But the fewer people that know of your involvement, the safer they will be."

"Mr Tra-Jeff, this is a lot to take in," Indiana pointed out.

"If you wish to have time to think about this offer, I will allow it. I'm in Boston until Saturday night. But if you have already made up your mind…," Jeff trailed off.

"No. I need time to think. To get my mind around it. To weigh the pros and cons. You understand, don't you?" Indiana asked nervously.

"Of course. This is a big offer. As I said, I will remain in Boston until Saturday. If you haven't contacted me before then, I will contact you for an answer before I leave. If you make up your mind before then, you can contact me through my hotel and I will visit you at the hospital," Jeff said as he handed her a piece of paper with the name of the hotel and the number.

With those words said, Jeff left the hospital and headed back to his hotel. Indiana quickly checked the calendar that was on Dr. Miller's desk and saw that it was Wednesday. So she had three days to make up her mind on the life-changing offer. But she had a lot to consider. Like how much her life will change with whatever decision she decides to make. If she didn't take it, she'll regret it later. If she did take it, she would have to keep a massive secret from her family and not see them as often as she would like to so she could protect them from any threat.

"What should I do?" Indiana murmured to herself.

Who knew that a decision could be so hard to make?

* * *

It turned out that on Friday she had made up her mind on what she should do. And she didn't decide after spending numerous hours she doesn't have weighing out the pros and cons over and over again. It came to her after she had finished her rounds and she was visiting an elderly person in palliative care. She had first met her when she was first admitted to the hospital with an advanced stage of pancreatic cancer. In fact, she was the doctor who diagnosed her. Thus, she felt that she should stick by her until the end because she had no family left. Her husband had died numerous years ago and her children refuse to have anything to do with her or can't reach her.

"You look troubled, Indiana," the old woman named Maria observed as Indiana changed her IV.

"I was given an offer that could change my life forever however I decide it. And…it's been troubling me since Wednesday," Indiana admitted as she sat next to her.

"And for heaven's sake, girl, take it!" Maria cried, surprising Indiana greatly, "You are meant for more than this, Indiana. Dr. Millers only delayed promoting you to attending surgeon because she was afraid that she would eventually overtake her as chief of surgeon and turn this hospital into the way it should be."

"But if I accept, I won't see Linda and Matty as often as I'd like to," Indiana protested.

"Sacrifices have to be made in order to achieve greatness," Maria recited.

"But there are certain sacrifices that shouldn't have to be made," Indiana retorted, "Besides, I promised you that I would stay with you until the end Maria. And that is one promise that I intend to keep."

"The end is almost near for me, my child. I feel that my time has come. Honestly, I don't see why you're wasting your time with me," Maria shook her head.

"I'm on break and no one deserves to be in pain," Indiana said.

"I am serious though, Indiana. Take the job. You will regret it if you don't," Maria stated.

As soon as her shift was over and she walked back into her apartment down the road, she held the piece of paper Jeff had given her in her hands before he left. She saw the name and number of the hotel. Deciding to not cower herself out of this, she dialed the number for the front desk.

"_Four Seasons Hotel. How can I help you?_"

"Yeah. Hi. My name is Dr. Indiana Evans. I would like to speak to Jeff Tracy, please," Indiana said.

"_Mr. Tracy has been expecting your call, Dr. Evans. I will put you through to him now. Please hold._"

Indiana took the opportunity to take a few deep breaths. Maria's words of wisdom rang through her mind. She was right. If she didn't take it, she would regret it later. The minute that she heard his voice after a few minutes being on hold, she knew that there was officially no turning back now.

"_Good evening, Indiana._"

"Good evening, Jeff," Indiana greeted in response.

"_Have you made your mind up?_"

"I have," Indiana nodded.

"_Are you at your hospital or apartment?_"

"I'm at my apartment. My shift ended an hour ago," Indiana answered.

"_I understand that you are tired from your shift. So I will come over to your apartment and you shall talk about your decision then._"

15 minutes later, she heard a knock at the door. It was now or never. Taking yet another deep breath in, she opened the door to stare face-to-face with Jeff Tracy.

"Hi, Jeff. Come on in," Indiana greeted as she moved aside to let Jeff in, "Please excuse the mess. I haven't been home much."

"It's alright," Jeff reassured her as he sat at her dining table.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Some cocoa?" Indiana offered.

"I plan on retiring for the night after this visit," was all Jeff said.

"Cocoa it is," Indiana muttered.

Moments later, the two were sitting opposite each other at the dining table with mugs of steaming hot cocoa. When Jeff took a sip, he had to admit. He was impressed. It was one of the most delicious beverages he had ever tasted. Then he recalled something about it being a family recipe and it was all she has left of her biological father before he abandoned her.

"What have you decided on the offer?" Jeff asked.

"I will accept…on some conditions," Indiana told him.

"Name them," Jeff requested without hesitation.

"I cannot be confined to the base. I have to be able to go out into the field if circumstances call for immediate medical attention," Indiana began listing.

"Done," Jeff nodded.

"I also have to have a vacation at least once a year. That is something I almost never got at Massachusetts General and I don't want it to happen with IR," Indiana went on.

"You can have two if you wish along with extra if you desire," Jeff promised.

"I want to see my family as often as I can," Indiana added.

"I could never separate you from your family," Jeff said.

"And finally, there's this woman in the hospital I have formed a close bond with. She was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer and she only has a couple of weeks left to live. I promised that I would stay by her until the end and that is a promise I intend to keep," Indiana finished.

"You will be given a month to sort your affairs here in Boston in order. I have told Dr. Millers in advance to keep an eye out for your resignation and I will personally arrange for your friend's funeral," Jeff agreed to the final condition.

"Thank you, Jeff. I promise you that you won't regret taking me on," Indiana promised as she went to show him out.

"I have seen you work, Indiana. I will never regret it," Jeff remarked as he stood outside, "In a month's time, I will have one of my sons come and take you to the island. Be ready for them."

"Yes, sir. See you in a month," Indiana smiled.

They parted ways for the night. Indiana slumped against the door, letting out that breath she hadn't realize she was holding. She had listened to Maria and said yes to the job that would change her life forever…

In more ways than one…

* * *

**OK. That was a very crappy prologue. But I promise that the further the story progresses, the better it will get. Like I said, this had been circling around my head for months and the only way to get it out of my head was to write it and post it here.**

**BYE!**

**Also, if you have anything you wanna see in the story, don't be afraid to suggest them.**


	2. This is Only the Beginning

**Hey-yo, my favourite people! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to reply to the awesome people who have left reviews!**

**Diddleymaz: Thanks!**

**AussieJo: Glad to know I did a good job on it. Hey…with your username, you wouldn't happen to be Australian, would you?**

**Dreamfighter920: Thanks! I was trying to make it as realistic as possible.**

**LexieFive: I'll try not to do that next time. Thanks!**

**bubzchoc: Hey, bubz! Thanks for the review! And if it's more you want, it's more you shall get!**

**OK, y'all. This is the moment where Indiana leaves her life behind. But she will not regret it!**

**Also, I'm having trouble with contradicting sources AGAIN! Some are saying that Virgil's older than John while others say that John's older. And personally, I, for some reason, prefer John being older. So, in my story, John's the oldest. Sorry if that disappoints anyone. Also, I'm having ages that may be different from other stories but considering their backstories, they just made more sense. Alright? So please don't go off at me for having Scott being 30.**

_**Thunderbirds **_**rightfully belongs to Gerry Anderson.**

**© Indiana Evans and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I specifically state otherwise.**

_**Changes**_** rightfully belongs to David Bowie and his respective record label. But I'm using the version that appears in **_**Shrek 2**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Indiana pranced around her almost-empty apartment barefoot. The small radio her stepfather had given her for her 25th birthday was plugged into the kitchen power point playing all her favourite music.

True to his word, Jeff had given Indiana a month to sort out all her affairs. And just like he said, Dr. Millers was expecting her resignation from the hospital and accepted it without hesitation. When her resignation was official last weekend, all of her friends in the hospital threw a massive party for her. Among them were some of the doctors and nurses she's had the privilege to work with and the patients she had previously treated along with their families.

However, this was also a sad time for her. Two weeks ago, her dear friend Maria lost her battle with pancreatic cancer. And true to her word, Indiana stayed with her the entire time and held her hand until the very end. What surprised her was the will. Maria stated in her will that she has left her and her husband's entire inheritance to her beloved granddaughter and Indiana herself. Some family and friends came to the funeral and at their insistence, Indiana went along as well. In fact, she read the eulogy.

Once her resignation was finalized and she was no longer employed at Massachusetts General Hospital, one thing she did was pack her belongings. Jeff emailed her a list of stuff she was allowed to bring with her to the island. The only things that she was allowed to bring were her clothing and any family artifacts she wished to take with her such as photo albums and small heirlooms. He was buying all her furniture for her bedroom and her medical equipment, much to her protest.

_Oh yeah…  
__Mm…_

As soon as she heard the song begin to play on the radio, she had the most ridiculous smile on her face. This was her jam. She couldn't resist grabbing the hairbrush that she had on her person, letting her hair out of her messy bun and sing and dance around the apartment.

_Still don't know what I was looking for.  
__And my time was running wild.  
__A million dead-end streets and,  
__Every time I thought I'd got it made,  
__It seemed the taste was not so sweet.  
__So I turned myself to face me.  
__But I've never caught a glimpse,  
__Of how the others must see the faker.  
__I'm much too fast to take that test._

She then jumped onto her coffee table and began dancing on it as if she was on stage…not knowing that someone was watching her.

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes!  
__(Turn and face the strange…)  
__Ch-ch-changes!  
__Don't wanna be a richer man!  
__Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes!  
__(Turn and face the strange…)  
__Ch-ch-changes!  
__Just gonna have to be a different man!  
__Time may change me!  
__But I can't trace time…_

A young man with brown hair and blue eyes was walking through the apartments in the complex, hoping to find the one Indiana Evans resides in. When he walked past an open door, he saw her dancing around her apartment with a hairbrush in her hand singing into it. Needless to say, he was enchanted. The way her brown hair floated around her in the air with each move she made. The way that she allowed herself to get lost in her own little safe haven. The way that blue shirt and those shorts hugged her figure that moved with the music.

_I watch the ripples change their size,  
__But never leave the stream,  
__Of warm impermanence.  
__So the days float through my eyes.  
__But still the days seem the same.  
__And these children that you spit on,  
__As they try to change their worlds,  
__Are immune to your consultations.  
__They're quite aware of what they're going through…_

"That's Indiana Evans," the old man who was standing next to Scott told him, "She's a really good kid. One of the best doctors at Massachusetts General…well, until her resignation, that is. She also has a pretty good heart. When my son died, she took time off of work to help me get back on my feet."

"She's so beautiful," Scott murmured before he could stop himself whilst thinking, '_What the hell am I doing? I hardly know the girl!_'

"She sure is, sonny boy. She sure is," he agreed.

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes!  
__(Turn and face the strange…)  
__Ch-ch-changes!  
__Don't tell them to grow up and out of it!  
__Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes!  
__(Turn and face the strange…)  
__Ch-ch-changes!  
__Where's your shame?  
__You've left us up to our necks in it!  
__Time may change me!  
__But you can't trace time…_

Indiana was still unaware of the fact that she had an audience outside her door. She was too absorbed in dancing around her apartment for the very last time. She has lived in this apartment since the night she graduated from high school. To her, leaving her home – her life – like this felt strange and almost made her sick. But this was something that she knew she would regret not doing.

So how could she say no?

_Strange fascination. Fascinating me…  
__Ahhh… Changes are taking the pace I'm going through!_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes!  
__(Turn and face the strange…)  
__Ch-ch-changes!  
__Oh, look out you rock n rollers!  
__Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes!  
__(Turn and face the strange…)  
__Ch-ch-changes!  
__Pretty soon now, you're gonna get a little older!  
__Time may change me!  
__But I can't trace time!  
__I said that time may change me!  
__But I can't trace time…_

The door shutting behind her made her snap out of her little fantasy world and turn around abruptly to see the strange man standing in the middle of the walkway looking impressed. He seemed so relaxed. And Indiana couldn't help but let her eyes wonder over his muscular form hidden underneath the blue jeans, blue polo shirt and sneakers. And those eyes… Well, she loves a guy with blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Indiana demanded, a little out of breath as her body tensed slightly, ready to fight.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, Indiana," Scott promised as he stepped closer to her, his eyes subconsciously following a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face and neck, "My name's Scott. Scott Tracy? My father told you I would be coming."

"Tomorrow," Indiana added as she relaxed, "Jeff told me you would be coming tomorrow."

"I decided to come a day early. See if you needed any help," Scott answered.

"I'm fine," Indiana told him as she grabbed a small photo hanging on the wall and wrapped it in bubble wrap.

"So you're our medic. What's going to be your first order of business when you arrive on the island?" Scott asked, making conversation as he went to help her pack boxes regardless.

"Well, after I find my bearings and get settled in, I'm gonna run a full physical on you and your brothers to make sure you're in fit condition to fly those craft of yours," Indiana answered as she went to unplug her radio, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Got any water?" Scott wanted to know.

"Sure," Indiana nodded as she grabbed a water bottle out and tossed it to him, "Sorry I don't have any glasses or mugs and stuff. My half-sister has them…well, what little I had, anyway. I practically lived in that hospital."

"It's fine," Scott reassured her as he drank some of the cool liquid before remembering something she said, "You have a half-sister?"

"Linda. She's a supermodel and fashion designer working for Francois Lemaire. She actually bought this apartment from me, saying that even though she travels for shows, she loves to come here in Boston…and keep an eye on my half-brother. Matt's in college right now. Pre-Med at Harvard," Indiana told him with a smile.

"You sound like you're proud of them," Scott observed, his heart swelling by how happy she was to talk about her siblings, "What about you, Dr. Evans?

"I am proud of them. As for me, I'm the oldest in my family at 29. My great-aunt paid mine and Matt's high school tuitions after my family fell on hard times and my mother wanted nothing to do with the two of us for deciding to become doctors. I earned full-ride scholarships to Harvard for both my pre-med and medical degrees. My stepfather was so proud. Was offered a residency at Massachusetts General upon my graduation and seven months ago, I was promoted to attending surgeon. I also have a pilot's license. So, if you need a relief pilot," Indiana smirked, earning a chuckle from Scott, "Hey. I told you about my siblings and myself. Why don't you tell me about yourself, your siblings and what you're doing in IR?"

"Well, I'm the oldest in my family at the age of 30. I've spent a few years in the Air Force after graduating from Yale and Oxford Universities. After I was discharged, I was to become the pilot for Thunderbird 1. This means I'm always first to arrive at the scene and I'm in charge of the rescues. John's the next one in the family at 27. He actually studied at Harvard like you. He's got his head in the stars…literally," Scott joked, causing Indiana to giggle in a way that made his heart race, "I'm serious! He's published four books about outer space! He's the one who discovered the Tracy quasar system!"

"Wait! Starhead Tracy?!" Indiana gasped, "He was my apartment neighbor here! He used to look after my apartment when I had to go to a medical conference!"

"Well, then he'll be happy to see you. But you won't see him as much as the others. He'll spend most of the time in space aboard Thunderbird 5. Thunderbird 5's our satellite that monitors all frequencies and receives emergency calls. I guess you could call him our dispatcher. Virgil's next in line at 25. He's the pilot of Thunderbird 2. He carries around all of our heavy equipment, which you will learn about later. He's also the most serious person you will ever meet. Don't believe me? Wait till you meet him," Scott rolled his eyes a little, causing Indiana to try to stifle her laugher.

"Remind me to introduce you to my stepdad," Indiana remarked.

"Gordon's the second-youngest at 22. He's the practical joker so keep an eye out in case he decides to pull a prank on you. You might recognize him as a former Olympic butterfly champion. However, just before he joined, he was involved in a 400-knot hydrofoil crash. He ended up spending four months in hospital. Doctors thought he'd never walk again. He's going to be in charge of Thunderbird 4, which will only be used for underwater rescues. You may never know," Scott shrugged at the look Indiana was giving him, "Then there's Alan. The baby of the family. He's only 19 years old. He may be reckless. But he knows how to be responsible. He's also a champion racecar driver. He'll pilot Thunderbird 3, which means he'll handle all space rescues and take over for John in Thunderbird 5."

"Sounds like you guys have an aircraft for everything," Indiana chuckled.

"Like I said, you may never know," Scott shrugged once again.

The day went back and forth like that. Scott helped Indiana pack the little belongings she had and Indiana's phone had been ringing non-stop…unfortunately Scott picked up on one of the times and that time was an incoming call from Indiana's half-sister, Linda, and it was a video call.

"Indiana's phone. How can I help you?" Scott answered in a phony accent.

"_Wow. You're cute._"

"Uh…," Scott trailed off, "Indiana!"

"_What's the rush, handsome?_"

"I'm coming, Scott. What's going ooooooooon? LINDA!" Indiana screeched as she came to a stop behind Scott, "You may want to leave the room, Scott."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Trust me," Indiana said.

Once Scott left the room, he flinched at the sound that followed and immediately felt his heart go out to the young doctor he left behind to deal with her supermodel sister.

"_INDIANA CHARLOTTE EVANS, WHAT IS A CUTE GUY DOING IN YOUR APARTMENT?!_"

* * *

For Indiana, the rest of the night went by in a blur. When she woke up in her apartment, she was alone with nothing but her toiletries and the clothes she had laid out. With a sigh, she turned on the hot and cold water in her shower. When the temperature was just right, she slid the silky straps of her white nightgown off her shoulders and the fabric pooled at her feet followed by her panties. Stepping into the water, she threw her head back, letting the water down her body.

After scrubbing herself furiously, she stepped out, dried herself off, moisturized her body and dressed in her outfit, which consisted of H&M skinny low jeans, a Minderingskompagniet slim line tank top, Tila March rodeo flat leather knee high boots and a caramel leather look biker jacket. It was an outfit Linda had bought her when they went shopping on one of Linda's many vacations in Boston to escape the fashion world.

When she went outside after packing the last of her belongings, Indiana was surprised by the fact that Scott was outside waiting for her patiently.

"Here. Let me take that," Scott offered as he took her last bag, "Thank God we loaded your other boxes onto the plane."

"There were only 3. Remember, I didn't have much," Indiana reminded him as he climbed into the car and Scott drove them to the airfield.

"You nervous?" Scott asked after a comfortable silence between the two of them.

"About what? Leaving Boston for the first time in my life or joining an organization I don't know much about?" Indiana retorted with a slight chuckle.

"Both," Scott said.

"Very," Indiana answered.

"Don't worry about a thing. You'll probably be spending more time in the medical facility than in the field," Scott said.

"Actually, I made a deal with your dad. If I was to come aboard, I wasn't gonna be confined to a medical facility the entire time," Indiana confessed.

"Wait. You _want_ to be _out in the field_?" Scott said in disbelief.

"What if someone you rescued needed immediate medical attention?!" Indiana defended herself.

"There are paramedics!" Scott stated dryly.

"And how much experience do they have? There are some things that a paramedic just can't do!" Indiana retorted. **(AN: No offence to any paramedics reading this!)**

Scott went quiet there. He knew better than to argue with someone with first-hand experience. Deep down, he knew that Indiana was right about her argument. But he wasn't willing to admit. When he first looked at her, he felt strange. He wanted to confine her to the island and protect her from every evil. But he knew a fiery and stubborn person when he saw one due to being related to his father and youngest brother.

"We're gonna have fun together, aren't we?" Scott asked himself.

"This is just the beginning," Indiana murmured back.

If only Scott and Indiana knew that there was a deeper meaning behind those words…

* * *

**This may seem unbalanced and unsmooth. I tried to make it as smooth as possible. Also, I'd write more. But I thought that'd be a good ending. But hey! Guess what happens next chapter!**

**Also…what should Scott and Indiana's song be?**


	3. Is Love Really Worth the Pain?

**Hell… I'm not gonna waste time here. I'm just gonna get on with it.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Diddleymaz: Thanks!**

**JoTracy123: Glad you still find it interesting. Thanks for the review!**

**bubzchoc: Thank you!**

**Disclaimers make me sad. But they have to be done.**

**© Thunderbirds rightfully belong to Gerry Anderson. (Hurry up with that new series already, man! I know you can't rush genius and creativity! But seriously! It's killing us!)**

**© Indiana Evans and other OCs that may appear rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Seriously. If I owned Thunderbirds, Indiana would be in it from the beginning, Fermat from the 2004 film would be in it (admit it, he's cool), John would be in it a HELL of a lot more than he was in the original show (no, I'm not saying that just because Ray Barrett is a fellow Aussie) and there'd be more antics with Parker. Seriously. They're always funny!**

**Also, I think I found two possibilities for Scott and Indiana's song. My two choices are Incredible by **_**Timomatic**_** or **_**Last First Kiss**_** by One Direction. Check them both out and let me know which one you think is the best one. I'll admit. I'm leaning more towards **_**Last First Kiss**_**. But I like them both.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

For Indiana, her new life on Tracy Island began the moment Scott touched the plane down on the runway near the villa. Everyone was out to greet her. Hell. Jeff had even managed to drag Brains out of the lab to meet their resident medic. However, the only person she hadn't met was TinTin as she was currently touring Europe as a reward for her recent graduation from the finest American university, which was all paid for by Jeff and his kind heart to her and her father. Indiana could recall with such wonderful clarity how everyone had greeted her.

"Knew I'd be seeing you again one, Doc," John Tracy smirked as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me Doc?" Indiana asked.

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me Starhead?" John retorted, both of them smiling at their private joke before he made the moment serious, "How have you been since…?"

"I'm getting there," Indiana answered, confusing the other members of the Tracy household who decided to question her about it when they got to know her better.

"Hi. I'm Virgil. Welcome to International Rescue, Indiana," Virgil greeted warmly.

"Thanks, Virgil," Indiana smiled.

"Hey, Indy! I'm Gordon. Just so you know: if you find your room mysteriously covered in glow-in-the-dark paint, I had nothing to do with it!" Gordon gave Indiana the smirk a prankster uses to make their victims nervous.

"Hey. I'm Alan…the good-looking one," Alan smirked.

"In your dreams, sprout," Scott retorted.

"I'm pretty sure someone who's meant to have a massive crush on a certain someone wouldn't say that," Indiana said, causing everyone to laugh as Alan lost his smirk and went completely quiet.

"I think you just got burned!" Gordon cackled.

"H-h-h-h-hello, Indiana. I'm B-B-B-Brains. I'm the chief engineer for I-I-I-International Rescue. I-I-I-I also know basic m-m-m-medical skills and am available should you e-e-e-ever need a-a-a-assistance," Brains introduced himself as they shook hands.

"I would appreciate the help, Brains," Indiana smiled warmly, "And if you want to, I can offer you advance medical training as well so if something were to happen, you could take over."

"Oh. T-t-t-t-thank you, Indiana. I will take your k-k-k-k-kind offer under consideration," Brains nodded gratefully.

"Good morning, Dr. Evans. I am Mr. Tracy's manservant, Kyrano. Would you like me to take your belongings?" Kyrano offered.

"No thank you, Kyrano. I'm sure I can handle it. I only have three small boxes and a bag," Indiana shook her head.

"I insist, Dr. Evans," Kyrano smiled warmly as he took her bag from her.

"Oh. Uh…thanks," Indiana said.

"Three small boxes? That doesn't sound like much," Jeff pointed out.

"I practically lived in that hospital," was the defense Indiana came up with.

"Well, I am sure that when TinTin comes back from her tour, she will be more than happy to take you shopping on the mainland for more stuff," Jeff smiled warmly, "Scott, would you like to give Indiana a tour of the villa? Specifically, her room and "

"Sure thing, father. Come on, Ana," Scott said as he slung his arm around her shoulders and lead her away from the boys.

Indiana shook her head as she tried to distract her mind from such thoughts about him. She tried desperately to forget the way his arm felt around her. She tried desperately to forget the sparks she had felt all over her body from his touch. She tried to forget the aroma that greeted her. 50% pine. 50% motor oil. 100% him.

"Hey, Ana," Scott greeted as he walked into the infirmary.

"Oh. Hi, Scott," Indiana smiled as she placed the basic first-aid kit back in its rightful place.

"You settling in OK?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Can I just say that this infirmary is stocked better than Mass General?" Indiana gasped in amazement, "Let me guess. You're here for your physical."

"Yep," Scott muttered, "Apparently, you cleared my brothers first."

"They were down here first," Indiana defended herself.

It went on like that. Indiana running the physical and the two of them constantly exchanging banter. Scott also took the opportunity to embarrass his younger brothers with stories from their childhood days in Kansas and some of their college antics; particularly Gordon and Alan's antics.

For the physical, Indiana began by getting to know her newest patient which involved checking his vitals. She checked his blood pressure, height and weight. She didn't need to ask for his age. He told her when she was packing in Boston. Next thing she did was ask the routine questions such as how he was feeling, if he had any concerns or if there was anything strange going on.

"Shirt off," Indiana requested as she held up her stethoscope.

She suddenly wished she hadn't requested that Scott take his shirt off. Because she found herself trying not to stare at him wide-eyed and jaw-dropped like a teenage girl. He was tanned...and muscular. And let's not forget that six-pack!

"Like what you see?" Scott teased.

"Don't get too cocky," Indiana taunted as he placed the stethoscope on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Hey! That's cold!" Scott cried out.

"Get over it, you big baby, and take slow deep breaths or you'll end up having a prostate check," Indiana threatened.

That immediately shut Scott up. He took slow deep breaths as she moved the stethoscope around his body, listening for irregularities in his heartbeat. Satisfied with his heartbeat, she moved to his back to focus on his breathing. She placed a hand on his shoulder subconsciously, resisting the urge to shiver as she felt his body tense and relax beneath her touch.

"Sorry, Scott. But…," Indiana smirked as she held up the needle.

"Blood test," Scott sighed.

"Hey. Could've been worse. I could've changed my mind and decided to check your prostate," Indiana shot back, "But I'll worry about that another day."

She wrapped the strap around his upper arm, causing the vein she wanted to pop out. She took out the needle and watched carefully as she inserted it into the vein and watched the blood seep into the vial.

Scott never took his eyes off her. He couldn't help but admire the young woman. He admired the way that she could joke around but never lose focus of her work. He admired the way she was upfront and didn't hide anything about her job. He then stared up at her face and noticed that she was biting her lower lip, something she always did whenever she was concentrating. He was suddenly overwhelmed with an urge to kiss her. To push her against the examination bed and have his way with her. But he didn't. He couldn't.

"Alright. Done," Indiana proclaimed as she placed a cotton ball where she drew the blood, "Just gotta wait for the results and then you're good to go."

"So am I clear?" Scott asked, knowing that she held his health in her hands.

"I'd have to wait for the results of the blood tests. But so far, so good," Indiana nodded.

"Hey. What made you come here?" Scott asked before he could stop himself, startling the young doctor, "What made you give everything up and come here?"

"To be honest, I almost said no. What Jeff said about me possibly never seeing my family again, it almost turned me against the idea of joining International Rescue. My family means more to me than my job. I mean, I practically raised Matty and Linds. But a friend of mine talked me into it. Maria said that I was meant for more than I was before we met. And she said that if I didn't take it, I'd regret it. Besides, she did say that sacrifices had to be made in order to achieve greatness," Indiana recalled with a slight chuckle.

Scott felt his heart quicken at that. He couldn't imagine what would've happened if she said no. They'd be stranded without a medic. They'd probably die after their first couple of assignments, depending on the injuries they received.

"You sound fond of Maria," Scott observed.

"She died two weeks ago. Pancreatic cancer. I was the one who diagnosed her," Indiana revealed sadly.

"I'm sorry," Scott apologized.

"Don't be," Indiana murmured as she turned to face him, a pained smile on her face, "Mostly, I'm just glad she didn't have to suffer before. On her own, at least. Her husband had died numerous years ago and she couldn't reach her children. Or her grandchildren, for a matter of fact."

"What was John talking about before? When he asked how you were since something happened?" Scott wanted to know.

"Nothing I can talk about. Not yet, anyway. I'm just not ready," Indiana answered honestly as she finally noticed the distance between her and Scott had closed.

"It's OK," Scott reassured her.

_BEEP BEEP!_

The beeping of a machine diffused any opportunity for the two to have a moment. Blushing, they both turned away, subconsciously thinking about what could have happened between them. It was the machine that Indiana used to analyze Scott's blood. **(AN: Anyone wanna tell me what that machine's called?)** Immediately, she knew what it meant, after already clearing the other four Tracy boys.

"You're officially cleared for duty," Indiana beamed at him.

Scott couldn't help himself. He held the younger doctor tightly in her arms and planted a kiss on her temple. When he pulled back, he noticed that Indiana's cheeks were dusted with light pink that was getting darker with each passing second. Little did Scott realize that he was the same as her, blushing like crazy.

"You're amazing. Has anyone told you that?" Scott asked her seriously as he rested his huge hands on the bare skin of her arms, his fingers itching for an excuse to touch her.

"Rarely," Indiana admitted.

"Well, you are. You should know that," Scott told her, the seriousness remaining in his voice.

With that said, Scott walked out of the infirmary…but not before promising that all five of the boys would show her their Thunderbird craft. Originally, he had planned to grab Virgil so he could take Indiana to Thunderbird 2's hanger. However, he didn't go straightaway. He slumped against the door and let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Why did he kiss her like that? There was no doubt he enjoyed it. But he hardly knew the woman. His job would be dangerous. What would happen if he was severely injured during an assignment? What would happen if she-? He couldn't even bear to finish that thought.

Inside the infirmary, Indiana had done the same thing. She held a hand to her temple, which was still tingling from where Scott had kissed her. She wasn't mad at herself from letting it happen. She was mad at herself from liking it. After John had saved her from him, she had promised herself that she would never put her heart at risk. However, her heart, being the rule-breaker it is, decides to begin the process of falling in love with Scott Tracy. But she had to ask herself.

Is love really worth the pain?

* * *

**Is love really worth the pain? …DUH! Especially if the guy's THE ONE!**

**You guys know what to do. Review. Fave. Alert.**

**BYE!**


	4. Falling Fast

**Replies to reviews:**

**Diddleymaz: I get what you mean, mate. I get what you mean. Thanks for the review!**

**bubzchoc: Thank you!**

**© Gerry Anderson owns the rights to Thunderbirds.**

**© Indiana and other characters rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Apologize**_** rightfully belongs to OneRepublic and their record label.**

**This chapter contains an ending that is filled with pure stupidness because I was bored.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Indiana subconsciously hummed to herself as she sat by the pool reading her book. It was her favourite book as a child and continued to be her favourite book to this day. She smiled when she reached another moment between Howl and Sophie. When she was working at Massachusetts General, time to read was considered to be a luxury for Indiana. Actually, time to herself was a luxury. After spending this month on the island, she had a lot of free time on her hands. And she made use of it. Whether it be spending time with the Tracy boys – Scott more than the others – or having a moment of peace to herself.

"Hey, Indy," John greeted her as he joined her by the poolside, "Still reading that book?"

"Still have your head in the stars?" Indiana retorted with a smirk.

John smiled. Having lived as Indiana's neighbor before moving to the island, he had formed a close bond with the girl. They were practically brother and sister. He was there for her when she was going through her personal troubles last year and refused to move to Tracy Island with his family until he knew she'd be OK. She was there for him when he suffered during the anniversary of his mother's death and did everything she could to cheer him up and help him through it all.

He would certainly miss the moments they had together. Tomorrow's the day he's going to move to Thunderbird 5 and begin his monthly rotations. Every Tracy boy was going to have to spend time up on Thunderbird 5 at some point. Even Brains would have to eventually. Indiana said that she was happy to do the same, especially if someone was unable to due to illness or injury. However, everyone – mainly Scott – protested to the proposal, saying that they were more likely to get injured during a mission than they were to come back with damaged Thunderbirds.

"How have you been, Indiana? Really?" John asked, knowing the answer already.

"I'm getting there, John," Indiana sighed as she marked the page she was up to. She knew that with John here, she wouldn't be reading anymore of the book.

"I shouldn't have left you like that. I should've talked Dad into letting me move to the island later. I should've made sure you recovered," John groaned.

"John, stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you for leaving to be with your family. I don't blame you for what happened. So please stop blaming yourself," Indiana pleaded, "There was nothing you could've done. Besides, I'm doing better than I was when you left. And trust me when I say that Dr. Millers was no help."

John chuckled at that. Dr. Millers had worked Indiana to the brink of exhaustion. Indiana had to literally fight for time off – even when she was sick, there was a family emergency or when…_it_ happened.

"Do the others know?" John questioned.

"Nope. And I plan on keeping it that way for a while," Indiana immediately answered.

John looked past Indiana and saw that the other Tracy boys were coming down. They stopped, though, when they saw John and Indiana have a moment together. Scott, however, felt something begin to boil deep down inside of him dangerously. He had felt the green-eyed envy before. But never like this. It wasn't like when he was envious of his mate who got laid with the hottest girl in school. It was real.

And deep.

"Hey, Indy. Can you do me a favour?" John suddenly asked.

"Name it," Indiana nodded…before noticing the smirk beginning to form, "No. Uh-uh. Not gonna happen, Tracy."

"Come on, Indy. You have an amazing voice," John pleaded.

"No! I'm not gonna sing," Indiana shook her head…before noticing the look, "No. No no no. Come on, John! Not the puppy-dog pout! …fine. What song do you want me to sing?"

"Apologize," he answered.

"Fine," Indiana sighed before beginning to sing the song that she could relate to so well.

Indiana: _I'm holdin' on your rope.  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
__And I'm hearin' what you say.  
__But I just can't make a sound.  
__You tell me that you need me.  
__Then you go and cut me down…_

_But wait…  
__You tell me that you're sorry.  
__Didn't think I'd turn around…  
__And say…_

_That it's too late to apologize.  
__It's too late…  
__I said it's too late to apologize.  
__It's too late…  
__Yeah…_

"Keep going," John pressed.

Indiana: _I'd take another chance.  
__Take a fall. Take a shot for you.  
__I need you like a heart needs a beat.  
__But it's nothin' new. Yeah.  
__I loved you with a fire red.  
__Now it's turnin' blue…_

_And you say…  
__Sorry. Like an angel,  
__Heaven let me think was you…  
__But I'm afraid…_

_It's too late to apologize.  
__It's too late...  
__I said it's too late to apologize.  
__It's too late…  
__Whoa…_

_It's too late to apologize.  
__It's too late…  
__I said it's too late to apologize.  
__It's too late…_

_I said it's too late to apologize… Yeah…  
__I said it's too late to apologize… Yeah…_

_I'm holdin' on your rope.  
__Got me ten feet off the ground…_

She heard an applause coming from behind her accompanied by some cheers. Gaping, she turned around and saw that Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan saw them. She then knew the reason why John had asked her to sing a song for him.

He wanted to show her off to the other Tracy boys.

"Guys!" Indiana exclaimed, her face glowing a bright red in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, Indy! You have an amazing voice!" Alan complimented.

"How come you never sang for us before?" Virgil asked.

"You never asked," Indiana answered dryly as she stood, "Now, if you boys don't mind, I'd like to read my book in peace."

"You said goodbye to peace last month," Gordon snickered.

"He's right, you know," John agreed as he flashed a cheeky grin.

Indiana playfully whacked the second-oldest Tracy in the head, causing him to gape and a play fight to begin. The four remaining Tracys watched on in amusement. Gordon and Alan began taking bets on who would win this fight. Scott watched in slight worry as he saw that Indiana and John were getting closer to the edge of the pool.

"Hey, guys. Watch it. You're gonna…," Scott began to warn.

Indiana cut his warning short when she and John screaming as they lost their balance and fell into the water. Immediately, the four boys ran towards the pool as John and Indiana broke the surface. Scott noticed that the boys were gawping at Indiana. He began to wonder why. Then he noticed.

Her white shirt was clinging to her body and it had turned see-through…and she just happened to be wearing a black bra.

"Wow…," Alan drooled, earning a whack on the head from Virgil.

Scott reached in and grabbed Indiana's hand to pull her out. Once she was out, he placed his jacket around her shoulders, trying to help her cover up and mostly for him to maintain his self-control. She smiled gratefully at him and hugged the jacket tighter around her body as a chill rolled up on her. John climbed out looking like he was ready to laugh.

"You guys OK?" Scott asked.

"Had worse," Indiana shrugged.

"Been through worse," John agreed.

"You guys should go dry off and get changed," Virgil suggested.

John and Indiana nodded and John guided Indiana into the villa to warm up and get changed. Scott found himself watching Indiana go, wishing he was with her instead of John. The other Tracys caught on and elbowed him in a teasing manner, waggling their eyebrows suggestively. Scott shook their teasing off naturally. But he still couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. He couldn't help himself. But he was falling…

And falling fast.

* * *

"So what's up with you and my older brother?" John asked as Indiana stepped out of TinTin's room (it's taking them longer to repaint her room than first thought and TinTin doesn't mind).

"There is nothing going on," Indiana protested as she dabbed her wet hair with a towel, "Scott and I are just friends."

"I see the way you two look at each other. You're attracted to each other," John smirked.

"We've only known each other for a month. You hear me? A month," Indiana retorted, "Besides, the chances of that happening are next to none. I'm sure he has a girlfriend back on the mainland."

"Nope. He's single. And something about him. He may have had girlfriends before. I mean, we all have. But he's never had one that was serious," John pointed out, "Also, you're no stranger to a relationship."

"And look what happened! The guy I've known since high school turned out to be…," Indiana trailed off before sighing, "Look. I've worn my heart on my sleeve before and all I ended up doing is get hurt. What if Scott is no different?"

"He would never hurt you, Indy. He'd rather die than do that," John shot back before changing the subject, "Come on. I feel like having some of your famous cocoa before I have to go months at a time without it."

"Let's see if the boys want some as well," Indiana suggested.

* * *

_SLAM!_

All five boys in a synchronized manner slammed their mugs onto the bench. Needless to say, the hot cocoa had satisfied all of their hydration needs.

"That is the best cocoa I've had in a while," Alan panted.

"Not as good as Kyrano's," Indiana shook her head.

"You flatter me, Dr. Evans," Kyrano murmured sheepishly.

"Where'd you learn to make this?" Gordon asked.

"It was a family recipe on my father's side. He left it to me before he abandoned me and my mum when I was two," Indiana answered.

"Have you ever thought about finding him?" Virgil wanted to know.

"Sometimes. But then I think that if he abandoned me when I was a child, how can I trust him to not abandon me again?" Indiana wondered aloud.

"Hey. What do you say we cut the tension with a little game?" Scott suggested.

"Truth or dare!" Gordon and Alan cheered with a hi-five.

"Real mature, guys," Indiana muttered sarcastically.

* * *

**And let's just leave it at that. Trust me. You'll wanna leave it at that. If you guys wanna write your own truth or dare story based on this, go ahead. Just make sure you don't steel Indiana.**

**BYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Trapped in the Sky

**Hey, guys! Feel free to head over to Polyvore to check out the outfits Indiana will wear through out the story. Same username as here.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**JoTracy123: Thank you!**

**bubzchox: Thank you!**

**Alright, guys. From here on out, this features every single Thunderbirds episode being rewritten…in the actual production order. I'd follow the order in the DVD box set. But it's just so wrong…**

**Also…I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY IN THE CHAPTER! Believe me. If I could've uploaded this chapter sooner, I would. But then exam block started and my mother took away my laptop to make me study so I couldn't work on it. But I'm heading into my two-month break. So there'll be consistent updates for this story and my three main Transformers stories – **_**Talida Prime: Fading Light**_**, **_**Love and Forever**_** and **_**Strange Beginnings**_** – until I go back to school in January next year…a week after I turn 16 actually.**

**© Gerry Anderson owns the rights to **_**Thunderbirds**_**. (Dude! Hurry up with the new series!)**

**© Indiana Evans and other OCs belong to me unless I say otherwise. (Anyone else singing 'Scott and Indiana sitting in a tree' in their heads?)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Indiana!"

The sound caused Indiana to turn from the kitchen and run off in a blink of an eye. There was a lot she learned when studying to become a doctor. Among those teachings was whenever someone's calling for her in this manner, it normally meant that someone was in trouble. And it meant that she had to run.

It's been two weeks since John left the tropical island behind for the stars. Everyone on the island had a hard time adjusting to absence of the blonde astronomer. But they knew that they could contact him on Thunderbird 5 if they wished. Believe it or not, Scott and Indiana had grown even closer than they were before. The time where Scott kissed Indiana's temple became a recurring thing for them. Whenever Scott walked into the room with Indiana in it, he'd kiss her temple. Whenever Scott left the room or Indiana, he would hug her and kiss her temple. Once Gordon and Alan caught on to this, they immediately started a betting pool. The betting pool consisted of when they think Scott and Indiana will start dating. Gordon believes that they would be a couple before Christmas while Alan believes that they wouldn't get together until a year after IR's first assignment. After that, they would go on with when they think Scott would pop the question and when the first Tracy grandchild would be born.

When Indiana ran into the main room, she gasped at the sight before her. Jeff was kneeling next to Kyrano who had collapsed to the ground gasping in withering in pain.

"Oh my God!" Indiana gasped as she fell next to them, "What happened?"

"I was just telling Kyrano about TinTin coming home from her tour on Friday. Then he started gasping and crying of pain before he collapsed. I don't know what's wrong, Indiana. He's never done anything like this before," Jeff explained.

"Shhh… It's alright, Kyrano. It's alright," Indiana murmured as she tried to sooth the terrified man, "We're gonna need to get him to the sick room. I'll have to run some tests on him to determine what's wrong. But we may need to call in a specialist."

"Whatever he needs, I will provide," Jeff swore.

Together, Jeff and Indiana managed to help Kyrano to his feet and escort him to the sick room. Once there, Indiana immediately began thinking about what could have caused this sudden attack.

"There could be a number of reasons. Low fuel supply to the brain, low oxygen supply to the brain, hypoglycemia, dehydration, mineral deficiency, some medications, low blood pressure due to low cardiac output, lack of sleep, hyperventilation or poor thyroid and/or adrenal function. Do any of those seem possible to you?" Indiana asked.

"What's hypoglycemia?" Jeff wanted to know.

"An abnormally diminished content of glucose in the blood," Indiana answered.

"Well, the scans you ran on Kyrano a few weeks ago showed no signs of hypoglycemia. Last time I checked, Kyrano wasn't on any medication. He doesn't hyperventilate. You stated yourself his thyroid and adrenal functions are fine and his blood pressure is, while close to the low range, is nothing to be worried about," Jeff recalled, "So it could be low fuel supply, low oxygen supply or lack of sleep."

"I'll run a few tests and send for you when I have the results," Indiana promised.

Jeff nodded and left the room. When he entered the main room, he saw Scott standing by his desk.

"Father, I heard you call out for Ana. Is everything alright?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Kyrano's collapsed," Jeff answered, unable to hide anything from his eldest son, "Don't worry, Scott. Indiana's running a series of tests on him now. He's in very good hands. Indiana's the best general specialist in America. She knows her stuff. However, she did warn me that we might need to call in a specialist from the mainland just in case."

"You said so yourself, Dad. Indiana's the best we've got," Scott agreed with a smile, "I'm sure Kyrano will be fine."

"That's odd," Indiana muttered as she walked into the room.

"That was fast," Jeff remarked.

"Well, technology's advanced. Especially the equipment you guys have. Can one of you two please check these results to make sure I'm not hallucinating?" Indiana requested.

Scott took the results from Indiana's hands into his own with a kiss to the temple. What he saw startled him as well.

"Are you sure these are correct?" Scott asked.

"I quadruple checked them. Even ran the tests a few more times," Indiana answered, "There is absolutely no evidence of a dizzy spell."

"That's odd," Jeff agreed as he too checked the results, "I swear he had one in front of me."

"I'm not disproving that. You're gonna need to call in a specialist just to double check. But if he does this again, we're gonna need to run even more extensive tests," Indiana warned before turning to Jeff, "I know a specialist back at Mass General who would be more than happy to fly to the island and examine Kyrano. I can give you his number if you want it."

"Thanks, Indiana," Jeff thanked as Indiana wrote it down and gave it to him.

"His name's Dr. Roberts," Indiana added.

* * *

The following day, Kyrano was seen walking around as if nothing had happened. That was something that intrigued Indiana almost to the point of obsession. From Jeff's recounts of the incident, Kyrano was withering in excruciating pain. Someone who had something like that happen to them would be resting for days. Indiana couldn't help but wonder…

Is there a deeper meaning behind the dizzy spell?

"You miss those days, eh, Mr. Tracy? You must be proud to have been one of the world's first men to land on the moon," Kyrano remarked as he approached Jeff with a cable.

"It was all a long time ago, Kyrano. A long time ago. In fact, so long ago that I was worried I wouldn't be there for Scott's birth," Jeff recalled with a slight chuckle, "Cable for me?"

"Yes, sir. From London," Kyrano nodded as he stepped forward and held it out for him.

"Now listen, Kyrano. I've decided to follow Indiana's recommendations and have Dr. Roberts fly in from the mainland to give you a checkup," Jeff decreed.

"I'm fine, Mr. Tracy. Just like I told Dr. Evans, it's just a dizzy spell," Kyrano protested.

"Well, you watch it. Gotta keep well for your daughter's homecoming," Jeff stated before reading the cable, "Oh, this is from TinTin. She's on her way from London. Hey. She's flying in the new Fireflash. Gee. That's a great aircraft."

"I've double-checked the arrangements with Dr. Roberts. He's still more than happy to fly out. Even offered to do the checkup for free," Indiana announced as she walked past.

"Indiana Evans, I swear we would be lost without your medical guidance!" Jeff called after her.

"I now see where Scott gets his flattery from, Jeff Tracy!" Indiana called back.

"You know, she seems to be closer to Scott and John than she is to everyone else," Jeff pointed out.

"You must remember, Mr. Tracy. Mr. John was her neighbor before moving here and helped her through a troubling time. And Mr. Scott was the person who brought her to the island," Kyrano reminded him, "I can actually see that Mr. Scott and Dr. Evans are building an attraction to one another."

* * *

Indiana walked into the shooting range that was near the games room in the villa. When she walked in, she found Scott practicing his shooting on some targets. Why is it that whenever she walks into a room, she always finds him standing there doing something that makes her wanna jump him?

"Oh. Hey, Ana," Scott greeted as he kissed her temple.

"Hey. Nice shots," Indiana complimented.

"Thanks. Wanna have a go?" Scott offered.

"I don't know how to handle a gun," Indiana began to object.

"I'll teach you," Scott decided as he handed her his gun, "This will be something you need to know. Considering that when you're out in the field with us, you'll be carrying a gun with your uniform."

"Why would I be packing?" Indiana wanted to know.

"In case you land into some kind of trouble during a rescue. There are chances of victims going crazy and attempt to attack you and even though we'll always try to be, we might not be there to protect you," Scott warned as he stood behind her, "OK. It's best to stand with your feet shoulder-width apart. That way, you won't be as effected by the force from a shot."

Indiana listened to Scott intently as he taught her how to handle a dangerous weapon. But she was amazed that she was able to concentrate at all. Whenever she held the gun up to aim, her purple singlet would ride up and she would feel his calloused fingertips grazing at the sensitive skin on her hips. The fact that she can feel his warm breath fluttering across her neck wasn't helping as well.

Scott was also suffering as much as she was. His body was pressed up against hers. His arms were encircled around her body as he helped her handle a gun. His fingertips were grazing the exposed skin where her singlet would ride up. Hell. He would only need to bend his head down a little bit and his lips would be grazing her shoulder. The temptation is too strong to resist and it took every single fiber of his being to do so.

"Alright," Scott spluttered as he cleared his throat, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Indiana stuttered, feeling flustered all of a sudden.

"OK. Try and hit two of those targets," Scott challenged, "Remember everything I just said."

Indiana nodded and stood ready as she aimed her gun. She fired one bullet and it shot through the bulls eye of the first target. Scott shrugged to himself at the sight. He had to give Indiana credit. She was a very good student. Always paid attention. Asked the right questions. He wondered if she was like that in high school and college.

_BANG!_

Indiana stumbled back as she fired a third time to hit the second target. Instinct overtook Scott as he heard the familiar sounds of the bullet rebounding off the metal. He tackled Indiana to the ground and shielded her with his body. Scott lifted his head as he and Indiana started laughing.

"You alright?" Scott asked.

"Been worse," Indiana shrugged.

The smiles and laughter suddenly disappeared from both their faces as the moment turned serious. Intimate. His hands reached up to move her brown waves off her shoulders before cradling her face. Her breath hitched in her throat and her face burned when she felt his thumb trace her bottom lip. It was then they took note of how close their faces were. They could stare intimately into each other's eyes. Their breaths were mingling. They knew they wanted this.

So what was stopping them?

"What are you waiting for?" Indiana challenged.

"Nothing," Scott whispered.

Their lips were grazing now. All Scott had to do was lean down and his lips would be pressed against hers in a passionate embrace. He had dreamt about this. He wouldn't deny that. He wouldn't even deny dreaming that they went…further than a kiss.

"_This is it, everyone. We have our first emergency call. Come up for the briefing._"

Scott froze as his father's voice cackled through the speakers in the room. Indiana gazed up at him and held her breath. They had come so close and yet so far. Jeff's voice had officially ruined the moment. Clearing his throat, he pushed himself back onto his feet and helped Indiana up. He felt electricity between their hands. To cover it up, he cleared his throat and slung his arm around her shoulders as he lead her out of the room.

"Oh. Good. You're here," Jeff said as Scott sat down and pulled Indiana down next to him, "As I stated before, we have our first emergency call. The new Fireflash is in distress at London Airport."

"Fireflash?!" Alan exclaimed as he stood up, "TinTin's on that plane!"

"What's happened?" Indiana asked.

"Somebody's planted a bomb in their landing gear. From what John has picked up, if they tried to land, the force would detonate the bomb which would cause a radiation outbreak in a 100 mile radius," Jeff explained, "OK, people. That's the brief. It's our first assignment. So make it good. As you know, your uniforms are in your craft and must only be worn on call."

"Right, father," Scott nodded.

"OK, father," Alan agreed.

"Sure thing, dad," Virgil piped in.

"Yeah, father," Gordon added.

"Also, I am pretty sure that Indiana here would appreciate it if you boys didn't return from your first assignment injured," Jeff remarked.

"Got that right," Indiana agreed.

"No promises," the Tracy boys chorused.

"…That's good enough," Indiana shrugged.

"OK, Scott. Away you go. And keep in touch," Jeff instructed.

"Yes, sir," Scott nodded as he kissed Indiana's temple and walked towards the lights on the wall.

"Well, Brains. Your phenomenal mind made all of this possible. Now you're gonna see it in operation," Jeff proclaimed.

"Hey. Good luck, Scott!" Alan called.

"Take it easy, Scott!" Virgil warned.

"Be careful!" Indiana added as the wall rotated and Scott disappeared.

"Why do you guys do that?" Gordon suddenly asked.

"Do what?" Indiana demanded.

"You know what we're talking about," Alan smirked.

"He kisses your temple whenever you walk into a room and he does it again when you leave," Virgil pointed out.

"Here comes the bride," Gordon began to hum…only to have Indiana throw a pillow at him.

"Shut up and line up," Indiana grumbled.

Just as they lined up, they felt the rumbles of rockets firing beneath their feet. Turning to look out the window, they all saw Thunderbird 1 taking off from where the pool used to be. Indiana let out a small smile at the sight. Yesterday, the boys had told her that watching the Thunderbirds taking off would be a sight everyone would want to see.

They weren't wrong.

"That was amazing," Indiana breathed.

"_International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. Changing to horizontal flight._"

"Amazed, Indy?" Alan asked.

"You guys weren't kidding," was all Indiana said.

"You know, one day you could be flying one of these things to a rescue. I know I can trust you flying Thunderbird 2," Virgil said.

"HEY!" Alan and Gordon exclaimed in offence.

Before an argument could start between the three remaining Tracy boys, they heard a series of beeps. They all turned around and saw Scott's eyes flashing just like John's was when he first radioed the base with the emergency call. This meant that Scott was radioing base.

"Go ahead, Scott," Jeff answered the call.

When Indiana saw Scott on the screen, she noticed that he was no longer wearing his blue turtleneck shirt and checkered jacket. He was in the blue jumpsuit with the blue sash and the International Rescue badge. Unnoticed by the others, she shifted uncomfortably.

Why did she have to love men in uniform?!

"_I'll be arriving at London Airport in 52 minutes. But it looks like I'll need heavy rescue._"

"OK, Scott. I'll organize it right away," Jeff promised before turning to Virgil, "Alright, Virgil. Away you go."

"Right, father," Virgil nodded as he approached the photo of his father's rocket.

"Be careful," Indiana warned.

"I will, Indy," Virgil promised as he disappeared from view.

"So where's Thunderbird 2 gonna take off again?" Indiana asked.

"Come to the balcony and you'll see," Alan answered as he slung his arm around her shoulders and lead her to the balcony.

True to his word, Indiana could see Thunderbird 2 emerge from its silo hidden in the mountain and begin its taxi down the runway. At first, she was worried that the wings of Thunderbird 2 would cut down the palm trees. That was, until she saw the palm trees fall backwards as Thunderbird 2 approached the takeoff point.

"You know how Virgil said that he could see me flying Thunderbird 2 to a rescue?" Indiana asked.

"Yeah," Alan nodded.

"I don't see it," Indiana admitted.

Indiana jumped slightly when she heard the sounds of rockets firing up. She saw Thunderbird 2 fly off the ramp and to the skies. All she could do now was pray that everything in this rescue goes well and everyone comes back safe and sound. Virgil because he has become something of a little brother to her along with Gordon and Alan and he helped her deal with her homesickness during her first few days in the island. TinTin because she was looking forward to meeting the person who would be her roommate for a few more weeks (they need new furniture as well because Gordon performed his prank well). And Scott…well…

She couldn't explain that.

"Go ahead, John," Jeff answered the incoming call.

"_I've just received new transmissions concerning the Fireflash, father. London Airport just told them of a rescue attempt that's going to be made. They're gonna attempt to put a man aboard one of their wings to try and disable the bomb._"

"OK, John. I'll inform Scott when he next radios in," Jeff promised, "Continue monitoring frequencies. Scott and Virgil will need as much information as they can get."

"That sounds more like suicide than a rescue attempt," Indiana couldn't help but remark.

"I agree, Indiana. But sometimes a failed attempt is better than no attempt at all," Jeff said.

"_Base from Thunderbird 1. ETA at London Airport now 41 minutes. Anymore news?_"

"Nice timing. We just did," Indiana answered.

"_I try._"

"John's reported in from the Space Station that a rescue attempt is going to be made. It seems from transmissions intercepted they're gonna try to put a man aboard Fireflash. How, we don't yet know," Jeff reported.

"I'd continue present course. It sounds more like suicide to me," Indiana warned.

"_Well, let's hope they succeed. Say, Ana. What are the medical risks of this?_"

"Them putting a man into the wing or Fireflash staying in the air for too long?" Indiana asked.

"_Both._"

"I'd hope that man has a harness, a parachute and really good medical cover. As for the plane, the crew and passengers are at more risk of radiation exposure. Sure. Their atomic motors could let them stay up there for a month or two. Maybe six. But their radiation factor would need to be changed after a few hours. And I don't need to explain what would result of intense radiation exposure. So when you get there, work fast," Indiana advised.

"_Sure thing, Ana. I'll keep in touch._"

"A harness, a parachute and really good medical cover?" Alan repeated in amusement.

"Oh shut up," Indiana grumbled.

* * *

Commander Norman sat and held his breath. Harris was the same way. Bob Meddings was going to make a rescue attempt that people would deem to be suicide. There was a very slim chance. But just as Meddings told him before he went aboard a TX204 and take off to make the attempt,

"_**A million-to-one chance is better than no chance at all.**_"

"_London Tower, this is Fireflash. The rescue attempt has failed. Bob Meddings appears to be safe. Our radiation safety factor is now down to 30 minutes. Over._"

For some reason, Commander Norman wasn't surprised at Fireflash's latest report. He knew the minute he agreed to the plan that it wasn't going to work. However, he was at least glad about the fact that the brave man was alright. Now, he needed to search for another alternative. Unfortunately, he found none. He knew that they would die either way. If they tried to land, they would be scooping the remains of the crew and passengers off the runway with scalpels. However if they stayed up in the air too long, they'd die anyway from radiation exposure. And if he was stuck with those two options…well…

He'd go with the option that was quick and painless.

"Roger, Fireflash. There is now only one alternative left for us. This area has now been evacuated. Return to London Airport and land. The only chance that exists now is that the bomb failed to explode," Commander Norman instructed.

"Aircraft approaching from the east. Height: 2500 feet. Speed…_7.5 thousand miles an hour_!" Harris exclaimed in disbelief as he fell back into his chair from shock.

"7.5 thousand miles an hour?! Have you gone crazy?!" Commander Norman immediately asked his subordinate…until he heard the latest radio transmission coming in.

"_London Tower from Thunderbird 1. Approaching London Airport. Height: 2500 feet. Airspeed: 7.5 thousand miles per hour. Will be touching down in two minutes._"

Two minutes later, they heard back from the mysterious man piloting the mysterious aircraft. And this was something that Commander Norman knew something would be interesting.

"_London Tower, this is International Rescue. Fireflash is in trouble and we are equipped to help you. Request permission to land._"

"International Rescue?" Commander Norman repeated in confusion, "What is this?"

"That must be the aircraft I just picked up," Harris said.

"This I must see," Commander Norman remarked before turning to the radio, "International Rescue, you are clear to land. Use runway 29."

"_Will not require runway. Coming in vertically._"

Now that was something Commander Norman had to see. In all his years seeing aircraft taking off and landing in a variety of ways, he had never witnessed an aircraft coming in vertically. Ever. He and Harris looked out the window to see the blue-and-silver spearhead rocket coming in to land on the runway. Commander Norman had to admit. It was a sight worth seeing. Well…he should see it take off.

"_London Tower from International Rescue. Now listen carefully. I want men and transport to take my portable equipment to your control tower and I want an assurance from you that you will place guards at my aircraft to ensure no photographs are taken._"

That was when a red flag raised up in Commander Norman's mind. And he was pretty sure that Harris was the same way. They knew nothing about the pilot or the organization he was working for. What if he granted the facilities to them and he winded up double-crossing them and did something that would leave those people in the air to die? That, after all, was how 9/11 happened.

"International Rescue, please give me information about your organization. We cannot grant facilities without knowing more details," Commander Norman told him calmly.

"_Look! There are 600 people up there with about 40 minutes to live! Now you can't help them! But I believe we can! Now what's it gonna be?!_"

"Alright, International Rescue. But I just hope you know what you're doing," Commander Norman finally relented.

The facilities were granted to the mysterious man. Under the instructions of Commander Norman, men and transport went down to Thunderbird 1 and helped Scott transport everything he needed for Mobile Control – and him – to the control tower. Airport Police also dispatched three cars to surround Thunderbird 1 to make sure that no one gained access to the extraordinary craft and that no one took photos of it…well, except for the Hood.

"Now let's recap. Fireflash has about another 30 minutes before its radiation safety factor expires," Scott began.

"Right," Commander Norman nodded in agreement.

"Now the specialized gear that I require for the rescue will be here in 20 minutes, leaving us just 10 minutes to put our rescue into operation," Scott told them before lifting the radio microphone to his mouth, "Thunderbird 2, this is Mobile Control. Confirm estimated time of arrival at London Airport."

"_OK, Scott. Arriving in 19 and one half minutes from now._"

"Now as soon as you arrive, unload high-speed radio car with two radio-controlled visionaries then proceed to end of runway 29 and report," Scott instructed.

"_Thunderbird 1, F.A.B._"

"Fireflash, this is International Rescue Mobile Control. In approximately 18 minutes from now, I'm gonna request you to land on runway 29. You are to come in with landing gear up. Repeat: landing gear up. Make a completely normal approach and keep your head," Scott requested.

"_Message understood. What's the action?_"

"Now listen carefully. We can't afford any mistakes," Scott began explaining his scheme.

* * *

"You're worried," Jeff observed as he joined Indiana out on the balcony.

"It's their first assignment. Of course I'm worried," Indiana sighed, "I'm the medic. Worrying's part of the job description."

"I understand how you feel, Indiana. That was something I was worried about when I decided to form International Rescue. Every father fears for their children's safety. I'm always going to worry that one day the boys will go out on a routine assignment…and I'll end up burying them before my time. That was among one of the reasons why I decided to hire you as a medic," Jeff confessed, taking Indiana by surprise, "Sure. All the boys have EMT training and Brains has training in basic first aid. But we needed someone who had advanced medical training. Someone who would be able to treat severe injuries."

"You needed someone to watch out for them. Like a guardian angel," Indiana surmised.

"Something like that," Jeff agreed, "Indiana, when I lost my wife, I was devastated. I would have been even more devastated if I lost my youngest son in the same accident. After the accident, I threw myself into my work. I strived to build a successful business, I had forgotten that family was more important than my work. My mother helped raise them. But Scott was the one who made the most sacrifices. The one who truly raised them and steered them into becoming the fine young men they are today. It was when he almost gave up his dreams of going to college and joining the Air Force that I realized just how much I have missed out on. Another wake-up call was when Gordon joined WASP and winded up in a hydrofoil crash. He spent four months in the hospital. Doctors thought he'd never walk again. Scott was prepared to sacrifice his career in the Air Force to salvage Gordon's life and dreams. That was also when I decided to form International Rescue. Because while I understand that you can't save everyone, I want to be able to give them a good chance."

"I know how you feel…in a way," Indiana admitted, earning Jeff's attention, "My mother was a supermodel – has been since her teens – when she met my father. When she got pregnant, the modeling agency dropped her and she had trouble finding modeling work afterwards as no agency wanted to hire a single mother. That was a few weeks after my father abandoned us. Then she married my stepfather, I took on his last name and Linda and Matty were born. David was a member of a big time dance troupe. He choreographed routines for some of the biggest stars around. Still does. He never wants to retire. Mother was too busy trying to salvage her modeling career. When Matty was two, she finally gave up. Instead, she tried to force the three of us to become fashion models. But after I saved Matty in a drowning accident, I realized that modeling was something I didn't wanna do. That I wanted to save lives. When I told my mother, she practically disowned me. If it weren't for David, she would have. She did the same thing to Matty when he decided to become a doctor. Linda was the sparkle in her eye. She didn't disown her when she wanted to do both modeling and fashion design. Mother didn't bother raising us. She was too focused on the modeling world to care. David was busy trying to make things meet and give us food and shelter. In the end, I was the one who ended up picking up the slack. That's why I asked for the vacation time when I came on, Jeff. My family means the world to me. Without them, I wouldn't have done this. So you can understand that keeping this a secret is the hardest thing I have to do."

"You will be able to tell your family one day, Indiana. When the time is right, they will know the truth. I promise," Jeff swore.

There was something that the Tracy family and Indiana all had in common. They had all faced personal hardships. Some on a different scale than others. That was what strengthened their bond.

A simple understanding.

* * *

Scott decided then and there that waiting to act on a rescue was torture. Hundreds of lives were at stake and he couldn't do anything about it. Not yet. Silently, he had begun wishing that he were able to bring someone with him. Preferably Indiana. But it didn't seem like a good idea to bring her on a mission where he knew that she wouldn't be needed. Still, he wouldn't mind the company.

He was distracted from his thoughts by an alarm he never wanted to hear.

"The automatic camera detector! Quick! Someone's photographing the instrument panels of Thunderbird 1! It's that imperative you get this man and stop him!" Scott cried.

"Airport Police, this is the Control Tower. Someone has taken photographs inside the International Rescue aircraft. Grab him and bring him in for questioning," Commander Norman requested.

The men in the tower could hear the familiar sounds of police sirens chasing him. However, inwardly, Scott knew that they would never be able to catch him. Something he understood was that with International Rescue, he would make enemies that would try to kill them and steal the secrets of their organization. That was among the reasons why he protested bringing someone else in. Especially when he looked at Indiana packing her apartment in Boston.

He was distracted by the sounds of jets approaching. He knew what it meant. Thunderbird 2 had arrived and they could finally put their rescue into operation. As soon as the green machine hit the ground, the structure lifted to reveal Pod 3. The flap of the pod opened and the master elevator car came out, driven by Virgil. Two more radio-controlled elevator cars followed the master car as well.

"_London Tower from Airport Mobile Police. We have lost contact with pursued car. Vehicle was last seen turning onto M1 heading towards Burma._"

"Message received and understood," Commander Norman acknowledged before turning to Scott, an expression of apology written across his face, "I'm sorry. We did our best."

"Don't worry. Leave this to me," Scott dismissed as he pressed a button, causing the symbol of a teapot to light up, "Mobile Control calling International Rescue England."

"_International Rescue. Lady Penelope speaking._"

Naturally, Scott called upon their London agent to assist in the matter. To society, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was a highly-respected British socialite. However, to those who knew her well, Lady Penelope was recruited by Jeff Tracy himself to join International Rescue as their London agent. She performed assignments that were in the greater London area. Sometimes beyond London. In fact, she was the one who told Jeff to choose Indiana over everyone else.

"Require your assistance. Man with photographic records of Thunderbird 1 proceeding along M1 motorway in your direction. Car registration: 695CMO. Over," Scott briefed her.

"_Mobile Control, F.A.B._"

"_Mobile Control from Fireflash. We have only five minutes left. Unless you can start rescue operation immediately, we've had it._"

"Standby, Fireflash. Thunderbird 2, this is Mobile Control. Are you ready?" Scott asked.

"_Mobile Control and Fireflash, this is Thunderbird 2. I'm ready._"

"Thunderbird 2 from Control, F.A.B. Control from Fireflash, begin approach and good luck. After acknowledgement of this transmission, do not make any further calls. Whatever happens, keep this frequency clear," Scott instructed.

"_Roger, control. Starting approach now. And however it turns out…thanks._"

That was it. Now all they had to do was sit back and pray that it all worked out.

"Aircraft approaching glide path. 5 miles to threshold," Harris reported.

"Standby, Virgil. Fireflash on final approach," Scott warned.

He prayed that something wouldn't go wrong. Unfortunately, something did.

"_Scott, I've got a fault on number 3._"

"OK. Check it out. Fireflash, continue approach," Scott requested.

"Aircraft on glide path. 3 and one half miles to threshold," Harris told them.

"Standby, crash tenders," Scott said.

"Crash tenders to center of runway 29," Commander Norman relayed Scott's message.

"_Roger._"

"Hey. What's the situation, Virgil?" Scott asked.

"_Fault cleared._"

"What was it?" Scott pressed.

"_Don't know. It's just cleared._"

"Well, let's hope it holds up," Scott remarked, not particularly wanting to face the wrath of a certain Indiana Evans if they came back from their first assignment injured, "Standby, Virgil. Fireflash now one and one half miles from threshold. …One and one quarter mile from threshold. …One mile from threshold. Start tracking."

"_Mobile Control, F.A.B._"

"Fireflash 700 yards from threshold. Airspeed: 130 knots," Harris reported, breaking the moment's silence.

"Increase to 108," Scott instructed Virgil.

"_F.A.B._"

Scott could feel the nervousness of the pilots as they positioned the aircraft over the elevator cars. He understood that this was a big risk they were taking. Honestly, he had his doubts about the chances of the rescue being successful. But he passed it off as nerves due to this being their first assignment.

"_OK, Fireflash. Cut engines._"

Immediately, Scott knew something was going to go wrong here. Especially since the fault in one of the radio-controlled elevator cars had magically cleared itself. His fears were confirmed as the radio-control elevator car swerved and broke rank. It ended up crashing into a nearby plan that was waiting at the terminal. Upon impact, the car exploded and both the remains of the car and the plane were in flames.

"_Fireflash, over chute! Over chute! Sorry, Scott. Radio fault again in number 3 control system._"

"OK, Virgil. Backtrack to starting point and bring standby elevator car into use," Scott requested, "Fireflash, this is Mobile Control. What is your radiation safety factor now?"

"_Mobile Control, radiation safety factor has expired. If we're not down in a couple of minutes, passengers and crew would have received fatal exposure._"

"OK, Fireflash. Commence second approach," Scott instructed.

"Crash crews, return to standby positions. Let those aircraft burn. Fireflash is carrying passengers. They're not," Commander Norman demanded.

"_Mobile Control, turning for second approach._"

"Clear for second approach. No further transmissions. Please," Scott pleaded.

The spare radio-controlled elevator car rolled out of Pod 3 and sped to join the other two elevator cars at the end of runway 29 in what was International Rescue's final chance to save Fireflash and its occupants. The nerves were radiating from everyone as Captain Hanson muttered to himself,

"Here we go. And this time is the last time."

"Aircraft approaching glide path. 4 miles to threshold," Harris reported.

"Standby, Virgil. Fireflash on final approach," Scott repeated his words from their first attempt.

"_OK, Scott. Standing by._"

"Aircraft on glide path. Three miles to threshold," Harris warned.

"Standby, crash tenders," Scott instructed.

"Crash crews to center of 29," Commander Norman relayed.

"_Roger._"

"Fireflash now one mile from threshold. Start tracking," Scott requested.

"_Mobile Control, F.A.B._"

"Fireflash 500 yards from threshold. Airspeed: 120 knots," Harris relayed.

"Increase to 105," Scott advised.

"_105. F.A.B._"

Fireflash was now flying directly above the elevator cars. The nose was hovering above the car that was driven by Virgil and the two wings were hovering over the radio-controlled cars. This was their final chance to do this right and save them. If anything went wrong, that was it. It was game over for everyone.

"_Fireflash from Thunderbird 2, cut engines. …Fireflash, lift port wing! Lift port wing! Cut power!_"

That was it. The body and the two wings were settled on the elevator cars. Now all that remained was for Virgil to stop the cars…

And pray the bomb doesn't detonate.

"_OK, Fireflash. Reverse thrusts._"

The reverse thrusts came to life and the speed they were going began to decrease. It wasn't much. But it helped…slightly.

"_I'm applying breaks down here._"

The sounds of skidding tires echoed around the airport as Virgil applied the breaks. The tires began to melt due to the friction between them and the road. However, Virgil, the pilots and everyone in the control tower were worried. Soon, the runway would come to an end and Fireflash was still going too fast.

"_Hold tight, Fireflash. Applying maximum breaks._"

There were numerous small explosions coming from underneath the elevator cars. The treatment of the machines to save the Fireflash was taking its toll. Some of the tires had melted but the cars still wouldn't stop. Virgil was rocked inside the car by another small explosion, surprising him. He struggled to regain control of the car as it swerved towards the edge of the runway, dropping the nose of the plane in the process. He winded up crashing down a small hill next to the runway. Fortunately for them, the plane came to a stop…

And the bomb didn't blow up.

"They made it! They made it! Jolly good show, old boy!" Commander Norman complimented.

"Man, what a show!" Harris agreed without hesitation.

"Are you OK, Virgil?" Scott asked worriedly.

Virgil was sprawled across his seat in the toppled-over elevator car. His shoulder was aching. But he wouldn't admit it because he didn't wanna send Scott into 'mother hen mode' as his brothers liked to call it. He had to worry about Indiana when they got back to base!

"OK, Scott. Good timing," Virgil remarked.

"_Great, Virgil. _Just great," Scott sighed in relief as they watched the crash tenders race towards the Fireflash.

"How can we ever thank you?" Commander Norman immediately asked Scott as he prepared to leave.

"Well, I'll tell ya. It's essential for the reason I explain to you that our organization remains top secret. I want you to contact your authorities and make sure there are no aircraft within a hundred mile radius when we leave and their assurance that we will not be tracked. Whatever happens, secrecy must be maintained at all costs," Scott pleaded.

"I'll do my best," Commander Norman promised, "But talking of secrecy, how about that character who was taking photographs of your aircraft?"

"Don't worry. He'll be taken care of," Scott promised.

With those words said, all the equipment was loaded into their respective aircraft. TinTin had stowed away into Thunderbird 2 at Virgil's insistence. Together, the two Thunderbirds took off for base.

* * *

That night, after Scott and Virgil returned from London (and Virgil got his shoulder checked out as well as a lecture from Scott and Indiana), the Tracy family had a relaxing time enjoying their first successful rescue. Alan and TinTin decided to move away from the party and stand on the balcony to admire the way the moon shone on the sea. Virgil had taken to the piano and was playing a very relaxing tune the family found themselves enjoying. Gordon and Scott were versing each other in a friendly game of chess. And Jeff was reading a magazine. Scott was trying to focus on the game. But he couldn't. He kept on looking up at the portrait of Indiana Jeff had insisted on having done because she was more likely to go on rescue missions than TinTin.

She appeared to be glowing standing there in her International Rescue uniform. Like TinTin's uniform would have, she was wearing a simple blue jumpsuit. However, there was a difference between the uniform for the female members. TinTin would wear a belt that would be pale blue – very much like Scott's sash. Indiana's belt would be metallic silver. Her brown hair was flowing in elegant waves over her shoulders and her eyes had the sparkle they possessed when she was extremely happy.

"Knight to E-5," Gordon smirked as he moved his knight to the square.

"Queen to E-5," Scott retorted as he knocked the knight down and took it off the board. **(AN: Guess where that comes from.)**

"Mr. Tracy, Indiana and Dr. Roberts would like to see you," Brains announced.

"Just one moment, Brains. Operation: Cover-Up," Jeff said.

With the press of a button, the pictures of the Tracy boys and Indiana in their International Rescue uniforms were replaced with pictures of them enjoying life. For Indiana, it was a picture of her in a doctor's coat with her hair tied back in a ponytail and her stethoscope slung around her neck. It signified that she was proud of her job.

"OK, Brains. Show them in," Jeff requested.

"Sure thing, Mr. Tracy," Brains nodded before doing so.

When Indiana walked in, Scott immediately sat up straighter, causing the boys to smirk. Indiana had her hair up in a ponytail – like she always did whenever she was working – and she still had her white lab coat on over her outfit. Her stethoscope was slung around her neck.

"Well, docs. What's the verdict?" Jeff asked worriedly, concerned about Kyrano's health.

"Oh, he's OK, Jeff. I've checked over Indiana's test results and Kyrano himself. And I can't account for that dizzy spell. I can assure you there's nothing wrong," Dr. Roberts proclaimed, causing everyone to sigh in relief.

"Well, that's great news. Thanks for flying out here the way you did," Jeff thanked as he walked up to them.

"Oh, anytime, Jeff. Anything for my favourite former resident," Dr. Roberts beamed as he gestured towards Indiana, causing her to blush deeply, "Indiana was the best resident I have ever taken on upon college graduation. I can assure you that as long as you have this young lady working for you, you're in good hands."

"Here, here!" the Tracy boys crowed in agreement.

"Well, how about that, Jeff? Some story, huh?" Dr. Roberts remarked as he referred to the newspaper that had the article International Rescue: Who Are They?

"It sure is," Jeff agreed.

"Oh, fantastic the way the whole thing's cooked up in mystery. Boy, I'd sure like to know who these people are. 'Cause the one thing I'd like to do is shake 'em by the hand," Dr. Roberts confessed.

"Same here," Indiana agreed, sending a wink over to Scott, who blushed which caused Gordon to begin teasing him relentlessly.

"Well, thanks again, Doc," Jeff said as he shook Dr. Roberts' hand, causing Indiana to shoot a knowing smirk at the boys as Alan and TinTin walked into the room.

"So long, Jeff," Dr. Roberts said.

"So long," Jeff echoed as Dr. Roberts left before he turned to his family, "Well, everyone, I think that handshake was for all of us. Ladies and gentlemen, I think we're in business."

* * *

**YAY! FINALLY GOT THIS FINISHED! Should Indiana join them on their next mission and have one of the guys they rescue flirt with her and Scott get jealous? And…how do you feel about Scott and Indiana being lost loves?**

**BYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Pit of Peril

**I'm actually gonna feature the reviews you guys sent as I reply to them because I love them like I love you…LOADS! And I'm also not gonna waste a lot of your time so we can get on with it.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**dreamfighter920: **_**I LOVE THIS! Love that you took it back to the beginning of the story, and I love your next idea for the story! They should be called out to a rescue in the Kyoto Gardens in Japan, the most romantic place on the planet; just to make Scott's jealousy metaphorically grow! There could even be a language barrier with the guy that flirts with Indiana, then, awkward factor goes up. Scott would be just down-right depressed when he gets back! No matter what you do to this story, I LOVE IT SOOOOOO MUCH!**_

**That's actually a pretty good idea. I'll see if I can squeeze it in before the big moment happens (the big moment being when Scott and Indiana hook up). Thanks for the review!**

**LexietFive: **_**Love this retake of the first episode. It all fitted together nicely and was very believable. As for the chess guess,I'm guessing the chess game in the first book of Harry Potter where Ron gets taken**_

_**Well done!**_

**Thank you! And…you're actually probably the first person that got that.**

**bubzchoc: **_**brilliant**_

**Thanks!**

**JoTracy123: **_**I think this is really good so update soon xx**_

**Thank you!**

**Also, I'm writing this while listening to Summer Love by One Direction and The A-Team by Ed Sheeran and those songs never fail to make me tear up so…this might be a bit sad.**

_**Thunderbirds**_** rightfully belongs to Gerry Anderson. (Hey! Anyone hear about him having Alzheimer's Disease? Yikes! Poor guy.)**

**© Indiana and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise. (And that is if I borrowed another user's OC with their permission…which is very unlikely. Actually, it's bordering on impossible.)**

_**The A-Team**_** rightfully belongs to Ed Sheeran and his respective record label. (Favourite song at the moment. My school rock band did an amazing cover of it. It actually won them gold at a local competition. So…yeah. That's why I chose this song)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Gordon, why do you still have that thing?" Virgil asked Gordon as they relaxed by the poolside.

It's been two weeks now since International Rescue's first successful assignment. Since then, International Rescue has intercepted and received many emergency calls once everyone figured out all they had to do was send out a radio transmission on any frequency and John in the Space Station would find them. However, Indiana and TinTin are still to go on their first mission with the boys. Even though the boys kept on promising that they would take Indiana out – with Virgil even promising to let her pilot Thunderbird 2 – she knew that they – namely Scott – didn't like the idea of her putting herself in potential danger.

Anyway, the Tracy boys and Indiana were relaxing by the poolside with Gordon attempting to play the guitar.

Keyword: attempting.

"You can't even play it," Alan added.

"I've been practicing!" Gordon cried.

"It's out of tune. That's why it sounds bad," Indiana stated as she grabbed the guitar and tuned it effortlessly.

"How do you even know that?" Gordon asked.

"My Uncle Brad. He and David used to have jam sessions together all the time. He knew how to play guitar and he taught me a few chords," Indiana shrugged as she strummed the strings, smiling when she knew it was perfectly tuned.

"Do you know any songs?" Scott asked casually.

"You just wanna hear me sing again," Indiana rolled her eyes as she began strumming the chords nevertheless, "But I do know one. _The A-Team_ by Ed Sheeran."

Indiana: _White lips. Pale face.  
__Breathing in snowflakes.  
__Burnt lungs. Sour taste.  
__Light's gone. Day's end.  
__Struggling to pay rent.  
__Long nights. Strange men._

_And they say,  
__She's in the Class A-Team.  
__Stuck in her daydream.  
__Been this way since 18.  
__But lately her face seems,  
__Slowly sinking. Wasting.  
__Crumbling like pastries.  
__And they scream,  
__The worst things in life come free to us._

'_Cause we're just under the upper hand.  
__And go mad for a couple of grams.  
__And she don't wanna go outside tonight.  
__And in a pipe, she flies to the Motherland.  
__Or sells love to another man.  
__It's too cold outside…  
__For angels to fly…_

_Angels to fly…_

"Why'd you stop?" Alan whined.

"Yeah. That was sounding amazing," Scott added.

"Because whenever we get to relax, an emergency call pops up," Indiana answered as she handed Gordon the guitar and went to walk into the villa.

Before she knew it, Scott and Virgil were by her side so she slung her arms around their shoulders. When they walked into the main room of the villa, Indiana was right about something.

They had gotten an emergency call.

"I hate it when you're right," Scott grumbled.

"You love me. Who you kidding?" Indiana smirked.

'_Oh, if only you knew, Ana,_' Scott thought to himself as he pulled her closer to him.

"Go ahead, John," Jeff answered the incoming call.

"_I just picked up some US Army transmissions, father. One of their new Sidewinders seems to have fallen into some kind of an underground fire and an officer has gone down to take a look._"

"Definitely hoping the Army supplies good medical cover," Indiana remarked.

"They do," Scott reassured her, recalling his own experiences in the Air Force.

"OK, John. Let's have a listen," Jeff requested.

"_Switching it through now._"

"_**100 feet down. Can't see a thing. The smoke is too thick. …Temperature's rising. …Some more line. …120 feet down. …270 feet. Jeepers! My blood seems to be boiling!**_"

"Get him out of there!" Indiana immediately said, causing the boys to look at her, "Blood boiling's bad. He's been down there for too long. Pretty soon, he's gonna burn up. And I mean burn up bad."

"_**The smoke's too thick. I'm gonna have to go down all the way. I'll only have a second. Be ready, Charlie boy.**_"

"_**OK, sir. Here we go.**_"

"Hey, you alright, Ana?" Scott asked worriedly as Indiana visibly tensed up in his arms.

"Yeah. You seem tense," Virgil observed.

"Indiana, did you have burn cases like this when you worked in the hospital?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. A lot of them are lucky to be alive today," Indiana nodded.

"_**I can see it. Get me out, Charlie. Now! ARGH!**_"

Indiana flinched at the sounds of the man screaming in pure agony. Immediately, she hid her face into Scott's chest. Scott didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. Virgil rubbed some soothing circles on Indiana's back between her shoulder blades. Whatever was affecting Indiana was affecting her hard.

"I think this frequency should be put on priority monitoring. The situation could get pretty desperate," Jeff remarked.

"Why don't I shoot out there, father? See if they want any help?" Scott offered.

"No, Scott. We can't go shoving our noses into this uninvited. For all we know, the army might be engaging in a top-secret operation," Jeff protested, "John?"

"_Yes, father?_"

"John, I want you to keep this frequency clear. Down here, I'm gonna put Scott on emergency standby," Jeff announced.

"_F.A.B, father._"

"Alright, Scott. Get down to Thunderbird 1 and get ready for launching. Indiana," Jeff began.

"Yes, Jeff?" Indiana asked.

"I have been meaning to send you out on your first mission for quite a while. Now's the perfect opportunity. I want you to go with Scott in Thunderbird 1. Those men are going to need immediate medical attention upon rescue," Jeff stated before adding sympathetically, "That is if you feel up to it."

"Yep," Indiana nodded, popping the 'P'.

"Alright. Scott, Indiana, go on Emergency Standby," Jeff instructed.

"Yes, sir," Scott and Indiana chorused.

"If the Army wants our help, we can't keep them waiting a minute longer than necessary," Jeff said.

"Ladies first," Scott smirked.

"How does this work?" Indiana asked.

"OK. So, you stand with your back against the wall and grab onto the lamp shades like this," Scott demonstrated as he gently pushed Indiana against the wall and grabbed her wrists to guide them to the lamp post on either side of her, causing Virgil and Jeff to smirk at each other.

"See you on the other side," Indiana joked as she disappeared.

"What?" Scott asked as he noticed the looks Jeff and Virgil were giving him before disappearing.

"Looks like Gordon and Alan's bet could be a worthwhile investment," Virgil joked.

* * *

When Scott got into Thunderbird 1, he had found Indiana already standing by the cupboard that contained their uniforms. In fact, once the hatch was shut, she tossed him his blue jumpsuit, keeping his boots and sash by her side. She didn't want to throw the boots because she's afraid she'd have hit Scott accidentally. As for the sash…well, she's a doctor. She couldn't count the amount of cases she's had in the hospital involving a human being and the misfire of a gun…during her employment there that is. Alone, she could count three or four a month.

"Someone's eager," Scott joked.

"First real mission after spending a long time here on the island since joining. Trust me. Eager's an understatement," Indiana retorted as she turned away from Scott to remove her shorts.

Understanding that she would need her privacy, Scott turned around and distracted himself from such thoughts he was beginning to have by removing his pants and replacing them with his jumpsuit. Once he was dressed in his blue jumpsuit, he grabbed his clothes, placed them in the cupboard and slid on his sash and boots. When he turned to Indiana…

He suddenly felt as if he was losing his self-control.

She was half-dressed. She had the pants of her jumpsuit on and her blue boots. But she was just in the process of sliding the top half of her uniform over her torso. So Scott was invited to a very delicious view of the tanned silky skin of her back that contrasted with the black lace of her bra. His breath hitched in his throat. Then he remembered something.

It has a zipper.

'_Please don't ask me to zip it! I won't be able to control myself! Please, please, PLEASE don't ask me to-!_' Scott's silent pleas were cut off by Indiana's voice.

"Can you zip me up?" Indiana asked kindly as she moved her hair out of the way.

'_Fuck! I'm screwed!_' Scott silently cursed.

Obediently, Scott walked past the pilot's seat towards the girl before him. With a shaky sigh and trembling hands, he grasped the top of the material at the bottom of her neck with one hand and used his free hand to slowly slide the zip upwards. He did this with tender loving care, fearing the zipper would catch on her skin. When he was up to the ends of her shoulder blades, he had to do a double take.

There was an ugly red scar that began on her left shoulder and went downwards towards the swell of her breasts, he presumed. Silently, he began cursing himself. How could he have failed to notice the scar before? Well…she always wore shirts that hid this scar. Something else he had noticed was that it appeared to be fresh. Like it occurred not long before she left Boston to join International Rescue.

Like a year before she joined.

Regaining his thoughts and sense of time and place, Scott finished zipping her up. When he was done, he covered the zip with the material, sticking the two Velcro pieces together. Her belt was sown on so she didn't need to worry.

Suddenly remembering something, he reached into the cupboard and handed her something.

Her own gun.

"Trust me. Army guys. All boys. You'll need it," was all Scott said as he attached it to her belt, his fingers itching for an excuse to touch her like always.

"And here I always thought that you'd never let me out of your sight," Indiana smirked as she grabbed his blue International Rescue hat with pale blue trim and placed it on his head.

'_Believe me. I am tempted,_' Scott thought before voicing aloud, "Thought about it. Then I remembered since you're a medic, you need to go and treat the victims. And it kind of defeats the whole purpose of constant supervision. However…when you're NOT treating someone, you stick by me or Virgil or which one of us you're on a rescue with. Hell, stick by Lady Penelope if you're with her. So today, unless you're treating those men, stick by me."

"Alright. I heard you the first time," Indiana joked, "You're worse than David."

Scott rolled his eyes and elbowed her in a friendly fashion.

"Tracy boys," Indiana muttered with a dramatic eye roll, "Can't live with them. Can't live without them."

"Just shut up and buckle up. If we're needed, it's immediate takeoff," Scott warned as he gently pushed her into the seat and did her seatbelt up.

"You do have the first-aid kit, right?" Indiana asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I have everything that I know you're going to need," Scott promised as he slid the clasp into the buckle and adjusted the strap, "Too tight? Too loose?"

"It's fine," Indiana nodded.

"Alright. Hopefully, the army will want our help," Scott remarked as he gave the command for Thunderbird 1 to go down the ramp to the launching point under the pool.

"Now what?" Indiana asked as they arrived.

"Now we wait," Scott sighed.

"_Scott, it's action station! Thunderbirds are go!_"

"F.A.B!" Scott responded as he turned to Indiana, "Ready to go, Ana?"

"Yep," Indiana nodded nervously.

She inhaled sharply as she felt the rockets come to life beneath her feet. Within moments, she felt the familiar sensation of being airborne as Thunderbird 1 flew out of the pool and too the skies. She felt her stomach drop at the g-forces. Indiana had to admit. Scott wasn't lying to her when he told her about his first flight in Thunderbird 1.

This was amazing.

"International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. Changing to horizontal flight," Scott reported.

And with the command, she felt the seat turn as they changed to horizontal flight. Now they were really on their way. But something she didn't realize was…

They were going in blind.

"Where are we going?" Indiana asked.

"The African jungle. And before you ask, I'll find out what I can," Scott promised before activating his radio, "International Rescue Space Station, this is Thunderbird 1. Have you had anymore information, John?"

"_Information to date tells us that this machine fell into a crater some 300 feet in depth. It is a blazing inferno. The machine weighs some 500 tons and it's on its side which means it can't move. Origin of crater unknown._"

"That means we'll need heavy gear," Scott remarked.

"And since we don't know much about this crater, we better have Brains come as well," Indiana piped in.

"_Indy? I thought dad was kidding when he said you would go on your first mission._"

"Does your father appear to be the man that jokes around a lot?" Indiana asked with a smirk.

"…nope," Scott and John muttered.

"Alright. Hop off the frequency, John. I need to radio base," Scott said.

"_F.A.B. I'll keep in touch._"

"Base from Thunderbird 1," Scott began in his radio.

"_Go ahead, Scott._"

"Latest information from Space Station indicates need for Thunderbird 2 carrying Pod 5. And we'll need Brains along," Scott reported.

"_Did Indy have something to do with Brains coming along?_"

"Maybe," Scott mumbled the answer to Virgil's question.

That was when the call disconnected and Scott and Indiana were left to their own devices. So they made the most of their alone time together and took the chance to get to know each other a bit more. Since they had been living together for some time, they all felt comfortable to tell each other their most embarrassing secrets.

"Have you seriously never left Boston before?" Scott asked.

"Ummm…there was this one time we did that Mum tried to make me forget. When I was 15, my stepfather's dance troupe earned a summer holiday to the Outer Banks in North Carolina. Mum, Matty, Linda and I got to go along. I had so much fun there. And…I may have had a summer love," Indiana smirked.

"Summer love?" Scott repeated, earning a hum from Indiana, "Oh, you can't stop there now. You have to tell me everything."

"We met when I was at the beach. I went for a swim. Got caught in a nasty rip. Couldn't get the strength to raise my arms up to signal the lifeguards for help. This 16-year-old boy – who was really good-looking, by the way – noticed me. Dove in. Pulled me to shore. Apparently, I needed CPR. We got to know each other. And two weeks later, he asked me out," Indiana recalled with a smile, "He prepared this picnic on the beach at night. My mother said no. But, me being me, I snuck out to meet him anyway. It was amazing. I had my first kiss that night."

"Let me guess. You started dating afterwards," Scott guessed, ignoring the familiarity he was feeling with the story.

"In secret. We met up whenever we could. We did everything together. God. I fell for him, Scott. I fell for him hard. I was so happy," Indiana sighed dreamily.

"Next thing I know, you'll be telling me how you were planning to marry him one day and you lost your virginity to him," Scott laughed.

"You got the virginity part right," Indiana confessed, surprising Scott greatly, "This might sound so incredibly corny. But true. That night was so…magical. Under the stars on a blanket. He was so gentle. It was perfect. Then I had to leave. My mother dragged me away from him three weeks before the end of the summer. She hadn't told me we were leaving that day. So I never got the chance to say goodbye."

Scott felt his heart break. Not just because he felt sorry for Indiana concerning the way her perfect summer romance ended.

But because of how heartbreakingly familiar it was to him.

"Did you guys keep in contact?" Scott asked.

"No. He never tried to reach me like he had promised he would. Three weeks after I came back, my mother said he got a letter from him saying that he had found someone better. That was before I…," Indiana trailed off.

"You what?" Scott pressed.

"Nothing," Indiana shook her head, "After that, I moved on with my own life. Just like he did."

"I had a summer love too once. I saved her life when I was 16. I was like you, Ana. I fell in love with her. I fell for her so hard that I gave everything for her. Including my...well, you know. Her mother didn't approve of us being together. So she took her away from me when there was three weeks left of the summer. I tried to find her. I wrote to her every single day. But…then I got a letter from her mother saying that she had died three days after I came back home. The tenant of her apartment building had mopped the floors but didn't put a sign up to warn the residents. She slipped and fell down three flights of stairs. She had broken her neck," Scott recalled, his voice choking up, "I was a mess when I found out. All I could think about was all the things that I never got to say to her. She never knew that she was my first love. My first everything. I considered suicide a lot. Hell. Three weeks after she died, I tried to hang myself from the coat rack in my closet. After my attempt, I realized that she would want me to move on and live my life to the full. But I never fell in love with anyone else."

"That must be hard," Indiana murmured.

"It is. And everything I did with the Air Force – everything I do with International Rescue – it's all for her," Scott told her.

"Hey. I think we're here. I see smoke," Indiana said, changing the subject as she looked out the window.

"I see them on my radar. We're here," Scott agreed as he activated his radio again, "Thunderbird 1 calling General Peters. I've spotted you on my radar and will be with you in 4 minutes."

"_It can't be too soon for us, pal. Oh, the heat from that crater is fantastic! You're gonna find it tough going._"

"That's what we live for," Indiana muttered.

Luckily for her, General Peters didn't hear her. She didn't know what kind of general he was and he didn't know how he would react to her presence. Indiana hoped that International Rescue bringing in their own medic to treat the crew wouldn't offend General Peters.

She pushed those thoughts aside as Scott landed the jet with ease. That was when it all set in. She was on her first mission. There's no turning back now.

"Ana, can you handle the radio?" Scott asked, hoping to help her gain field experience.

"Sure," Indiana nodded as she unbuckled and came up, "Thunderbird 1 to General Peters. Any news from the trapped men?"

"_Afraid not. Their radio failed ten minutes ago._"

'_That's not good,_' Indiana thought to herself, "Alright. My colleague and I are gonna come out so we can talk face-to-face and learn more about the situation."

Scott didn't even object. He agreed with her decision to talk to the General. So he opened the hatch, climbed out and helped her down. Together, they met the man in the uniform with the graying hair.

"General Peters," General Peters introduced himself.

"Scott Tracy. This is Dr. Evans," Scott introduced them.

"Hello," Indiana greeted as General Peters shook her hand.

"PhD?" General Peters guessed.

"MD," Indiana clarified.

"Here to tend to them after you rescue them?" General Peters assumed.

"That's the idea, sir," Indiana nodded.

"Oh, I'm relieved to hear that. We'd have trouble getting a doctor out here at such short notice," General Peters pointed out.

"So what's the score, General?" Scott asked.

"How long can they hold out?" Indiana added.

"They've got full air conditioning and a cooling plan. But at full power, it won't last longer than another two hours," General Peters answered.

"Right. Other members of our organization will be arriving soon with heavy rescue equipment. Meanwhile, I'll set up a TV camera so we can take a look and see what goes on down there," Scott decided as he and Indiana walked back to Thunderbird 1.

As soon as they walked in, they received a radio transmission.

"_Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2. How does it look down there?_"

"Well, Scott and I are about to send a remote camera down into the crater. It'll give us an idea of what we're up against. We'll let you know what we find," Indiana answered.

"_Right, Indy. See you and Scott there._"

"Camera's all set. You ready?" Scott asked.

"Let's do it," Indiana nodded.

With the press of a button, the remote camera appeared from the top of Thunderbird 1 and headed towards the burning crater. It was clear from the reaction they heard from General Peters over the radio that he thinks that this was a joke.

"_Hey! That thing will burn up!_"

"It's OK. The camera's specially constructed to withstand extreme heat," Scott reassured the general.

He moved to stand next to Indiana as she approached the screen. Before long, they could see the image of the crater as the camera went further inside it.

"It's working fine," Indiana observed, trying not to notice how close they were.

"The calvery has arrived," Scott joked as he heard the familiar sound of approaching jets.

It was true. Thunderbird 2 had arrived at the danger zone. And soon, they heard the radio transmission to confirm it.

"_Thunderbird 1. Virgil here. Landed at rescue zone. What's our next move?_"

"Scott and I are on our way over. Tell Brains to standby. It's a tough one," Indiana warned.

* * *

Soon enough, the four of them were standing in the Thunderbird 2 laboratory watching the video recorded by the remote camera from Thunderbird 1. Something that Scott immediately noticed was the wreckage with the words US Army written on them.

"That's it! That confirms it!" Brains cried.

"Well?" Scott pressed.

"Well, way back in the past, this must have been an open cast mine. When it was exhausted, a large crater was all that was left," Brains explained.

"And it was a dump for military equipment after the Second World War!" Virgil cried.

"That would explain the US Army wreckage," Indiana mused with a shrug.

"Well, I still don't get it," Scott admitted.

"I'll show you on this diagram I've drawn," Brains said as he took them over to a diagram he had prepared earlier.

"Oh, I see what you're getting at!" Indiana gasped, "Over the years, the pit was filled in and a new layer of top soil was formed. Sometime during this, a slow smoldering fire had formed that consumed the dumped equipment. The fire was caused by…spontaneous explosion, maybe."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Scott asked.

"My best friend became a geoscience major," Indiana shrugged.

"The weight of the Sidewinder caused the thin crust of top soil to collapse at its weakest point. We have to remove the remainder of the crust so the Sidewinder can be dragged up the side of the pit," Brains added to Indiana's explanation.

"By explosions?" Indiana asked with an excited facial expression.

"Should we be nervous?" Virgil squeaked.

"You're talking to someone who blew up a science lab freshman year," Indiana revealed, causing Scott, Virgil and Brains to gape at her in amazement, "Anyway, the best way to do that is to plant carefully-laid chargers around the crater and at the command, Brains will detonate them from in here. But…there's a risk or two. We could risk blowing the top layer of soil into the crater and make the situation worse. Or we could accidentally blow up the Sidewinder and end up killing the trapped men."

"The chargers are the best way to go. I have designated the spots that won't create a further risk to the Sidewinder or the crew," Brains said, "One of you will have to go down and plant the charges. And I highly recommend Indiana for the job."

"No. No way. Virgil can go down," Scott protested.

"I know where the soft spots are. I know what these craters are like," Indiana protested, "I'll wear a heat suit. Hell, if it makes you feel any better, I'll stay harnessed to the helijet! But it's not gonna stop me from going!"

"I can stop you," Scott said.

"Like you'd try," Indiana growled as she stepped closer to him.

"Do you think they're gonna kiss?" Virgil asked Brains quietly with a smirk.

"Alan and Gordon would certainly be thrilled," Brains pointed out.

"I'm not gonna lose you," Scott whispered.

"Look. I didn't join IR just to be a medic. I joined to help people. To save lives. That's what a doctor does. Please don't get in the way of that," Indiana pleaded.

'_I may regret this later!_' Scott thought before finally deciding, "Alright. But you are wearing a heat suit and you are going to maintain continual radio contact. Also, at the first sign of trouble, I'm going down there and getting you out myself."

"I'll go get ready," Indiana nodded.

"Be careful," Scott murmured as he kissed her temple before she left…and he noticed the smirks that Virgil and Brains were giving him, "What?"

"You are so whipped!" Virgil crowed with laughter.

"Don't we have a rescue to perform?" Scott retorted.

"Right. Rescue," Virgil muttered, but he gave his oldest brother a look that clearly read, 'We'll talk about this later.'

* * *

Sooner than Scott would have liked it to be, Indiana was dressed in the white heat protection suit with the harness and the charges attached to her body. Indiana was strapped to the cable on the helijet and she was lowered into the crater all the way to the bottom. As soon as she was heading down, Scott raced out of the Thunderbird 2 Laboratory and towards the Mole. As soon as she was ready, he was gonna go down and get her out of there.

"I've made it to the bottom, Scott," Indiana reported as soon as she felt her feet touch the bottom. She could have sworn that she heard him let out a sigh of relief.

"_Right, Ana. Can you see the Sidewinder?_"

"The smoke's too dense. I can't see a thing," Indiana admitted before letting out a whistle, "It's like I'm standing in the middle of a blast furnace! I'm gonna start laying those charges. The sooner I get out of here, the better!"

* * *

"OK, General. Now you can cut the cables and get clear of the smoke. Ana's at the bottom," Scott reported to the general.

"_And how are you gonna get her out of there?_"

He heard Brains answer the next question.

"_We have a machine called The Mole, General. Scott's about to operate it. You'll see it in action._"

No sooner than when Brains had said those words, Scott wheeled the Mole out of the pod and headed towards its drilling position not far from the crater and the army helijet.

"Thunderbird 2 Lab from Mole. Proceeding to drilling position," Scott reported.

The next words that were said, Scott could have sworn he had never felt so relieved.

"_Mole from Indiana. One more charge to lay, Scooter._"

Scott froze. His love used to call him Scooter all the time. At first, it annoyed him. Then it grew on him the deeper he fell in love with her. Then she died and the word hurt him more than he was willing to admit to his brothers…well, before the suicide attempt, that is. Suddenly, he remembered where he was and responded. Besides, it was probably just a slip-up.

"Good. I'll be with you in a few minutes," Scott promised.

With no more words said, he angled the mole at a 70-degree angle and activated the drill. The engines came to life and the drill began to rotate at a rapid speed. The thrusts on the back of the Mole allowed it to begin borrowing deep into the ground. Scott was on his way to meet Indiana in the crater.

"Thunderbird 2 from Mole. Burrowing at a 70-degree angle. Do you read me on tracking screen?" Scott asked.

"_Loud and clear, Scott. Right-right 4 degrees._"

"4 degrees. F.A.B. …turn made," Scott reported as he made the turn, one hand grasping to the controls as he felt the Mole begin to shake around him, "I've come up against an obstruction."

"_It's hardcore granite, Scott. Detour two degrees left then resume original course._"

"F.A.B," Scott nodded.

"_Mole from Indiana. Final charge laid._"

"OK, Ana. Approaching side of crater now," Scott warned her.

"_Three degrees left, Scott. Then you should be through._"

"Thanks, Brains," Scott thanked, "Going much easier now. Will break into pit in a few seconds."

"_Fine, Scott. Ready to detonate explosives on your instruction._"

Scott made the three-degree left turn and began to break through the crust wall that kept him and Indiana apart.

"Ready to emerge into crater," Scott announced.

* * *

Indiana saw how the drill of the Mole broke through the surface before coming to a complete stop. Indiana was deeply relieved by the presence of the machine. Even with the suit on, the heat was unbearable and she was soaked in sweat. Immediately, she began to feel for the crew that was trapped in the Sidewinder. In fact, she was beginning to wonder how they managed to survive for this long.

If they were still alive, that is.

"_OK, Ana. Come aboard._"

"I'm on my way," Indiana nodded.

Indiana stumbled her way through the crater towards the open door of the Mole. She wouldn't admit this to Scott – considering how he protested to her doing this – but the heat was starting to show some of the signs of heat exhaustion. She began to feel dizzy. She couldn't stop sweating in her suit. Her head was hurting. She could hear her heart beating fast. Not to mention the muscle cramps and her feeling like she could pass out at any minute.

As soon as she sat down in the Mole and the door had shut, one of the first things she did was sit down and rip off the headgear. This earned a concerned look from Scott. Immediately, he made it a priority to check on her once they were on their way back to the surface. **(AN: I know Virgil was meant to go down. And I know that he took up rear cabin position rather than go sit with Scott. But…work with me here, alright?!)**

"Thunderbird 2 Lab from Mole. Ana's aboard," Scott spoke into the radio.

"_Right. Prepare to withdraw._"

"OK, Brains. Are you ready, Ana?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Indiana nodded, slightly out of breath.

"OK. Starting reverse motors now," Scott reported as he did so.

Once he made sure that they were on their way to the surface, Scott went over to Indiana.

"You alright?" Scott asked worriedly as he gently held her face in his hands.

"I'm fine," Indiana murmured as she slouched against him with Scott barely catching her in time before she hit the floor.

"Don't even try to fool me, mi vida. I'm no doctor. But I know what heat exhaustion looks like. As soon as we get back, you're going into the lab to rest, replenish your fluids and cool down while Virgil retrieves the Sidewinder. Brains and I will personally make sure that you do this. You need to be well enough to tend to those men," Scott ordered.

"I'm fine," Indiana protested.

"You're anything but fine," Scott protested.

"Scott…who's driving this thing?" Indiana suddenly asked.

"Shit!" Scott cursed as he went back to driving the Mole.

"Language," Indiana murmured weakly.

That was when Scott realized what he called her. Before that fateful summer at Outer Banks, he had been taking Spanish. He had used his knowledge of the language to give her a special nickname: mi vida. It meant 'my life' in Spanish.

He just used it on Indiana without thinking.

And it felt natural.

He shook the thoughts that had begun to form in his mind as the Mole made it back onto its carrier and was being wheeled back into Thunderbird 2. Once they were out of the way, he turned back to the radio.

"OK, Brains. We're clear of area. Fire away," Scott instructed.

"_Detonating charges now._"

They heard the charges exploding from where they were. Scott held Indiana close to him as he scooped her into his arms bridal style and carried her into the lab. This concerned Virgil and Brains. Indiana appeared to be in a bad way.

Why did she have to get this way when they needed her?

"Virgil, prepare to rescue those men. Brains, help me tend to Ana," Scott instructed.

"What happened?" Virgil asked.

"She was down there too long. Heat exhaustion. She'll be fine once we get some fluids into her, get her out of the heat suit and cool her down," Scott promised.

"She did spend too long down there," Virgil mused.

"A couple of the charges got tangled together. I was trying to untangle them without getting blown to bits," Indiana admitted.

"_What's holding you guys up now? My men down there have less than two minutes left!_"

"We are doing the best we can, general," Brains reassured him in a calm voice, "Lab to Recovery Vehicle One. Are you in position, Virgil?"

"_Nearly ready, Brains. Recovery Vehicle One, power: OK. Remote Control Vehicle Two, operation: positive. Moving out now._"

Indiana heard the sounds of engines as Virgil left the pod for the heat of the crater. She had ditched the heat suit and was back in her regulation uniform. Under Scott's instructions, she had sat down and began replenishing her fluids. She was under Scott's watchful eye as she timidly took sips of the cool water. Indiana was beginning to feel better. She had stopped sweating and her aches were gone. The dizziness was still there. But it wasn't as bad as it was before. She knew that by the time Virgil had recovered the Sidewinder and rescued the men, she would be ready to treat them. **(AN: I honestly have no idea how long it takes on average to recover from heat exhaustion. But I know that it varies. So please…don't go off at me for having Indiana recover too quickly!)**

"_Ready to fire magnetic lines._"

"Right. Remove guidance: seven left, four right-right," Brains instructed as Scott stood next to him, "How is Indiana doing, Scott?"

"She's looking better than she did when she came out of that crater," Scott answered as he glanced at her staring at her now empty cup, "Give her a few more minutes and she'll be well enough to treat them upon rescue."

"Would you like some more water, Indiana?" Brains offered.

"No thanks, Brains. I'm feeling a lot better…and I don't really wanna run off to find a bathroom," Indiana answered, causing Scott to stifle his laughter.

"_Recovery vehicles in position. Recovery vehicle engines in transmission._"

Indiana didn't need to be outside to know that the recovery vehicles had begun reversing and pulling the Sidewinder to safety. However, she couldn't help but worry. Sure. She knew that with the advancement of technology and Brains' amazing mind, they had a greater chance of saving the men than anyone else. But even the greatest weapon has its moment of failure.

"_Remote control vehicle's skidding again!_"

"I hope they're close," Indiana murmured.

"They're on their way now, Ana. You better grab the first aid kit and standby," Scott advised.

"_One of the lines has failed. I'll have to wind it in and fire again._"

"Might be the heat that caused it. It does tend to effect the magnetic grasp," Indiana remarked as she shrugged on a white doctor's coat.

"_Firing again. Let's hope its not damaged. …Line in place. Starting motors again._"

"The kit's prepared," Indiana reported.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Ana? You were in a pretty bad way before," Scott reminded her.

"I've been in worse situations than that, Scott. I'm sure I'll be fine," Indiana promised, "If I'm not, you can confine me to base for a month."

"Thanks for the suggestion," Scott said with a smirk, earning a glare from the doctor, "Hey! Sidewinder's out. You wanna go tend to the crew?"

"You're lucky they need medical attention," Indiana grumbled as she walked away.

* * *

No one was sure of how much time had passed between the rescue and now. Something that everyone knew was the events that had transpired in between. They had gotten the crew – later identified to be Colonel Sweeny, Frank and Johnny – out of the Sidewinder and into the medical helijet that had just arrived. As promised, Indiana provided the men with medical attention, starting with Colonel Sweeny. He suffered from heat exhaustion, lack of oxygen and cuts and bruises, including a pretty nasty cut on his forehead. Johnny suffered from heat exhaustion and lack of oxygen as well as minor cuts and bruises along with a nasty cut on the cheek. Frank suffered the worst of them. At first, Indiana had worried that he had slipped into a coma. But after checking him over, she deduced that he wasn't in a coma but needed to be constantly monitored to make sure that he hadn't if he didn't regain consciousness soon.

When Scott walked in and sat with them, Colonel Sweeny and Johnny were just waking up.

"How you doing, fella?" Scott asked.

"Just great, mister," Colonel Sweeny gasped as he struggled to sit up and breathe, "You must be the guy that hauled us out of that pit."

"Well, one of them. The others are about to leave," Scott corrected.

"Well, I'll never know how to thank you, buddy. You saved our lives," Colonel Sweeny stated, admiration gleaming in his eyes and practically shining on his marked face.

"The colonel's right," Johnny agreed from his own cot.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Sure. Some of us pulled you out of that pit. But if it weren't for Dr. Evans here, you would have been goners for sure," Scott protested.

"I'm glad we could help," Indiana smiled fondly, "All you guys have to do now is get well again. And that should be pretty soon provided you take the necessary time to rest."

"How's the other man, Ana? He seems to be out cold," Scott pointed out.

"He'll be alright. He'll just need to be under constant monitoring for a little bit," Indiana answered.

"Mister, Doctor, I guess he would've liked to have been awake to say this. So I'll say it for him. Thanks. Thanks for all of us," Colonel Sweeny thanked them fondly.

"Hey. I know you!" Johnny cried, pointing to Indiana with a very fond smile, "You used to work at Mass General. You helped my brother and nephew after that day care fire five months ago. If it weren't for you, they would have been among the 75% that didn't survive. I promised myself that after that day, I would find the doctor who saved my family and take them out to dinner to show my gratefulness."

"I'll hold you to that," Indiana smirked.

"Say. Whenever you in the vicinity of Fort Devens, look me up, will ya?" Johnny asked.

"I'll be sure to do that," Indiana nodded, "Granted I'm not in the middle of an emergency call."

"Well, we should be getting back to base now. We need to be prepared for another emergency call," Scott stated, trying to contain his jealously.

The two walked out of the helijet arm-in-arm as they heard the jets of Thunderbird 2 beginning to come to life.

"_Scott from Thunderbird 2. About to lift off. See you back at base._"

"F.A.B," Scott and Indiana chorused.

With those words said, the thrusters lifted Thunderbird 2 off of the ground. The green machine turned to face the opposite direction of Scott and Indiana before flying away in the direction of Tracy Island. The medical helicopter took off not long after in the direction of the nearest army hospital for the crew to obtain even more medical attention. Scott and Indiana would follow Thunderbird 2. But first, they had to assure some things from the army. Particularly their secrets.

"Sidewinder saved and no casualties. How can I thank you two?" General Peters asked.

"All part of the service," Indiana chuckled as she subconsciously leaned into Scott's strong embrace.

"But if you wanna help, just make sure no one tracks our aircraft. It is vital that our operation remains a closely guarded secret," Scott pleaded for their help.

"That, Scott, is the least we can do," General Peters reassured them.

"Say, are you two dating?" Ralph, General Peters' right hand man, suddenly asked, "You seem very attached to each other."

"What? No, no, no, no," Scott and Indiana protested, although a very deep blush was forming on their cheeks.

"We're not dating. We're just close friends," Scott laughed.

"Very close friends," Indiana piped in.

"Well, we must be off now. Thanks," Scott nodded as he and Indiana headed towards Thunderbird 1.

"Thank _you_!" General Peters called after them as they went to leave.

"Ladies first," Scott said in a mock British accent as he jokingly bowed at the open hatch of Thunderbird 1.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Indiana joked around in a mock British accent as she curtsied and climbed onto Thunderbird 1.

Before they left, they heard General Peters say this about them to Ralph,

"Boy, what I'd give to have those guys in my force!"

"And a medic like Dr. Evans. She's saved a lot of lives," Ralph stated as they watched Thunderbird 1 leave, "I still think that they are together."

"If they aren't in any form of a romantic relationship now, they soon will be," General Peters promised, "Just wait and see, Ralph. Just wait and see…"

* * *

**Is it over? NO! We still have a bit to go. But you won't hear from me until next chapter. So…please. Feel free to leave me more of your reviews and any awesome ideas that you have if you wish…including some Scott/Indiana (they need a pairing name) moments and more missions they can go on together! *****cough***** **_**Terror in New York!**_***cough***** Also, more stuff about the whole Scott and Indiana having summer loves thing will be discovered in this bit.**

**BYE!**

**PS: Indiana's mother's a bitch in my opinion for what she did.**

* * *

"Ah! How did your first rescue go?" Jeff asked Indiana as she ran into the room.

"Talk later. Right now, I'm in need of a BATHROOM!" Indiana cried as she ran out of the command center in search for a bathroom.

"She suffered heat exhaustion at the scene…which resulted in her drinking a lot of fluids," Scott clarified as he walked into the room, causing everyone to look at him in worry, "She was the one who went down into the crater to plant the charges that blew up the remainder of the crust so we could drag them out. Then she treated the men once she was feeling better and they were rescued. Ana did really well on her first mission. I'd like to see her go out on more."

"You just wanna spend some time with your girlfriend," Gordon teased as he tried to tune his guitar, causing Scott to blush the same shade of red he and Indiana did at the danger zone.

"Still trying to tune that thing?" Indiana asked as she walked into the room and took his guitar from him.

"Can you finish that song for us?" Alan pleaded him.

"You sang for them?" TinTIn asked.

"They asked for it," Indiana shrugged casually.

"TinTin, you should hear her sing. She sounds amazing," Virgil gushed.

"What was the song you were singing before?" Jeff asked.

"I could finish it now if you'd like," Indiana offered as she began strumming the chords once again.

"YES!" they all cried.

Indiana laughed and rolled her eyes. Nevertheless, she sang for them.

Indiana: _Ripped gloves, raincoat.  
__Tried to swim and stay afloat.  
__Dry house, wet clothes.  
__Loose change, bank notes.  
__Weary-eyed, dry throat.  
__Call girl, no phone._

_And they say,  
__She's in the Class A-Team.  
__Stuck in her daydream.  
__Been this way since 18.  
__But lately her face seems,  
__Slowly sinking. Wasting.  
__Crumbling like pastries.  
__And they scream,  
__The worst things in life come free to us._

'_Cause we're just under the upper hand.  
__And go mad for a couple of grams.  
__And she don't wanna go outside tonight.  
__And in a pipe, she flies to the Motherland.  
__Or sells love to another man.  
__It's too cold outside…  
__For angels to fly…_

_An angel will die,  
__Covered in white.  
__Closed eye,  
__And hoping for a better life.  
__This time, we'll fade out tonight.  
__Straight down the line…_

_And they say,  
__She's in the Class A-Team.  
__Stuck in her daydream.  
__Been this way since 18.  
__But lately, her face seems,  
__Slowly sinking, wasting.  
__Crumbling like pastries.  
__They scream.  
__The worst things in life come free to us._

_And we're all under the upper hand.  
__Go mad for a couple of grams.  
__And we don't wanna go outside tonight.  
__And in a pipe, we fly to the Motherland.  
__Or sell love to another man.  
__It's too cold outside…_

_For angels to fly…  
__Fly… Fly…_

_Angels to fly…  
__Fly… Fly…_

_For angels to fly…  
__To fly… To fly…_

_Or angels to die…_

"I now see what the boys were talking about," TinTin smiled fondly.

"You have an amazing voice, Indiana," Jeff complimented.

* * *

Moments after Indiana's performance had ended, Scott found himself sitting in his room alone. He sat on the floor leaning against his bed rather than sitting on it. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, staining them a light shade of red. Nobody would be able to see him like this. Ever. He must be strong for them. Hell. His family – aside from Grandma Tracy as she was the only one who knew about his love – didn't even know about his suicide attempt for Jeff was on a business trip, John was on an astronomy camp, Virgil was on an art trip and Gordon and Alan were attending their respective boarding schools. After much pleading, Grandma Tracy had kept it a secret from the others but wouldn't let him deal with his emotions alone. Indiana was the first person he had ever told about it.

That was what led him to here. Holding the same letter he received that day. Scott remembered that day clearly.

It shattered his world.

_Begin flashback  
_"_Boys, you have mail!" Grandma Tracy called out, causing the boys to come downstairs to collect their respective mail, "Jeff, as usual, you have the bills and business-related letters."_

"_Thank you, mother," Jeff thanked with a curt nod as he retrieved his letters and retrieved into his office._

"_John, you have your Astronomy Magazine subscription," Grandma Tracy went on, ignoring her son's behavior for the time being._

"_Thanks, Grandma!" John beamed as he kissed her cheek and ran up to his room._

"_Gordon, Alan, you have your letters from your friends at your boarding schools," Grandma Tracy continued as she handed them their five letters each._

_"Thanks, Grandma!" Gordon and Alan chorused innocently before running to the room they shared._

"_And Scott, I have a letter for you. Do you know anyone who lives in Boston View Apartments?" Grandma Tracy asked._

_Scott felt his heart race at the name of the apartment. He had longed to get a letter from that place. He had ever since he fell in love with her over the summer and she was ripped from him by her heartless mother._

"_Yes I do. Thank you, Grandma!" Scott beamed as he hugged her and kissed her cheek before running to his room._

_Excitedly, Scott tore open the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper inside. However, he found himself slowly choking to death with sobs._

"_**Dear Scott,**_

_**My name is Sarah and I am Indiana's mother. The reason that Indiana hasn't written to you since she left during the summer was because I forbade it, hoping that she would forget about you and finally move on with her life. After everything that has happened to her, I wish I hadn't done so.**_

_**Only recently had I lifted my ban and allowed her to make contact with you. Never before had I seen Indiana so excited. Even when she spent time with Matthew and Linda. She hurriedly wrote a letter to you and intended to run down to the post office to send you her letter. However, the janitor in our building had mopped the floors and hadn't bothered to put up a sign. Indiana was running in the hallway and she ended up slipping. I watched in horror as she fell down three flights of stairs, screaming in pain as she did so. I ran down the stairs after her. When I got there, I saw her unconscious on the floor surrounded of her own blood. Indiana had severely broken her neck during her fall and no one could save her.**_

_**I'm sorry, Scott. But what I'm trying to say is…**__"_

_Scott didn't need to read anymore. He knew what Sarah was trying to say to him. Indiana had an accident in her apartment and didn't survive. He felt as if someone had reached into his chest and was trying to crush his heart. Stumbling backwards, he dropped his letter, watching as the piece of paper fell to the floor with his heart. With a heartbroken cry, he fell to the floor and cried._

_His body shook with each sob. He hid his face in his hands, feeling the wet sensation on his cheeks that his never-ending tears had left behind. He tried to hide his face. That was all he wanted; to hide himself away from the world and cry away his pain. Scott knew that his pain would never go away._

_With shaky hands, he reached into his pocket and pulled out two meaningful objects. It was a rock that was shaped like a love heart. On it, it was engraved 'Indiana'. She had a rock just like this with his own name engraved on it. For them, it signified that they held each other's hearts in their hand and they couldn't reclaim it._

_The other object was a locket that he had always wanted to give to her. He cradled the gold heart-shaped locket in his hand as he shakily opened it. There were two pictures of them inside. On one side, it was of them on their first date together. Scott had noticed how she was glowing in happiness and took a picture of them. While he held the camera, he wrapped his arm around her wearing a happy smile. On the other side, it was of them two days before their very last night together. They were kissing on the beach as the sun disappeared behind the horizon._

"_Scott? I heard you fall. Are you alright?" Grandma Tracy asked worriedly._

_Scott said nothing. His tears continued to flow as he watched her read the letter. When she had finished, she held her hands to her mouth and gasped in sadness._

"_Oh my boy. Oh!" Grandma Tracy cried as she fell before him and cradled him._

_Scott nuzzled into his grandma's chest and let out all the pain and anguish he was feeling as she rocked him back and forth murmuring to him useless reassurances. She kept on saying to him that everything would be alright. To him, it wouldn't._

_Because she left him behind to suffer.  
__End flashback_

Wiping his tears, Scott threw the letter across the room and held the same two objects he has held onto all these years. The heart rock with her name on it and the locket he intended to give her. He had no idea why he held on to that letter. He didn't understand why he continued to cry over something he never lost.

For Indiana was still alive and with him again.

But did she know it was him?


	7. City of Fire

**Hello…**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**bubzchoc: **_**brilliant chapter cant wait to see what happen next**_

**Thanks!**

**JoTracy123: **_**Well I really enjoyed that. Loving the way this story this story is headed. There were some funny bits in there. So keep them coming. Update soon x**_

**Funny bits? Not sure I saw any funny bits when I wrote the chapter. :P Thanks for the review!**

**Now this episode means a lot to me. You wanna know why? My dad introduced me to the series when I was 7 and this is the first episode I had ever watched followed by **_**Sun Probe, The Uninvited, The Mighty Atom, The Vault of Death, Alias Mr. Hackenbacker**_** and then the rest of the series when we bought the DVD box set together. (Can't believe I still remember all of that.) So basically, Thunderbirds means a lot to me.**

_**Thunderbirds **_**rightfully belongs to Gerry Anderson. (For the remake, please…GIVE SCOTT A GIRLFRIEND! OR AT LEAST A LOVE INTEREST! HE NEEDS SOME LOVING!)**

**© Indiana Evans and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"_We are now flying at 3000 feet, folks. Below us are the clouds and below them way down is the ground. We're up here to show you people a really fantastic sight._"

Indiana smiled at the small TV that she had in her bedroom, which was finally repainted, the furniture set up and the water and power hooked up. She was just finishing her preparation for another day on Tracy Island. Her brushing her brown hair –which she decided to straighten today – showed this. Then sliding a gold headband on her head to prevent small strays from getting in the way. She was particularly excited about this program. They were broadcasting information about the new Thompson Tower, which was opening today. Something that Indiana would confess to is wanting to visit the tower one day. It's rumored to be a whole city in one tower.

"_That, folks, is the newly completed Thompson Tower. We will fly up the building and take you down vertically past the sea of windows. Open for the first time today, Thompson Tower is more than just a gigantic multiple store. It is a completely self-contained city. Every single commercial item produced in the entire world can be obtained on these 350 floors. A person could live for a whole year without moving from one of the rooms in the 12 hotels, which are housed in the tower. Half a mile wide and two miles deep, it is a stupendous feet of engineering skill and commercial achievement. And beneath the great structure; an emissive sub-basement of a honeycomb of corridors and parking space for 10000 automobiles. A monorail four miles long links the parking area with the store._"

"Wouldn't wanna get lost in that place," Indiana remarked as she turned off the TV to the sound of a door opening.

"Hey, Ana," Scott greeted as he walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"Haven't you heard of knocking? I could've been changing, you know," Indiana stated as she placed her hairbrush on the bedside table as Scott kissed her temple.

"We need you in the test chamber. We're about to test Brains' new oxyhydnite equipment and we need someone to monitor our vitals," Scott explained.

"Alright. Let's go," Indiana said.

They stood up and walked hand-in-hand to the test chambers located near the sick room. Virgil was already suiting up and Jeff, Brains and TinTin were already in the observation room. After kissing her temple, he went to suit up with Virgil. Jeff was to observe the tests and determine whether or not he approved the product, Brains was there to explain how everything worked, TinTin was there to monitor the oxyhydnite and Indiana was there to monitor the boys' vitals. Before they knew it, Scott and Virgil were suited up and utilizing the equipment to burn a pathway through the test door.

"Oxyhydnite power rising to 27000. Pressure: 456," TinTin reported.

"Good. The steel should be yielding at any moment now," Brains promised them.

"If this new gas is all that you say it is, Brains, it will help our work tremendously," Jeff stated.

"I know, sir. But we're still in the experimental stages. We don't know what kind of effect the mixture will have on the operator," Brains reminded Jeff.

"Remember, boys. At the first sign of trouble, get yourselves out of there," Jeff instructed his boys.

Scott and Virgil made no further acknowledgement of Jeff's instructions. They were too busy concentrating on the experiment at hand.

"It's working! The flame's starting to penetrate!" Virgil cheered.

"It's amazing! 15 seconds ought to make it. It's three times faster than a laser beam!" Jeff proclaimed.

"Yeah. It's better than I expected," Brains confessed.

"Looks like you've done it again, Brains," Jeff declared.

"It's a little early to tell, Mr. Tracy. But the signs are favorable," Brains amended.

"You're doing great, boys. Cut a panel large enough to get through and we'll call it the day," Jeff promised.

"OK, father," Scott nodded.

After that, there was nothing but silence for a moment or two. Scott and Virgil were busy working. Brains, TinTin, Jeff and Indiana were busy observing. However, there was something that was beginning to cause concern for Indiana. And that was the sudden rise in Virgil's blood pressure. Sure. The rise was slight. But it was still a cause for worry.

"Hey, Jeff. I'm noticing a slight rise in Virgil's blood pressure," Indiana warned.

"Are you OK, Virgil?" Jeff immediately asked his son in worry.

"Sure, father. Never felt better," Virgil answered earnestly.

"Why the rise, Indiana?" Jeff wanted to know.

"It could be a normal reaction to concentration," Indiana answered with a shrug, "We'll let them continue. But if it begins to become a concern, I'm pulling them out and running a blood test. Uh-oh."

"What?" Jeff immediately pressed.

"Scott's blood pressure's risen too. This can't be a coincidence. We have to get them out of there," Indiana said.

"Are you sure you're not just overreacting, Dr. Evans?" Brains had to ask, "Because you have stated yourself that the rise could be a normal reaction to concentration. For all we know, this could be nothing. But I agree with your earlier statement. We will end the tests for the day if it becomes a real concern."

Indiana wanted to protest to Brain's idea. She knew gas poisoning when she saw it. She could count on a single hand how many gas poisonings she has treated. Even with the limited hand-to-hand knowledge, she could still recognize it. Medical school practically drilled it into her.

"Nearly there, Scott," Virgil proclaimed.

"Yeah. Few more minutes," Scott agreed.

Indiana looked up from the monitors in worry. She noticed something deadly. Virgil was beginning to sway as though he was trying to keep himself upright. Scott was beginning to suffer the same way. This concerned everyone in the room. Was Indiana right the whole time and they should've pulled them out?

"Virgil? What's wrong? Are you alright? Virgil! Answer me! Are you OK?! Scott, can you hear me?! Answer me, Scott!" Jeff barked.

"I don't get it. Their breathing's normal. But there's something wrong," Indiana said.

Finally, Virgil stopped fighting the battle that he knew he was going to lose. With a thud, he fell onto the floor, the grip on the gas cylinder slacking as his hand went limp. He had passed out.

"Turn off those gas cylinders, Brains! Let's get them out of there!" Jeff cried.

"Yes, Mr. Tracy!" Brains immediately nodded.

Jeff, TinTin and Indiana watched in horror as Scott soon passed out as well. Brains immediately raced to Virgil's side, since he was closer, and proceeded to shut down the gas cylinder. Once Virgil's gas cylinder was shut down, he went to do the same with Scott's.

"I'll prepare sick room. Bring the boys down as soon as you can," Indiana requested.

* * *

Indiana gasped for air as she scurried around the sick room to slide on the white doctor's coat over her red and blue blouse and blue skinny jeans and prepare the room for the boys' arrival. By the time the boys arrived, she was out of breath.

"You look like you ran a marathon," TinTin observed as Jeff and Brains laid Virgil on one bed while Gordon and Alan laid Scott on the other.

"I was. I'll run some tests. See if we can work out what's wrong and determine the course of treatment," Indiana said.

Knowing that the young doctor would need privacy to work, they left the room. Brains, however, returned five minutes later with the gas masks they wore. Indiana sat on Virgil's mattress as she tied the strap to his arm and stuck the needle into the vein, watching the blood seep from the vein into the vile. She did the same with Scott. Once she was done with the blood extraction, she placed the vials of blood into the two separate machines and waited for the results. While she was waiting, she examined the gas masks they wore in the test chamber. There were perfectly sound. No faults.

_DING!_

Indiana grabbed the results and was amazed by them. She couldn't believe it. There were signs of the gas in their bodies. By now, it would have evaporated. But just to double-check her suspicions, she ran another series of the blood tests. Moments later, she obtained the results of the second round of the blood tests. They were clean. No signs of the gas left in their bodies.

She sat on Scott's bed as she studied the results. She shivered at something. Looking down, she saw that in his sleep, Scott had moved his hand across to her. His fingers were grazing her thigh and it was driving her absolutely crazy. However, she didn't move. She couldn't move. She enjoyed this too much.

"Well, Indiana. Is there any change in the boys?" Jeff asked as he, Brains and TinTin walked into the room.

"I'm afraid not, Jeff. But you came just in time. I just obtained the results of the tests," Indiana announced.

"You have? Well, what went wrong? Was it the masks that were faulty?" Jeff immediately questioned.

"I checked them myself, Jeff. They're perfectly sound. Not a fault in them. Physically, Scott and Virgil are just as fit as they were when I first moved here. However, the blood samples confirmed the suspicions I had in the test chamber. They show without a doubt that the gas has entered through the pores of the skin," Indiana explained.

"Will there leave any after effects?" Jeff asked.

"Nope. There's no sign of the gas left in their bodies," Indiana told them happily as she grasped Scott's hand.

"Look! Virgil's coming round!" TinTin cheered as she noticed Virgil beginning to stir.

"Hi, Virgil. How are you feeling?" Jeff wanted to know.

Slowly, Virgil opened his eyes fully and sat up in his bed to take in his surroundings.

"Just great," Virgil answered before he finally noticed where he was, "Hey! What am I doing in the sick room?!"

"Don't you remember the gas test?" Jeff pressed.

"Of course. Yeah. I remember feeling dizzy and…I guess I must have passed out," Virgil shrugged.

"Scott's coming around too now," Indiana observed as she felt Scott begin to grasp her hand in a tight grip.

"Gee. That was sure a good sleep," Scott remarked as his eyes slowly opened and he sat up, never letting go of Indiana's hand, grasping it as though it was his lifeline.

"Hello, son? How do you feel now?" Jeff asked gently as he sat on Virgil's bed.

"Hey. What's with all this bedside manner stuff?" Scott demanded as his eyes immediately went to Indiana, demanding an explanation.

"You passed out in the test chamber. Remember?" Indiana reminded him.

"Oh yeah. That's right," Scott agreed as he rested his forehead on her shoulder as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"What happens now?" Jeff wanted to know, smiling at the two sharing a moment.

"Well, I'd better get back to the lab and start working on the oxyhydnite again," Brains answered.

"Hey! What about us?! Can't we get up?!" Virgil cried.

"I don't see why not…as long as you boys _take it easy_. In fact, it's a lovely day. Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air?" Indiana suggested.

TinTin opened the door and left the sick room so she wouldn't get in the way. Brains followed TinTin not long after so he could begin work on the oxyhydnite. Jeff helped Virgil out of the room to make sure he wouldn't collapse again. Indiana went to help Scott. However, Scott stumbled and they both fell back. They both grunted as they landed roughly on the bed. Indiana on the mattress. Scott on top of her. He watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath. Struggling to maintain self-control, his eyes wondered to her pink glossy lips. God. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to reclaim his former summer love. But…he didn't risk it. He knew without a doubt she remembered the summer they once shared. But he was sure she didn't know who she shared it with. Well…what he looked like now, anyway.

"What's stopping you?" Indiana asked.

By now, their lips were grazing. They can feel each other's breaths on their faces. They could stare deeply into each other's eyes and search each other's souls. Gently, his hand traced the outline of her face with his thumb grazing her bottom lip. Her skin burned at his touch as she let out a whimper, begging him to touch her even more. Just like it always did whenever he touched her during that fateful summer. Wait.

Did she just think that?

"_Hey! You gonna come join us anytime soon?_"

"Coming!" Indiana called back in response, however, it sounded like a strangled yell, "You gonna get off me, Scott?"

"Right. Sorry," Scott apologized sheepishly.

His self-control was regained as he and Indiana stood from the king single bed. Arm-in-arm, they walked towards the pool where Virgil, Alan and TinTin were. She helped Scott into his seat than went to stand next to Alan. It was silent. But it wasn't the kind of silence that existed because they felt uncomfortable around one another or were unsure of how to begin a conversation. No, sir. It was the kind of silence that wasn't awkward or unsure. But comfortable and sure.

"How do you feel now, boys?" Alan finally asked, "Mighty strange stuff, that gas of Brains'."

"Yeah, he's working on it now. The funny thing is, I feel better than normal," Scott answered.

"Yeah, me too. Let's hope that Brains irons out the snags. That new cutting power could be useful," Virgil remarked.

"Not if it's gonna knock you out each time you use it," Indiana retorted, "I can't keep treating you guys for oxyhydnite poisoning, you know. You guys get injured enough."

"We do not!" Alan protested.

"You're saying this to the woman who has unlimited access to your medical records. And when I say medical records, I mean _every single detail_," Indiana warned.

_SPLASH!_

"Say, TinTin's sure enjoying herself!" Alan quickly changed the subject as he left.

"Typical male," Indiana grumbled.

"Hey!" Scott and Virgil protested.

"Oh, admit it. You'd do the same!" Indiana scoffed.

"…touché," both boys grumbled in agreement as they watched the moment between Alan and TinTin.

"Reckon you're in the best place! Boy, is it hot today! How's the water, TinTin?" Alan asked.

"Just great, Alan. Why don't you come in? It's so cool," TinTin offered the youngest Tracy, who was greatly tempted to accept the offer and jump into the pool.

"Haven't got time. I've gotta get ready to relieve John in an hour. His duty at the Space Station is over for another month," Alan announced.

"It'd be nice to see him again. He must get lonely up there," TinTin mused.

"He's got the stars and the universe on his doorstep. He's not as alone as you think!" Indiana called to them, "When we were apartment neighbors, I had to literally carry him away from the telescope just to attend a building party."

"Why would he-?" Virgil began asking.

"He always decked the guys that acted inappropriate around me? And there was my boyfriend…well, ex now…," Indiana trailed off.

"You can't stop there!" Alan called to her.

"The sprout's right. You have to tell us now," Virgil agreed.

"DON'T CALL ME SPROUT!" Alan whined.

TinTin shared a sympathetic look with the young doctor standing before her. Obviously, she knew the tale that she was about to tell. She knew everything. About her summer love, about what really happened to her, about last year… Since they were roommates for a short amount of time until her room was completely redone after Gordon got carried away with glow-in-the-dark paint, they talked about everything. School, clothes, boys and their past experiences.

Luckily for Indiana, she was saved by the bell…literally. The kiosk was beeping. Immediately, they all knew what it meant.

Another emergency call.

"Well, someone's in trouble, Virgil," Scott remarked.

"Yeah. Let's join dad and get the brief. TinTin, Alan, Indy, you better come to," Virgil advised.

"Be right there," Alan, TinTin and Indiana promised.

As they walked towards the villa, Alan took the moment to quietly ask Indiana,

"So what happened?"

"I'll tell you one day," Indiana promised before going off to catch up with Scott.

"She went through a terrible ordeal, Alan. She needs time before she's ready. Honestly, she wasn't ready to tell me," TinTin admitted.

Alan understood. After all, everyone carried scars from a painful past with some being more visible than others. But he still couldn't help but wonder…

What happened to her?

* * *

"Good. You're all here. I don't know much about the situation. But the new Thompson Tower is on fire and there are three people trapped below the building," Jeff explained, "You better get right away, Scott. We won't know the details until you investigate."

"Is Ana gonna come with me?" Scott asked.

"I'm afraid not, son," Jeff shook his head before turning to Indiana in apology, "I'm sorry, Indiana. I know how well you did with the Sidewinder rescue and how you've been wanting to go on another rescue. But I don't want to send you out on every mission. I need you standing by for immediate treatment in case the boys come back injured."

"I understand," Indiana nodded before turning to Scott, "You better scram. That family is depending on International Rescue to save them and we won't let them down."

"OK. I'm on my way," Scott declared as he kissed Indiana's temple and left for Thunderbird 1.

"We'd better radio Thompson Tower to see if we can find anything out for Scott," Indiana said.

"Go ahead, Indiana," Jeff invited as he gestured towards the radio for her to use.

"Thanks," Indiana thanked before activating the radio after she heard the familiar sound of jets as Thunderbird 1 took off for the skies, "This is International Rescue Headquarters calling Thompson Tower. We have received your call for help. Give me all the information you have."

"_Thompson Tower to International Rescue. This is the situation. The tower's on fire. The cause of the inferno is unknown. We tried to put the fire out before it spread. But the sprinkler system and alarms were non-operational. So we shut down the corridors. We did not notice the family at the time. But by the time we noticed them, it was too late to rescue them by any normal means. The picture was lost and the fire had spread. The firefighters can't control the fire._"

"OK. I get the picture. Thunderbird 1 will be with you soon," Indiana promised.

"Right, Virgil. Launch Thunderbird 2. You'll need the Mole," Jeff advised.

"Right, Father," Virgil nodded before heading towards Thunderbird 2.

"You handled yourself very well there, Indiana. You have more than proven your capabilities at handling other parts of the operation other than your position as a medic," Jeff complimented, "That will come in handy one day."

* * *

Scott felt like he had been flying for numerous hours to reach Thompson Tower. So needless to say, he was relieved to have finally arrived. Then he saw the horror. The entire tower was covered in roaring flame ranging in colour from yellow to orange to red. He knew that soon, the tower would finally collapse. But that would cause the corridor roof to cave in and bury that trapped family alive. He didn't need Indiana with him to know that they wouldn't survive that…if they weren't already dead, that is.

"International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. Approaching danger zone," Scott reported.

"_F.A.B, Scott. Virgil is 9.5 minutes behind you._"

"Tower Control Centre from Thunderbird 1. Coming in to land. I'll need some men to help with my equipment," Scott warned.

"_Standing by. But how are you gonna effect this rescue?_"

"Leave that to us. Thunderbird 2 will be here soon," Scott promised, "Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. I'm over the tower now. And it doesn't look good. Can you cut down on arrival time?"

"_I'm not sure, Scott. It depends on wind variation. I'll try._"

"Well, I'm going down now," Scott proclaimed.

With ease, Scott flew Thunderbird 1 through its descent to its touchdown on solid ground. At a rapid pace, he grabbed everything he would need for Mobile Control and, with the assistance of the men operating the control centre; he brought it all over to the Control Centre and set up operation. Once that was done, he and the men began looking at the blueprints to determine course of action once Scott knew everything there was to know about the situation.

"Now these people are here in D-50. Now we'll have to go down and enter the corridors here half a mile away," Scott began explaining his course of action.

"The tower's coming down! It's finished!" one of the men, Matt, cried. **(AN: I decided to name the two men Matt and David after the men who voiced them in the show…who also voice Alan and Gordon respectively. Why? Because I can and I didn't want to say Tower Controller #1 and other shit.)**

Matt wasn't lying. Scott and David turned around to look out the window and saw that, indeed, Thompson Tower was collapsing. Layers were coming off of it as if it was an onion having its layers pulled back. The situation had gotten worse. Now the corridor roof would be on the verge of collapsing in on itself. Sure. There was nothing International Rescue could've done to save the tower. But if there was one thing they could do, it was save the family trapped inside.

"_Thunderbird 1 Control from Thunderbird 2. Approaching danger zone. Be with you in 5 minutes._"

"F.A.B, Virgil. The tower's down! It's sure gonna make our job tougher!" Scott remarked before lowering his voice, something he normally did whenever he had a dangerous idea, "Now listen carefully, Virgil. By the looks of things, we're gonna have to cut through a whole heap of steel fire doors."

"_I guess Brains' new gas would have been ideal for that._"

"Well, that's just the point. The way that I figure it, that gas is our only hope. There's no time. Even for laser beam," Scott announced, suddenly imagining the look Virgil would give him that read, 'Are you nuts?!' if he was here.

"_But that stuff's not safe! True. It only knocked us out on test. But with prolonged exposure, it could be fatal._"

'_I think someone's been listening to one too many of Ana's stories from her days at Mass General,_' Scott thought to himself before coming up with a strong argument, "But three people are gonna die if we don't chance it. Now what do you say?"

"_Well, the equipment's aboard. Brains put it into the pod after the test. …OK, Scott. I'm game. If lives depend upon it, then we must risk it!_"

"Good man. I'll check it out with Father, Ana and Brains. They ought to know what we're planning," Scott pointed out.

"_Sure thing._"

'_Well, I'm gonna cope it,_' Scott thought to himself as he radioed the base.

* * *

Everyone was doing their own casual thing around Tracy Island. Gordon and Alan were nowhere in sight. All everyone hoped for was that they weren't planning another prank and if they were, they wouldn't end up being their unsuspecting victim. TinTin was taking a letter for Jeff and Brains and Indiana were versing each other in a friendly game of chess while exchanging knowledge in the vast topic of science.

"Castle to E4," Indiana declared as she moved her castle to E4.

"Pawn to C3," Brains piped in as he moved his pawn to C3 after a few moves.

They all looked up when they saw Scott's portrait flash and Jeff answered the incoming call. Immediately, they knew from the look on Scott's face that he had a crazy idea in his head.

One they may not like.

"_Father, we're gonna have to use Brains' gas. It's our only hope._"

"Are you certain there's no other way?" Jeff asked, hoping that there was.

"_Uh yes, father. Those people are gonna die if we don't chance it._"

"What do you think, Brains?" Jeff inquired.

"I don't like it! The gas masks are useless! They'll be completely unprotected!" Brains protested.

"_The alternative is simple, dad. We either chance the gas or we take off and return the base. And there's no point in sitting around here waiting for that family to die!_"

"Before you protest even more, Jeff, I'd like to get my own opinion in," Indiana intervened, earning a nod from Jeff that gestured for her to continue on, "Look. I'm like Brains. I don't like the idea either. Down in those corridors, they'll be unprotected. In fact, if I was there, I'd whack Scott on the head so hard, he'd end up with a concussion."

"_Geez, mi vida. I love you so much right now._"

"Love you too, Scooter," Indiana smirked, ignoring the sarcasm in his voice, "However, Scott's right. There's no point of them staying there if they're not even gonna take action and just wait around for that family to die in the blaze. Sometimes, taking a risk is better than not acting at all."

"I have to agree with Scott and Indiana on this one. We have no choice. Scott, you have to use the oxyhydnite equipment," Jeff relented.

"And keep in continual radio contact!" Brains and Indiana called out to him.

"Perhaps small doses of the gas would be harmless," TinTin suggested.

"We appreciate the suggestion, TinTin. But given the circumstances, they'll have no time for an on/off operation. It's all or nothing," Indiana pointed out.

"She's right. OK, Scott. Be careful. Both of you," Jeff pleaded.

* * *

Scott ended the transmission with base for the time being because Thunderbird 2 has landed. There were still some things they needed to talk about. Such as…

How in the name of Thunderbirds were they going to get down to that trapped family?

"_OK, Scott. What's the action?_"

"Now listen, Virgil. We're gonna have to drill down to the corridor system in the Mole. The closest we can get to the folks in the corridor is in C-17. But first, we'll have to clear the west section of that burning rubble," Scott began.

"_That's where we'll start drilling, is it?_"

"That's right. Now there's a lot of soft rock there. So you'd better get the Firefly out of the pod and start clearing. I'll join you as soon as I can," Scott promised.

"_F.A.B, Scott. Will do._"

"Oh! And Virgil!" Scott called.

"_Yes?_"

"Go carefully. That rubble is white hot!" Scott warned.

Moments later, when they looked out the window, they saw in amazement the yellow Firefly with Virgil behind the wheel driving towards the west section of the burning rubble.

"_Approaching fire area west, Scott._"

"F.A.B. I'm gonna head over to Thunderbird 2 now and prepare the Mole," Scott decided as he stood up.

"_Be seeing you._"

"I've got a press car waiting for you outside," Matt informed Scott.

"Thanks," Scott replied as he grabbed the radio and prepared to head out towards the car.

"_Gosh, the heat from that rubble is fantastic!_"

"You reckon the Firefly can stand it?" Scott asked worriedly.

"_Well, we'll soon find out. Here goes._"

Even though he was outside, he was still linked via radio to base and Mobile Control inside the Tower Control Centre. So he heard Matt and David's reaction to the Firefly in action loud and clear.

"What the heck's that?!" David cried as he and Matt stared out the window in amazement.

"Well, it's like nothing I've ever seen before," Matt admitted.

"Look at the way it's clearing that rubble!" David cried.

"Yeah. And the heat down there must be unbearable," Matt remarked.

* * *

Scott had made his way to the press car – a shiny red convertible – and wasted no time in jumped behind the wheel. With one hand holding his radio, he placed his free hand on the steering wheel after starting the car and driving towards Thunderbird 2.

"Hey. How's it going, Virgil?" Scott wanted to know.

"_Not so well. This rubble's difficult to dislodge. I'm gonna have to use the cannon._"

"OK. But you make it as fast as you can," Scott relented.

He really hoped that Virgil had gotten the rubble clear by the time he drove the Mole to the drilling position. Because every second was precious if they were going to save the family before the roof caves in. Suddenly, his heart seemed to freeze. He suddenly remembered his conversation with Indiana. They said they loved each other.

'_I can't believe I said that to her!_' Scott cursed in his head, '_Wait. I'm just overreacting. It probably was a joke. Yeah. A joke._'

He pushed those thoughts aside as the car came to a stop next to the open flap of the pod. Hopping out of the car, Scott raced up the flap towards the Mole. He climbed up the stairs to the hatch, which opened automatically upon his presence. He sat behind the controls and the Mole came to life beneath his feet. He felt the Mole move as he drove it out of the pod and began to head to the rendezvous point with the Firefly.

"You ready yet, Virgil?" Scott asked.

"_Yep. Nearly through, Scott._"

"Right. I'm coming to join you right now," Scott declared.

Scott came to a stop just outside the perimeter of the burning rubble. The Firefly came to a stop next to the Mole. Before long, Virgil was sitting at the primary controls while Scott moved over to the secondary controls with the map of their drilling position.

"Right, Virgil. Proceed to drilling position," Scott instructed.

"F.A.B," Virgil nodded.

The Mole began moving again, leaving the Firefly in its wake. The drill seemed to shine in the blistering heat of the burning rubble that surrounded them. The body of the Mole itself was beginning to get covered in ash and soot the deeper they went into the rubble. The dust, ash and soot on the ground was being grinded to nothing by the wheels that carried the Mole to its position. This was the reason why no one on the island wanted to be stuck with cleaning the Mole after a rescue mission.

But before long, they were there.

"This is it, Virgil. Take her down here. We'll be able to move down to the earth to the corridor system from the side," Scott told him.

"Right. Here we go," Virgil decreed.

Matt and David watched from the Tower Control Centre as the drills came to life. The Mole was lifted to the required angle with the drill facing the ground below. Once it had enough power, the thrusters pushed the Mole towards the ground. Ash, soot and rubble flew all over the place as the Mole burrowed down below. Once they were down below, Scott and Virgil began discussing their course of action.

"What's the plan, Scott?" Virgil asked.

"Well, we know those folks are in D-50. The nearest corridor we can get through is C-17," Scott told him.

"Why the cutting gear, Scott?" Virgil wanted to know.

"All electronic systems have failed. We have to cut through the steel fire doors," Scott answered.

"That means we'll be working in the dark!" Virgil couldn't help but whine. After all, how were they supposed to perform a rescue mission if they couldn't see what they were doing?

"No! The emergency power plant for the lights is in the Control Centre and that's one blessing. But the only one," Scott clarified as the Mole broke through the concrete then came to a stop, "OK! Let's get the gear!"

They grabbed the gear and the hover bikes they needed to get around. Effortlessly, they guided their way through the winding burning corridors. Through their gas masks, they were able to see that the smoke was building. They could also feel the heat that was being emitted from the floor, the walls and the ceiling as the roof was on the verge of collapsing. One think they knew was that they were running out of time.

"Right. This is the first door. Now let's get busy with that cutting gear!" Scott said.

"Keep your fingers crossed," Virgil advised as he and Scott climbed off the bikes, "These doors aren't as thick as the test door. So we may be lucky."

"Yeah. But there's more of them to go through," Scott reminded him.

There were only two sounds that Scott's ears were registering as he worked. Sound number one was the rubble landing on the floor as more cracks appeared on the ceiling as the corridors came even closer to caving in on all of them. Sound number two was the sparks emitted from the cutting gear as Scott cut his way through the door. The flame was penetrating through the door with ease. However, the thing that worried Scott was that it wasn't working fast enough.

"Increase pressure to the cutters, Virgil!" Scott requested Virgil, "We're not gonna make it if we don't work faster!"

With the increase of the pressure, the steel began to yield quicker than before. Scott was now three quarters of the way through with the cutting of the door. Virgil took a moment to check on his brother. He appeared to be as fit as usual. No dizziness. No swaying. No passing out. But still, he had to ask.

"How do you feel?" Virgil asked.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean a thing. We were OK last time," Scott reminded him.

"Yeah. We thought we were," Virgil shot back.

Something that Scott and Virgil failed to notice was the green light flashing on Scott's pack. In this test chamber, it was an indicator of the gas beginning to penetrate their bodies through the pores of their skin. But Scott said he's OK. Virgil couldn't help but begin to think that he was lying just to reassure Indiana, whom he knew would be listening to them as they were on continual radio contact with the men in the Control Centre via Mobile Control and everyone back at base.

But he pushed those thoughts aside as Scott shut down the gear and kicked the door down. Even more smoke began to fill the corridors as its confines were broken.

"OK. That's number one. Come on!" Scott ushered as they climbed onto their hover bikes and continued on their way.

Moments later, they found themselves at the next door. The ceiling emitted a crumbling sound as it struggled to resist the weight of the burning rubble on it. This time, Scott was the one who asked Virgil how he was.

"No effects yet, Virgil?" Scott asked worriedly.

"No. But it's sure hot down here. It's burning!" Virgil cried.

No words were said as they finished cutting and Scott kicked the door down. There was no time to waste. They raced through the corridors to reach the final door. The closer they got, the clearer they can hear one of the victims crying for help.

"Let us out of here! You can't leave us to die! Help! Someone! Help!"

They began cutting straightaway. They could still hear the man talking to either his family or himself.

"This is it. The fire's reached us. We're finished… Blanche, Tommy, there's someone cutting through the door! Someone's found us! WE'RE SAVED!"

He was right. Scott and Virgil had found them. Scott was hurriedly cutting through the door so they could get the family out before the roof caved in. That was when Virgil realized something.

"It's the last one, Scott! We made it OK!" Virgil cheered.

"Yeah. But don't ask me how. Maybe Brains or Ana can supply the answer. They've been listening the whole time," Scott stated.

"You mean after Ana possibly decides to kill us?" Virgil joked, "Or 'mi vida' as you like to call her."

"STAND BACK, VIRGIL!" Scott warned, changing the subject as he kicked the door down, "Come on, Virgil! Here we are!"

"Quick! My wife and kid! They're unconscious!" the man named Joe informed Scott and Virgil upon arrival.

"OK, fella. Now let's get them out of here," Scott said.

"And fast! The roof is starting to cave in!" Virgil exclaimed.

Quickly, Scott and Virgil hopped on their hover bikes and raced towards the woman and the child – named Blanche and Tommy – who were unconscious by the bench. Scott placed Tommy in Joe's arms who were sitting on the back of Virgil's hover bike. He watched as the man cradled his son close.

"Hurry up, Virgil!" Scott warned as he noticed the roof cracking up while he strapped Blanche to his hover bike.

Scott had a moment of struggle as his hover bike stalled like a car in the wrong gear. Within moments, the hover bike came to life again and they raced out of there. He barely made it before the roof in the corridor collapse and rubble came flooding in. They had exhausted their hover bikes by the time they reached the Mole.

"Virgil, I'll watch them. Withdraw the Mole and get us out of here!" Scott instructed as he strapped them in and placed oxygen masks on them.

"F.A.B," Virgil nodded as he raced off.

Even though Virgil withdrew the Mole in time, they could still feel the place caving in around them.

* * *

Back at the Tower Control Centre, Matt and David watched the scene in horror as multiple explosions occurred at the side of the fire and the rubble seemed to disappear underground.

"Look! The ground! It's giving way!" David cried.

"That means the corridors have caved in," Matt proclaimed sadly to his friend, "Those International Rescue guys tried. But it was impossible. They died helping others. Reckon they're the bravest men I've ever met."

"Hey! Look over there!" David exclaimed.

Matt looked over to where David was pointing and felt like letting out a cheer of joy. The Mole was retracting back onto its trolley. But the question was…

Was everyone there?

"Hello. Can you hear me? Are you OK?" Matt asked worriedly into the radio.

"_All present and alright. We made it just in time._"

"What an organization. No one knows where they come from. But thank heavens they come. Yes sir," Matt decreed.

* * *

Later on, everyone was back on Tracy Island. Alan had begun his monthly shift on Thunderbird 5, which meant that John now has a month to spend on Earth. The Tracy boys didn't know who was happier at that aspect: John or Indiana. They knew that the two shared a close friendship when they were neighbors. However, they didn't know until Indiana moved her how deep the friendship is.

"Yeah. There is no doubt about it. You were saved by the heat in those corridors," Brains informed Scott and Virgil as he analyzed all the information he and Indiana had gathered.

"The heat? But how?" Scott immediately wanted to know.

"It must be a characteristic of the gas. Normally, the vapor filters into the body by the pores and attacks the blood cells, as I learned from Indiana before. But when the temperature is high enough, it causes the gas to evaporate," Brains began.

"You mean the vapor is dispelled by the heat so it doesn't get the chance to enter the body?" Jeff surmised.

"That's right. So the solution is simple. All we need to do in the future is use electrically-heated gas cylinders," Brains declared.

"Well, that's just great. The equipment can be introduced as standard gear in all the Thunderbirds," Scott decreed.

"Yeah," Virgil agreed before noticing that TinTin and Indiana were quietly sharing a newspaper, "Say, the girls are quiet. What are you two reading?"

"Joe, Blanche and Tommy Carter were all at the inquiry of the Thompson Tower disaster and they all looked fit and well. The fire, it was stated, was caused when a car crashed in the parking area," Indiana started.

"Once again, through these columns, we would like to thank International Rescue for their invaluable help. Without them, the Carter family would have perished," TinTin finished.

"Well, that's good. Kinda makes the job worthwhile," Jeff remarked.

"Just one thing, you two. You didn't say whether the driver of that car was male or female," Scott pointed out.

"We knew you would ask that," Indiana chuckled.

"But you guessed it. The driver was female," TinTin revealed.

"Why am I not surprised?" John sighed jokingly, earning a glare from TinTin and Indiana.

"Hey. You're talking about someone who used to drive herself to work everyday. Let's not forget the amount of rides to the observatory I gave you, mister," Indiana retorted.

"Hey. What do you think the woman would be thinking right now?" John asked, "You're pretty OK at profiling."

"I'm guessing rich woman married to an older fellow who can't drive to save her life. Probably got some kind of a ticket from the police not long before the fire. Sped through the barrier, which resulted in her crashing the car and them using the emergency exit to get out when the fire started. So now, I reckon she'll be receiving the same treatment and saying the following," Indiana said before using a snobby voice which made everyone try to stifle their laughter, "Just look at that maniac! People like that are a menace!"

"And then her husband will go," John changed his voice, "You're so right, dear. You're so right."

"How do you guys know this stuff?" Virgil asked.

"This lived above Indy and I in the complex. He was a big time profiler from the FBI. We used to watch his apartment whenever he had business in exchange for him teaching us a trick or two," John said before changing the subject completely, "Hey. I've been on the island for a few hours now and I'm still to jump in that pool. I don't know about you guys. But I'm going for a swim."

"You can count me in," Indiana declared as she left the room, "Give me a minute?"

"Sure," John nodded.

"Hey. Before we got the emergency call, Indiana was about to tell us about how you used to protect her from an ex-boyfriend. You wanna tell us about that?" Virgil asked, causing John's smile to disappear.

"That bastard," John cursed, "Indiana went to high school with him. In fact, he's the son of one of the guys her stepfather was in the dancing troupe with. They started dating during her senior year. They both wanted to become doctors. Their relationship went downhill after a year. Indiana was accepted into Harvard with a full scholarship for her pre-med degree. He got jealous of her. They fought all the time. But they still stayed together. Something that didn't help was the fact that Indiana also got a full scholarship at Harvard for her medical degree and he flunked his courses so he couldn't get in. He started drinking…then he starting hitting her."

Scott felt pure, white, blinding rage at what John had just said to him. He hit her. _He. Hit. Her._ It made him think of his own maternal grandfather who used to abuse his maternal grandmother, his mother and his aunt. Hell, his aunt died because of it. Eventually, his grandmother, Alana, reported his grandfather when his mother, Lucille, was seven and he ended spending the final few years of his life in prison before being beaten to death by fellow inmates when they heard he abused a kid.

After that, both his mother before she died and his father drilled into him and his brothers that you act like a perfect gentleman and you treat women with respect. No matter how angry you get, you NEVER take your anger out on them. You protect them and you never let anyone hurt them. And when he raised his brothers, he drilled the same lessons he learned into them.

"It started not long after I became Indiana's apartment neighbor. He would beat her until she was unconscious. Granted, I didn't find out until months later. After that, I used to get her out of there. I used to treat her injuries. Take her to the hospital. I used to protect her. Then last year, things got worse. Indiana had the chance to skip her third year of residency and go on to become an attending surgeon. He got mad when he heard about it. He attacked her with a steak knife. That's how she got that scar on her shoulder. He stabbed her multiple times. When I came home, I heard her screams. I broke into her apartment. Incapacitated the guy. Got her to Mass General. She died on the table, guys. OK? She _died_. That's why I took so long to move to the island. I wanted to make sure she was OK. I wanted to make sure that she was safe. I also wanted to wait until the trail was over," John explained.

Every single person in the room was livid. Absolutely livid at the man. How dare he hit a woman? How dare he?

"What happened to the guy?" Virgil growled.

"Got charged with multiple accounts of domestic assault and battery with one count of attempted murder. Indy never told me the sentencing. She didn't want me there for it," John answered, "But please don't tell her that I told you because she wanted to tell you guys herself." **(AN: I just said that because I didn't know. HELP!)**

Scott immediately felt his heart go out to Indiana. If something like that had happened to him, he wasn't sure he'd be as strong as she was afterwards. Indiana was officially the bravest person he had ever met. But for her sake, he let it go…

For now.

* * *

**That was it for today, ladies and gentlemen. Want more? Review.**

**BYE!**


	8. Sun Probe Part 1

**I'm not gonna waste time because I'm excited for the following reasons.**

**I have some tricks up my sleeve as usual.**

**I'm dividing this episode into multiple chapters.**

**As for the tricks, that M rating should be a massive giveaway.**

**© Thunderbirds rightfully belongs to Gerry Anderson.**

**© Indiana rightfully belongs to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"You know, a rocket launching never fails to give me a kick," Jeff admitted.

Currently, Jeff, Scott, Indiana, TinTin and Alan were sitting in the Command Centre in front of the TV that was situated next to Jeff's desk. Jeff was sitting behind his desk, TinTin and Indiana were sitting on the chairs and Scott and Alan were standing next to them.

"Especially that one, father. Just think. A rocket to the sun…," Scott began saying.

"Hold it a minute!" Alan cut him short.

"_That film, folks, taken a week ago, showed the launching of the Sun Probe. Within the next hour, we hope to bring you live pictures direct from Sun Probe itself showing the completion of its daring and important project. We also hope to show shots of the rocket in space via our latest teleradio cameras. As you all know, the object of the mission is to capture a few fragments of matter released by the sun. With me in the studio is Professor Heinz Bodman, who is going to explain just how the Sun Probe will operate._"

"Say. Where's Brains? Doesn't he want to hear all this?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, this is old stuff to him, father. He's in his workshop working on his latest invention," Scott answered.

"So that's why you haven't been going down to his workshop," TinTin suddenly said to Indiana.

"I go down there to talk to Brains about medicine and other forms of science. Braman decides that it's OK to check me out and flirt with me!" Indiana grumbled.

"He did what?" Scott stuttered.

"He wouldn't be the first…thing to do that," Alan smirked, waggling his eyebrows at Scott in a suggestive manner, earning a punch in the gut from the eldest Tracy, "Ow…"

"Shhhhh! I wanna hear this!" Indiana hissed at them.

"I'll go see if I can retrieve Brains," Scott decided as he walked out of the room.

"_The solarnauts will release a radiation sealed, refrigerated probe. The probe will then fly through the prominence. Automatically, it will collect particles of matter from the flare. And so we will have a piece of the sun._"

"_Thank you, professor. This then is the plan. A dangerous mission, yes. But all foreseeable protective measures guard the solarnauts against the intense heat and radiation from the sun. Twenty-foot, thick protective walls surround these three brave men in the cramped cabin of the solar module._"

"I'm gonna go make some of my cocoa for myself and Scott. You want some?" Indiana offered.

"Yes please," they all chorused.

Just after Indiana left the room to go to the kitchen, Scott returned.

"Where's Ana?" Scott asked.

"Cocoa," Alan answered.

"Don't worry, Scott. She's making some for you too," TinTin promised.

"They'll be going into orbit soon. Surely Brains won't wanna miss this," Jeff remarked as he, too, left the room.

Moments later, Jeff had returned to the room and they were all drinking a mug of Indiana's delicious hot cocoa. All was silent except for the Sun Probe Program on the TV.

"_Well, folks, the Sun Probe has been fired. We will give you all the details as they are received from the spaceship. The tension in the studio mounts as we await further news. …We have just heard that the Sun Probe has collected matter from the prominence. It is now on its way to rendezvous with the main ship. The solarnauts are in excellent condition. Wait! The probe is being collected now! Just look at this teleradio picture!_"

All eyes were glued to the television as the teleradio picture filled the screen. Everyone watched as the Sun Probe rocket slowly approached the probe. As the reporter said before, the tension was beginning to mount as they waited for it to happen. Before long, they heard the clang of the probe connecting with the rocket. Everyone began to relax. What they thought was the worst part of the mission was finally over.

If only they knew…

"Well, they pulled it off. I've gotta hand it to them. They're great," Jeff complimented.

"I don't think they're gonna make it," Brains muttered, causing the five occupants to turn to face him as they finally noticed his presence.

"What's that?" Jeff demanded.

"I said I don't think they're gonna make it," Brains repeated.

"But everything's going fine!" Jeff protested.

"_Hold it, folks! Something's gone wrong! In picking up the Probe, the main ship has lost its course! The tracking station reports that the ship is on a collision course for the sun! Stay tuned to this channel for minute-to-minute information!_"

"Is that even possible?" Indiana muttered.

"Apparently," Scott answered as everyone suddenly crowded around Brains.

"What went wrong, Brains?" Jeff immediately asked.

"Well, in collecting the Sun Probe, the solar ship had to steer on a collision course with the sun," Brains began.

"Sure. But wasn't that part of the plan?" Alan questioned.

"Yeah. Yeah it was," Brains nodded, "But I suddenly figured the radiation level at that distance from the sun could interfere with the ship's control system."

"Which means they can't fire the retros and break away," Indiana surmised.

"That's right," Brains agreed, "Now as a safeguard, the Solar Control Centre on Earth can send a radio beam to fire the ship's motors by remote control."

"Then why don't they do it?" Scott demanded impatiently.

"They're probably trying that right now. But I have severe doubts whether their beam will penetrate the radiation either," Brains admitted.

"_Please stand by for a new flash._"

"Hey. More good news," Indiana joked as she turned up the volume.

"_We are going over to Colonel Benson at the Solar Control Centre for an important announcement._"

"_All efforts to alter the ship's course by firing their retros by radio beam from Earth have failed. Now, I have a vital request to make. If International Rescue are watching, would they please communicate at once with Solar Control Centre, Cape Kennedy. I repeat. This is vital. International Rescue, we need your help._"

"I know a dangerous rescue when I see one. But we can't ignore an emergency call," Indiana pointed out, sensing that some members were having doubts.

"Indiana's right. We can't ignore an emergency call. TinTin, get me Cape Kennedy," Jeff requested.

"Yes, sir," TinTin nodded as she went to the videophone.

Scott, Virgil, Alan and Indiana noticed that Brains left during Colonel Benson's plea. They followed him into the workshop and couldn't believe their eyes. Brains was sitting across from his robot and playing chess with him.

"Gee whiz. He sits there playing chess while those three guys in that spaceship are heading for disaster. I just don't get him," Alan confessed.

"I don't think anyone does," Indiana said to Alan.

* * *

Hours later, everyone – Jeff, Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Alan, Brains, TinTin and Indiana – were sitting around a table in the living area discussing their latest assignment. They recognized that those solarnauts are in serious danger. However, one thing they couldn't agree on was a course of action.

"Right. Let's go over it once again. The Sun Probe rocket is heading straight into the sun. And unless we can fire their retries to make that rocket turn around, those three solarnauts are doomed," Jeff declared.

"Well, Mr. Tracy, the only solution is for us to fire their retros by radio beam," Brains said.

"Well, the radio complex in Thunderbird 3 would seem the obvious choice," Scott boasted.

'_Here we go,_' Indiana thought to herself.

"But, Scott! The transmission range of Thunderbird 3 isn't powerful enough! I think Thunderbird 2 transmission would stand a much better chance!" Virgil retorted.

"Well, I would apply at both grounds on ground level," Scott said. **(AN: Made up. Because…WHAT THE **** DID HE SAY JUST THERE?!)**

"Agreed. But we could take Thunderbird 3 into space and get through much more effectively," Alan suggested.

"What's your opinion, Brains?" Jeff asked.

"Well, Mr. Tracy, I think we might be underestimating the heat and radiation resistances of our spacecraft. But the transmission range of Thunderbird 2 could certainly be tremendous," Brains voiced his opinion.

"Well, we have to make up our minds soon. The whole world is waiting for International Rescue to act. And after three hours, we're nowhere near our decision," TinTin sighed.

"We have an idea," Indiana announced as she gestured to herself and Gordon, "There's something that every single one of you is forgetting. Sure. The Thunderbirds are fantastic. But they all have the same 50/50 chance of success or failure."

"Sometimes, we have to gamble on both odds," Gordon finished Indiana's idea.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"Launch both Thunderbirds and gamble on them paying off!" Gordon and Indiana translated.

"Right. Gordon and Indiana have hit the nail on the head. We'll launch a two-prong rescue attempt. First of all, we've got to get Thunderbird 3 launched as soon as possible. When do you think that could be, Brains?" Jeff asked.

"Well, the radio equipment will have to be modified. But I should think that launching can take place soon after sunup," Brains answered.

"Right. Go organize that now, Brains," Jeff requested.

"Yes, Mr. Tracy. I'm on my way," Brains nodded as he left the room.

"Virgil, you better go to the computer room and work out what point is best for Thunderbird 2 to project a safety beam towards the Sun Probe. Get Grandma to organize some auxiliary clothing," Jeff instructed.

"OK, father," Virgil answered as he stood to do so.

"Father, we'll need an extra crewman to operate the safety beam," Alan stated.

"Alright, Alan. You better take TinTin along with you. Launching takes place at 0800 hours," Jeff decided, "Indiana, Virgil will need to borrow some supplies from the infirmary to place in the transmitter truck in case something goes wrong. Have them prepared for anything. Cuts, wounds, heat exhaustion, hypothermia; anything. Make sure Thunderbird 2's infirmary and Thunderbird 3's first aid kit are fully stocked as well."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Indiana nodded as she went to leave, "Oh, TinTin? Good luck. First mission's pretty terrifying. But I think you'll be just fine."

"Alright. Everyone get some sleep. We have an early start tomorrow," Jeff decreed as everyone except Scott leave the room, "Something bothering you, Scott?"

"Just thinking," Scott muttered.

"The reason I haven't really sent Indiana out on missions after her first one was because you get that look on your father whenever she's in potential danger. Also, I recruited Indiana to be our medical assistant. Not an extra field member. Besides, TinTin is still to go out on her first mission. Indiana understands," Jeff explained his reasoning.

"Father, if I was going to die on that mission tomorrow, I'd rather die with her. I love her," Scott blurted.

"That's another reason why. Your judgment's blinded whenever she's around," Jeff reasoned.

"And Alan's won't be? All he'll be thinking about is whether or not he should shove her into a release capsule and send her back to Earth," Scott retorted.

"Scott, you are the oldest in this family. Your brothers look to you for guidance. You are next in line to assume command in the event of my illness or demise. And to top it all off, you are also the Field Commander for International Rescue. No one can have a single cloud in his or her judgment during an emergency call. One wrong move, one wrong call could potentially cost the lives of millions. Having Indiana Evans out in the field with you casts a cloud on your judgment. That could potentially kill you, herself or the person you're trying to rescue. Look. You don't have to agree with my decisions, Scott. But it's been decided. Now if you keep this behavior up, I will have to suspend you from duty. Am I clear?" Jeff threatened.

"Crystal," Scott grumbled as he walked away.

* * *

**Scott's a little bit pissed. But...just wait till next chapter. Because… IT'S GONNA FRICKING HAPPEN! And seriously. In case you're wondering, M rating. THAT should be a giveaway. I just hope I do a good job of it.**

**BYE!**

**PS: Wait till you see what I have planned for Indiana very soon…**


	9. Sun Probe Part 2

**OK. I'll reveal it.**

**SMUT TIME!**

**I own nothing aside from Indiana.**

**ENJOY!**

**WARNING: NOT FOR THOSE UNDER THE AGE OF 17!**

**Another Warning: this will SUCK!**

* * *

Scott knew he should get some sleep. He had to be up and ready to go for the most dangerous mission in his life. It was even more dangerous than those anti-terrorist operations he would find himself involved in during his days in the Air Force. And even though he could survive on minimal hours of sleep he couldn't afford to lose concentration. He glanced at the clock that was on his bedside table. 12:00am. He went to bed three hours ago in the hopes he could get some sleep. He slept for two of those hours.

That was when Scott decided that he was fighting a losing battle. He threw the covers off of his body, revealing his grey tracksuit and grey worn USAF shirt. Quietly, he walked towards the kitchen, hoping some water or warm milk would help. One thing he certainly didn't expect was to find Indiana in the kitchen. She was sitting on the table with some files surrounding her. Her torso covered some of the files, indicating that she had fallen asleep on the table.

"Ana… Ana…," Scott whispered as he gently shook her, causing her to bolt upright.

"Scott? What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night!" Indiana gasped as she cleared her files.

"I could ask you the same," Scott retorted.

"I read inventory when I can't sleep. What about you?" Indiana asked.

"Can't sleep," Scott shrugged.

"I'm gonna make some cocoa. You want some?" Indiana offered as she grabbed the mugs and the ingredients.

"Please," Scott accepted gratefully, "So what keeps you up?"

"Oh. This and that. Mostly, I can't seem to get my body clock back in order. As soon as I turned 16, I worked shift work at a local diner. I sometimes worked the night shift. I did it to get by and pay for stuff my family couldn't afford in college. Then I began work in the hospital and I began working triple, quadruple shifts. Sometimes, I'd go over a week without sleep. Dr. Millers didn't even try to improve my hours after I collapsed due to lack of sleep in the middle of an operation," Indiana chuckled slightly at the memory, "All I remembered of that is waking up in the hospital a week later. Dr. Millers sent me back to work as soon as I was discharged."

They kept talking after that. They talked about some reasons they couldn't sleep. They drank their cocoa, immediately feeling their bodies beginning to relax. However, they just wish their minds could do the same and let them sleep.

"It's 1 in the morning. We should try to get back to sleep. Big day tomorrow," Indiana sighed as she rinsed the mugs, "You nervous?"

"Yeah," Scott confessed, "Almost makes me glad you're not going."

"Almost?" Indiana repeated as she turned to face him, leaning on the sink.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're not going because I can't stand seeing you in danger. But, I also wish you were coming with me," Scott began confessing as he walked up to her.

"Why?" Indiana asked.

"Because it'd give me something to fight for," Scott murmured.

"You have your family. You have something to come home to. Everything I don't have. Why do I give you something to fight for?" Indiana wanted to know.

Indiana inhaled sharply as Scott chose to act out his answer rather than say it. Their lips melded together perfectly as if they were made for one another. Moving in sync, the kiss seemed to grow in intensity as he pressed his body against hers. She gasped as he placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up onto the marble counter. Her hands stroked the hairs on the nape of his neck, causing shivers of pleasure to race up and down his spine.

She gasped out his name as he broke the kiss only to plant his hot mouth on her neck. Immediately, he found her sweet spot on the underside of her jaw, lightly sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin before running his tongue over the spot. His lips moved to her pulse point. He enjoyed feeling her pulse quicken under his lips as his hands slid under her pajama top and began caressing the warm, smooth skin of her back and toned stomach.

"My room or yours?" he breathed huskily into her ear.

"Whichever's closer," she answered breathlessly.

Immediately, he pulled her off of the counter, stumbling backwards slightly. Indiana's legs wrapped themselves around his strong waist at their own accord. She didn't care whether this was right or wrong. Right now, she just wanted him. They could worry about the consequences later. Preferably later. At a speed she couldn't believe, he carried her to his bedroom. Well, she did say whichever bedroom was the closest.

As soon as the door was shut, she reached for the hem of his shirt, indicating that she wanted it off. His response was to throw her onto his bed and remove it himself. She sat up to meet him halfway as he climbed onto the bed. However, he pushed her back down and leaned over her, kissing her in a way that was so sensual, she was pretty sure she could orgasm just from his kisses. He wanted to be in charge. That was clear. He was always in charge of something. Oldest of five. Climbed significantly in the ranks during his time in the Air Force. Field Commander for International Rescue. Scott Tracy was born to be in charge.

Using all her strength, she flipped them over and straddled his waist. Eyes darkened with lust, Scott let his eyes skim over her still-covered body. In his opinion, she still had too many clothes on. This wouldn't do. Tightly, his hands grasped the fabric of her blue pajama top and lifted it upwards. Instantly, Indiana lifted her arms so he could remove the offending material with ease. Carelessly, he tossed it behind him. They could worry about where they threw their clothes later.

"Seriously?" Scott choked out as he saw that her breasts were covered by a dark navy sleeping bra, earning giggles from the woman straddling him.

He pushed her onto her back again, expertly undoing the clasp in the process. The bra vanished as quickly as her shirt did. He lavished attention on her breasts immediately. He took her right nipple in his mouth while his hand massage her left nipple. She moaned his name as she threw her head back in pleasure. Eventually, he switched breasts, lavishing the twin with equal attention. The familiar warm pooling sensation between her legs was getting stronger by the minute. She was afraid of what would happen if she didn't release the tension soon.

Scott seemed to sense the tension she was feeling. He was feeling the same tension as well. So he was slightly relieved when she quickly removed his sweats. But it still wasn't enough. Indiana noticed this by the bulge forming in his boxers. He did the same with her. Although, he did more than remove her pajama pants. Her black lace panties disappeared with them. She shivered at the cool air tickling her most sensitive area.

She felt his lips delicately kiss a path down her well-toned stomach, stopping to pay some attention to her naval. Knowing what was about to happen, she covered her face with a pillow in an effort to smother the screams she would make. She was glad she did because as soon as she felt his tongue on her clit and his fingers inside her, she almost lost it. It took all she had not to scream out. Scott moaned at the taste of her juices on his tongue. It was delicious. He wanted more. So he pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his tongue.

"Don't stop. Please," she panted as she felt her orgasm coming closer.

Scott knew that she was close. He could feel her contracting around his tongue. His teeth scraped her clit and that was all it took. She came hard, pressing the pillow tighter against her face to smother her screams. In a flash, the pillow was removed from her face and Scott had covered his lips on hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself.

"I want you so bad," Scott growled as he tried to pull her even closer.

"What's stopping you?" Indiana challenged as she pulled down his boxers and rubbed the precum on his erect tip, causing him to almost lose the strength to hold himself over her body.

Her answer? Him pushing himself inside of her. She inhaled sharply and clung to him. He filled her completely. Never before had she felt so...whole. Scott didn't give Indiana time to adjust to his size. He just began thrusting hard and fast right away. He was so hard, it was beginning to become painful. She begun thrusting her hips into his, meeting his thrusts in perfect sync as she tried to get him deeper into her. Getting the hint, he grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders. She moaned aloud at the new depth he was penetrating her. Breathlessly, Scott locked lips with her in a passionate kiss to smother their moans and cries.

"Scott! God!" those were the only two coherent words Indiana was able to make out as Scott reached down between them and began rubbing her clit.

"God! You're…so…tight!" Scott moaned out as he kissed her even deeper.

Soon, he felt her walls contracting around him, indicating that she was close. She began screaming in his mouth as her orgasm threatened to drown her completely. The feeling of her falling apart around him and the involuntary hip movements she was doing to ride it out dragged him over as well. His thrusts became sloppy and erratic as he spilled into her. When he was empty, his energy was spent. He pulled out of her and fell down next to her, pulling her into his chest as he did so. Both of them were covered in sticky sweat. Their panting was heavy as they tried desperately to regain their breath. Scott looked down at Indiana, who was snuggled into his shoulder and lazily drawing shapes on his chest.

"Wow," Indiana panted as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You can say that again," Scott remarked as he glanced at the time. 3:00am.

He looked down at her again, only to see that she had fallen asleep. So he wouldn't freak her out when they wake up again later, Scott threw on the discarded pair of boxers before dressing Indiana in her underwear once again. Since he couldn't find her actual pajamas – and honestly, he just couldn't be bothered looking for them – he dressed her in the same USAF shirt he was wearing before their _activites_ began.

They fell asleep like that. Clinging to one another as if they were each other's lifeline. They were so wiped out that they slept past Scott's alarm by 30 minutes. Indiana moaned as she heard the offensive beeping waking her from her dream. That was the moment she decided that she hated alarms. Reaching across Scott's bare chest, she hit the snooze button, hoping to gain ten more minutes of sleep. However, all thoughts of sleep left her mind when she looked down at her attire. All she remembered doing after their late night activities was falling asleep. Then it struck her. Scott must have dressed her.

Moaning, she detached herself from Scott's grip and gathered her pajamas. After making sure he was still asleep, she dressed in her pajamas. She planned to sneak out. But she couldn't do that yet without making sure Scott wouldn't oversleep. She gently shook him.

"Scott… Scott…," she whispered.

"What is it?" Scott groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Better get ready. Thunderbird 3 launches at 0800. It's 6:30," Indiana warned.

"Still wish you were coming with me," Scott confessed.

"I'm the medic. I'm needed here," Indiana reminded him as she kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

An hour and a half later, every single Tracy was standing in the control centre dressed. TinTin was wearing her International Rescue uniform already since, unlike Indiana, she didn't have her uniform in any of the Thunderbird craft. Scott, Alan and TinTin were sitting on the lounge in front of Jeff, ready to go.

"Right. We're ready. You know what to do?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, father," Scott nodded as he glanced at Indiana with a small smile, which she returned as she moved her hair over her shoulders.

"Let's hope it works from that distance," Alan remarked.

"It's got to. It's as close as you dare go. Good luck all of you. It's your first mission, TinTin. Make it a successful one," Jeff pleaded.

"I'll do my best, Mr. Tracy," TinTin promised as she glanced nervously at Indiana.

"TinTin, it'll be fine. Sure. It's nerve wrecking at first. But when you take off, it's more of an adrenaline rush than anything," Indiana reassured her.

"I'll hold you to that," TinTin warned as she and the boys disappeared.

"I count on it!" Indiana called back.

"Your hair's over your shoulders," Virgil observed.

"Really good observation," Indiana complimented sarcastically.

"It's never over your shoulders. Ever," Gordon pointed out, "Says you're hiding something."

"And you boys became experts in applied behavior analysis when?" Indiana asked dryly.

"We haven't. It's a little something we call knowing your medic/friend," Gordon retorted, "Your hair's over your shoulders. You're standing straighter than normal. You seem to have this… I don't know. You just seem different."

"Last night was the first time I've gotten a goodnight's sleep since I turned 16. Hell. I'll even go as far as say I was so tired, I slept past my alarm this morning. That's all there is too it," Indiana shrugged before turning towards Virgil, "Also, I'm pretty sure that Virgil here is meant to be down in Thunderbird 2's silo helping Brains load everything you need to go to Mount Arkin."

The thrusters from Thunderbird 3 coming to life distracted everyone from the current conversation. They all looked out the window and saw Thunderbird 3 taking off from inside the roundhouse and climb through the skies towards the vast openness of space. Indiana reflected on a well-known fact in the household. This is the toughest emergency call International Rescue have received to date. This beat out all the ones they have had before, including the Thompson Tower fire a few weeks ago and the Sidewinder accident almost six weeks ago. Indiana knew that she was supposed to possess an open mind. She knew this as soon as she had accepted the job offer all those months ago. But even she had doubts that TinTin, Scott and Alan would be able to survive this one.

She tried to push those thoughts aside as she went to stand with Jeff and Gordon on the balcony as they witnessed the takeoff of Thunderbird 2 for Mount Arkin. However, seeing Thunderbird 2 leaving the safe confines of the base only succeeded in making this worse for her.

"Well, there he goes. I must confess, you two, that I was never so unsure about the success of a mission before. Unless Virgil or Alan gets within transmission area of Sun Probe, then the three men in that rocket are lost," Jeff decreed.

"This is the toughest emergency call we've ever got," Indiana sighed, "What are the chances?"

"Normally, we'd be asking you that," Gordon stated.

"I'm gonna put the news on. Alan's not gonna be able to make contact with us. Not with the transmission of the safety beam. This way, we'll be able to know what's going on," Indiana decided as she turned on the TV.

"_We have just received word that International Rescue's spacecraft, Thunderbird 3, has been spotted on our tracking station and is en route with the Sun Probe. Due to the requests made by International Rescue after every mission to remain a secret and not be tracked upon departure, the studio is going to publically guarantee that Thunderbird 3 was not tracked upon its takeoff and will not be tracked upon their return to their base. We will also be providing minute-to-minute information on what is the most daring mission of International Rescue's existence. …We have just received word that Thunderbird 3's first attempt to fire a safety beam at the Sun Probe was unsuccessful and that she has to travel at least another four hours closer to the sun._"

"That's two hours further than the estimated region," Indiana pointed out.

"That's going to be a problem," Gordon added, "Thunderbird 3 wouldn't be able to withstand the increased heat and radiation for much longer after that. But we also can't abandon the solarnauts."

"The problem is TinTin. Can we ask her to risk her life further?" Jeff asked.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tracy," Kyrano said as he walked into the room, "I could not help but hear your words. TinTin is my daughter. I think I can say what her answer to your problem would be."

"Yes. I know what you're going to say. She wouldn't hesitate to go on into the danger zone. But is it right for us to ask her to?" Jeff reinforced.

"Both my daughter and I owe our lives to you, Mr. Tracy. For this reason, this is right. She will go with your sons," Kyrano decreed just as Virgil's portrait began flashing.

"Go ahead, Virgil. How's it going?" Jeff asked.

"_We've just crossed the Himalayan Mountains, father. Now to be touching down at Mount Arkin in about 3 ½ minutes._"

"What's it like out there?" Jeff questioned.

"_Pretty stormy, father. It's pretty stormy._"

"You OK, Indiana?" Jeff asked.

"I'm fine," Indiana nodded, "Just worried. Honestly, I don't know how you do it."

"You'll understand one day, Indiana. Maybe when you finally decide to make me a Grandpa," Jeff smirked.

"What makes you think that's going to happen?" Indiana sighed.

"Because of how you and Scott look at each other. It's clear you're in love," Gordon answered.

"Considering that five of our operatives are risking their lives right now – three more than others – I think we should focus our attention and energy on progress. NOT my love life," Indiana chuckled.

"_Base from Thunderbird 2. Calling base from Thunderbird 2._"

"Loud and clear, Virgil," Jeff answered the incoming transmission.

"_We've touched down just under the summit of Mount Arkin, father, and are about to get out the transmission truck._"

"Alright, Virgil," Jeff acknowledged.

"_What's the news for Thunderbird 3?_"

"Not very good, I'm afraid. Their first safety beam projection was a failure and they're having to go nearer to the sun," Jeff answered.

"_Don't worry. Maybe we'll have more success this end._"

"Why doesn't that sound reassuring?" Indiana asked.

"Because you know the dangers as well as we do," Gordon answered.

"Although, one thing I would love to see is Virgil try to drive the transmission truck through that snow and not got stuck once," Indiana smirked.

Two hours had passed quicker than anyone on Tracy Island was willing to admit. The Sun Probe was still on its collision course with the sun and neither Thunderbirds had showed signs of success. Indiana knew that by now, the solarnauts would be passing out by now, the refrigeration plan would be useless and the hold would begin to crack up. And she knew that soon, Thunderbird 3 would be the same way.

"Anything?" Indiana asked as she came in with some cocoa.

"Another failure from Thunderbird 3," Gordon reported sadly as he gratefully accepted the mug.

"Come on, TinTin. Just increase the power to the safety beam. Then you guys can come home," Indiana murmured.

The three of them held their breath. This was something they have been doing for most of the day. Holding their breath and hoping that either Thunderbird 2 or Thunderbird 3 would have success, which would mean that the Sun Probe would be saved, and they would be able to come home. Because like Jeff, Gordon and Kyrano, she just wanted the mission to be over.

So when she heard the next news report, she felt as if her heart was ripped out of her chest.

"_We are now certain that the solar spaceship has been saved. I want to be the first person to thank International Rescue for their br-. Wait, folks. Here's more news. This is disastrous! It can't be true! According to the tracking stations, Thunderbird 3 has not altered course! She is heading straight for the sun! Stay tuned to this channel…_"

"Gordon, Indiana, what's happening?! They're not pulling around!" Jeff repeated.

"Father, the retros must have failed!" Gordon cried.

"We've gotta get through to Virgil and Brains!" Indiana gasped.

"_Hello? Father?_"

"Virgil, bad news about Thunderbird 3," Jeff began.

"_What's happened?_"

"Alan succeeded in saving the Sun Probe. But now, it seems the retros have failed on Thunderbird 3 and they're heading straight into the sun," Jeff reported sadly.

"_Straight into the sun?! Brains! What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?!_"

Indiana immediately knew that when Virgil sounded this mournful, it was hopeless…for now. But she couldn't believe the hopelessness was temporary. This was like all the times where she would wind up with patients on life support during her time working at Mass General and she would end up with the decision no doctor wanted to face: making the call as to whether or not to keep the patient on life support or to tell the family that the best thing to do for them was to turn off the machines. While the situations were different, the general idea was the same. And she couldn't live with that.

"Virgil's right. What are we gonna do?" Indiana whispered.

"I don't know," Gordon sighed sadly as the two of them clung to one another, "Promise me that when they come back, tell Scott how much you love him."

"I prefer it when guys make the first move," Indiana admitted.

"Take it from a guy, Indiana. Some guys like it when girls make the first move. Even if you don't, trust me. After this near-death experience, Scott will say it," Gordon promised.

"_Only a specially-fitted ship can withstand the radiation and heat of the sun at that distance. Thunderbird 3 is doomed. What a tragedy. In saving the solarnauts, the gallant International Rescue crew have lost their own lives. All hope is rapidly fading._"

"I won't believe it! I just can't! Scott. Alan. TinTin. They've got to get out of it!" Jeff cried, terrified at the aspect of losing both his oldest and youngest son at the same time while Kyrano shed tears at the aspect of losing his only child.

"I knew I should have talked you into letting me go with them instead of TinTin," Indiana sighed.

"Scott wouldn't have allowed it. Something that I have noticed is that Scott would rather die than see you in harms way. That's why I didn't send you with them. Actually, it's why I haven't sent you on that many missions since the Sidewinder. Not because I think you are incapable. But because I don't want to lose my son," Jeff finally admitted to Indiana.

"We should check on the others," Indiana suggested.

"Right. This is International Rescue calling Virgil at Mount Arkin. This is International Rescue Base calling Thunderbird 2," Jeff called, only to get no answer, "That's funny. They don't answer, you two."

"They've probably used all their power on the safety beam," Gordon shrugged.

"Maybe you're right, Gordon. Maybe you're right," Jeff sighed.

"_Base from Thunderbird 2. Base from Thunderbird 2._"

"Loud and clear, Virgil. Where are you?" Jeff asked.

"_I'm sorry, father. We just heard your signal as soon as we came back from the pod. Listen, father. It's our only hope. We haven't got time to explain. But Brains is gonna try to jam Thunderbird 3's transmitter._"

"Why would they need to try to jam Thunderbird 3's transmitter?" Indiana asked.

"Thunderbird 3 doesn't have enough power to operate the safety beam and fire the retros. So as long as the safety beam is on, the retros won't fire," Gordon explained.

All the four of them could do was stand around and hope for the best now. Thunderbird 3's fate was lying in the capable hands of Virgil and Brains. But…would the safety beam be powerful enough to save them from death? Also…even though Thunderbird 3 would be saved, was it too late for its crew? Their answer came from the cheerful cries from Virgil and Brains over the radio.

"_Virgil! Something's happened! I'm getting a reading from Thunderbird 3!_"

"_Yeah! Me too! It could mean only one thing! The retros!_"

"_Yeah! They've fired! The retros have fired on Thunderbid 3!_"

"_Father!_"

"It's OK, Virgil. I heard," Jeff chuckled as he witnessed Indiana and Gordon cheering and hugging each other whilst crying in relief, "Good thinking, boys. You've done a great job. I'm really proud of my International Rescue team today. Head back for base. We're gonna give a real hero's welcome to TinTin, Scott and Alan."

"Don't worry, boys," Indiana sniffled as she wiped her tears, "You'll get a hero's welcome too."

"_Will it be in the form of your hot cocoa? It's freezing out here!_"

"It'll be ready for you when you get back," Indiana promised.

No one knew how much time has flown since the almost ill-fated rescue. Honestly, no one cared. As soon as Virgil and Brains came back, they got the cocoa they had been desiring the entire time they were in Mount Arkin. When TinTin, Scott and Alan came back, it was a time for crying and a lot of hugs with Kyrano giving his only child – his pride and joy – the tightest hug in the world.

"So was I right? Did it all turn out to be an adrenaline rush?" Indiana asked jokingly.

"Yes it was. Although, I don't think I'll be volunteering for rescues for a while. I think I'll just volunteer you," TinTin retorted jokingly.

"I'll hold you to that," Indiana laughed as they embraced each other tightly.

"I'll count on it," TinTin promised.

"But hey. Please don't die on me. I don't want to be the only girl here," Indiana pleaded.

Hours later, the party died down and Brains was back in his lab working on Braman. Jeff and Indiana was in the room watching the progress with him.

"Now that the excitement over the homecoming of Thunderbird 3 is over, Braman, let's see if my improvements on you worked," Brains suggested, "It's your move."

Braman leaned forward as if he was about to make a move. Then pulled back.

"Checkmate," he declared.

"I…I don't believe it! Surely, it can't be true! A machine cannot have a greater brain better than mine!" Brains cried.

"It probably was a fluke, Brains. You've been working hard lately," Indiana stated.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah. That must be it. I wasn't concentrating. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," Brains nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, Brains, thanks for all you've done," Jeff thanked.

"Yeah, thanks, Brains," Alan agreed as he, Scott and TinTin walked into the room.

"Thanks, Brains," Scott echoed.

"Thank you, Brains," TinTin piped in.

"Thanks, Brains," Braman added.

Brains blushed deeply as Indiana lent down and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, Brains."

Her response? Brains sighing deeply and falling to the ground with a thud as he fainted.

"Ha, ha," Braman laughed.

That promptly caused everyone on the general area to burst out laughing. They laughed so much that by the time they were done, their stomachs were hurting and tears of laughter were streaming down their cheeks.

"Braman, you definitely are a wonder," Indiana giggled.

"Thank you, Dr. Evans," Braman nodded as he pinched her butt.

"Don't make me take it back," Indiana threatened.

"Don't make me dismantle you," Scott warned, "I know how to do it."

Hours later after the amusement of Brains and Braman had died down, Indiana was back in the sick room. Virgil had returned the first aid equipment he had borrowed for the mission. The only problem was, he didn't know where to put it since he didn't know Indiana's method of organization. Basically, it left Indiana with pack-up duty.

One positive for her is that it gives her time to think about certain things. Particularly how she and Scott had slept together before the rescue mission. Don't get her wrong. She had been dreaming about this moment for months. But…she couldn't help but wonder what would happen with them afterwards. Would he brush it off and pretend it never happened and expect her to do so too? Would he want to have a casual 'friends with benefits' relationship and that's all? Would he want to have something more with her like they did that summer? That is…if he remembered who she was that summer?

She knew that they would have to talk about what had happened eventually. However, she also wanted to avoid the conversation for as long as possible. Before the rescue was the best time of her existence. But did he think that too? So many fears were threatening to consume her? It almost made her want to leave.

However, he wasn't going to let her do that.

"Hey, Ana," Scott greeted.

"Hey," Indiana responded with a curt nod as she closed the cupboard door, "What's up?"

"We need to talk," Scott began.

"About how we slept together?" Indiana guessed, causing Scott to look alarmed, "I don't like beating around the bush. Especially on something like…this. Look. Scott, I get it. The only reason you probably did that this morning is because you thought you weren't going to come back from this mission. So you made the most of it."

"Don't say that," Scott pleaded as he stepped closer to her, "You and I both know that's not true."

"Is it? How am I supposed to know what you want, Scott? You've been home for hours and only now do we start to talk about it! Do you wanna pretend it never happened? Do you wanna have a 'friends with benefits' relationship? Do you wanna have something more? I don't care what you decide because right now, I'm all for any!" Indiana snapped.

"I could never use you for a 'friends with benefit' relationship! You deserve better than that! You mean too much to me for that!" Scott admitted.

"Prove it," Indiana challenged.

She inhaled sharply as he crossed the threshold in two large strides, pushed her against the counter and kissed her with all he had. She whimpered as he swept his tongue across her bottom lip. Trembling, he abruptly broke the kiss, his eyes wild and stature moving up and down as he struggled to regain his breath.

"I can't. I'm sorry," Scott stuttered as he abruptly ran out of the room.

Indiana stood there hurt. It wasn't like Scott to do something like this. He never runs away from a situation. Scott Tracy wasn't afraid of anything. Hell. He just went to the sun and back!

So why was he so afraid of falling in love?

* * *

**Maybe it's because he's been thinking Indiana was dead for the past 15 years? But, you know, that's just me.**

**OK. That smut…sucked big time. I don't really write this that much…just ignore all the M-rated stories in my profile. But they're mostly Transformers. I think I'm better at writing Transformers smuts than I am with this.**

**Next episode…well, you know what's next. It's…**_**The Uninvited**_**. And you know how this is in third person but in this chapter, it was all Indiana's POV? Well, I'm gonna do The Uninvited in third person but from Scott's POV because…well, it'd give me the chance to see what he thinks about the situation. After all, being shot down does make a person think about stuff. Well…that and I like Wilson and Lindsey. They're funny!**

**BYE!**

**PS: About that last part...I listen to WAY too much One Direction for my own good.**


	10. The Uninvited

**Me: I love and hate this episode at the same time. Love it because it's cool. Hate it because Scott gets shot down at the beginning of the episode and is later captured.**

**Hey, LadyAmazon! I got your review! Don't worry. I stabbed him with a fork too and I wrote the chapter…and I might have shot him with his own gun.**

**Scott: IN THE SHOULDER!**

**Me: Think of it as me giving you mercy. I could've shot you in that place that allows a man to reproduce.**

**Scott: Have I ever told you how much I love you?**

**Me: More than once. I literally own nothing related to Thunderbirds aside from Indiana. Also, have I ever told you how much I love Wilson and Lindsey in this episode?**

**Scott: More than once.**

**Me: ENJOY!**

* * *

Scott hated it when this happened. He hates how they receive an emergency call from people thinking they can't handle it on their own and need their help. Yet when he arrives at the scene, he finds them handling the situation pretty well on their own. He found it a waste of time. Instead of wasting his time with them, he could've responded to another emergency call where someone actually needed him.

That was something that happened today. John received an emergency call from Tokyo saying that there was an ongoing fire and International Rescue was needed. Naturally, Scott was dispatched. But when he got there, the police control had assured him that it wasn't as bad as before and they were handling it. So naturally, he decided to head back to base and let the fire and rescue crew take care of the rest.

"That's right, father. When I got to the scene of the fire, they've managed to get it under control. So it seemed best to leave them to it," Scott explained to his father via radio link.

"_That's right, son. Not too many casualties, I hope._"

"No. I don't think so. The police control assured me that it wasn't as bad as first appeared," Scott recalled.

"_Fine, fine. As soon as you get back, I want you to take Alan up to the satellite. TinTin's packing his bag now._"

"Will do," Scott nodded before terminating the link, humming to himself. **(Me: *****sighs and faints***** Scott: *****gently kicks me to try to wake me up***** Oh boy. Unconscious author in aisle 1!)**

Now Scott was alone. The serenity of it all gave him the time needed to think. And naturally, the first thing on his mind was his relationship with Indiana. After what had happened around the time of the Sun Probe accident, things have been…tense. They still talked and hung out and did what they always did before. But there would always be something between them that reminded them of…what happened. Who was he kidding? He should just come out and say it. They slept together.

Scott regretted doing what he did to Indiana after he came home from the rescue that ended up almost costing the lives of himself, Alan and TinTin. He regretted kissing her then walking away without saying a word; actions that gave the poor woman mixed messages. He didn't know what to do with himself afterwards. He wanted to be with her more than anything. He was still in love with her after that summer together. Hell. He'll even go as far and say that he never stopped loving her; which was true But he also didn't want to potentially end up hurting her. He didn't want to think of what would happen if she got hurt on a mission or he did and they ended up...well, he would rather not say. He never wanted to hurt her. And if denying himself the greatest joy of his life – a family – was the only way to protect her…

Then so be it.

Scott was pulled away from his thoughts as Thunderbird 1 suddenly shook. There was a small explosion at the rear where his rockets were.

"WHAT THE?!" he exclaimed.

It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. He checked his radar. To his horror, his suspicions were confirmed. He was under attack. By three unidentified aircraft, to be specific. Air Force training kicked in as Scott immediately tried to fly Thunderbird 1 higher and gain some speed on them. He hoped that these actions would shake the aircraft off him and he could fly back to base in peace.

"Base to Thunderbird 1! I'm under attack by three unidentified aircraft! I'm taking evasive action!" Scott reported.

Scott turned Thunderbird 1 in the opposite direction, hoping to shake them off. However, it didn't work. The three mystery pilots were too smart to fall for that. Eventually, one of the aircrafts fired at him again. The missile hit Thunderbird 1 just under its engine, sending Scott hurtling in a speedy crash dive for the ground below.

"I've been hit!" Scott cried.

"_Nose up, Scott! Nose up!_"

Scott moved his controllers back and forth repeatedly, hoping to get the nose up. He was losing height fast. If he didn't get the nose up before he crash landed…well, he couldn't even begin to think of the damage to the craft and himself. At what seemed to be the last second, he got the nose up at normal flying position. However, it was anything but normal. Thunderbird 1 crashed into the sand in the desert. Scott lurched forward, smashing his head on the control. Thunderbird 1 skidded across the desert before lodging its nose into a sand dune. The unidentified aircraft flew over Thunderbird 1 to make sure it was down. Pleased with their work, they left.

Blood stained Scott's controllers. Moaning in pain, Scott sat upright, ignoring the dizziness he was feeling. There was a cut on his forehead just above his eyebrow. Blood ran from the cut down his cheek.

"Base from Thunderbird 1. Base…from Thunderbird 1. Come in please," Scott spoke into the radio, only to notice that it wasn't working, "Radio's smashed, darn it! Well, I suppose I'd better take a look outside."

Stumbling slightly, Scott staggered out of his chair towards the hatch. Upon his command, the hatch opened and Scott looked outside. He saw nothing but sand everywhere with some forming sand dunes and the blistering desert sun. Other than that, no signs of life anywhere. It was a situation no one wanted to be in. Thousands of miles away from home. Crash landed in the middle of nowhere. Radio dead.

It seemed as though there was no hope.

"No sign of anything. I'd hate to think of it. 5000 miles from base and the radio's dead. Ow! Oh, that's some crack I've got! Ana would undoubtedly kill me for that. I think I'm gonna…I think…I'm gonna…," Scott trailed off as his vision began to blur.

Before he knew it, he was slumped over the hatch with his arm sticking out. There was no movement from him. He had passed out. That was the least of his worries. He didn't have enough supplies in his first aid kit (which was half his fault because he never gave Indiana time to restock it). And he didn't have enough food or water.

Who was going to save him?

* * *

"Indy! Indy! Indy! Indy!" Virgil cried as he ran into the sick room.

"Virgil? What's going on? Is everything alright?" Indiana asked as she stood up.

"Brains just spoke to me! Something's gone wrong! Something's happened to Scott!" Virgil told her as he dragged her out of the sick room.

Indiana felt as if her heart was being ripped right out of its chest again. Something had gone wrong and Scott found himself in the middle of it. Again. Granted, things have been tense between them after what had happened a few weeks ago. But she was willing to put that aside. As a doctor, she was _required_ to put it aside. The person's health always comes before any dilemma that's between the doctor and the patient.

"We've just spoken to Brains," Indiana panted as they ran into the room.

"What's happened, father?" Virgil immediately asked.

"It's serious, I'm afraid, you two. Scott was on his way back from the Tokyo fire when he was surrounded by some unidentified aircraft. It looks as though he's been shot down," Jeff explained to them.

"Oh my God!" Indiana gasped.

"But the radio! What about the radio?!" Virgil cried.

"Oh, Virgil, it's gone dead! It won't answer!" TinTin cried.

"Well, I've planted his position, father. He can't have got far away from his last contact point," Gordon pointed out.

"Right, Virgil. There's not a moment to lose. Off you go!" Jeff instructed.

"Right, father," Virgil nodded as he ran out of the room towards the chute that would take him to Thunderbird 2.

"Indiana, I want you to go with him. We don't know how injured Scott will be. But no matter what, he will need immediate medical attention. We don't know if anyone's going to find him before we get there," Jeff stated.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Indiana remarked as she ran towards the passenger elevator.

"_I heard that, Mr. Tracy. I've selected the pod we shall need._"

* * *

"How bad do you think he'll be?" Virgil asked worriedly as she arrived and scrambled to change into her International Rescue uniform.

"I don't know, Virgil. We won't know until we get there. Honestly, right now, I just wanna know what happened to him," Indiana admitted.

"Me too," Virgil agreed as he zipped her uniform and place the Velcro in place upon her request, "It's gonna be hot out there in that sun. Let's just hope he'll last long enough to get there."

Moments later, TinTin and Brains had joined them in Thunderbird 2. Obviously, TinTin needed to talk Jeff into letting her tag along. But she was grateful for that. Either she or Brains will need assistance and Virgil will be busy trying to find out what had happened to him.

"Please be alright, Scott. Please," Indiana murmured as Thunderbird 2 began to move out of the silo onto the runway.

* * *

Meanwhile in the desert, Scott was about to be discovered by two archaeologists named Wilson and Lindsey. And as usual, the two of them were bickering.

"Slow down, Wilson. You've gotta treat the sand with respect," Lindsey warned.

"Respect? I hate the sight of it!" Wilson scoffed.

"Stop the truck before you kill us!" Lindsey pleaded.

"Sit tight, Lindsey! We've been 15 days in this godforsaken desert! The sooner we're out of it, the better! I'm fed up to the back teeth with this lousy expedition!" Wilson decreed.

"You wanted to come on the trip," Lindsey reminded him.

"I must have been crazy," Wilson grumbled, "Now shut up and hang on!"

And shut up and hang on, Lindsey did. Well…for the most part. When he saw Thunderbird 1, he had to voice his suspicions aloud.

"Hey, Wilson! What was that?" Lindsey asked.

"What was what?" Wilson demanded.

"I can't see now. It's gone behind that big sand dune, I guess," Lindsey shrugged.

When Wilson looked out, he didn't see anything, "I can't see anything. Hey. You must be seeing things. It was a mirage. Yeah. That's right. It was a mirage."

And with that, Wilson and Lindsey continued on their way. At least, until they drove past the sand dune and they realized that Lindsey wasn't seeing things. He indeed did see Thunderbird 1 lying in the sand after a crash landing. The shock alone caused Wilson to stop the truck.

"Now who's seeing things?" Lindsey smirked.

"Hey! This might be serious! We'd better go take a look!" Wilson decided as they drove closer, "Hey! Lindsey! What about those markings?!"

"It's…International Rescue! Wilson, it's International Rescue!" Lindsey cheered.

Wilson thought that he should berate Lindsey for being so cheerful about it. Thunderbird 1 is shot down. Who knows what had happened? And who knows what happened to the pilot? However, the closer they came to Thunderbird 1, the more he felt excited about it. It's not everyday you see International Rescue…in person, anyway.

"Gee, that's some craft, isn't it?" Wilson whistled.

"Wilson, look! There's somebody stretched out there! In that hatchway in the side! Hey! He looks like he's in a bad way!" Lindsey observed.

Without thinking about it, Wilson and Lindsey climbed out of the truck and raced over. Just as they were doing that, Scott was beginning to come to. Deep down inside, he was hoping that he would be back in the sick room at Tracy Island with Indiana looking after him and his grandma fussing over him baking all kinds of delectable goods (especially apple pie) while also insisting Indiana had some because she believed, and I quote,

"_**It's not healthy to be this thin, young lady! You need some meat on your bones!**_"

"Ooh, my head!" Scott moaned as he watched two strange men approach him.

"Hey! You're hurt!" Lindsey cried.

"I'll survive," Scott mumbled as he held a hand to the bleeding cut on his head.

"Lindsey, get the first aid from the jeep!" Wilson instructed.

"Right," Lindsey nodded as he ran off to do so.

"What happened then?" Wilson asked.

"Well, I was…I was on my way home when these three fighters came out of nowhere and forced me down here," Scott explained.

"Fighters, did you say? Who could they have been? There's no human life for miles and miles around here! We know, mister! Because we've been all over these parts!" Wilson said.

"What are you fellas doing in this neck of the woods anyway?" Scott wanted to know.

"We're on an expedition to locate the Lost Pyramid of Khamandides," Wilson boasted proudly.

"You mean, we _were_ looking for the darn thing until you decided you've had enough," Lindsey grumbled as he came back with the first aid kit.

"Well, I…I must say the locals in these parts aren't all that friendly," Scott joked.

"There's something about this part of the desert that gives me the creeps," Wilson cringed, before Scott's moans of pain reminded him of the current situation, "Ah, come on, fella. We're gonna fix you up."

"Uh, hold it a second. Just do me a small favor first, will you?" Scott asked kindly.

"Sure thing. You just name it," Wilson nodded.

"Radio International Rescue and tell them I'm OK," Scott requested kindly.

"Certainly. What's the frequency?" Wilson wanted to know.

"Er…well, I guess any frequency will do. They'll receive you," Scott promised.

"Alright. Lindsey, I want you to tend to er…," Wilson trailed off as he realized that they hadn't bothered to exchange names.

"Scott. Scott Tracy," Scott introduced himself as he allowed Wilson and Lindsey to help him out of Thunderbird 1.

"I'm Wilson. And this bonehead hear is Lindsey. We're archaeologists. OK, fella. I'm gonna have Lindsey tend to ya while I radio International Rescue for ya. Give them our position so your buddies can come for ya," Wilson promised before leaving.

"You dropped these when we pulled you out," Lindsey told him as he held the rock and the locker he treasured **(AN: Go back to the end of Pit of Peril to know what I'm talking about.)**, which he immediately shoved into his pocket, "They for a girlfriend?"

"You could say that," was all Scott said, not wanting to go into detail about a painful subject.

"Alright. I'm gonna help you to the jeep. We'll get you some shade. You can have some of our water and we'll tend to that cut of yours," Lindsey promised as he sat Scott in the jeep.

"Just got off the radio. The guy said he'll relay the information to base who would relay it to Thunderbird 2 which is in the area looking for you," Wilson announced.

No sooner as they had said that did they hear the familiar sounds of approaching jets. Wilson and Lindsey looked up and saw that Thunderbird 2 was landing. This amazed Wilson and Lindsey. They knew that International Rescue were fast. But…this was ridiculous.

"You can't go five rescues without getting hurt?" Indiana sighed jokingly as she approached him with her first aid kit.

"You can't go fifteen minutes in a mission without getting put in danger?" Scott retorted.

"Hey. Is that an East Coast accent I hear?" Wilson asked.

"Boston born and bred," Indiana boasted proudly as she and Wilson shook hands, "Indiana."

"Wilson. And this is Lindsey," Wilson introduced himself and Lindsey.

"Hello," Lindsey greeted with a nod.

"Hi," Indiana responded.

"Alright. Indy, I'm gonna talk to Lindsey and Wilson to find out what happened. Brains and TinTin are in Thunderbird 1 doing repairs," Virgil informed her.

"F.A.B, Virgil," Indiana nodded as Virgil went away with Wilson and Lindsey, "Whew! That's a pretty nasty cut. How'd that happen?"

"Smashed my head on the controls when I landed," Scott explained as he followed the flashlight Indiana was flashing around his eyes.

"Well right now, the only thing I'm worried about is you having a concussion," Indiana murmured as she watched Scott wince in pain at her using an alcohol wipe on his cut, "Sorry. I need to clean the cut before I bandage it."

"I guess now would be a good time for me to say I'm sorry," Scott said.

"What for?" Indiana asked as she began to wrap the bandage around his head.

"I'm talking about what happened a few weeks ago. The Sun Probe mission," Scott reminded her, causing Indiana to freeze and sigh.

"You sent me mixed messages there, Scooter," Indiana sighed, "You want me one minute. Then the next you're avoiding me."

"I know. I didn't mean to," Scott began saying before stopping to tuck two fingers under her chin to make her look at him, "Ana, you deserve a lot more than this. You mean the world to me. Whenever I see you hurt, I…"

"I get it," Indiana promised with a smile, "It's fine."

* * *

Hours later, the sun had disappeared behind the horizon and the sky was dark. Tents were up, indicating that International Rescue were settling for the night. They had built a little campfire and everyone was sitting around it enjoying some of Grandma Tracy's apple pie. Scott was sitting on a chair with Indiana and Wilson on either side of him. Brains was standing in the back between Scott and Indiana. Lindsey was sitting on the other chair with Virgil on the ground beside him. TinTin was standing behind the table in front of him.

"I swear since I've moved to the island, I've gained 10 pounds with you grandma's cooking," Indiana joked as she finished her slice of apple pie, "Kyrano's cooking is no help either."

"Gee, that apple pie you brought out was good, TinTin. Is there anymore?" Scott asked hopefully.

"No, Scott. You scoffed the lot," TinTin laughed, "Anyway, three helpings is enough. You're supposed to be an interleague, remember?"

"Considering the brutality of the attack, I think you got off quite lightly, Scott. Oh. I checked the radio, by the way. It's alright now," Brains informed him.

"Well, thanks a lot, Brains. If these guys decide to attack tomorrow, I think they'll find us more prepared," Scott remarked.

"Do you really think they'd try again?" Indiana wanted to know.

"I don't know _what_ to think, mi vida. The whole thing's got me baffled," Scott confessed.

"It's this desert, I tell ya! I've got a strange feeling about it ever since we came out to look for this pyramid!" Wilson decreed.

"Pyramid?" Virgil and Indiana repeated in confusion.

"I didn't think there'd be any pyramids in this part of the desert," Virgil added.

"Well, some explorers claim to have caught sight of the Lost Pyramid of Khamandides, while some people say that it was a mirage and that they've conjured up the whole thing," Lindsey clarified.

"Some of these parts can play funny tricks, you know," Wilson remarked.

"You think that'd be crazy? I grew up with my mother," Indiana retorted.

"How crazy are we talking?" Scott asked.

"She should be locked up in a mental facility," Indiana answered.

"Well, everyone, it's very late and we have an early start tomorrow. So…let's get settled down for the night," TinTin decided as they went off into their tents.

* * *

The next morning, everyone parted and went their separate was. Scott, Indiana, Virgil, TinTin and Brains departed in Thunderbirds 1 and 2 (once they got Thunderbird 1 working) and Wilson and Lindsey continued their expedition. The only thing Scott was dreading was being pestered by Grandma Tracy upon his return.

He was right. After Indiana cleaned the cut and put two new Band-Aids on it, Grandma Tracy immediately took over.

"How about some more of that coconut crumble, Scott?" Grandma Tracy offered.

"Oh gee, no thanks, Grandma. I just couldn't," Scott immediately declined.

"God, I enjoy being right," Indiana laughed.

"Shut up," Scott grumbled as he playfully glared at her.

"You love me," Indiana smirked as she took the last piece of his coconut crumble, "Man, this is good!"

"You're the only person who can steel his food and get away with it," Gordon laughed.

"That's because I was brought up not to hit women," Scott lied…partially.

"How do you feel now?" TinTin asked.

"Gee, Scott. Do you have any idea where those fighters might have come from?" Alan added.

"OK, OK. That's enough questions for the time being. I guess Scott can take it that we're glad he got home safe," Jeff chuckled.

"Well, I have you lot to thank for that. And those fellas in the jeep," Scott said, specifically glancing at Indiana as he said those words.

"Just imagine them finding you in all that expanse of desert," TinTin gushed.

"That was some luck there," Indiana remarked.

"I just hope they have as much luck in finding their pyramid," Scott piped in, "Well, if they stop bickering enough, anyway."

"I actually found it kinda amusing," Indiana admitted.

"You find anything kinda amusing," Scott retorted.

"No I don't. Some things I find just plain hilarious," Indiana shot back.

"Alright, you two. Stop flirting. We're not ready to become uncles yet, you know," Alan joked.

"ALAN!" Scott and Indiana exclaimed in pure embarrassment.

"Please let me kill him," Indiana pleaded.

"Be my guest," Scott invited.

Alan knew when he had to take off running to save his life, being the youngest of five. And he knew that now was one of those times. Alan took off running with Indiana hot on his heels.

"Please don't kill him! He's going up to relieve John today!" Jeff called after him.

They heard him cry out followed by a splash. They knew what had happened.

Indiana threw him into the pool.

* * *

Two hours later, Alan and Scott were preparing to leave for Thunderbird 5. Gordon and TinTin decided to go for a swim since the temperature was rising. Virgil was waiting patiently for Jeff to come down so they could play tennis. Indiana was busy doing inventory on the first aid for the Thunderbird craft. Naturally, she did Thunderbird 3 first because she knew it was needed. Thunderbird 2 was next because they have had to treat people at the scene. Thunderbird 4 was just basic inventory since it is hardly used on rescues. Thunderbird 1 was lucky last since it would need the most inventory.

"OK, Alan. Time to relieve John in the Space Station," Jeff decreed.

"All set, father," Alan nodded.

"How about you, Scott? Sure you feel quite fit again?" Jeff asked.

"A-1, father," Scott assured him.

"Alright, boys. Away you go," Jeff relented as Scott and Alan went on their way and Indiana walked into the room, "Ah, Indiana. If you're looking for Scott, you just missed him. He's going with Alan to retrieve John from the Space Station."

"Actually, I've been doing first aid inventory for the Thunderbird craft. John's been doing that for me in Thunderbird 5 and I've given Alan the first aid equipment that needed to be replaced. Thunderbird 3 was done before Scott and Alan left. Thunderbirds 2 and 4 were next and I just finished Thunderbird 1 and the infirmary," Indiana explained.

"Indiana Evans, you overwork yourself," Jeff decreed.

Hours later, Virgil had joined them in the command centre and Jeff and Indiana were having a random conversation when Alan's portrait had begun beeping. Barely beginning his shift on Thunderbird 5, he had picked up an emergency call. Well, they were pretty busy...

"Go ahead, Alan," Jeff answered.

"_Father, I've just received a distress call from the Sahara Desert direct to International Rescue. I think it was from those two guys who helped Scott after he was shot down._"

"Did they say who they were?" Jeff asked.

"_No, father. The call was very faint. They kept saying they were dying of first and then the call faded out._"

"Can you playback the message? Maybe I can recognize the voice," Virgil suggested.

"_Sure thing. Coming up._"

"_**Calling International Rescue. Come in please. Do you read me, International Rescue? Can you help us?**_"

"That's the guy alright," Virgil decreed as Scott came up on the sofa.

"Oh there you are, Scott. You are just the person I wanted to see. Get down to Thunderbird 1 and standby for launching. Indiana, I want you to go with him. One good turn deserves another," Jeff decreed.

"Already on my way, Jeff!" Indiana smirked as she disappeared around the wall towards Thunderbird 1's silo.

"How do you mean, father?" Scott asked as he stood up, confused by his father's last sentence.

"Never mind, Scott. I'll tell you all about it when you're underway. Or better yet, have Indiana told you. She was here when we received the call," Jeff suggested.

"Yes, sir," Scott nodded before he headed towards Thunderbird 1…and saw that Indiana's shirt had gone missing, "ARE YOU _TRYING _TO KILL ME?!"

"Is it working?" Indiana asked cheekily as she glanced over her bare shoulder to throw him a smirk.

"If my cause of death is going to be high blood pressure, then yeah. It's working," Scott nodded as he too began to get dressed, "So where are we going?"

"Sahara Desert. Those two archaeologists who found you sent out an emergency call," Indiana answered.

"Wilson and Lindsey? Are they alright?" Scott asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Alan said that the call was pretty faint and all he could make out was them saying that they were dying of thirst," Indiana shrugged as she slid the top half of her uniform over her body before sweeping her brown hair to one side, "Can you zip me up?"

Scott nodded and zipped up the back of her uniform saying, "This is the first time you've been out on a mission for a while."

"Who knows how long they've been out there?" Indiana asked rhetorically as she attached the gun to her belt.

No word was said after that. All they focused on was getting up in the air. Soon enough, she felt the familiar vibrations of the thrusters coming to life beneath her followed by the same drop of the stomach she felt whenever Thunderbird 1 took off. That was followed by the familiar rotation as Scott changed to horizontal flight. They flew fast. Faster than when the Sidewinder was in trouble to make it to the desert before Wilson's and Lindsey's dehydration grew worse.

After exchanging random conversations between one another, they found something. Alan had managed to find the location they made the call from despite it being faint. However, they were met with disappointment. The waterhole had been dry for months and there was no signs of life.

"International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. Danger zone: negative. The waterhole's been dry for months," Scott observed.

"_Any signs of life, Scott?_"

"I just found some," Indiana told Scott as she pointed to the jeep tracks she had found.

"Good eye, Ana," Scott complemented, "We've just spotted some jeep tracks heading north. We're gonna follow them."

"_F.A.B, Scott. Keep in touch._"

They circled the waterhole one last time before taking off to follow the jeep tracks. One thing that Indiana had to admit was that she had a bad feeling about this one. There was just something about the whole thing that seemed off. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. But it made her sick to the stomach…almost.

"Am I hallucinating?" Indiana asked as she saw the pyramid outside the window.

"I see it too," Scott nodded in reassurance, "International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. I've found the jeep. But get this. It's abandoned outside a pyramid!"

"_Are you sure you have the correct location, Scott?_"

"Yeah! I know it sounds crazy! But it's a pyramid! I'm going down to take a look!" Scott decided before turning to Indiana as he landed Thunderbird 1 with ease, "Ana, if I told you to stay inside the ship while I went inside, would you?"

"Hell no!" Indiana exclaimed as she stood from her seat.

"OK then," Scott shrugged as he handed Indiana the portable radio and exited the hatch before helping her down.

Together, the two walked towards the pyramid. Immediately, the two noticed some important factors.

It's blistering hot.

That is indeed their jeep.

It's blistering hot.

There's no door.

And…has the fact that it's blistering hot already been mentioned?

"I don't get it. The prints just end at a blank wall! There's no entrance anywhere!" Scott cried.

Scott felt Indiana tug at his sleeve and point at the outer wall of the pyramid. There was a particular stone that was rolling on its hinges away from the two of them, revealing a small, darkened passageway with a slight slope. It was the door.

"Let me guess. If I told you to stay out here, you would follow me in anyway," Scott sighed, earning a look from Indiana that clearly said, 'Ya think?!', "A door's just opened up. Ana and I are going in."

"_F.A.B, Scott. But be careful._"

Scott followed Indiana threw the passageway and into the dark room housed inside. There was little to no light. They heard the sounds of water sloshing somewhere else. Statues from the Ancient Egyptians remained standing and in the same condition they were in when they first went into the pyramid. Luckily for Scott and Indiana, they didn't see the decomposed skeleton sprawled on the floor. Certainly a tomb fit for a king; let alone the God of the Eternal Fountain.

"Look at the carvings!" Indiana whistled.

"Looks like they found the pyramid they were looking for," Scott remarked.

Indiana hastily turned around when she heard the familiar rumblings of a door closing, "Scott! Look!"

"Hey! The door!" Scott cried as they saw the door close itself on them. It was official. They were trapped.

"Lindsey! Look!"

"I don't believe it! Mountains of treasure!"

"Sounds like Wilson and Lindsey are trapped in here too," Indiana observed.

"International Rescue Headquarters from Scott Tracy. The entrance has closed. We're trapped! But we can hear voices!" Scott spoke into the radio.

"_F.A.B, Scott. Take a closer look. If we don't hear from you or Indiana within ten minutes, I'll get Thunderbird 2 out there. Watch your step._"

"OK, dad," Scott nodded as he and Indiana went further inside.

The closer they got to the room Wilson and Lindsey were in, the clearer they could hear their voices.

"Look, Wilson! We're rich! The richest men in the world!" Lindsey proclaimed.

"Yeah! Yeah! We can buy the world!" Wilson agreed, sarcasm laced in his voice, "Say, we've forgotten something. We're _trapped in here_! We couldn't get that entrance open!"

"We can't! We're too rich to be trapped!" Lindsey protested.

"Hi there! International Rescue at your service!" Scott greeted as he and Indiana stood at the top of the staircase.

"You can't fool me! You've come to steal our treasure!" Lindsey shook his head, clearly beginning to lose his mind as he aimed .

"Wait a minute, Lindsey. You and Wilson the ones that sent out the emergency call. That's why Scott and I came out here!" Indiana tried to remind him in a calm manner.

_BANG!  
_

A loud bang echoed around them as Lindsey fired his gun at Scott and Indiana. The bullet that was fired at them missed them and hit Scott's radio instead. The microphone/receiver flew off of the handle. Instinctively, Scott pushed Indiana behind him. He felt the familiar desire to protect her and he let it overtake him. Wilson had dived for cover behind a pile of all kinds of gold to protect himself. This was not the man he came on the archaeology expedition with two weeks ago.

"What are you shooting at them for?! They've come to rescue us!" Wilson reminded him.

"No! They only want the treasure!" Lindsey shook his head.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Wilson cried.

Wilson fell to the ground as Lindsey fired two shots at him and one of them hit him.

"WILSON!" Indiana screamed as Scott held her back from running after him and he dragged her behind a statue.

"Don't be a fool! Throw down your gun! You need help!" Scott told him.

"You and your girlfriend are the ones that need help. You're gonna die," Lindsey decreed as he held his gun at them.

"You've been through a good time, Lindsey," Indiana tried to calm him as she stepped out slightly, "Come on. We'll get you to a hospital."

"Then you and your boyfriend will be able to steal my treasure! Won't ya?!" Lindsey accused as he fired his gun.

Indiana inhaled sharply and stumbled backwards towards the wall, clutching her side. Scott looked in horror as he saw her retract her hands from her side, stained in blood.

"Oh my God!" Scott gasped as he added pressure to her wound.

"I'm fine. It's a flesh wound," Indiana reassured him.

Scott glared at Lindsey with ice-cold blue eyes that would be able to stab through the hardest of hearts, "OK. If that's the way you want it, then I'll just have to BLAST YOU UP!"

Scott appeared from the behind the chapter on the other side with his gun drawn. Within moments, his first gunfight as part of International Rescue began. Scott fired the first shot at Lindsey, which only succeeded in knocking some treasure off. As he moved to another statue, Lindsey fired two shots at Scott. Both missed.

Indiana kept clutching her flesh wound, which was stinging like a hot fire rod. She watched worriedly as Scott and Lindsey continued to fire shots at each other. Lindsey was clearly losing his mind due to exposure to the elements and greed.

"You'll have to kill me before I'll let you have my treasure!" Lindsey challenged.

Scott inhaled sharply as the latest shot knocked the gun out of his hand. The heat of the racing bullet burned his hand. He saw his gun fall down the stairs and out of his reach. Hiding behind the statue as Lindsey went for his gun, Scott turned to face Indiana. Immediately, she went over to him.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked worriedly.

"I told you. It's a flesh wound," Indiana reminded him as Scott had a look that clearly said, 'Like I'm gonna believe that.'

"Ha ha! Now I have you, Mr. Clever Tracy! And your little girlfriend too!" Lindsey tormented as he repeatedly fired at the leg of the statue they were standing behind to make it fall, "Come on out! You can't escape! You can't hide behind there, Tracy! You know you're gonna die! Don't you?! Right after I kill your girlfriend!"

All Scott cared about was shielding Indiana from the raining gunshots. He really didn't want to see her flesh wound becoming an actual bullet wound. Lindsey's manical laughter echoed all around them before the statue finally fell down. Realizing that there was now no way out, Scott pushed Indiana behind him again. Lindsey kept on saying that he was going to kill Indiana first before killing him. Like he was gonna let that happen!

"There's no more protection, Tracy. Now you will die," Lindsey decreed as he held the gun at them.

"Who are they?" Indiana suddenly asked.

Scott and Lindsey immediately turned to where Indiana was pointing. Two strange men had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They turned to Lindsey first, since he was the one with the gun, and fired one simple shot at him. Not only did the shot succeed in removing the gun from his hand. They also succeeded in knocking him unconscious. They then turned to Scott and Indiana. Immediately, Indiana held her gun out.

"Don't even try," Indiana challenged as she held her gun to them, gasping in pain as they fired a shot at her to knock the gun out of her hand and the bullet went over her flesh wound, "Not again."

"Blubbuh jub jub hub hub," one Zombite instructed. **(AN: Made up Gibberish!)**

"Look. I don't know who you are, buddy," Scott began saying.

"Looks like they want us to go with them, Scott," Wilson remarked as he appeared from behind a gold mountain of treasure.

"Are you alright?" Indiana asked while Scott just looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Ah, don't worry. I was only stunned when I fell," Wilson reassured them.

"Well, you certainly fooled me," Scott remarked.

"Blubbuh jub jub hub hub," the Zombite repeated.

"Look. You can have me. But the other man and the girl go free. The unconscious man and the girl gets medical help. Understand?" Scott tried to make peace with them.

"Blubbuh jub jub hub hub," was all the Zombite said.

"I don't think they're gonna listen," Indiana remarked.

"I guess we better do what they say," Wilson piped in.

One of the Zombites grabbed Lindsey and swung him over his shoulder with ease before walking back the way he came. The other Zombite followed Wilson, Scott and Indiana to make sure they didn't try anything stupid to escape. Wilson occasionally glanced at Indiana's side; specifically, at the bloodstain that seemed to be growing.

The three of them were shoved into a monorail that barely had walking space. Immediately, Scott grabbed Indiana and held her close to him, protecting her. The Zombite that was carrying the unconscious Lindsey threw him onto the monorail chair that just happened to have a pillow before heading towards the driving compartment. They felt the monorail lurch beneath them as it began to move at a pace that could easily be compared to one of a snail.

"Gee. They figure we must be in the bowels of the Earth!" Wilson remarked, "Where are they taking us now?"

"Look at it. This must be where they get their fuel and power. Must be a mineral that gives off a highly explosive gas," Indiana observed as they went through the room where they produced all kinds of gases.

"High lethal too," Wilson piped in, "Take a look at that joker in the gas mask."

"He just needs the makeup and he could play the part," Indiana joked, earning a confused look from Wilson, "Seriously? I've never seen an episode of _Batman_ and I know who he is."

"He's tanking up those fighters. They look like the craft that shot me down the other day. Now what are they gonna do with us?" Scott pondered.

"I'm almost afraid to find out," Indiana whispered, "I know it won't be good. That guy there's giving us the evil eye."

They went through a door that opened upon their arrival. They were in another room. One that was filled with computers that resembled Scott's Mobile Control. The monorail came to a stop there. Immediately, Indiana recognized the leader. He was the one with thick black eyelashes, the black mustache that pointed towards his eyes, a beard that reached the collar of his top, the red cape and the red-and-gold hat that didn't have the Zombie symbol.

They didn't understand a word the leader and the subordinate who left the driving compartment of the monorail were saying. But they got the gist of the idea. The guy from the monorail was gloating at the capture of his prisoners: two International Rescue members and two of their friends. There was something else they got the gist of. They had spotted another aircraft and were preparing to shoot it down.

It was Thunderbird 2 they were showing on the screen.

"It's Virgil!" Scott gasped, immediately beginning to fear for the safety of his little brother.

"Yeah. Your buddies must have come to look for us," Wilson suggested.

"Oh no," Indiana murmured as the screen changed from Thunderbird 2 to missiles, "They're gonna attack him."

"We gotta warn him," Wilson added.

"Right. This is what we're gonna do," Scott began explaining his plan.

Indiana held on to each and every word. Carefully, she watched the man behind her. He held his gun up to her. Now would be the only time that the Zombites believe in the tradition known as 'ladies first'. Using a karate chop, she hit his wrist hard enough to break it before Wilson tackled him to the ground to take care of the rest. She tossed Scott the gun, who immediately began his attack. The first Zombite he shot at ducked for cover. The second shot Scott fired was at the controls for the missiles. Surprisingly, he shot it in a way that caused the missiles to fire.

"Get down!" Wilson cried as he tackled Indiana to the ground, both of them narrowly avoiding the shot.

"I'm fine. Just work on getting us out of here!" Indiana snapped.

"Quick! Start the cart!" Scott instructed.

The alarms bean blaring as Wilson began driving the cart away from the station. Scott and the Zombites continued firing at one another until they were out of sight. Unfortunately for Scott, Indiana and Wilson, the alarms alerted everyone of the great escape. So they weren't out of the woods just yet.

"How's your side?" Scott asked as he checked her side.

"I'm dreading the tetanus shot," Indiana grumbled before looking out the window, "Uh-oh. Joker with mask below us."

Scott took care of him. He shot the joker in the shoulder, causing him to fall back. Unfortunately, he fell back on the lever that released the gas from its confines.

"What's going on?" Wilson asked nervously.

"Keep going, Wilson. They're not going to stop us now," Scott reassured him.

"Why is it that almost every time we go on a mission, there's some kind of an explosion?" Indiana sighed in frustration.

"Something's happening!" Wilson cried.

"It's the pressure in these fuelling plants. The gas is escaping," Scott informed him.

"Thank God we've got the glass to protect us from the fumes," Indiana remarked, "We'd suffocate if we inhaled too much of it."

"Wilson, can't you get anymore speed?!" Scott asked impatiently, "The gas is everywhere! The place is gonna go up at any moment!"

"Sorry, Tracy. This is maximum," Wilson apologized.

"This place is going to go up like an atomic bomb. We've gotta warn Virgil to stay clear," Indiana told Scott, wincing slightly at the explosions around them.

As they neared the room in which they entered the Zombite base, Lindsey began to come to. That was something that relieved Indiana. They couldn't afford to be faced with the choice to carry him out or leave him behind.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Lindsey asked as he sat up.

"You've awakened not a moment too soon, Lindsey. In a couple of minutes, you'll have to run for your life like you've never run before. Alright. Standby," Scott warned.

Luckily for them in the next room, the controller Zombite passed out on the button that opened and closed the door to the pyramid, so they were lucky.

"Come on, boys! Let's go!" Indiana cried as she opened the door.

Indiana, Scott, Wilson and Lindsey ran out of the monorail like Satan was on their heels. They raced through the pyramid, barely remembering the way they came. By the time they had stepped out onto the desert sand and into the blistering desert sun, they were almost out of breath. They looked up and saw Thunderbird 2 coming in to land.

"Thunderbird 2 from Scott Tracy. Calling Thunderbird 2 from Scott Tracy," Scott spoke into his watch telecom.

"_Hold it, Virgil! It's Scott!_"

Virgil's voice followed Gordon's in an instant.

"_Go ahead, Scott. We're coming in to land right now._"

Indiana instantly moved Scott's watch to her mouth as she tried to warn them, "No, Virgil! Keep away! Regain height and keep away from the pyramid! It's gonna go up any moment!"

"_But, Indy! Are you guys alright?!_"

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! JUST DO AS WE SAY AND BEAT IT?!" Scott and Indiana snapped as they ran towards Thunderbird 1.

Thunderbird 2's rear thrusters regained life as they regained height and flew away. Scott, Indiana, Wilson and Lindsey strapped themselves into their respective chairs in Thunderbird 1. No sooner than they were ready, they felt themselves being lifted from the ground as the thrusters came to life. At a speed that commercial aircraft dream of achieving, they flew away from the pyramid. No sooner than they did, they heard it.

_BOOM!_

The pyramid exploded in the distance, causing Indiana's heart to race. They could have been inside when that exploded. They would've been burned to a crisp. In fact, she doubted that there would be anything left of them. Not even the fillings in their teeth if they had any.

"_There she goes._"

"Yeah," Scott agreed with Virgil, "The Lost Pyramid of Khamandides is lost forever now."

"Take a look at that. What an escape," Lindsey remarked.

"Yeah. We certainly have a lot to thank International Rescue for," Wilson decreed.

"OK. We're gonna drop you guys off at a hospital first to get you guys checked out. I'm a bit worried about your health," Indiana admitted.

"You'll have to get checked out too," Lindsey pointed out.

"She's probably trying to delay it. As I recall, she's dreading the tetanus shot," Wilson smirked.

"Oh shut up," Indiana grumbled.

Scott had a fight with Indiana when they got there. He tried to get her to go with them so she could get her flesh wound checked out. But she refused, stating that if she did, they would have a hard time protecting the secrets of International Rescue. In the end, he relented…only if she allowed him to provide medical treatment upon their arrival at base.

* * *

"Scott, put me down!" Indiana protested as Scott raced through the base towards the sick room with her in his arms hours later.

"Not a chance, Ana!" Scott shook his head.

"Do you understand what's going on?" Jeff asked the recently-arrived Virgil and Gordon, confused by his eldest son's behavior.

"One of the people they were rescuing went crazy and shot Indiana twice," Gordon explained casually.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room exclaimed.

"And she's not in hospital because?" John demanded calmly.

"She says that it's only a flesh wound. Had a hard time getting Scott to agree. The only way he allowed it is if she allowed him to treat her himself," Virgil defended.

"And nine months later, we're uncles," Gordon smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Scott's more responsible than that. He's a perfect gentleman!" TinTin shot him down.

* * *

"I believe you were dreading this," Scott smirked.

"I hate you so much right now," Indiana muttered as Scott slid her sleeve up before she cried out as he just stuck the needle in, "Hey! No warning?!"

"You don't give us one sometimes," Scott retorted.

"Touché," Indiana grumbled.

Scott just laughed and kissed her temple before placing the syringe back in its place…and noticing the letter on her desk.

"Why is the Royal London Hospital writing to you?" Scott asked.

"They're starting a program where they choose 12 doctors – the best in the world – and they would volunteer in the hospital for two weeks. And…I'm one of them," Indiana explained, causing Scott to look up from the letter he was reading, "This is the opportunity that many doctors at Mass General were working for. The program's been under constant planning since I began my residency. Yesterday, I got the letter saying they want me to join the program."

"Ana, this is amazing! It's an opportunity that you can't pass up!" Scott cried, "Tell me you're not gonna pass this up."

"I talked to your father this morning. He's gone ahead and given me a month off. Two weeks to take part in the program and two weeks to relax and rejuvenate. Apparently, I overwork myself," Indiana shrugged.

"You do overwork yourself," Scott retorted.

Indiana rolled her eyes at that. She couldn't help but think everyone was right. She did overwork herself. Maybe the vacation Jeff offered was what she needed. Granted, it was half of a vacation since she would be spending two weeks working.

If only she knew what was going to happen…

* * *

**I know the Royal London Hospital wouldn't start a program like this. But…I've got some ideas in my head. Let me put it this way for next chapter: let the Indianawhump begin!**

**BYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Attempts

**Scott: WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!**

**Me: I don't hate you. I love you. You're my favourite.**

**Scott: Aren't you dating Gordon?**

**Me: No! You guys are like my brothers and I've already got two of them! Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to reply to some AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**A perfect gentleman wouldn't kiss her, sleep with her and then leave! …he'd leave a present!  
**_

**Remember. TinTin and the others don't know about Scott and Indiana yet. But…I'll agree to that. You wanna shoot him this time?**

**Scott: How about no one shoots anybody?!  
**

**Me: …nah. Not good enough. Thanks for the review!**

**JoTracy123: **_**Interesting chapter update soon xx**_

**That I will. Thanks for the review!**

**bubzchoc: **_**can't wait for more**_

**And more you shall get. Thanks!**

**If you don't see me at the end of the chapter, Scott has killed me.**

**Scott: Got that right. Now, the disclaimer!**

**Me: Doy…**

_**Thunderbirds**_** rightfully belongs to Gerry Anderson.**

**© Indiana Evans and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

**Why do you hate me so much?**

**Scott: I don't hate you. I love you. You're my favourite.**

**Me: This chapter's gonna strike some emotional chords. *****sniffles* Gonna need some tissues.**

**Scott: Oh dear God… *grabs a handful of tissues***

**The Hood: Well, well, well… The Thunderbird and the Author. You are all a bunch of pansies…**

**Me: This coming from the man who hides behind a mask pretty much every time we see you.**

**The Hood: …touché… You shall still suffer!**

**Me: Hey! I'm gonna give you a daughter eventually!**

**The Hood: You do realize what you just revealed?**

**Me: But thanks for the title, though. It gives me an idea. While I'm on that, here's my series and the love story they're gonna be centered around.**

**The Thunderbird and the Doctor – Scott and Indiana  
****The Thunderbird and the Author – John and Adelyn  
****The Thunderbird and the Geologist – Virgil and Arizona  
****The Thunderbird and the Photographer – Gordon and Halo  
****The Thunderbird and the Beauty – Alan and TinTin  
****The Thunderbird and the Past – Jeff and Lucy  
****The Thunderbird and the Summer – Scott and Indiana prequel love story (basically, it's THEIR SUMMER ROMANCE!)**

**Scott: Nice titles.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Me and Scott: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Indiana, you've been here for hours. It's the last day of the program. You should be out exploring London," Doctor Miranda Curtis laughed as she walked into NICU.

True to Indiana's word – and at Scott's insistence, mostly – Indiana accepted the offer to take part in the revolutionary program at The Royal London Hospital. When Jeff found out about her interest to accept the position in the program, he immediately sought out to have things taken care of for her trip to London. Hell. He had Scott fly her over to save her wasting her money on an airline ticket. When she learned that she was going to be in London, Lady Penelope insisted that Indiana stay with her during her time.

Now two weeks later, Indiana was dreading the end of the program. She was enjoying the time that she had spent getting back to what she was doing before. Helping patients. But she did more than what she used to do when she worked at Massachusetts General – trauma surgery with the occasional orthopedic cases. She mingled in all the other units as well. But she favored pediatrics and NICU. But something else she was dreading was saying goodbye to her friends from the program.

Doctor Miranda Curtis is a doctor employed at Rechts der Isar Hospital. The German-born British doctor was the rising star in oncology with a touch of dermatology on the side. Looks wise, she was the total opposite of Indiana who had tanned skin, shoulder-length brown hair and the warm brown eyes that had caused the oldest Tracy to lose his heart to her. Miranda was pale and had long blonde hair and ice blue eyes. They were each other's first friends in the program and were often paired together if there was a case that required both of their expertise. Indiana could be considered Miranda's only female friend in the program once word had gotten out that Miranda was a lesbian. Indiana, having seen some of her friends in high school shunned due to their sexual orientation, saw it unfair.

Another good friend of hers was Doctor Steve Grissom. He was like a male version of Indiana with brown hair and the very same warm brown eyes. He worked at Middlemore Hospital in New Zealand and was at the top of his field in cardiology with some neurology on the side. He met both Indiana and Miranda when he saw them save a patient that other doctors would simply give up on. The three of them started hanging out together both in and out of the hospital. Like Miranda, he was gay and was shunned by the other males in the program. They often teased Indiana for being the only straight person among the three. But, they loved her all the same.

"Hey. My boss gave me an extra two weeks to explore London. Remember?" Indiana reminded the doctor with a laugh as she rocked back and forth in a chair with the upper half of her volunteer uniform removed to nestle the baby in her arms, "Besides, I enjoy spending time with Marcus here."

Marcus was a little baby she had rescued just hours after she joined the program. She witnessed that a 28-week pregnant thirteen-year-old girl – who later turned out to be an illegal immigrant who was captured and forced into the sex trade – had given birth to the child of her master in the alleyway behind the hospital. The girl handed him to Indiana before leaving shortly after she had named him after her father; Marcus. Immediately, Indiana admitted him to the hospital, hoping that she would be able to give the child his best chance. Every afternoon when her shift was over, she would stay until dinner to watch over the child and cradle him in the kangaroo position. She began to bond with the baby and secretly longed to be able to adopt him when her time at the hospital was over.

"I'm sure Marcus would be able to cope without you," Steve laughed as Indiana laid Marcus back in his cot and did up her top.

"Just let me get changed. Then we can grab something to eat," Indiana promised.

* * *

"You want to adopt him, don't you?" Miranda asked knowingly once they were in the locker room getting changed and clearing out their lockers to prepare for their departure.

"I want to. But I'd be too busy. My boss and his family like to…keep me on my toes, shall we say?" Indiana chose her words carefully, not wanting to give away her involvement in International Rescue as their medic.

"I'm sure they'd help you out, Indy. I mean, they gave you a month off!" Steve reminded her, "Hell, I'm sure a certain son would help you by becoming his father."

"How many times do I have to tell you that Scott and I are just friends? Indiana sighed.

When she left the base, the boys kept in touch with her through Lady Penelope. One day, Scott decided to contact her through the hospital during her breaks, desperately seeking her comfort after a bad mission in which John got injured. Miranda and Steve just happened to eavesdrop on her conversation with him (they didn't hear Scott talk about their latest mission with International Rescue). They noticed how unknowingly intimate they were with one another and the love that radiated through each and every word they spoke to one another. Indiana could recall their faces when they found out that they were just friends.

"You better catch him quick, girl," Miranda advised.

"Yeah. 'Cause I'd love to tap that!" Steve whistled.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Indiana cringed.

Everyone laughed at that…that is, until Doctor Carmon Rosa strutted her way into the room. She was the specialist in plastic surgery at the hospital. Indiana, Miranda and Steve took note of the fact that she has had one too many plastic surgeries herself. Breast implants, liposuction, face lifts; the list goes on. Her hair was bleached blonde and she wore too much makeup.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the three outcasts…well, two outcasts and the weirdo," Carmon sneered.

"Hello to you too, Carmon," Indiana rolled her eyes.

"I am so glad to have you losers out of my hospital. You bring it down with your…unwanted presence," Carmon smirked.

"Tell that to your boss who has reported that since the program started, we have had an increase in admissions and success rate," Miranda retorted.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not just looking forward to have you out of my hospital. I'm looking forward to having you out of my life. Which is a cause for a celebration!" Carmon cheered as she took out three bottles of water and handed them to the three unsuspecting doctors.

"Bottled water? Normally, people would bring out wine or champagne or some other kind of alcoholic beverage," Steve remarked.

"I don't drink alcohol," Indiana reminded them as she removed the lid.

"Party pooper," Miranda and Steve teased her with affection laced in their voices, which Indiana rolled her eyes to with a laugh.

Indiana drank from the bottle. She ended up sculling all of its contents due to her being so thirsty and barely having time to satisfy her ever-growing thirst. Miranda and Steve were growing nervous about the smirk Carmon was wearing. Indiana seemed fine to them. So they went to open their bottles. However, when they went to unscrew the lids, they glanced at Indiana worriedly.

She was in a bad way. She was sweating and drooling excessively, her nose was runny, her eyes were watery, her breathing was rapid; but what worried them the most was that she collapsed as she lost consciousness and began convulsing on the floor.

"Indiana!" Miranda cried as she fell to her side.

She didn't need to check Indiana out to know that she was feeling chest constriction. Her pupils were small and pinpoint when she lifted her eyelids. Steve checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is slow and her blood pressure's low," Steve reported.

"What did you do to her?! What did you do?!" Miranda screamed at the smirking doctor.

"Well, I just put a little something in her water that would help me…eliminate the competition," Carmon smirked.

"HELP! SOMEONE! WE NEED HELP IN HERE!" Steve called out.

The Chief of Staff for the Royal London Hospital, Doctor Phillip Roberts, happened to be walking past the locker room when he heard Steve's cries. Immediately, he ran in and saw Indiana in her current state.

"Dr. Evans!" Dr. Roberts gasped as he knelt beside the convulsing woman and began checking her over, "What happened?!"

"Dr. Rosa gave her a bottle of water, she drank it and then she collapsed. That bitch put something in the water and tried to kill Dr. Evans!" Miranda explained while Steve held her back from beating her to a pulp.

"SOMEONE GET A STRETCHER AND PREPARE A ROOM! NOW!" Dr. Roberts roared, "AND SOMEONE GET SECURITY TO DETAIN DR. ROSA!"

It all happened in a blur from there on in. Indiana was loaded on a stretcher and hooked up to numerous machines as she was wheeled into a hospital ward. All kinds of doctors and nurses surrounded her as they tried desperately to stabilize the young doctor long enough to find out what was going on and begin the proper treatment before it was too late. That is, if it wasn't already too late to save her. After all…

You can't save everyone.

"Bring Dr. Rosa in here!" Dr. Roberts barked, before the still smirking Carmon was brought in, "What did you give her?!"

"Why? Why should I tell you?" Carmon asked, "Why shouldn't I just let her die? That way, my competition would be eliminated."

"You'd be charged by police for attempting to kill her. And it'll be even worse if she doesn't survive. Now tell me WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER?!" Dr. Roberts boomed.

"Excuse me," a soft feminine voice broke through Miranda's thoughts as she walked outside to get Indiana's water bottle to the lab since Carmon wouldn't tell her, causing Miranda to turn around, "My name is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. Dr. Indiana Evans was meant to meet me outside once she was finished for the day. Do you know why she hasn't come out yet?"

"Lady Penelope, my name is Dr. Miranda Curtis. I'm a friend of Indiana's. I'm sorry to tell you this. But Indiana has been admitted to the hospital as a patient. One of the doctors here spiked her water bottle with a very lethal poison," Miranda reported.

"Oh dear! Poor girl!" Lady Penelope gasped as she brought her hands to her agape mouth, "Has her family and boss been notified?"

"It just happened, ma'am. I haven't had time to do so. I have to run this to the lab. As soon as I do, I'll notify them," Miranda promised.

"I am a good friend of her employer. I will take care of the notifications, dear," Lady Penelope promised before she walked out.

* * *

"Everything alright, milady?" Parker asked as Lady Penelope slid into the car with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm afraid not, Parker. I must contact Jeff. Indiana has found herself in a spot of trouble," was all Lady Penelope said before activating the radio in the backseat, "Calling International Rescue. International Rescue, come in please."

* * *

"Go ahead, Penelope," Jeff answered the incoming call.

"_Jeff, are you expecting Indiana to come back as soon as the volunteer program at the Royal London Hospital was completed?_"

"No. I gave her a further two weeks off for her to relax and explore London since she had never taken a real vacation when she worked at Mass General," Jeff explained, "Why? Is everything alright?"

"_I'm afraid not, Jeff. Someone made an attempt on Indiana's life. They slipped some kind of poison into her water and she's been admitted to hospital as a patient._"

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Jeff boomed as he bolted upright from his chair, "Has her family been notified?"

"_I'm afraid I don't have their contact information. That was one of the reasons why I contacted you, actually._"

"Leave it to me. And some of us are going to fly over and pay her a visit. Hopefully, it won't be too late for Indiana," Jeff prayed.

"ANA?!"

Jeff looked up at the tone of surprise coming from the other end of the room. He saw that Scott was standing there rigid. He will forever remember the horror on his face. Jeff felt his heart go out towards his eldest son. He knew of the close relationship Scott and Indiana shared. Hell. He'd go as far as say that pretty soon, there would be an announcement saying that Indiana is to become his daughter-in-law. However, he didn't know about the summer romance they shared 15 years ago. Hell. He didn't know about the incident where his eldest son tried to take his own life when he believed that the love of his life had died afterwards. But he knew of the feelings Scott possessed for the young doctor.

"Scott, I have some bad news to tell you. Indiana's been admitted to hospital. Someone attempted to poison her," Jeff explained calmly, "She's in a bad way. She's currently fighting for her life."

Scott felt as if someone was reaching into his chest and crushing his heart. Like Queen Regina did during numerous episodes of a show called _Once Upon a Time_ that he would find himself watching with Indiana on numerous occasions (although he wouldn't admit it in front of his brothers, he actually enjoys the show). He hadn't felt this way since 15 years ago when he received that false letter from Sarah Evans claiming that Indiana had died just months after their intimate summer together. He couldn't lose her again. Not after he had just got her back.

"Are we going to see her?" Scott asked.

"Yes. I want you to prepare the jet for takeoff. Inform your brothers as well. We're all going to London to make sure Indiana's OK and get all the details on the incident. Kyrano, Grandma Tracy and TinTin are going to take care of everything here at the base. Also make sure you inform Alan. He'll want to know. I'll join you as soon as I contact Indiana's family and notify them of the situation," Jeff instructed.

* * *

"Dr. Roberts!" Steve panted as he ran into the room, "Lab results just came back."

"Oh my God," Dr. Roberts muttered as the poison was there in big bald letters.

**Sarin.**

"GET ME 6MG OF ATROPINE AND 1800MG OF PRALIDOXIME CHLORIDE STAT!" Dr. Roberts called out.

"What's going on?" Lady Penelope asked.

"Dr. Roberts?" Jeff inquired as he, Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon ran up to them at a speed that made the elderly doctor suspect Satan himself was hot on their heels, "Is there any news on Indiana Evans' condition?"

"Are you her family?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"I'm her employer. Her mother's unreachable, her stepfather's in the middle of an international tour, her half-brother's stranded in Massachusetts due to a freak storm and her half-sister's trying to fly in from Paris but there are flight delays all over the place so we don't know when she's coming in," Jeff explained.

"Wait. Is one of you Mr. Scott Tracy?" Dr. Roberts suddenly asked as he checked Indiana's paperwork.

"Yeah. That's me," Scott nodded as he stepped forward.

"When she filled out the application at the beginning of the volunteer program, she listed you as her medical proxy," Dr. Roberts announced, surprising all the Tracy boys (excluding Scott) and Lady Penelope.

"Yeah. Her mother's not the most reliable person and the other members of her family are unreachable most of the time. So she listed me as her proxy," Scott explained.

"Well, I should tell you that the lab results have come back positive for sarin. We've administered atropine and pralidoxime chloride when the results came in. However, due to the severity of the poisoning, we are unsure whether or not Indiana would be suffering from any long-term effects of the poisoning. We will be monitoring her constantly overnight and will let you know of any changes if you intend to stay in a hotel nearby," Dr. Roberts promised.

"I don't know about the rest of my family. But I'm staying with Ana," Scott decided.

"Well, I guess that leaves us with a hotel. Scott, if you wish to stay with us after a while, you can room with John and Virgil. Penelope, are you staying too?" Jeff asked.

"I would love to stay. But I am afraid I have prior commitments. But please let Indiana know that she is still more than welcome to stay with me for the remainder of her vacation," Lady Penelope pleaded before she left…but not without adding, "And, Scott. Do let me know if her condition changes in any way."

"F.A.B," the boys chorused as they all went their separate ways.

* * *

"How's she going?" Scott asked as he sat by her bedside and held her hand, his mind still reeling by the prognosis.

"Better than most sarin victims I've treated. She will remain unconscious for a few more hours. But granted that she gets plenty of rest for a couple of weeks, she should be right as rain," the nurse joked, "She's lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

'_Here we go again,_' Scott thought with a slight smirk.

Almost every single rescue they've been on together, they always assume that Scott and Indiana are involved in a romantic relationship; a claim they always deny. They even go as far as saying that they're like brother and sister more than anything else. This would earn them numerous eye rolls – even from the other Tracy brothers – and sarcastic murmurs of, 'Sure you are…' Scott actually reckons that if they get together, they'd start thinking they're brother and sister rather than boyfriend/girlfriend. That last thought made him laugh.

"Actually, I'm the lucky one," Scott corrected with a smile as he used his free hand to brush a few stray strands of her beautiful brown hair away from her eyes.

"Marcus is going to be disappointed. He was gonna miss her when she left anyway," Miranda sighed as she and Steve walked into the room.

"Who's Marcus?" Scott asked, jealousy beginning to bubble up inside of him, "I'm Scott, by the way."

"I'm Steve and this is Miranda. We worked with Indiana in the program," Steve introduced himself and his colleague/friend, "And we know who you are, Scott. Indiana won't shut up about you."

They laughed at the blush that was beginning to spread across Scott's cheeks. They were going to have so much fun with the poor guy while Indiana's asleep and powerless to stop them.

"As an answer to your first question, Marcus is a baby that Indiana rescued on the first day of the program. She witnessed a teenage girl who was 28 weeks pregnant give birth at the back of the hospital. She just left the poor kid here. Indiana's been caring for him," Miranda explained.

"The doctors didn't expect him to survive due to the mother's poor conditions and the premature birth. So Indiana just held him in the kangaroo position and his vitals improved. He actually has a good chance of survival now because of her. She's been visiting him ever since and the more she did, the more his vitals improved," Steve added before revealing, "She was even thinking about adopting him."

"Do you reckon you could bring him up?" Scott suddenly asked, an idea forming in his head.

"Yeah. If he's strong enough," Miranda nodded as she and Steve left to go get Deke.

"And you," Scott turned to face Indiana as he said this, "Would it kill you not to give me a heart attack? I swear you're gonna make me go grey prematurely. That job should go to John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan! …well, mostly Gordon and Alan."

He had no idea how long he sat there holding her hand talking about random things. He would talk to her about the rescues they went on during her vacation (when no one was listening), the pranks that Gordon pulled on John including the classic shampoo prank and everything else that happened on Tracy Island. He knew that she was listening. He just hoped that she would respond.

"Took a while. But here he is!" Steve smiled as he and Miranda wheeled a cot into the room.

"Alright, big boy. For it to work, shirt off," Miranda instructed.

Scott chuckled and let go of Indiana's hand (begrudgingly) to remove his jacket and sweater. Miranda laughed and swatted Steve on the head as the male doctor found himself gawking at Scott's flawless tanned torso and the six-pack abs. Miranda was right. Indiana better catch him fast because he'd love to tap that! But, he felt as if she didn't need to try that hard.

She had already stolen his heart without realizing it.

"Alright. Here we go. Make sure you support his head and everything," Steve warned as he placed the weak baby into his arms.

At 28 weeks, the baby's eyelids were no longer fused shut. However, their retinas were still developing, making the risks of him ending up with some form of vision impairment higher than normal. Despite that, their eyes were still able to form images. So Marcus was able to make out Along with the no longer fused eyelids, they were also developing a more coordinated sleep/waking cycle. In Scott's arms, he awoke from his slumber, having reached the end of the sleep cycle. His eyes were crystal blue like Scott's. Like Indiana did when she first found him, Scott felt his heart go out to the small infant. Marcus was so brave and strong, ready to fight any challenge that came at him with everything he had. Mentally, he thought that he should be made an honorary member of International Rescue.

"Hi," Scott whispered.

Miranda and Steve walked out of the room but remained outside the doorway. Soon, Marcus would have to return to NICU. But there was no reason he couldn't stay there for a little while and have a moment with Scott and Indiana and let the three of them pretend to be a real family for that period of time. Marcus was doing better than most babies born at 28 weeks. In fact, they could go as far as saying he was doing as well as a baby born later than 28 weeks.

Indiana moaned slightly and shifted on the hospital bed two hours later. Slowly, she opened the eyes. She took in her observations. The white walls. The bright lights. Looking down to see herself dressed in the hospital gown, she knew that she was admitted to the hospital. She wanted answers. She knew she was poisoned. But one thing she wanted to know was what she was poisoned with. And what was going to happen to the very doctor who tried to kill her?

Those questions were pushed aside for the time being when she heard a voice. Turning around, she saw Scott was sitting in the chair besides her bed shirtless. Wait. Why was he shirtless? She glanced at the bundle in his arms and just knew. Marcus was here.

"I see you met my new friend," Indiana joked.

"Oh thank God," Scott sighed in relief as he glanced at her with a tired smile, "Are you alright?"

"Surprisingly, I feel fine," Indiana admitted.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"I was completely caught by surprise," Indiana told him, "There was this doctor that didn't like the doctors in the volunteer program. Dr. Carmon Rosa. She's the head of plastic surgery here at the hospital. She always tried to sabotage us. But there was always someone there to stop her. Then the program came to an end and Miranda, Steve and I were clearing out our lockers so we could leave. Carmon came in and started saying that she was glad the program was ending. You know, calling it a waste of time, money, effort and all that loco moco."

"Loco moco?" Scott had trouble stifling his laughter.

"Oh shut up," Indiana grumbled, "Anyway, she decided to give us some water, you know, to celebrate the end of the program and that we would be parting ways. I drank it and…well, you know the rest."

"The lab results from the bottle came back positive for sarin," Scott informed her as he adjusted his hold in the baby slightly, "Hey. You wanna take over? I'm getting a bit cold."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Indiana laughed.

Scott watched carefully as she reached behind her and undid the top half of her gown. She was slowly beginning to return to the way she was pre-poisoning, despite the fact that the attempt on her life was made only a few hours ago. He smiled as he placed the baby into her waiting arms and he got dressed again. Unwittingly, Scott's mind went back to a rescue.

It was a fire in an apartment complex not far from Harvard University a week after Scott and Indiana rescued Wilson and Lindsey from the 'Wackos in the Pyramid'. It was a suspected arson case. The firefighters couldn't control the fire enough to race in to rescue those trapped inside. John had received an emergency call from the firefighters and Scott and Indiana were dispatched in Thunderbird 1 while Virgil and Gordon were dispatched in Thunderbird 2. There were children trapped inside, which naturally caused Indiana to race inside. Gordon only went inside to assist Indiana and to stop her from getting killed.

He didn't know the full story of her heroic actions inside the burning building. He only knew of the major details Gordon had told him after they came out. But apparently, Indiana had dived through a pillar of flames to rescue a four-week-old baby. With the baby in her arms, she grabbed onto a stable support column and swung herself over the same pillar of flames she had dived through before. Along the way, she kicked someone in the face and knocked him out cold. Poor Gordon had to perform the firefighter's lift to get him out of the blaze before the complex collapsed. The guy was later identified to be the arsonist they were looking for.

"Indiana Charlotte Evans! Boy, do I have a bone to pick with you?!"

Scott and Indiana looked up from the child to notice a woman dark brown hair and light brown eyes storm into the room. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a dark blue blouse and black knee high boots.

"Hi, Arizona," Indiana greeted weakly.

"The news is surely a nice way to find out that your best friend is not just in London, but IN HOSPITAL!" Arizona screeched.

"Wait. What?!" Indiana and Scott stuttered.

"Who's the boyfriend?" Arizona asked, finally noticing Scott's presence.

"Arizona Adams, meet Scott Tracy. Scott, meet Arizona," Indiana introduced before glancing at Marcus, who has now fallen asleep as Scott and Arizona began to bond.

* * *

The week went on in a blur. Arizona visited on numerous occasions. She got on really well with Virgil, causing Scott and Indiana to glance at each other knowingly. Indiana was able to have some webcam sessions with Alan so he could check on her from Thunderbird 5.

Indiana was discharged at the end of the week and was instructed to rest. Jeff decided to take Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon back to Tracy Island in case they were needed for an emergency call. Indiana went back to Lady Penelope's mansion and continued to rest. She missed being back at the island and worried whenever she heard of a rescue in the paper or during the evening news. Because the Tracys have become more than her employers and her friends.

They've become her family.

* * *

**Well, that sucked.**

**BYE!**


	12. The Mighty Atom

**Scott: I like LadyAmazon so much right now.**

**Me: Why?**

**Scott: Check out her review for last chapter.**

**Me: Alright.**

**LadyAmazon: **_**Scott, I'm going to have to put you on hold. ***__**grabs one of Ironhide's cannons**__*** I have to deal with Barbie over there. ***__**runs to hunt for Rosa**__*****_

**Scott: Who's Ironhide?**

**Me: Character from Transformers. Hey! You should listen to Scott speak in the episodes. *****swoons***** God, I'd be more than happy to listen to him till the day I die.**

**Scott: You get to. You've been stuck with me since you were seven.**

**Me: I shall forever remember the day I sat with my father and watched **_**City of Fire**_**. Thanks for the review, Amazon!**

**bubzchoc: **_**excellent chapter**_

**Thanks, bubz!**

**Scott: The boys will be out of character for the beginning of the chapter.**

**Me: After all, this is something they rarely get to see. As usual, I own nothing besides Indiana and the plot for this story. Arizona makes another appearance. The story will also be eluding to the other stories in the series that was listed last chapter.**

**Scott: That didn't take much.**

**Me and Scott: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys!" John cried as he sprinted into the games room.

"Slow down, John," Gordon laughed.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be heading to Thunderbird 5?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah. The sprout's gonna go stir crazy," Scott piped in as he fired the cue ball at the balls lined up on the pool table.

"Now he knows how I feel whenever you guys show up late. Anyways, I've been delayed. Lady Penelope's here," John announced, earning groans from the three Tracy boys before him.

"Why weren't we told of her arrival in advance?! We could've hidden or found some sort of excuse to go to the mainland!" Gordon moaned.

"Is she talking about how badly she wants to go on a rescue?" Virgil asked.

"Yep," John nodded.

"We'll probably hide down here for…oh, let's say a few hours," Gordon added.

"I wouldn't. Because…Indiana might decide to change out of that little dress she arrived in," John sang.

Scott slipped with the shot and the cue ball ended up bouncing all over the table. Incidentally, it actually knocked all of the balls into the holes and helped him win. Gordon performed a hilarious spit take with the water landing on poor Virgil. The middle Tracy didn't notice. He was rigid in shock.

"You mean to say that the same Indiana Charlotte Evans who works as our medic is upstairs wearing a dress?" Scott clarified slowly.

"A short, tight, black dress," John added.

* * *

Jeff and Lady Penelope were in a middle of a conversation when they heard the thuds of heavy, rapid footsteps coming up. They glanced at the doorway and saw that John had barely escaped with his life as Scott, Virgil and Gordon raced into the room.

"Where's Indiana?!" they all asked.

"Why, I believe she decided to hide from you," Lady Penelope informed them.

"Check the infirmary," Scott instructed.

"She's not there," Jeff shook his head.

"Where else would she be?" Virgil demanded.

"That's for you to find out, sir," Parker answered.

"Oh, I give up. You guys were taking too long to find me, anyways."

The boys gaped at the sight of Indiana grasping the lamps and standing on the turntable; the entrance to Thunderbird 1. Scott, feeling like running off to hide his _reaction_ to her outfit, inwardly slapped himself for not realizing this sooner. The places she preferred to go in Tracy Island were the infirmary, her room and Thunderbird 1, seeing that it was her favourite aircraft. The boys also realized that John was right.

She was wearing a short black dress that clung to her figure. Each Tracy boy took his time drinking in the appearance of the young doctor. They couldn't deny that Indiana looked healthier since the last time they saw her. Her skin tone was slightly darker thanks to the healthy tan she has received. Her hazel eyes had the same sparkle they had before she left for London and her brown hair seemed longer.

Indiana grunted as Gordon raced up and jumped towards her, hugging her so hard and tight that she almost fell to the ground. Laughing, she embraced him back. She did miss the joker of the pack.

"Gordo, I missed you too. But I need to breathe!" Indiana rasped.

"Sorry," Gordon apologized, blushing profusely.

"How are you feeling, Indiana?" Virgil asked as he embraced her.

"Much better than I was pre-poisoning," Indiana joked.

"You look good in a dress. Maybe you should wear them more often," Scott suggested as he embraced her tight.

"For you, maybe," Indiana promised as she returned the hug.

"Hey, lovebirds. Get a room!" John crowed.

"And you are supposed to be picking your brother up from Thunderbird 5," Indiana reminded him.

"Aw… You trying to get rid of your old neighbor?! I'm hurt, doc," John jokingly clutched his chest.

"And I know what Alan's gonna do to you if you don't get up there soon, Starhead. He's not Gordon's only pranking partner, you know," Indiana warned.

"I'll see you next month. Please. Do me a favor. Don't get yourself killed," John pleaded.

"Like I'm gonna let that happen!" Scott called to his disappearing form. **(Me: Anyone wanna see Alan's reaction to this little revelation about Indiana? Scott: This will be good…)**

* * *

As soon as Thunderbird 3 was docked with Thunderbird 5, Alan raced through the corridor with his bag. John was late. He was anxious to get back to Tracy Island. He was missing a certain Malaysian beauty back on the island. All the teasing and the pestering from his brothers about him having a romantic interest in TinTin was true. He did have a romantic interest in her. But…he wouldn't admit it. Not willingly, anyway.

"Good to see you, John. You were late. There's nothing wrong, is there?" Alan asked worriedly.

"No. Sorry about that. There was a lot on. What with Lady Penelope arriving and one thing and another," John apologized.

"How is she?" Alan wanted to know.

"Very anxious to get out on a rescue," John answered.

"If your spell of duty is anything like mine, she's gonna be unlucky. I've never known things so quiet," Alan remarked, "Hey. What about Indiana? Is she strong enough to come back? Father was prepared to give her indefinite leave so she could recover."

"Well…I'll put it this way. She's wearing this little black dress that's driving Scott wild," John waggled his eyebrows.

Before he knew it, he was being bowled through the corridor into Thunderbird 5. He landed flat on his stomach, rolling onto his back to glare at his littlest brother.

"Am I allowed to get my bag?" John asked dryly, grunting as Alan through him the bag and it hit him in the face, knocking him flat on his back.

* * *

Lady Penelope, TinTin, Grandma Tracy, Indiana, Jeff and Virgil were all relaxing on the balcony outside the lounge room that transformed into International Rescue's command centre during a rescue. Scott and Gordon were off doing something and they wouldn't tell Indiana what.

"I just can't tell you how thrilled I am to be here, Jeff," Lady Penelope gushed excitedly.

"We're glad to have you, Penny. And I can't thank you enough for taking care of Indiana after the incident at the hospital," Jeff told her.

"It was the least I could do. Indiana is more than just a medic and International Rescue agent to me. She is also a relative to a very dear friend of mine. After everything she has done for me, the least I could do was take care of her family," Lady Penelope said to him.

"I'm glad you could come back to the island with me," Indiana remarked.

"Well, it's the first opportunity I've had since Jeff started operations," Lady Penelope stated.

"I can believe that. From the reports we've been getting, it seems you've been having more adventures than we had," Virgil remarked.

"Grandmama, did you hear that?" Lady Penelope asked.

"Of course I did. I'm as sure of my own hearing as I am about Indiana not having enough meat on her bones," Grandma Tracy retorted.

"No. I mean dear Virgil's insinuation that I've been in the thick of things, as they say," Lady Penelope corrected.

"You do seem to have had your share of excitement, Lady Penelope," TinTin agreed, "I'm sure Indiana can vouch for that."

"Been on a few adventures myself once I recovered enough," Indiana revealed.

"Oh yes. But I shan't consider myself part of the team until I've been out on a rescue," Lady Penelope decreed.

"Oh. Yeah. I see," Jeff muttered sadly before quickly changing the subject, "Say, I wonder where those cold drinks have got to."

_CLANG!_

As if it was cued, they heard the clangs of glasses smashing against the floor. Immediately, they figured out that there was an argument between Kyrano and Parker over who would be serving the drinks. The manservant or the butler? Indiana had predicted this all along. This was shown by the smirk she was wearing when the grumbling Virgil took out his wallet and handed her a $20 note.

"From the sounds of it, we're gonna stay thirsty," Jeff remarked, "Say, Indiana. I thought that you don't bet."

"Not regularly. I just bet on worthwhile investments or what is a sure win," Indiana clarified.

"You know, Penelope. I'll have to visit you one day. I've never been to a stately home. About the only thing I hadn't," Grandma Tracy admitted.

"Of course you must come, Grandmama," Lady Penelope immediately agreed.

Moments later, Grandma Tracy, Jeff and Virgil had left to do separate things. Grandma Tracy to prepare a feast for the night, Virgil to spend some time with his brothers and Jeff…well, the girls had no idea what the elder Tracy was doing. Lady Penelope and TinTin were content with reading magazines while Indiana was going through a scrapbook she has been making over the years. A sigh from Lady Penelope brought TinTin and Indiana out of their own state of mind.

"Oh dear," Lady Penelope sighed.

"What's the matter, Lady Penelope?" TinTin asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you'd think that someone, somewhere would need International Rescue," Lady Penelope mused.

"Sometimes, we wind up getting emergency calls about a severe situation but when we get there, they have it under control. The world knows that we're there for them. But sometimes, they depend on us so much that they forget how to handle these situations themselves," Indiana voiced her thoughts aloud.

"Is that your scrapbook, Indiana?" TinTin asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty much all I have left of home," Indiana smiled sadly.

"Dear, are you suffering from homesickness?" Lady Penelope asked worriedly.

"A little," Indiana admitted, "But please. For the love of God, do not tell Scott. That guy's overprotective of me enough as it is."

"You must talk to somebody about it," TinTin objected.

"I do," Indiana corrected, "Alan's a pretty good listener. Especially when I first arrived. He actually helps me through it. He gives me a sense of home because he reminds me so much of Matthew, it's not even funny. Before I took this job, I was lucky to see Matty and Linds four times every six months. Linda spends most of her time in Paris working on designs on Francois Lemaire and modeling for him on occasion and Matt's got accepted for this medical internship in the Air Force as part of his medical degree. Now, I'll be lucky to see them once a year."

"Wait a minute. You talk to Alan?" Lady Penelope repeated.

"Like I said, he reminds me of Matty. Considering since they were born, I practically raised them while David toured and worked with his dance troupe to make things meet. As for my mother…well, as I told Scott, she should be in a mental institution. She went crazy when no one would hire her after she fell pregnant. So…she took it out on me," Indiana recalled before changing the subject, "How about some cocoa?"

"Yes please," TinTin nodded.

This lead to Lady Penelope and Indiana sitting in the living room with mugs of cocoa talking and laughing stuff that ranged from some of Indiana's past rescues and Lady Penelope's adventures to stories about their family lives pre-IR. There was a peaceful serenity in the air with them…that is, until Alan showed up.

"Alan, what's wrong?" Lady Penelope asked worriedly.

"Uh-oh. Here we go," Indiana muttered under her breath.

"It's an emergency! An emergency!" Alan cried, causing Lady Penelope to bolt to her feet while Indiana just rolled her eyes and grabbed the magazine, finding fashion columns more interesting.

"You mean…you mean a rescue?" Lady Penelope wanted to double check.

"That's just what it is! A rescue!" Alan agreed.

"Oh, you've got to let me in on it, Alan!" Lady Penelope pleaded.

"Sure!" Alan agreed.

"What's happened?!" Lady Penelope demanded.

"It's Scott! And I don't know whether we can save him!" Alan explained, causing Indiana to look up from the magazine.

'_Oh, he did NOT just go there!_' Indiana sassed in her mind.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Alert Thunderbird 1 and Thunderbird 2! Where's Jeff?! Why isn't he here?! Parker, the Rolls! Indiana, get your medical kit! Oh, Alan! What's the procedure?! I don't know it!" Lady Penelope gasped.

Suddenly, she heard laughter from the doorway. She turned towards the door and saw Virgil and Gordon standing in the door laughing. That was when she realized. They were just playing a practical joke on her desire to take part in a rescue.

And she fell for it.

"Why, you old rascals! You really had me believing!" Lady Penelope grumbled, "And poor Indiana too and she lives with you!"

"He had me when he said Scott was hurt," Indiana defended her actions.

"We're sorry, Lady Penelope," Gordon apologized, "We just couldn't resist it."

"Yeah. Guess we're as bored as you," Virgil agreed.

"Well, at least Scott isn't in any trouble," Lady Penelope remarked.

"That's where you're wrong. In fact, it gave us the idea," Gordon corrected.

"Grandma caught him sampling a special cake she baked for tonight," Virgil clarified.

"Yes, ma'am. Scott really does need rescuing," Alan agreed sarcastically, causing the boys to laugh again.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Indiana sighed as she stood up, making sure her dress didn't ride up.

That was before John's portrait began flashing. They knew what it meant. It was finally happening. They had an emergency call.

"I'll go get Scott," Indiana decided as she went to do so.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Grandma. It won't happen again," Scott grumbled.

"It better not, mister! I know how you are with food! But that is no reason to go off sampling a special cake I made for Indiana and Lady Penelope!" Grandma Tracy reprimanded him.

"Well, you know what it's like with kids and grandkids, Mrs. Tracy. You tell them not to do something, but they do it anyway," Indiana remarked, making her presence known.

"Oh! Indiana! I made you your favourite molten chocolate cake! Luckily, my grandson here saved you some," Grandma Tracy glared at her oldest grandson.

"She's the only person I share food with!" Scott retorted before turning to Indiana, "What's up, Ana?"

"Emergency call," Indiana said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Scott asked rhetorically.

Within moments, Scott had grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. Instinctively, she pulled the skirt of her dress down to make sure she wasn't flashing anyone. Suddenly, a thought entered her mind about how much Scott would enjoy it. But she shook it off. He wasn't a pervert. He was a gentleman.

"This is officially the last time I'm wearing a dress," Indiana grumbled.

"Just wear longer and baggier dresses. You look good in them," Scott complimented before they arrived in the room, "I heard the call. Hey. What's happened?"

"Hold it, Scott. Brains, what do we need?" Jeff asked.

"Well, the big problem is going to be the seawater intake. It'll have to be cut off underwater," Brains began saying.

"Sounds like a job for Thunderbird 4," Jeff surmised, "Alert Virgin and Gordon."

"Right," Brains nodded as he went to do so.

"Now Scott, the destination's North Africa. There's a runaway reactor in the Sahara Atomic Station. Possible sabotage. John will fill in the details and give you the exact position as soon as you're airborne. Take Indiana with you. She knows how to operate Mobile Control. Away the both of you go. There's very little time," Jeff instructed.

"Yes, sir," Scott nodded before jokingly bowing towards Indiana, "Ladies first."

"Thanks," Indiana smiled as she walked ahead of him.

"You just wanna check her out," Virgil scoffed, earning a glare from his oldest brother, "Or you're just being a gentleman."

"Jeff, you know how badly I want to go out on a rescue," Lady Penelope began.

"Oh. Yeah. But this one's too dangerous," Jeff objected before interrupting her protests, "Ah, boys. Good."

"Jeff!" Lady Penelope snapped, causing the grey-haired Tracy to face her, "I might not get another chance. Please. You allow Indiana to go out on rescues. Why can't you extend me the same courtesy?"

"OK, Penny. You better go with Virgil," Jeff relented.

"Here we go!" Scott called before disappearing around the turntable.

"You're a showoff, Scott Tracy," Indiana decreed as she attached the gun to her belt.

"Sure I am," Scott agreed sarcastically.

Indiana had stopped counting the moments that lapsed between entering Thunderbird 1 and the feeling of the ship rumbling beneath her as they took off for the skies as it varied each time. She thought that considering the amount of times she and Scott had been on missions together, she would be used to the sensations by now. However, she had just come back from a month-long vacation; two weeks of which she spent saving other people's lives through medicine, one week of which she spent fighting for her own life and the final week she spent exploring London and catching up with Arizona before she jetted off to Africa to be the consulting geologist in a radical scheme.

"Lady Penelope joining us on a mission. This will be interesting," Indiana remarked a few moments later.

"Yeah. Almost as interesting as you going out on your first one," Scott laughed.

"Hey!" Indiana exclaimed, almost offended, "Virgil would probably tell her to stay in Thunderbird 2 to monitor communications. I went down into a blazing inferno and planted charges!"

"And you almost got yourself killed on a lot of the missions!" Scott reminded her, "I'm definitely having you monitor Mobile Control as father said this time. Remember, Ana. You're a medic. Not a field agent."

"Ever think I could be both?" Indiana retorted.

"Just about every time you come with me on a mission," Scott admitted quietly, "Besides, I wanted you to come with me to rescue the Sun Probe. Remember? And we almost crashed into the sun!"

"Was that before or after we slept together?" Indiana asked bitterly.

"Before," Scott whispered, though he wasn't sure she had heard him.

They really hated getting into arguments with one another. While the arguments were rare, they been happening more than usual since the Sun Probe assignment. Even though they had talked about it after Scott was shot down and agreed to put it all behind them, there was still tension between them. But it wasn't the kind of tension that normally existed between two people after a heated argument. But rather the kind of tension that exists between two people who love each other and should be together but would rather die than admit it. The sexual tension between them was mounting. It was thick enough for people to cut through it with a knife.

"Hey. We're about to land," Indiana observed after spending most of the trip in silence.

Scott landed Thunderbird 1 and immediately reached for his radio, "Thunderbird 1 to International Rescue. We have arrived at danger zone."

"_OK, Scott. Report in again when you've set up._"

"Sure. Over and out," Scott nodded as he and Indiana began to disembark Thunderbird 1.

* * *

"Thank God you're here," Wade sighed in relief, "I'm Wade and this is Collins. We're the plant controllers."

"I'm Scott and this is Indiana," Scott introduced himself and Indiana.

"Hey. Our geologist is here," Collins observed from the doorway.

"Who's your geologist?" Indiana asked.

The woman answered that question by walking into the control room. However, when both women saw each other, both of them froze where they were standing. They knew each other.

It was Arizona.

"Arizona?!" Indiana gasped.

"Indiana?!" Arizona exclaimed, "What are you doing here?! What's going on?!"

"This is International Rescue, Arizona. The reactor's racing away. We called them to prevent what happened in Australia to happen here," Wade explained.

"Gee, Indiana. When we caught up at the hospital two weeks ago, you couldn't bring up the fact that you're PART IF INTERNTIONAL RESCUE?!" Arizona screeched.

"I was sworn to secrecy when I first joined. You're the first person to find out. None of my family knows either," Indiana revealed.

"What exactly is your role?" Arizona asked.

"She's our medic. But she also doubles as our field agent. Now, there's something that you all have to understand. Our identity must remain top secret. There are people out there that will stop at nothing to obtain our secrets. Even hurt us. Now I promised myself I would protect Indiana with my life when she first joined. But I will need your help in doing so by keeping this a secret," Scott told them.

"Our lips are sealed," Arizona immediately promised.

"_Thunderbird 4 to Mobile Control. I am in position by the sea intake and awaiting further instructions._"

"OK, Gordon. When Virgil arrives, we'll try to get the reactor under control. You'll have to stop the water flowing into the intake at the exact second or we'll all go up," Scott warned.

"_Mobile Control from Thunderbird 4, F.A.B. Standing by._"

"How long have we got?" Scott asked.

"The reactor's running away," Wade observed.

"You have 20 minutes," Arizona answered the question from her position next to Arizona.

"_Thunderbird 2 to Mobile Control. Coming in to land._"

"Hurry it up, Virgil!" Indiana cried.

"Wait. Virgil? Your entire family's a part of this?!" Arizona said in disbelief.

"You've met everyone except for Alan when I was in hospital. And only when Virgil calls in, you've figured it out?" Indiana asked dryly, before noticing Arizona's sheepish expression, "Oh my God. You _like _Virgil?!"

"We hung out a bit when you were in hospital," Arizona clarified.

"OK. I've briefed John of the situation. Virgil and I will go into the reactor control room and try to get the reactor under control. Indiana, you will monitor communications and provide updates as she gets them," Scott designated the jobs.

"F.A.B," Virgil and Indiana chorused as they went off to do their designated jobs.

"F.A.B?" Arizona repeated.

"I'll explain later," Indiana promised.

"_We're now in the control cabin._"

"Both of you be careful or I swear to God I will stick tubes up your manhood," Indiana threatened.

"Pretty gruesome there, Indy," Arizona remarked before checking the time, "Check out the time."

"Keeps them in line," Indiana shrugged before reporting to the boys, "Scott, Virgil, you guys have five minutes."

"_Thanks, babe._"

"Babe?" Arizona smirked, "Are you sure you two aren't together?"

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on Virgil?" Indiana retorted, "Besides, it's probably just a slip-up."

Moments passed buy. The boys had managed to get most of the reactors under control. But with the very little time they had left, it all looked hopeless. Unless they could cut off the seawater intake at the right time, it would all be for nothing.

"Two minutes," Indiana warned.

"_Now for number five._"

"They don't have a lot of time left," Arizona observed, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"We've been in situations like this before and managed to succeed. I don't see how this time is going to be different. Besides, it's not like we're getting married or anything," Indiana retorted, "90 seconds!"

"Come on, Virgil," Arizona whispered.

"_Ana! We got it! Radio Gordon! Now!_"

"Mobile Control from Thunderbird 4! Fire missiles! Now!" Indiana instructed.

They watched as reactor number 5 continued to beep erratically and the arrow swung back and forth just as erratically. Eventually, it all slowed to a stop, causing everyone to breath a sigh of relief.

"You've done it! You've done it!" Arizona cheered as she and Indiana hugged each other tightly, all breathing a sigh of relief, "You guys are amazing!"

"Nice shooting, Gordon," Indiana complimented.

"_Thanks, Indy! Tell Virgil to hurry up in picking me up, will ya? Use Mr. TV's 'Hurry up' if you have to._"

"No problem," Indiana laughed as Scott and Virgil walked back into the room, "You boys had us worried there."

"Part of the job description," Scott joked as they hugged each other tightly, ignoring the fact that sweat still continued to drip down his features. Well…in his defense, those suits were HOT!

"So, er…it was nice to see you again, Arizona," Virgil stuttered nervously.

"Yes. Same to you, Virgil," Arizona nodded.

"Would you like to, er…meet up again sometime? When I'm not on call, I mean?" Virgil offered.

"I would love it," Arizona smiled warmly.

"Here. This is my personal email address and my private number. We could arrange a get-together," Virgil offered as he handed her a piece of paper.

"And here's mine," Arizona said as she handed him another piece of paper before turning to Indiana, "And you! Next time I see you, he better be your boyfriend! Because I know a lot of our friends back home who would love to tap that!"

"Likewise with you and Virgil. And remember. I live with them. So I know everything," Indiana warned before turning to Virgil, "And you. I'll say this now. If you hurt my best friend, I will do more than sticking a tube up your penis."

"Yes, ma'am," Virgil gulped nervously.

"Also, how do you know I haven't already 'tapped that' as you say?" Indiana whispered in Arizona's ear, causing her to gape.

"Call me as soon as you get back!" Arizona immediately instructed.

"Yes, ma'am. And Virgil, Gordon conveyed me a message in the style of Mr. TV. Hurry up," Indiana said.

"We should go," Scott relented, "Maybe you should swing by sometime, Arizona."

"I'll hold you to that," Arizona warned as Indiana, Virgil and Scott left.

"Oh sure. I ask you out. You flat out reject me. International Rescue swoops in. You give him your number," Wade grumbled.

"Him, I like," Arizona smirked before walking away.

* * *

"So you really think that Virgil and Arizona are gonna become a thing?" Scott asked once they were in the air.

"Yep," Indiana nodded.

"And she seems to think that you and I are gonna become a thing," Scott remarked.

"She tends to think that she has an eye on who's gonna wind up with who. Considering until I started dating my ex senior year, she was trying to match me with practically every single guy at Quincy," Indiana recalled with a laugh, causing Scott to tense at the mention of her ex, "What?"

"I know what he did to you," Scott muttered darkly, causing Indiana's smile to disappear.

* * *

No word was said after that. Not even as they got changed after arriving at base. When they came in, everyone was laughing at poor Lady Penelope's expense. From what they gathered, a mouse found its way into Thunderbird 2 and gave poor Lady Penelope a fright.

"Come on, guys. Leave her alone," Indiana laughed before smelling the food, "Ooh! Molten lava cake!"

"Here you go, dear," Grandma Tracy handed her a small rounded cake, "Luckily, it's not the one Scott sampled. So you get a fully intact cake unlike a certain someone here."

"Hey. I stay away from her slices," Scott defended…before stealing some of her crust, "Most of the time."

"Payback," Indiana smirked as she scooped some of the chocolate sauce onto the spoon and feeding herself.

"Alright, you two. Some of us want to be able to keep down the cake," Alan teased, "Save the cute romance for when we're not around."

"Speaking of cute romances…," Indiana sent a smirk to Virgil.

"A certain someone got a phone number," Scott revealed.

"You lucky bastard!" Gordon crowed as he playfully hit Virgil in the shoulder.

"Language, Gordon," Jeff immediately reprimanded.

"Who's phone number did you get? What's her name?" Alan asked.

"Her name's Arizona Adams," Virgil revealed with a smile, "I'm actually planning on calling her when I was done."

"Wait. Is this the same Arizona Adams we met when Indiana was in hospital?" Gordon asked.

"The one and the same," Indiana nodded, "We went to school together."

"Well, I'm afraid that Parker and I must return to London. By the way, where is Parker?" Lady Penelope asked.

"I haven't seen him since that joke Alan, Gordon and Virgil pulled on you," Indiana revealed.

"And where's the rest of my molten lava cakes?!" Grandma Tracy cried.

"Well, Indiana and I had only the ones we got since we came back yet. So it wasn't us," Scott immediately defended himself and Indiana.

"We savored ours," Virgil said as he and Gordon held up their still full bowls.

"I only had two," Alan added.

"It wasn't me, TinTin or Penny. So it must be…," Jeff trailed off as everyone realized who it was.

"PARKER!"

* * *

**What can I say? I love chocolate lava cake. So that's the cake I went with. Of course, I could've gone with my mother's brownies…**

**HASTA LA VISTA, PEOPLE!**


	13. Vault of Death

**Me: This is a sad moment.**

**Scott: A very sad moment.**

**Me: Gerry Anderson has passed away.**

**Scott: Not only has another husband, father and son.**

**Me: He is a legend for doing something no man had dared to do.**

**Scott: And is God of the Thunderbirds universe.**

**Me: This chapter will be dedicated to Gerry Anderson. He may be gone. But he will never be forgotten.**

**Scott: Rest in peace, Gerry Anderson. Rest in peace.**

**Alan: Oh, cut the depressing stuff and get on with the REVIEW REPLIES!  
**

**Me: Try being a little more sensitive, Alan.**

**bubzchoc: **_**brilliant chapter lol**_

**Thanks, bubz!**

**Scott: Is that all she ever says?**

**Me: *****punches Scott in the stomach***

**Scott: Where did you learn to punch like that?**

**Me: Where did Alan learn to run so fast?**

**Scott: Touché.**

**LexietFive: **_**Totally loved this chapter! Looking forward to reading all the stories especially John's. Keep it up.**_

**Me: Thanks, Lex!**

**Scott: Now I believe you have a disclaimer to say.**

**Me: Since it's Christmas…**

**© Gerry Anderson rightfully owns the rights to Thunderbirds. (Technically, it belongs to whoever he left the rights to in the will. But still…)**

**© Indiana Evans and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Scott: Come on. One more to go.**

**Me: Fine.**

**© I don't own **_**Chasing Cars**_**. That belongs to Snow Patrol.**

**I love that song.**

**Scott: Me too. Can that be mine and Indiana's song?**

**Me: I've already chosen your song, remember?**

**Scott: What's our song?**

**Me: **_**Never Let You Go**_** by Justin Bieber.**

**Scott: ANYTHING BUT THAT SONG!**

**Me: I WAS KIDDING!**

**Scott: Phew. Dodged a bullet there.**

**Me: I almost considered this one. But it suited Virgil and Arizona more.**

**Scott: Good choice.**

**Me and Scott: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Indiana, what are you doing in here?" TinTin asked as she walked into the room where Indiana was sitting on her bed with Gordon's guitar strumming a few chords.

"Avoiding Gordon. He's in prank mode," Indiana answered, causing TinTin to laugh.

Something that Indiana learned when she first moved to the island was to stay out of Gordon's wondering eye whenever he was in prank mode. Not wanting to end up with a bedroom drenched in glow-in-the-dark paint again like it was when Scott first brought her here, she took the advice given and stayed away. However, Gordon didn't prank Indiana and TinTin as much as he did his brothers. The upbringings of treating women the way they would want men to treat their sisters, their daughters or their mothers really stuck into him and he only played mild pranks on them. He saved the serious ones for his brothers and father. Kyrano and Grandma Tracy were the only people that were never affected by Gordon's pranks. Some of his golden rules were: never severely prank women and stay away from the elderly and those with severe medical reasons.

"So you decided to hide in here and kidnap Gordon's guitar?" TinTin guessed.

"He doesn't mind," Indiana shrugged as she tuned the strings that were beginning to sound sharp, "He's virtually given the guitar to me since I'm the only person here who can play it."

"Do you have a song in your head that you like playing?" TinTin wanted to know.

"Well…there is one…," Indiana trailed off as she began strumming the introduction, "It's one of those songs that really got stuck in my head."

Indiana: _We'll do it all,  
__Everything,  
__On our own…_

_We don't need,  
__Anything,  
__Or anyone..._

_If I lay here…  
__If I just lay here…  
__Would you lie with me,  
__And just forget the world?_

Scott was walking past Indiana's room when he heard beautiful music flowing through the door. Pausing, he turned to stand in the doorway and watched her sing. He loved listening to her. She had a beautiful voice that helped him forget his worries; especially after a tough rescue assignment, which ranged from the ones involving children to those rescues that were just extremely challenging in general.

Indiana: _I don't quite know,  
__How to say,  
__How I feel…_

_Those three words,  
__Are said too much.  
__They're not enough..._

_If I lay here…  
__If I just lay here…  
__Would you lie with me,  
__And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told…  
__Before we get too old…  
__Show me a garden,  
__That's bursting into life…_

"She's amazing," Alan whispered, saying the words from Gordon who was standing there silently soaking in the words, the rhythm and the melody of the song.

"You always say that," Scott rolled his eyes.

"You can't deny what's true," Virgil stated, "We all love hearing her sing. Especially after a tough emergency call."

"I wonder what she's singing about," Scott pondered.

Scott wouldn't voice this aloud to his brothers or anybody else. He felt like that he knew what she was singing about. He knew the song well. _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol was a love song about simply living life slowly and expressing your love. He first heard the song the summer they were together. There was an open beach party to celebrate the beginning of summer, which everyone went to. This was one of the songs they danced to together. The first song they danced to was called _A Thousand Years, Part 2_ by Christina Perri and Steve Kazee, which essentially became their song because of how much it suited their relationship.

But he never truly began paying attention to the song she was playing now and its meaning until her 'death.' It was the song he heard as he decided to make that suicide attempt.

Not that he wanted to bring up those memories again…

Indiana: _Let's waste time,  
__Chasing cars,  
__Around our heads…_

_I need your grace,  
__To remind me,  
__To find my own…_

_If I lay here…  
__If I just lay here…  
__Would you lie with me,  
__And just forget the world…_

_Forget what we're told…  
__Before we get too old…  
__Show me a garden,  
__That's bursting into life…_

_All that I am…  
__All that I ever was…  
__Is here in your perfect eyes.  
__They're all I can see…_

_I don't know where…  
__Confused about how as well…  
__Just know that these things,  
__Will never change for us at all…_

_If I lay here…  
__If I just lay here…  
__Would you lie with me,  
__And just forget the world…_

"That was heartfelt, Indiana," TinTin complimented.

"Well, it's personal," Indiana confessed.

"How personal?" TinTin immediately wanted to know.

While Indiana had a close relationship with everyone on this island and a certain blonde Tracy on Thunderbird 5, TinTin was the one she confided to the most. Since she was the only other female on the island, Indiana felt that she could confide into TinTin things that she could never tell the boys and vice versa. TinTin held some of her deepest, darkest secret.

"I'll tell you when I'm sure we have no one eavesdropping," Indiana smirked as she opened her door, causing Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan to fall inside, "Really? You didn't learn from the last time you tried that? Hey. You alright, Gordo?"

Indiana's question caused everyone to take a good look at the red-haired Tracy. That was when they noticed that the area around his eyes was red and puffy and his eyes appeared to be glassy…well, from what little everyone saw of his eyes. Gordon was trying to avoid eye contact – never mind interaction – in general. His breaths appeared to be shaky. It didn't take long for them to figure out he had been crying. But about what?

"I'm fine," Gordon lied.

Indiana knew the prankster of the pack well enough to know that he was lying. He was obviously hurting about something. Something he didn't want to share. Immediately, she made it her business to talk about it later.

She had to stress the 'later' part of the sentence as they heard the klaxon sound. Another emergency call.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Virgil ushered.

"Hey. You wanna talk later?" Indiana offered Gordon.

"Not really," Gordon muttered.

'_**Definitely**__ having that talk later,_" Indiana decided as they ran into the main room.

"OK, John. I'll get you to brief Scott and Indiana. There's very little time on this one," they heard Jeff state.

"_F.A.B. I'll clear the air and remain on standby._"

Jeff and TinTin looked away from the portrait and noticed everyone's presence. There was little time to talk about the mission as Jeff had told John just before. They needed to get in the air and get in the air now.

"Ah. Good. Scott, leave immediately. Destination: England. John will brief you as soon as you're on your way Indiana, go with him. The person in trouble will need immediate medical attention and…well, I trust you and your abilities more than I trust paramedics," Jeff confessed. **(AN: NO OFFENSE TO PARAMEDICS! I ACTUALLY RESPECT THEM!)**

"Yes, sir," Scott and Indiana chorused.

"Ladies first," Scott smirked as he moved to the side.

"You always do this," Indiana stated dryly.

"I'm nothing if not a gentleman," Scott retorted as Indiana grabbed the lamps and disappeared around the turntable.

"Or you just have the hots for her," Alan waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't be such a pervert, Alan. The correct term is being in love," TinTin corrected.

"Hey! Talk about me when I'm _not in the room_!" Scott called as he too disappeared around the turntable.

"Boys teasing you about being a gentleman again?" Indiana guessed as Scott walked up behind her and zipped up her uniform.

"Alan reckons I have the hots for you," Scott rolled his eyes, "I don't like girls that way. When I fall for someone, I fall hard."

"I know," Indiana agreed, causing Scott to look at her in surprise, "What? You think you're the only Tracy I talk to?"

"Hey. When we get back, can you please try to find out what's wrong with Gordon?" Scott requested kindly as they sat in their respective seats and buckled up and Thunderbird 1 took off, "There's a greater chance of him talking to you than there is of him talking to me."

"It's gonna cost you," Indiana joked.

"I'll let you pilot Thunderbird 1 back to base," Scott offered.

"Can't you tell when a lady's joking?" Indiana teased.

"Can't you tell when a man's being serious?" Scott retorted.

"_Can't you tell when someone's about to throw up?_"

"John!" Scott and Indiana exclaimed.

"How long have you been listening in?" Indiana asked.

"_Far too long for me._"

"Damn Space Monitor," Scott grumbled.

"_Watch it, mother hen. You want the details of the emergency or not?_"

"Yes," Scott and Indiana mumbled.

"_The Bank of England has recently installed a new electronic bank vault. Upon closure, it is to remove all the oxygen from the fault and is to be remained sealed for two years unless someone opens it with an electronic key._"

"That's actually pretty innovating. Some objects are actually better vacuum-sealed," Indiana remarked.

"_Not an actual person, Indy. One of their employees is trapped in the vault and there's under two hours until all the air's sucked out._"

"Not so much," Indiana relented before turning to Scott, "Got a plan of action?"

"Yep," Scott nodded.

"Think Virgil's gonna need an assist?" Indiana asked.

"That's not a bad idea," Scott mused.

"_International Rescue to Thunderbird 1. Your landing point: City of London Heliport._"

"Message received and understood, TinTin. Ana and I have received the details of the emergency from John. Request Thunderbird 2 with Pod 5," Scott requested.

"_OK, Scott. Request granted._"

"One thing more, father. I reckon Virgil will need some help on this one," Scott advised.

"_Leave it with me._"

"Sure. I'll keep in touch," Scott promised before terminating the link.

"How the heck did someone get trapped in the vault?" Indiana asked, holding a warning finger to Scott when he went to open his mouth, "No smart-ass answers."

"Well, they would have performed a role to make sure everyone was there before they closed the vault. Someone could have misinformed their boss about his whereabouts. But something they should have done before closing the vault is go in and do a physical check to make sure everyone was out," Scott shrugged.

"Wait. Mother hen?" Indiana smirked.

"They've been calling me that since mum died. Our grandparents were there. But I was the one who raised them; especially Alan with how young he was then. Helped them with their homework, got them to school, went to their events; basically, I was everything dad never was," Scott clarified, "They tended to think I smothered them like a mother hen does with her chicks. So…hence the nickname."

"So basically, you sacrificed your teenage years to raise your younger brothers?" Indiana surmised.

"Except for that summer in Outer Banks," Scott murmured.

Indiana went quiet after that. She did recall him telling her that their summer together was the first time he truly didn't have to worry about looking after his younger brothers since their mother died. Grandma Tracy had moved in with them the summer before after Grandpa Tracy died of kidney failure to help cook, clean and look after the boys whenever Scott was otherwise occupied.

* * *

It took over ten minutes for them to reach the City of London Heliport. Scott landed Thunderbird 1 with ease. When they climbed out, they took in the size. They knew that Virgil would have to land Thunderbird 2 on the heliport as well. Given how small it was and how big Thunderbird 2 is, things would be interesting concerning takeoff and getting the Mole down.

The Bank of London was a short walk from the heliport. Luckily, they weren't stopped by anyone as the majority of people were in restaurants, theatres, their work places or in their homes. Luckily for them, they also only needed one trip to bring down everything they would need for Mobile Control and Indiana's first aid kit. They met Lord Silton's right-hand man, Lovegrove, upon arrival. Lovegrove wasn't afraid to express his doubts over their chance of success, especially when Scott said this upon their arrival, setup and exchange of pleasentries,

"We can't use the Mole. It could disrupt the underground cables and communication. Causing a massive blackout across the City of London would only add to our problems."

"Do the boys have the modified laser guns Brains finished working on?" Indiana asked.

"That could work. But we don't know how long it'll take to burn through the door," Scott reminded her.

"Mr. Tracy, Dr. Evans, I'm glad you're here. But with due respect, I can't see what you can do. Unless we can get the key and…there's only one hour left," Lovegrove stumbled nervously.

"We're not beaten that easy, Mr. Lovegrove" Indiana smirked.

"The equipment will be arriving any minute," Scott piped in.

"I swear, Dr. Evans. I keep on getting the feeling that I've seen you before," Lovegrove said to Indiana, causing Scott to begin watching him carefully. He never did like it when guys began to flirt with his Ana. Wait. _His _Ana?

"I'd watch it. Scott doesn't like it when guys flirt with her," Alan warned as he and Virgil arrived.

"Did you get the message about the Mole being unusable?" Indiana asked.

"Yeah. John radioed in to warn us just as we went to unload it," Virgil answered.

"We should probably get to work. There's under an hour left," Alan stated.

Alan and Virgil immediately grabbed their laser guns and began working on the door. The vault door was thick; thicker than the other doors they've burned through before during rescues. Scott, Lovegrove and Indiana were beginning to have doubts about whether or not they would get into the vault in time. Lovegrove was the first person to express his doubts.

"I promise you it will take years to get through," Lovegrove decreed.

"It won't take that long with our equipment. But will it be fast enough?" Scott asked.

"What could have happened to Lord Silton?" Lovegrove whispered.

Indiana, meanwhile, was studying the construction plans of the bank vault. When Virgil and Alan began burning their way through the door, she decided to get familiar with the vault and began looking at the blueprints for another way in.

"Damn it!" Indiana cursed.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"I wish everything wasn't underground," Indiana grumbled.

"Why? What'd you find?" Scott asked as he moved to stand next to her.

"Take a look at this," Indiana said as she pointed to her latest discovery.

It was an interesting discovery. One interesting enough for Scott to call Virgil and Alan over,

"Ok. Hold it! Look at this."

"We're not gonna get through in the time, Scott," Alan proclaimed.

"I know. But take a look at this plan of the vault," Scott said as he pointed to the blueprints, "There's definitely a weak spot underneath."

"Yeah. But we've already established we can't tunnel in," Virgil reminded him.

"Hate to say it. But I think we're beaten this time," Indiana admitted.

"Not necessarily. I'll get onto headquarters. See if they can come up with anything," Scott decided as he activated the radio in Mobile Control.

"Just 30 minutes left," Lovegrove moaned.

"Mobile Control to International Rescue headquarters," Scott spoke into the radio.

"_Go ahead, Scott._"

"We have a problem, father. We can't reach the guy," Scott explained.

"_So you can't cut through the door._"

"Well, not in the available time. We, um, just gotta come up from below," Scott clarified.

"_Any suggestions, Brains?_"

"_Well, not at this moment, Mr. Tracy._"

"_There must be an answer somewhere._"

"_And I think I know what it is!_"

"You, Grandma?!" Scott asked in surprise.

"Grandma?!" Indiana, Virgil and Alan repeated in surprise.

"Grandma?" Lovegrove repeated in confusion.

"_You wanna go up the ground. But you can't use the Mole. Is that the problem?_"

"_You got it._"

"_Well, it seems I remember when I was a little girl, my grandma told me about the old London subway – trains under the ground. New York had them as well. Of course, that was before this bangle ol' overhead monorail system._"

"_Hey. You may have something there. Scott, check and see if those subway tunnels are still in existence._"

"Got it!" Indiana called as she and Lovegrove laid out the plans, "You're gonna need to go along either the Central, Northern, Waterloo & City or Docklands Light lines to reach the bank's subway station and climb up the elevator shaft until you reach the level of the vault."

"Hey! Is that Piccadilly Circus?" Virgil asked excitedly.

"That sure was a change from being up in space," Alan remarked.

"Oh no. Don't even THINK about going past Piccadilly Circus. That's on the Piccadilly and Bakerloo lines, which is _very far_ from where you wanna go," Indiana cut them short.

"You heard the lady. Get on some hover bikes and get down there," Scott instructed.

"F.A.B!" Virgil and Alan chorused before they left.

"Ten minutes. That's all there's left," Lovegrove moaned.

"Any news on the guy that's got the key?" Scott asked.

"Nothing yet," Lovegrove answered.

"Better start setting up," Indiana sighed as she opened her first aid kit.

"What's the use? There's very little time left," Lovegrove protested.

"This is kind of our signature. We waltz in and pull people out with seconds to spare," Indiana told him as she began gathering everything she would need to supply oxygen.

"Three minutes. We failed!" Lovegrove decreed.

Scott glanced at Indiana who was wearing a facial expression that clearly read, 'He's beginning to annoy me.' He struggled to hold in his laughter at her expression. He agreed with her. Lovegrove was starting to annoy him too. When Indiana was set up, she and Scott glanced at the indicator. Not much time left.

"One minute," Indiana reported.

"Come on, fellas!" Scott pleaded.

Scott and Indiana sat against Lovegrove's desk praying. They were praying for a miracle they knew they were going to need. The indicator's light was flashing slower than before, indicating that the air was nearly pumped out of the vault. As a doctor, Indiana knew how long it would take to die from lack of oxygen. After three minutes of oxygen deprivation, the brain would begin to die. Seven minutes later, the brain would be completely dead. While this depended on how much oxygen Lovegrove had in his blood before he was trapped, Indiana knew the chances for him wouldn't be good.

She froze in surprise when she felt warmth seeping onto her hand. Looking down, she saw that Scott had reached across and taken her hand in his. When she looked up, she saw the look he had in his eyes. His blue eyes burned into her. It was intimate. Lovegrove saw the exchange between the two and just knew. Especially after Scott moved his free hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear and she gave him a gentle smile in exchange. They may not be dating now. But they soon will be.

Something more could have come about between Scott and Indiana that moment. But the whoosh of the door opening ruined any chances of that occurring. Immediately bolting to their feet, they saw Lady Penelope, Parker and Lord Silton.

"What's happened? Are we in time?" Lady Penelope asked worriedly.

"Lord Silton. We've given up hope! Lambert is trapped in the vault!" Lovegrove announced.

"There's just seconds left!" Scott and Indiana cried.

Lady Penelope took one glance at Scott and Indiana and smirked to herself. Confused, Scott and Indiana looked down and saw they were still holding hands. They blushed. But they didn't let go. They enjoyed feeling each other's warmth. Lady Penelope's smirk grew into a gentle smile at the reaction and inaction. She knew that the day they would finally confess their feelings – or re-confess from the looks of things – was going to happen soon.

"Quickly, sir! The electronic key!" Lovegrove requested.

"The key?" Lord Silton repeated in confusion.

"Yes, sir. The one you always carry with you in your briefcase," Lovegrove pressed.

"Briefcase?" Lord Silton stuttered.

"It never leaves your side, remember?" Lovegrove reminded him.

"Oh. Oh. That briefcase. I, um, I must have left it at Lady Penelope's," Lord Silton confessed sheepishly.

"One of your hairclips, milady, if you would be so kind," Parker requested kindly after examining the keyhole for the vault.

"Parker, this is no time for flippancy," Lady Penelope warned.

"Couldn't be more serious, milady. They haven't built a safe yet that Nosey Parker can't open!" Parker decreed.

"Why does that make me nervous?" Indiana asked.

"You're not the only one," Scott remarked as they locked eyes, '_Keep your mind on the rescue, Scooter._'

_**BOOM!**_

"I'm guessing Virgil and Alan found him," Indiana remarked as she broke eye contact.

At that moment, the vault door began to rise off of the ground with a moan. Immediately, Indiana glanced at Parker and the ruined hairclip in his hand. Clearly, Parker had used the hairclip to act as the key and open the vault. Everyone in International Rescue knew of his past as a professional safecracker. That was one of the reasons he was hired after serving his last prison sentence. Not just because they believed that he deserved a chance to repent his actions. But because of the potential his skills had of becoming useful to their organization.

"I'm afraid I've ruined your hairclip, milady," Parker stammered to his employer.

"Parker, you're an old rascal," Lady Penelope crooned as she patted his arm gently.

"Yes, milady," Parker nodded sheepishly, his cheeks becoming dusted with a light red.

"Did you see that, Lovegrove? The Bank of England vault opened with a hairpin! Outrageous!" Lord Silton exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh, indeed, sir! Outrageous!" Lovegrove agreed.

"It's alright, Lambert. Just take it easy now," Indiana murmured reassuringly as she helped Virgil and Alan lead the weakened man towards a nearby chair.

"The danger's over now," Alan piped in as Indiana placed an oxygen mask over his face.

"Just take slow deep breaths and try not to speak. You were in there for quite some time. You need to recover," Indiana instructed gently as she guided him through his breathing, "He should be fine. But I still think he needs to go to a hospital for observation. Since we got him on oxygen as soon as he came out, he should be fine."

"Thank you, Dr. Evans," Lovegrove said with appreciation in his voice.

"Virgil and Alan made it out OK. But we sure wish you had arrived earlier, Parker," Scott remarked.

"I'll have to have something done about this vault, Lovegrove. Can't have chaps with hairpins wondering in and out," Lord Silton went on.

"Oh indeed, sir. I couldn't agree more, sir," Lovegrove immediately agreed.

"It'll mean getting a new safe. We could do worse and go back to the old one. At least that took him two and a half hours," Lord Silton stated.

"Why, Lord Silton. You're looking a little green in the gils. Are you alright?" Indiana asked, "Either you ate something that didn't agree with you or you were subject to some violent maneuvers."

"How would you know this?" Lord Silton scoffed.

"Indiana Evans is a highly respected doctor specialised in trauma surgery and has experience in other fields. Treat her with respect," Scott warned.

"As a matter of fact, so is Parker," Indiana observed before the realization hit her, "Did you guys let Lady Penelope drive?"

"Yes," Lord Silton and Parker grumbled.

"I am not that bad," Lady Penelope defended herself.

"I almost ended up in hospital again!" Indiana retorted.

"Wait. What?" Scott stuttered as he turned to face her, only to be overcome with the familiar temptation again.

"Let's go. You guys can kiss later," Alan smirked as he dragged Scott and Indiana away.

"ALAN!" Scott and Indiana exclaimed.

* * *

True to his word, Scott let Indiana fly Thunderbird 1 back to Tracy Island. He sat where she normally sat watching her handle the blue-and-silver rocket with ease. He had taught her well. Hardly a word was said during the flight back home. When they went to land was when Scott really watched her actions carefully. She had confessed that the thing that made her nervous was landing Thunderbird 1 back into its silo.

"Alright, Ana. You got this," Scott reassured her, "It's all been preprogrammed. You just have to do everything in the correct order."

She moved the handles forward and immediately, she felt Thunderbird 1 turn. Slowly, Thunderbird 1 began flying down inside the silo underneath the pool. When she felt the rocket move up the ramp towards the entrance to the villa, she visibly relaxed in relief.

"You did well," Scott complimented as they began getting changed.

"Well, I had a good teacher," Indiana smirked as she slid her leggings on under her tunic.

* * *

"Hi ya, folks!" Scott and Indiana greeted as they entered the main villa.

"Success?" Jeff asked.

"Success," Scott and Indiana echoed in confirmation.

"Anyone seen Gordon?" Indiana asked, noticing the absence of the red-haired Tracy.

"We don't know. He wasn't here when we came home," Alan shrugged.

"Last I heard, he was in his room. He left after you all left for London. Gordon hasn't come out since," TinTin answered.

"Thanks, TinTin. I better go talk to him," Indiana sighed as she walked down the hall towards Gordon's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" she heard him call from inside of his room.

"Gordon. Gordon, are you OK?" Indiana asked, worried.

"Just leave me alone!" Gordon pleaded her, clearly distraught.

"You know I can't do that," Indiana shook her head as she let herself in, "Gordon?"

She drank in the sight of the former Olympian's bedroom. It was in a mess. But it wasn't the usual 'I'm too lazy to clean my bedroom' mess. It was the 'I'm heartbroken so I shall toss my room' mess. The bathroom door was open. Preparing herself for the worst, Indiana walked in and gasped.

* * *

**Me: God, I am so tempted to leave it like that!  
**

**Scott: Gerry Anderson's death's bad enough. Don't leave them a cliffhanger. Come on, Ice. You loved the man.**

**Me: He's a God! If I ever got the chance to meet the guy, I would've worshipped the ground he walked on!**

**Scott: But this is going to be the last you hear from us until next chapter.**

**Me: I'm gonna wish you guys a belated 'Merry Christmas' since I intended to post this on Christmas but due to an unexpected family member visiting, I forgot.**

**Scott: Make sure you leave a review.**

**Me: But for now, be prepared to see Gordon as you had never seen him before.**

**Scott: And allow Ice here to create a deep bond between Gordon and Indiana.**

**Me: I should do the same with the other Tracys.**

**Scott: Hopefully, not as dark.**

**Me: No promises.**

**Scott: I'll settle with that.**

**Me: HEADS UP! I'm altering Scott and Indiana's summer love story a little bit! Not the actual summer romance! Just what happened afterwards! And Gordon's severely OOC.**

**Scott: They're only minute changes. So please. Don't worry about it that much.**

**Me and Scott: BYE!**

* * *

This wasn't the Gordon Tracy that everybody knew and loved dearly. This Gordon Tracy was a broken man suffering from grief. In his hands he held a blade. On his wrists were multiple cuts – old and scarred and new and bleeding. Indiana gasped in horror as she held her hands to her mouth in pure shock. Immediately, she fell onto her knees in front of him and grabbed the first aid kit. Gently, she removed the blade from his tight grasp.

"Why are you doing this?" Indiana asked gently.

"I can't live like this," Gordon choked, wincing as Indiana began cleaning his cuts.

"The best thing to do is to talk about why you are doing this," Indiana stated, "Look. I would understand if I was the last person you would want to talk to. But you have to talk to someone about this. Especially your father and your brothers. They deserved to know why."

Gordon said nothing. Instead, he used his actions to speak volumes to his friend. With violent trembles, he grabbed a photo frame and handed it to Indiana. Without hesitation, she accepted the frame and looked at the photo housed inside.

It was a photo of Gordon taken while he was younger. She knew it was from his WASP days due to the fact that he was wearing a WASP uniform and standing outside a hydrofoil boat. He had his arms wrapped around a woman a few years younger than him, who in turn had her arms wrapped around him in a romantic embrace. Her brown hair was done up in a braid and her blue eyes shone. She, too, was in her WASP uniform. At the bottom of the frame was engraved calligraphy handwriting that read,

_Gordon and Taliyah Forever_

"What happened?" Indiana asked gently.

"Taliyah was a cadet when we met. Fresh meat, the highly ranked officers liked to call her. She had to drop out of high school to join WASP when her family fell into hard times. Some guy was attacking her over her family. I saved her, protected her. Eventually, I asked her out on a date and she said yes. We began dating but we had to keep it a secret after we were assigned to the same boat. God. I fell in love with her, Indiana. And I fell for her hard. I'm like Scott that way. When I fall for someone, I fall for her hard.

We were making love in the bunkers when the klaxons began to sound. I looked out the window and saw that we were about to get involved in a hydrofoil crash. Immediately, I shielded her with my body. But it wasn't enough to save her. We were trapped in the wreckage of the boat with water surrounding us. I couldn't find the strength to swim for help. So I stayed with her. Holding her in my arms as she fought to survive. She was suffering from hypothermia so I was trying to give her my body heat. But it was the internal bleeding that got to her in the end," Gordon choked again as fresh tears began streaming down his face, "I fell unconscious. But not before I realized that the love of my life died in my arms."

Immediately, Indiana pulled Gordon against her, rocking him back and forth as he cried into her chest. Taliyah's death continued to haunt him to this day. And it was clear that no one in his family knew of the pain he suffered from everyday.

"I woke up in hospital almost two months later. I was the only survivor. Everyone else was killed instantly or died later in the wreckage, the emergency helijet or the hospital. But the worst part was waking up to realize I missed out on my final chance to say goodbye to her and I had next to no chance of walking to her grave," Gordon stopped as he felt the emotions overwhelm him again, "Today's the anniversary of the accident and Tayliah's death."

Indiana froze as she finally understood. Today was a day of torment for him. The only reason the others didn't think much of it was because he always pulled pranks and wore a mask to cover up the pain he felt deep inside. Carefully, she finished bandaging his wrists and put away the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry, Gordon," Indiana whispered as she gently wiped his tears away.

"When we returned home, I was going to ask her to marry me in front of everyone. We were going to get married. She was going to join International Rescue with me. We were going to start a family together. It wasn't meant to be this way," Gordon whimpered.

"Gordon, I can't bring back Taylinah. While she wished she could live and didn't deserve to die, she was glad that she was able to die in the arms of the man she loved. She would be glad that you got to live and do your work with International Rescue. She would want you to move on and live your life," Indiana told him.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Gordon asked.

"Because I wish there was someone there to say the same to me," Indiana confessed, causing Gordon to look at him startled. She knew she had to tell him,

"Obviously, John told you and the others about my abusive ex-boyfriend. Well…before him, it was my mother. God. She had everything going for her. Teenage model making a name of herself. An amazing boyfriend. A loving family. Then…she fell pregnant. Her mother killed herself to avoid association with her. Her father drank himself into madness. She couldn't get work afterwards. Then…when I was two, my father went out job hunting and never came back. With her modeling career down the drain, she took it all out on me. Even though she remarried and had two children, she still blamed me for running her life. Things got even worse when I rejected the life of a model to become a doctor. Sometimes, my mother would get physical.

Then…just before I turned 16, David took us to Outer Banks in North Carolina. I met someone. I fell in love. We tried to keep it a secret. But mum found out after she saw us making love under the stars on a blanket after a beach party .So she came up with some kind of excuse to get David to take us all home early. She literally ripped me away from him. His last words to me were, 'I will always love you.' Three months later…I discovered I was pregnant with his child."

Gordon gasped. This didn't sound like the Indiana Evans he knew and loved. However, he knew that there was more to her story. So he let her continue.

"I wrote a letter to him, intending to tell him that I was pregnant and planned to keep it and that I would understand if he didn't want to be a part of the child's life. My mother read the letter and found the ultrasound photo in the envelope. She got mad. She started screaming at me, telling me I had to abort the child to stay in the family. But I had already fallen in love with the child and just couldn't. I screamed to her that I would rather die than murder my child in cold blood. Saying that it could be arranged, she dragged me out of the apartment and kicked me down the stairs. I woke up three days later. I had lost the child," Indiana whimpered.

Gordon and Indiana stayed together in his room until it was time for dinner. Indiana didn't even join Scott, Virgil and Alan for the debriefing of the rescue. Honestly, she didn't care. She and Gordon had bonded over emotional times. They further secured the bond of brother and sister they had already shared. When they joined the others, no one said anything or pressed the two of them. They understood they were dealing with emotional times and gave them space.

Gordon smiled softly as he and Alan bragged at their latest pranking conquest. Sure. Tayliah was gone and they would never have the life together he wanted. But he was alive and making her proud with each life International Rescue save. He knew that she was watching over him as his guardian angel with his mother. He also knew that he would eventually move on and find someone else to love. But for now, he was content with the way things were.

Indiana shared a smile with Scott as they shared the memories they treasured…while, of course, occasionally flirting with one another. That alone made Indiana happy about something. While she had the love of a father and siblings, she lacked what a child needed the most: the love of a mother. Her family fell apart when Matthew was born and he decided to become a doctor like Indiana. In fact, when her parents divorced, David got full custody of all children; including Indiana, even though she was only his child through legal adoption. The best part of it was the fact that their mother didn't gain visitation rights. Afterwards, she dropped off the face of the Earth. But even then, they weren't a real family. She didn't even experience a real family until she accepted the job. When she first arrived, she was afraid she would not be welcomed among them. Instead, she was embraced with open arms and treated as part of the family. Now, she was free to be the happiest she could ever be without fearing that it could be destroyed.

Gordon learned to move on. Indiana regained what she had lost long ago.

Nothing could change that.


	14. Operation Crash Dive

**Me and Scott: HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!**

**Me: May 2013 be MUCH better than 2012.**

**Scott: And hopefully, Ice will have this story finished before 2014.**

**Me: No promises. This is gonna be a long one.**

**Scott: Fair enough. She is detailing a lot of our love story.**

**Me: Now I believe I have something to do.**

**Scott: Oh yeah. What's that?**

**Me: REVIEW REPLIES!**

**JoTracy123: **_**Loved it and thank you for not leaving a cliff hanger because I do hate them. Anyway update soon xxx**_

**I hate cliffhangers too! But for some reason, I enjoy writing them a lot.**

**Scott: She does. She's EVIL!**

**Me: I've toned down compared to years ago.**

**bubzchoc: **_**loved it hope there's more soon**_

**Thanks! Hey! I wonder what's going to happen with the new Thunderbirds series. Because when Gerry died, he was still planning it.**

**Scott: I don't think that's gonna happen.**

**Me: Awwww… It gave me something to look forward to…**

_**Thunderbirds **_**rightfully belongs to Gerry Anderson and other respected owners.**

**© Indiana and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Scott: You did that WILLINGLY!**

**Me: It's a miracle! Oh! Guess what episode this is!**

**Scott: Operation Crash-Dive?**

**Me: Bada-bing. Bada-boom.**

**Scott: Never do that again.**

**Me and Scott: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey, Doc!" John greeted as he gave her a one-armed hug.

"Ever gonna stop calling me Doc?" Indiana asked with a smirk.

"Only if you stop calling me Starhead," John retorted with a smirk.

"Hey, John! Stop flirting with Scott's girl!" Gordon cackled from the hallway.

"Don't make me hurt you, Gords…," Indiana sang.

"Oh, look at the time! I better help Brains with those upgrades!" Gordon couldn't run out of the room fast enough.

"You have been taught well, Indiana," TinTin chuckled.

"But seriously. Are you and Scott…?" John trailed off suggestively.

"Hey. What's this?" Indiana asked as she turned up TV.

"_This morning, British flight Fireflash disappeared on its flight to San Francisco. Earlier this year on its maiden flight, Fireflash had a bomb fixed to its undercarriage. It was only due to the intervention of International Rescue that the plane and its passengers were saved. This time, they were no survivors. All Fireflashes have been grounded pending tests._"

"Sabotage again?" John guessed.

"I doubt it. With the precautions they take now, sabotage is unlikely," TinTin stated.

"Yeah. Since the bomb scare, all airports have been doing more intensive security checks. There hasn't been an increase of security like that since 9/11," Indiana remarked.

"But why should an aircraft like that suddenly disappear?" Jeff pondered, speaking for the first time since the newscast.

"Metal fatigue?" John and Indiana shrugged as Jeff's desk was brought down electronically.

"I guess it could be a hundred and one things. We'd better watch these test flights closely," Jeff stated.

"Despite this, I still think it's a great aircraft," TinTin decreed.

"A great aircraft with bad luck," Indiana retorted.

"International Rescue Space Station. This is Jeff Tracy," Jeff spoke into the radio.

"_Go ahead, father._"

"I want you to monitor all frequencies on the Fireflash tests," Jeff requested.

"_Right, father. By the way, I've been checking on the crash. According to our Automatic Fixer, the Fireflash crew radioed in a wrong position before they disappeared. They were more than 50 miles out._"

"That's strange," Jeff remarked.

"It could explain why there was no trace of them," Indiana shrugged.

"Anyway, Alan. Keep listening," Jeff instructed.

"_F.A.B._"

"Hey, father. Why don't you send Indy here to talk to the boys?" John suggested.

"You're just trying to get Scott and Indiana together," TinTin chuckled.

"OK. I'll go. While I'm at it, I'll just call that cute little author you were telling me about and cancel that date next week," Indiana smirked as she walked out of the room.

"You wouldn't!" John challenged.

"Wanna bet?!" Indiana retorted.

"An author, eh?" Jeff chuckled.

"I met her before IR. We've kept in touch," John shrugged.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised you're down here?" Indiana asked jokingly as she walked into the games room.

"Do we have an emergency call?" Scott asked.

"Things have been quiet lately," Gordon pointed out.

"No. But we could have one soon. We're all on standby while tests are being conducted on Fireflash," Indiana told them.

"Why are tests being conducted on Fireflash?" Virgil wanted to know.

"Because it mysteriously disappeared on its flight to San Francisco and before they disappeared, they radioed in a wrong position so search and rescue couldn't find them. No survivors," Indiana answered, "All Fireflashes have been grounded pending tests."

"Why would it suddenly disappear?" Scott pondered.

"Don't know. It literally just vanished," Indiana shrugged.

"Aw come on!" Gordon moaned as his cue ball missed the colored balls.

"Well, I know male ego when I see it. So I'm gonna run for my life while I still can," Indiana joked as she went to walk out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Scott protested as he wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her back into the room.

"Yeah. We need four players to play Blitz," Virgil stated.

"You know, so it's more challenging," Gordon added.

"Blitz? I've been playing that since mum married David. I'm the family champion," Indiana boasted.

"Well, Scott's the family champion. So this shall be interesting," Virgil smirked.

"I'm up for a challenge," Scott shrugged as they sat in a circle round the table.

"Who's gonna deal?" Gordon asked.

"I'll deal," Virgil said as he shuffled the deck.

Virgil dealt four cards at rapid speed before he matched two 'Ace' cards. Scott beat Indiana with the snap and pulled the pile towards his side. Indiana smirked before beating him in the next round. The game went on like that. Everyone managed to get a snap but Scott and Indiana were in the lead.

"SNAP!" Scott and Indiana cried as they both slammed down their hands at the same time.

"Tie-breaker!" Gordon called.

"We don't have a tie-breaker," Virgil reminded them.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Scott suggested.

"OK," Indiana shrugged as she and Scott prepared themselves.

"Rock, paper, scissors, reveal!" Virgil and Gordon cried.

Indiana covered Scott's hand with her own, indicating that he had rock while she had paper. Smirking, Indiana grabbed the last deck while hi-fiving Gordon. Scott just shook his head and laughed. He knew when the admit defeat unlike his brothers. His brothers would be getting all upset about being beaten by a girl.

"I know when I'm beat. You played a good game," Scott admitted as they shook hands.

"You did too. You were actually fair competition," Indiana complimented.

"HEY!" Virgil and Gordon exclaimed in offence.

"Get a room, you two!" Gordon moaned, earning a glare from Scott and Indiana, "Uh-oh."

"I got Alan last time. Would you like the honors this time?" Indiana offered.

"Please," Scott accepted gratefully.

Gordon gulped nervously and ran out of the games room with Scott hot on his heels. Smirking Indiana moved to sit next to Virgil and recline next to him.

"Wanna make sure they don't kill one another?" Virgil asked.

"Whenever I do that, I end up getting wet," Indiana answered.

"Fair enough," Virgil shrugged, "Wanna play a round of pool?"

"Yeah," Indiana nodded eagerly.

* * *

The Fireflash ground tests went on over the next couple of days. So things were relatively quiet. It gave Scott, Indiana, Virgil and Gordon time to practice their shooting down by the shooting range. Scott, Indiana and Virgil were hiding behind the wall while Gordon took his turn shooting the targets down.

"Good shooting," Scott complimented as they stood upright.

"_This is it, everyone. Fireflash is in difficulty. Come up and I'll fill you in on the details._"

Scott, Indiana, Virgil and Gordon walked up to the mail room and saw that John and TinTin were already there waiting for them. Jeff wasted no time on the briefing.

"Alan intercepted some transmissions between Fireflash and London Airport. They reported the same troubles the last Fireflash flight reported before they lost complete radio contact and radioed in a position 20 miles northwest of their actual position. Scott, you take off in Thunderbird 1 and set up a base on the coastline nearest to the crash area. Then scan the area electronically," Jeff instructed.

"Yes, sir," Scott nodded as he walked towards his entrance to Thunderbird 1.

"Gordon, you'll take Brains, Gordon and Indiana with you. And I'll guess you'll need Thunderbird 4," Jeff went on.

"Right, father," Virgil acknowledged as they all went to their respective entrances.

"Keep in touch, Scott!" Jeff called after his eldest son.

"Will do!" Scott called back as he disappeared.

* * *

Gordon, Brains and Indiana went down in the passenger chute to Thunderbird 2 while Virgil came down in his personal chute. Upon arrival, Virgil, Gordon and Indiana changed into their respective uniforms and settled into their seats. Gordon and Indiana sat together in a seat while poor Brains sat on his own. Indiana didn't flinch as she felt the thrusters of Thunderbird 2 lift the massive machine into the skies above. It was nothing compared to Thunderbird 1. Not that she was going to voice that out loud.

"Approaching danger zone," Virgil announced almost an hour later.

"Uh, Virgil. Get London Control to send a circuit diagram Fireflash's electronics. I may need them," Brains requested.

"By radio photograph?" Virgil guessed.

"Yeah," Brains agreed.

"OK, Brains," Virgil nodded.

The request was sent and before they knew it, Brains was analyzing the circuit diagram for the electronics of Fireflash and Gordon and Indiana on standby.

"Now, the, uh…the trouble could be…could be…here somewhere. I think I got it! …No. No. I haven't got it," Brains sighed sadly.

"Really?" Indiana moaned in frustration.

"…Yeah, yeah. I GOT IT!" Brains cheered, "Now if the gyro shifted here, it could have damaged the hydraulic flaps. Yeah. That could have caused the aircraft to crash."

"Do you think it's possible they could have crash landed on the sea?" Gordon asked.

"Well, it's possible. It would depend on the skill of the crew," Brains answered.

"They had the best crew available. They would've done what they were taught," Indiana supplied.

"If they had crash landed on the sea, we would have received a distress call from their lifeboat," Virgil pointed out.

"Unless they were trapped in the cabin," Indiana piped in.

"Indiana's correct. If the hydraulic system jammed, the automatic escape hatch would not have operated," Brains told them.

"Do you realize what this could mean?" Gordon asked anxiously.

"I realize alright! They could be alive trapped on the flight deck at the bottom of the sea!" Brains cried.

"Indy, what are their chances?" Virgil immediately questioned.

"There are too many factors to consider, Virgil. I can't give a definite answer," Indiana responded sadly.

"_Thunderbird 2 from Mobile Control. Have searched complete area. Result: negative. I can see you approaching danger zone._"

"F.A.B. Launching Thunderbird 4. We think crew may be trapped in aircraft on sea bed," Virgil reported into the radio.

"I'll prepare the infirmary," Indiana decided as she followed Gordon out.

"We don't know what to expect!" Virgil called after her.

"That's why I'm going now!" was Indiana's clever retort.

"_She's got a point, you know._"

"Sticking up for your girlfriend there, Scooter?" Virgil smirked.

"_SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!_"

"Whatever you say…," Virgil smirked as he dropped the pod.

"_Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 4. Commencing launch._"

Indiana was right before when she said there were too many variables. If the others asked her how she knew, she'd give two reasons. Medical school was very thorough with what they teach and personal experience from her hospital days.

She barely started her second year of residency when a plane crashed in Boston. She was one of the trauma surgeons on call and performed numerous operations ranging from mass internal bleeding to other injuries such as shattered bones. There were numerous factors doctors would have to consider in a plane crash. How did the plane land? Where did the plane land? What happened afterwards? How well did the crew perform concerning passenger safety during the crash? Too many factors. And while the pilots were the only people onboard, she still had to be prepared for everything.

Lack of oxygen was a factor. There was only so much oxygen in the flight deck. The controls would be vulnerable to explosions – especially in the ocean. However, one simple spark would ignite the controls and release carbon dioxide. If the explosion that would follow didn't kill the two pilots, suffocation would.

"I hate plane crashes," Indiana grumbled as she stood next to Virgil and Brains as she pulled her hair into a messy bun – something she normally did when she worked.

"You and me both," Virgil agreed, "Wait. You've dealt with one before?"

"Barely started my second year of residency. Plane crashed in an abandoned field. Everyone was taken to Mass General. I was one of the trauma surgeons on call. Performed almost 25 operations in 24 hours. Some were small. Some were big. It was a Boeing 737 British Airways flight en route to Boston for London. Authorities believe it was sabotage. Crew survived. 95% of the passengers were killed," Indiana recalled. **(AN: I know. I know. This might never happen. But for the sake of this story…)**

"_Brains, I found her. And she's in one piece. No signs of life yet._"

"Nice work, Gordon. Standby one moment," Brains requested before he resumed his mumbling, "Now let me see… The engines could…"

"Could they still be alive, guys?" Virgil asked impatiently.

"You can't rush genius, Virgil," Indiana retorted as she held the map in place for Brains.

"Gordon, cut off the engines on the tail plane with a laser beam and Fireflash will float to the surface. Then we can rescue the crew," Brains explained his plan.

"If they're still alive," Virgil piped in.

"Why so Negative Nancy?" Indiana asked.

"I'm not negative. I'm being realistic. You're a doctor. You should understand," Virgil shot at her.

"Not all doctors are like that, Virgil, despite what a lot of people might think," Indiana grumbled at him.

"_Virgil! This is Gordon! They're alive! I can see them! I'm gonna send them a message on the light type!_"

"Told ya," Indiana and Brains smirked at Virgil, who just sat there grumbling about how he was beaten yet again. Well...they know what they say…

Never underestimate a doctor who has tricks up he sleeve.

"Shut up," Virgil grumbled, "You can't blame me for being realistic."

"How long until we can rescue the crew?" Indiana asked.

"It depends on whether or not Fireflash floats to the surface," Brains stated.

"The engines on the tail generally are the heaviest components of the plane. Floating to the surface should be no problem if they're cut because they're part of the reason Fireflash sunk," Indiana pointed out.

"How do you know about the components of the plane?" Brains asked.

"As one of the doctors on call when the crash happened, I was part of the government inquiry into the crash. Basically, I provided the severity of the injuries, how the deaths occurred and I gave a medical opinion on how everyone should've been better prepared for the crash. It was later ruled to be sabotage. Someone messed with the wiring. The EPU was among them. They don't know if it happened before takeoff or someone was in the wings mid-air because the saboteurs were never caught," Indiana clarified, "Nowadays, not many people fly those planes because they're afraid that what happened then will happen to them. But the saboteurs went quiet after that. If they're serial saboteurs, they could've learned from that crash and not make a big public show of it all."

Everybody suddenly turned their attention to the window when they saw bubbles beginning to form in the ocean. Within moments, a solid mass surfaced. Nose first followed by the body, the wings and lastly, the partial tail. It was Fireflash. After it's dramatic surfacing, the plane simply floated on the sea.

"OK, Gordon! She's surfaced!" Virgil cheered.

"_F.A.B. Coming up alongside her._"

"I'll go standby in the infirmary," Indiana decided as she ran out of the room.

"OK, Indy," Virgil nodded, "We'll let you know when they're on their way up."

The moments were tense. Indiana knew that to get to them, Gordon would have to cut a rescue hole through the window and Virgil would lower the rescue capsule to retrieve them. However, something she was unsure of is whether or not the plane would last long enough. There was bound to be an explosion. Something that almost always happened on a rescue was an explosion. Would one happen here?

"_Indy, they're coming up!_"

"Right! I'll meet them there!" Indiana acknowledged as she ran out, suddenly feeling like she was back at Mass General tending to that plane crash a few years ago.

The blonde and brunette pilots arrived not long after she did. Immediately, she guided them both to the infirmary and got them on oxygen.

"_Mobile Control and Thunderbird 4 from Thunderbird 2. Clearing area. Looks like she could go up any second._"

"Go up?!" the blonde pilot, later identified as Bob, gasped in disbelief as he ripped off his oxygen mask, immediately regretting doing so as he found himself in a coughing fit.

"Hey, hey, hey! Mask stays on! Capiche?" Indiana reprimanded as she resumed her checks on him, "Well, you've got some bruises on you from the crash and trying to get the emergency door open. Do you feel any pain anywhere?"

"My shoulder hurts," Bob answered, wincing as Indiana felt around.

"I don't feel anything broken. No evidence of dislocating. Looks like lack of oxygen is both of your problems. Nevertheless, I'm gonna ask the pilot to drop you guys off at a hospital in England since that's the closest land mass for a thorough check. There's only so much I can do here," Indiana told them as she took off her gloves.

"Thank you," Bob exhaled.

"OK. I'm going to inform the pilot. Whatever you do, do not take off those masks!" Indiana enforced to them as she went to see Virgil and Brains, "Those guys are gonna need to undergo a thoroughly check-up at a hospital. I can stabilize their oxygen intake and check for bumps and bruises. But I can't do x-rays for broken bones or MRIs or CATScans for internal checks while we're in the air."

"OK, Indy. We'll drop them off at the closest hospital then pick up Thunderbird 4 and return to base," Virgil promised, "You'll be reunited with your boyfriend soon enough."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Indiana snapped as she walked back into the infirmary.

* * *

They had managed to drop the two pilots off at the hospital nearest to their location then picked up Thunderbird 4 and returned to Tracy Island. Everyone except Scott was now sitting in the main villa surrounding the television, which was now airing a news story on the latest rescue performed by International Rescue.

"_And so the test crew of Fireflash are safe. Once again, International Rescue have saved the day. We understand from the International Air Minister that a report radioed to London by the International Rescue egghead and their medical expert may provide an answer to the technical fault that's bugged the Fireflash aircraft in these past few weeks._"

"Everyone, I would like to add my thanks. Well done, all of you," Jeff complimented before noticing the absence of his eldest son, "Say, where's Scott?"

"He flew in a few minutes ago," Indiana answered, "Said something about his takeoff from England being delayed. Didn't say why."

At that time, the turntable came to life and Scott appeared from the other side. Everyone noticed that with one hand, Scott was holding one of the lamps nearby. His other hand was holding a straw basket filled with straw and cartons of milk. Indiana smirked as she tried to suppress laughter as she knew the cause of the delay.

"Sorry I'm late, folks. I had to milk the cows before I took off," Scott clarified.

"How do you always call it?!" John moaned as he took out his wallet and slapped a $20 bill into her waiting hand.

"I knew where he was," Indiana shrugged as she slid the bill into her jean pocket, "You guys have officially corrupted me."

"Hey. Remember my share of the deal," Scott reminded her as he took out his wallet, "Trade that $20 for two $10s and I get to keep half of it."

"The two of you teamed up?" Virgil asked in surprise as he saw the exchange go down.

"Yep," Scott and Indiana nodded casually.

"Alright. Go ahead, Alan," Jeff finally answered the incoming call from Thunderbird 5.

"_I've been listening to the bulletins from London, father. And according to the latest newsflash, there's a top level meeting about Fireflash going on right now._"

"Say, Indiana, you were the doctor on call for that British Airways crash. What occurs in these kind of meetings?" Virgil asked.

"I wouldn't know. They didn't have one until the government inquiry was over. Doctors on call weren't required since we already testified at the inquiry. Only the Air Controller in the Control Tower at Boston Logan International Airport and the guy who runs the tests on the planes were required to have that meeting with the International Air Minister as well as the CEO of British Airways. Basically, the only thing the airports did was beef up their security. Obviously, it didn't help with everything that happened with Fireflash," Indiana stated dryly.

"Well, the only thing we can do is standby and listen out for another emergency call," Jeff announced.

"What?" everyone else said in disbelief.

"I can't see what else we can do," Jeff defended his decision, "The cause of the Fireflash disasters can only be found when the aircraft's actually in flight."

"Gee, if only they'd let us fly one of them with Thunderbird 2 alongside if need be," Virgil pondered.

"That could actually work," Indiana remarked.

"Yeah. How about that, father?" Scott agreed.

"Right. It's settled. We must contact London straightaway," Jeff decreed, "TinTin?"

"Yes, Mr. Tracy?" TinTin responded.

"Take a letter, TinTin," Jeff instructed, "I think it's time for International Rescue to act."

* * *

"You do know what you're getting yourself into, right?" Indiana asked.

Currently, Scott and Indiana were in Thunderbird 2 preparing the medical supplies that they knew Indiana was going to need if what happened to the test crew in Fireflash happened to Scott and Captain Hanson – the pilot they had requested since he had encountered International Rescue before. At Scott's insistence, Indiana was going to accompany them to provide immediate medical attention in case something went wrong.

"I was in the Air Force before I left to join IR. I have a few ideas," Scott shrugged as he placed his hands on her hips and boosted her to a shelf higher up, "And seriously, Ana. You're what? 5 foot 4?"

"6 and a half, thank you very much," Indiana corrected.

"Fine. You're 5 foot six and a half. Why do you put everything so high up?" Scott asked.

"Everything has somewhere they need to be. If I have to become a jumping jack to get to them, then so be it," Indiana retorted.

"I'd pay to see that," Scott smirked.

"Sure you would," Indiana rolled her eyes as she backed up from the shelves and into Scott's chest, "So you think it's gonna work?"

"Yeah. You organized everything well," Scott complimented.

"I'm not taking about the medical supplies," Indiana said as she turned to face him, "Look. I'm assuming you've read my work file and heard the stories. You know I worked that British Airways sabotage. I had to 'call it' for 95% of the people aboard the plane. None of which were the crew. One was ten months old. The last thing I want is have to make that call for you or Captain Hanson…mostly you because I mean, come on. I hardly know the guy."

"Hey. This is going to work. This is the only way we can figure out whether they're accidents of freak nature or there's someone in the wing sabotaging the equipment. Not once since IR started have you had to make that call on a rescue. What makes you think that I'm gonna let you start now?" Scott asked as he placed his hands on her arms.

"If I do have to, I'll revive you just to kill you myself," Indiana threatened.

"I'll hold you to that," Scott warned as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Hey. So are we ready to go or…? Oh…," Gordon trailed off as he walked in and noticed the moment going down between the Thunderbird and the Doctor, "Uh… I'll just… I think I'll go now."

"Is the word 'privacy' somewhere in Tracy Island's vocabulary?" Indiana asked.

"You said goodbye to privacy the minute you stepped foot here," Scott retorted.

"There's that," Indiana laughed as they walked off.

* * *

Gordon, Virgil, Indiana and Scott were all now in Thunderbird 2 flying to London. Gordon, Scott and Indiana crowded around Virgil, beginning to feel uncomfortable with sitting too long and Scott wanted to stretch his legs because the flight from London to San Francisco is approximately ten and a half hours. Translation: a very long flight, which wouldn't grant him many chances to stretch his legs.

"Crossing the coast now," Gordon reported.

"Right. Best prepare for touchdown now, fellas," Virgil advised, causing Indiana to clear her throat and glare at him, "And Indy."

"I am so giving you a prostate check next exam for that," Indiana decided, causing Virgil to shudder, "Oh, how I enjoy being a doctor…"

"How about you head over to the radio and warn London Tower that we're coming in?" Scott suggested as he playfully helped her hips and hoisted her to position.

"Fine," Indiana rolled her eyes jokingly as she grabbed the radio from him, "London Airport from International Rescue. Calling London Airport from International Rescue."

"_Come in, International Rescue. Loud and clear._"

"We're approaching you on flight path 29. Request permission to land," Indiana requested.

"_International Rescue from London Airport, you are clear to land. Do you require runway?_"

"No, London. Will not require runway," Indiana answered as she tried desperately not to laugh.

"_Roger, International Rescue. London Airport has been sealed. Fireflash standing by at the end of 27._"

"Thank you, London," Indiana thanked before turning to the boys, "Everything's set."

"Losing height now," Virgil reported as he did so before promptly bursting out laughing, "Have they seriously not learned?"

"We haven't had many encounters with them," Indiana pointed out…before giving in to the urge to laugh, "While that is so true!"

"OK, Sir Chuckalot and Smiley, I'm on my way now," Scott decreed after Thunderbird 2 landed.

"Remember. You die, I'll bring you back to kill you myself," Indiana reminded him of the threat she had made to him earlier.

"I'll hold you to that!" Scott called back as he made his way out with Mobile Control.

"Hey. What happened between you and Scott back in the infirmary earlier? It seemed…intense," Gordon stated.

"Nothing. Just the…usual stuff. It's always like that with us. It's nothing new," Indiana shrugged.

"That bet you and Alan started is becoming more and more of a worthwhile investment, Gordon," Virgil smirked.

"Wait a minute. What bet?" Indiana demanded.

"Nothing!" Virgil and Gordon immediately answered nervously.

"_Can you hear us on this frequency, Alan? Virgil?_"

"Hearing you strength five, Scott," Virgil answered.

"_Me too, Scott. Father's instructed me to maintain contact during the test flight._"

"_OK, Alan. We're switching to open contact._"

"_Right. Got it._"

"_Thank you, Fireflash. And good luck. All on you, Indy._"

"Thanks, Alan," Indiana thanked, "London Control from International Rescue. We're ready to start testing Fireflash."

"_Alright, International Rescue. You're clear for takeoff._"

"We're good to go, boys. London Tower's just given us clearance," Indiana announced.

"_Thanks, Ana. Well, Captain, it's swell of you to help us out like this._"

"_Listen, Tracy. If anyone should be greatful, it's me. When Fireflash was in trouble on its maiden flight, you saved my life. It's a real privilege to pay you guys back this way._"

"There they go," Indiana sang quietly as they saw Fireflash taxi down the runway.

"So long, Scott," Virgil bid while Gordon just watched on in silence.

The three of them watched together as the under cart positioned not far from the nose of the plane lifted off of the ground first before the under cart positioned on the tail of the plane followed. Fireflash was now flying towards the skies above. Virgil, Gordon and Indiana knew that they shouldn't be nervous. Scott's an experienced pilot. He fought for the United States in all kinds of wars ranging from the Mexican Drug War to the Somali Civil War and the conflict in Afghanistan. He earned decorations for valor on multiple occasions and was awarded the Purple Heart not long before Gordon's hydrofoil crash when he was injured while drawing enemy fire from local villages in Afghanistan. And let's not forget all of the work he did for International Rescue.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 5. Fireflash has made a perfect takeoff. How about you get us clearance to takeoff?" Indiana suggested.

"_Anything for my favourite doctor._"

"Don't let TinTin catch you flirting with me," Indiana warned, "One of these days, she's gonna call one of her former flames over and use them to make you jealous."

"_She wouldn't do that._"

"Just shut up and let us take off!" Virgil, Gordon and Indiana snapped impatiently.

"_You can go, you know. You were given clearance as soon as Fireflash leveled out._"

"You couldn't have told us before because…?" Virgil pressed as he ignited Thunderbird 2's engines.

Indiana couldn't help but be amused about the fact that Thunderbird 2 only took off a few feet before gliding across the runway and into the skies like Fireflash. Not long after taking off and leveling out, they made contact with Scott.

"_I'm at 150000 feet. On course. How are you doing, Virgil?_"

"OK, Scott. I'm soon gonna catch you up. Don't worry," Virgil promised, "Otherwise, at my next checkup, I'm getting a prostate check."

"And I'll make sure it's as painful as possible," Indiana smirked evilly.

"_And, Alan. I want a position check._"

"_OK, Scott. Give me your present fix._"

"_We are at LS749/AP428._"

"_No, Scott! Your reading is wrong! You are 20 miles northwest of that point!_"

"_20 miles?!_"

"That's a miscalculation," Indiana remarked, before a realization struck her.

"_Yeah. Those controls are sure out of range. Alright, Alan. Thanks. You better tell Virgil._"

"We heard," Virgil piped in.

"I find it really odd that the past two Fireflashes and you both reported the same wrong position but are more than 20 miles northwest of that point," Indiana pondered, "Come to think of it, that's the exact same position that British Airways flight en route to Boston crossed the coast before their sabotage and crash in that abandoned field near Mass General."

"You think that the crashes are linked?" Virgil guessed.

"There were probably caused by the same organization if there is one. However, unlike last time, he's trying to have the whole fleet shut down," Indiana observed.

They all held their breath as they waited for Scott and Captain Hanson to report back. Eventually, they did. But it was something that they didn't like.

"_Alan! Virgil! Do you read me?_"

"_Sure do, Scott._"

"Loud and clear," Virgil immediately answered.

"_The Fireflash radio circuit is non-functional. Now we're gonna have to relay messages to London via Alan from the satellite._"

"I gather it's pretty desperate," Virgil remarked, "Is that right?"

"_Yeah. The EPU is negative._"

"Well, what about the standby?" Gordon asked.

"_Well, that's gone too. It looks as if Fireflash is taking one colossal crash dive into the Atlantic Ocean. I just can't get the nose up._"

"_Scott, I've been through to London about the EPU and radio failures. They say you should bail out and let them pick you up._"

"_Bail out?! If we do that, we'll never know what the fault in Fireflash was. So we'll be back to square one._"

"Well, boys. I think that little scheme we devised earlier is gonna have to come to use," Indiana decreed.

"_How long have we got until the Fireflash hits the water?_"

"_Well, judging by the current rate of descent, I'd say we've got about…15 minutes._"

"_Did you get that? We've got 15 minutes._"

"It might take a while. Gordon and Indiana are deliberating over who's going up," Virgil sighed.

"_I thought she's just a medic!_"

"_She is and she's not going up there!_"

"Hey! I heard that!" Indiana called back, "It was a tie! We're both going up! One: we can cover more ground this way! Two: we can be each other's backup. Three: we didn't pack the single lift!"

"If something happens to you up there, Scott will not hesitate to kill me," Gordon told her as they secured themselves in the harness.

"I wouldn't let that happen," Indiana rolled her eyes a little.

Scott did tend to be a little (psh, yeah right!) overprotective of her at times. But considering all the times she got injured in the field – some of the time on his watch – she could understand why.

"_All set, you two?_"

"Ready to go," Gordon nodded.

"OK, Scott. We're ready to go. Open the hatch," Indiana instructed.

Gordon and Indiana looked up as they saw the hatch they were under open. While the hatch was opening, they could've sworn they saw a…well, a _man_. However, the mystery man disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

"Hey. That's funny. I could have sworn I…I thought I saw something…," Gordon trailed off.

"_What was that, Gordon?_"

"Uh…nothing. We're just seeing things, that's all," Indiana responded on Gordon's behalf while she shot Gordon a look that clearly read, '_Something's up._'

"_Right. Standby to enter wing._"

"Let's go, Indy," Gordon told her.

"Firing it up!" Indiana called as she twisted the handle.

The grapple shot up out of Thunderbird 2 and into the hatch of Fireflash's wing. With a thud, the grapple landed on the roof of the hatch and Gordon and Indiana were on their way. The rope that was supported them shook due to slight turbulence but the rope still held on to the combined weight of Indiana and Gordon.

"OK, Virgil. We're in. Cut the cable," Gordon instructed.

The cable and the harness disappeared and Thunderbird 2 flew away. Now that they were inside, Gordon and Indiana removed the masks they had worn for the trip.

"Where do we start?" Indiana asked.

"_The EPU should be somewhere near the parameter cylinders._"

"I think I can see them," Gordon remarked as Indiana pulled out her gun, "Hey. What are you doing bringing that out? If you fire that, it'll cause more damage."

"Safety's on," Indiana defended herself as she showed her gun to him as proof, "And…I've got a bad feeling."

"You and me both," Gordon agreed as they began their search, "We're gonna try and get a little closer."

"_Well, what's the height now?_"

"_40000 feet. We've got less than four minutes._"

"Where has the time gone?" Indiana whispered as she heard Captain Hanson's latest announcement.

Within moments, they found the parameter cylinders that Scott had mentioned. They appeared to be fine. No signs of inflight damage or deliberate sabotage. After all, the main problem was located in the Elevated Power Unit.

"_Three minutes!_"

"Can we tell him to shut up?" Gordon asked impatiently.

"Sadly, we need him," Indiana retorted sadly.

"_Heard that!_"

When they reached the EPU, their brows almost disappeared into their hairlines in shock. They couldn't believe what they were seeing concerning the EPU. They remembered how they saw the person in the wing before they came aboard and now wished they hadn't simply shrugged it off as them suffering hallucinations.

The EPU was cut in half.

"Hey. How did that happen?" Gordon asked himself quietly.

"I don't believe it. This equipment's been tampered wtih," Indiana murmured before reporting to Scott over the radio, "Scott, we've found the source of the problem. It IS the EPU. The leads were cut!"

"_They've been CUT?!_"

_BANG!_

Indiana suddenly grunted in pain as she felt as if someone was sticking a live fire rod into her arm. Clutching her arm, she fell to the ground. Gordon watched in horror. He saw how a dark red stain was beginning to form on her uniform despite the pressure Indiana was applying to her arm. It turned out to be blood. He put two and two together pretty quickly. The bang not long after they discovered the cutting of the EPU. Indiana grunting and falling not long afterwards. The blood staining her uniform.

She had been shot. And it was no flesh wound. It was an actual gunshot wound.

She was going to need more than simple bandages and a tetanus shot to treat this one.

"Keep the pressure on it," Gordon instructed as they hid behind some equipment.

"I'm a doctor! I know what to do!" Indiana snapped, but did so anyway.

"_Hey! What the blazes was that?!_"

"_It sounded like a shot! But it couldn't be!_"

'_It was,_' Indiana thought to herself dryly as she applied more pressure, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry out in pain as she did so. **(Me: She's gonna be injured A LOT in this story. ESPECIALLY in Terror in New York… PRETEND I DIDN'T SAY THAT! Scott: Why do you hate me, Icey? Me: I've told you, Scooter. I don't hate you. I love you. Moving on… DON'T CALL ME ICEY!)**

"Alright, International Rescue. I'm ready for ya! Come on out!" the guy from before challenged.

Peeking out from where he was hiding with the injured Indiana, Gordon tried to reason with him, "Look. I don't know what you're game is. But there's some vital pieces of equipment around here that we don't wanna smash if we can help it."

Gordon's attempts to reason with the saboteur were futile as the gut shot back at him, "Who are you kidding?! This aircraft is finished and you know it! In just a couple of minutes more, it's gonna make a big mighty splash in the ocean and disappear like the all the others! Just like how that British Airways craft should've all those years ago rather than crashing in that abandoned field in Boston!"

Indiana's eyes widened at the man's last comment. That plane crash was his doing! Honestly, she should've known. The series of events was almost the same! With British Airways, the EPU was sabotaged midair as they crossed the Eastern Seaboard. With Fireflash 3, the EPU was sabotaged midair as they crossed the British Coast. The only differences were where the three planes crash-landed. The British Airways flight crashed into an abandoned field near Mass General. Fireflash 3 crash-landed in the Atlantic and was supposed to never be found.

How could she not have seen it before?

"_One and a half minutes!_"

"_Hey! What the heck's going on in that wing?!_"

Indiana didn't hear the transmissions being made over the radio to her and Gordon. For one thing, she was in too much pain from her wound to notice. Another thing, she was too focused on the gun battle between Gordon and the saboteur. She heard the sounds of ricochet as bullets bounced all over the place. Gordon saw the saboteur kept on glancing between him and the open hatch. Through the hatch, he could see an up-close-and-personal view of the Atlantic. He knew that if the guy attempted to jump, his parachute wouldn't open in time.

But would he listen to reason?

"I shouldn't jump if I were you! Your parachute would never open in time!" Gordon warned.

"Oh yeah?!" the saboteur smirked as he ran towards the hatch.

Gordon fired two shots at the perp that was attempting to make an escape. However, as he fired the shots, the saboteur fell through the hatch either way. Gordon didn't know if any of his shots hit him and he fell because he was dead. Or if the shots had missed the saboteur and he fell because he was escaping.

"_Gordon! Ana! What's going on?! Answer! Please! Come in! Any one of you!_"

Gordon knew that Scott was on the verge of freaking out in the flight deck. So he _finally_ answered his eldest brother's desperate transmissions, "Look, Scott. There's no time to explain. We've had an uninvited guest lousing with the equipment around here! He also shot Indy in the arm! But I guess he won't be anymore trouble!"

"_He did WHAT to Ana?!_"

"Let me put it this way: I'm gonna need more than simple bandages and a tetanus shot!" Indiana joked through the radio, moaning slightly in pain.

"_Gordon, we've got 30 seconds left before we hit the water. It's too late to bail out. Can you fix the EPU?_"

"No, Scott! I couldn't remake the join in time! It'll take too long!" Gordon answered in despair.

"Just hold the two ends together!" Indiana instructed from her position on the floor.

"What?!" Gordon exclaimed.

"_Ten seconds, Tracy!_"

"JUST DO IT!" Indiana screamed at him.

Gordon shrugged. What more did they had to lose, really. Looking up and closing his eyes, he held the two ends together. Sparks ignited from the two joined ends and seared the ends. They felt the nose of the plane change its angle completely. From about to crash-dive into the Atlantic to flying away from it. Everyone let out a massive sigh of relief. Scott, Captain Hanson, Indiana and Gordon most of all.

* * *

The rest of the flight flew by in a blur…literally. Sometime during it, Virgil had flown by in Thunderbird 2 to retrieve Indiana and take her to the hospital in San Francisco. She met them on the flight home. Scott chose to use the time wisely by telling Indiana just unhappy he was about his involvement.

"Why couldn't you stay in Thunderbird 2?!" Scott asked her.

"You seem very mad about this," Indiana stated sarcastically.

"Oh gee. I wonder why. Oh right. YOU GOT SHOT!" Scott snapped, gesturing to her arm in a sling.

"Stop arguing, you two! Scott, Indiana made her choice. So what if she got shot? Comes with being on a rescue," Gordon reminded him.

"She got shot and she's supposed to be on OUR WATCH! Dad's gonna go off at us if he has to choose another medic because we let our last one GET KILLED!" Scott retorted.

"You are so lucky I'm high on pain meds. Because if you guys don't shut up, I'll SHOVE MY GUN UP YOUR ASSHOLES AND FIRE MULTIPLE BULLETS UP THERE!" Indiana screamed, causing everyone to shut up.

"Indy on pain killers equals run for your life," Virgil joked.

* * *

An hour later, they were all back at Tracy Island watching the latest newscast. This one was talking about how International Rescue saved the day by preventing another Fireflash craft from suffering the same fate as its predecessors and how the British Airways plane crash in Boston was finally solved.

"_Thanks to the International Rescue organization, the Fireflash run from London to San Francisco is to resume next week. Police authorities in London have completed their investigations into the sabotaging of the aircraft and state the efforts of International Rescue have lead to the unmasking of the international gang bent on aircraft espionage. This international gang was also found to be involved in the sabotage of a British Airways flight on a regular route from London to Boston which crashed in an abandoned field in the radius of Massachusetts General Hospital. Particular stress was laid on-._"

Suddenly, the TV screen lost its picture and sound. Jeff immediately turned to the other occupants in the room – Scott, Indiana, John, Virgil and Gordon – thinking that one of them used the remote to turn off the TV. However, neither of them had it. So something's wrong with the TV.

"Aw what?!" Indiana moaned.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Scott grumbled.

"Just at the most interesting part!" Virgil whined.

"Oh dear, I am sorry," Grandma Tracy apologized profusely as she walked in, "TinTin and I were just putting the apple pies in the oven and the darn fuse blew!"

"Oh, I'm sure Gordon will soon have that fixed, Grandma," Virgil smirked.

Scott, catching on with what Virgil was trying to do, decided to join the fun, "Yeah. You remember what you said after the Fireflash episode, Gordon."

"Just like fixing a fuse, you said," Indiana smirked.

"Here I go again," Gordon sighed as he left, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Wait. Did they say apple pie?!" Indiana asked excitedly as she ran out of the room.

"She loves apple pie. I'd say about as much as Scott does. But…no one loves apple pie as much as Scott does," John clarified when he received confused facial expressions, "Heck. Whenever Grandma used to send me apple pies when I was living in Boston, I'd let her have some."

"Well, I have to do a video chat with Arizona. So…see ya, fellas," Virgil smirked as he walked out of the room.

"Indiana's best friend who a geologist knows about International Rescue?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"They've been going on dates every time Virgil gets the chance to go to the mainland. Haven't you noticed that he goes wherever she is?" Scott asked in disbelief, "This has been going on ever since they met when Ana was poisoned. I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to bring her to the island one day."

"Oven's fixed!" Gordon called as he and Indiana ran into the room before glaring at Scott and saying, "Next time, YOU'RE fixing it."

"I will do nothing of the sort," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Sure you won't," Indiana retorted with a smirk as she sat next to him.

"How's the arm?" Scott asked.

"Painkiller's wearing off," Indiana admitted, "But I don't wanna take anymore. Too much makes me fall asleep."

"Restlessly, might I add," John piped in, "Last time that happened, she bruised my ribs."

"My bad," Indiana apologized sheepishly.

"Well, sometimes, you have to put up with the consequences," Scott sighed as he carried her to her room and held her pain meds to her.

"Promise me you'll stay," Indiana pleaded before she took the meds.

Scott froze in surprise at this. Indiana was really scared of what will happen after. She sounded nothing like the almost 30-year-old woman she was. But rather, she sounded like a child who thought there was a boogeyman in her closet. It broke his heart.

How could he leave her?

"I promise," Scott murmured sweetly as he climbed into bed next to her and she buried her head in his shoulder.

When the others checked in later on to notify them of dinner, they smiled at the sight. They were still asleep, obviously exhausted from the day's events…that and Indiana's pain medication hadn't worn off yet. Whenever Indiana whimpered, Scott would subconsciously tighten his grip on her and it'd stop. His arms were wrapped around her waist, clinging to the grey shirt she was wearing. Indiana's good arm was wrapped around his neck as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Photo op!" Gordon whispered as he snapped a photo of the two.

The Tracys left them in peace. They made sure that Grandma Tracy and Kyrano had something set aside for them for when they woke up and wanted dinner. When it comes to the love lives of the Tracy sons, several things were certain.

First, their love lives weren't going to be perfect because of International Rescue.

Second, John was going to maintain contact with that author he met in New York.

Third, Alan and TinTin will be dancing around their feelings for a while.

Fourth, Virgil was going to one day bring Arizona to the island.

And finally, Scott and Indiana were going to end up together.

Just like they were before.

* * *

**Me: Two things. One: that was the longest chapter I've done for a while. Two: Operation: Crash Dive is a hard episode to do.**

**Scott: I hear that. But you did well. You persevered. Say. What did you mean by Indiana was going to get hurt a lot in the story.**

**Me: Because I don't really whump main characters THAT much. I prefer OCs because they're mine and I pretty much have free reign over them. Plus, with them, I can truly be creative with my whumping.**

**Scott: Fair enough. And poisoning her is a good example.**

**Me: Bingo.**

**Scott: And now, unfortunately, you have to go back to the **_**Transformers/Beast Wars**_** archive for a while.**

**Me: Yes. Because I devised a system that would allow me to provide equal attention to three of my stories. Now, I have to go on and write the next chapter for **_**Talida Prime: Fading Light**_** – which is gonna be a short one for those who read it – then I have to write the next chapter for **_**Strange Beginnings**_** – which is going to be a pretty dark one for those who read it – and only when I do that can I update this.**

**Scott: Fair enough.**

**Me: Well, gotta go and make that reality. I didn't mean for this one to take so long. But…social life, laptop screwing up; you get the gist.**

**Scott: Want more? Make sure you leave a review.**

**Me: And PLEASE feel free to suggest some possible Scott/Indiana moments that you want to see. Because I'm SERIOUSLY running dry of original ideas.**

**Scott: That she is.**

**Me and Scott: BYE!**


	15. Move and You're Dead

**Me: **_**This kiss is something I can't resist! Your lips are undeniable! This kiss is something I can't risk! Your heart is reliable! Something so sentimental you make so detrimental! And I wish it didn't feel like this! 'Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss! I don't wanna miss this kiss!**_

**Scott: You don't know any boys!**

**Me: One of the downsides of going to an all-girls school.**

**Scott: There's the school social in February.**

**Me: You know my luck with guys.**

**Scott: Don't you have reviews to reply to?**

**Me: Oh right. I do.**

**JoTracy123: **_**Really enjoying this. Update soon xxx**_

**Thanks, Jo!**

**bubzchoc: **_**fab chapter love scott and indy moments**_

**So do I!**

**Scott: We seriously need more reviews.**

**Me: I'm happy with what we're getting.**

**Scott: It's nothing compared to your **_**Transformers**_** stories.**

**Me: I'm more popular in that archive. Now shut up and let me do the disclaimer!**

_**Thunderbirds **_**rightfully belongs to their respective owners. (Does anyone actually know who owns the rights now that Gerry's gone?)**

**© Indiana Evans and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Hey, Scott! Move and you're dead!**

**Scott: Oh no. Not this episode!**

**Me: Hey. I COULD'VE gone with my original plan and have Indiana there as well. But…then it'd disrupt my plans for **_**Brink of Disaster**_** onwards.**

**Scott: You do know you're gonna have a hard time writing this episode, right?**

**Me: Oh god, yes. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE IN FLASHBACK?!**

**Scott: You have to admit. It was pretty genius.**

**Me and Scott: ENJOY!**

* * *

"You want to WHAT?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I want to enter the Parola Sands Race," Alan repeated his request casually.

"But, Alan! You said that you had retired from racing to join International Rescue!" Jeff protested, "What changed your mind?"

"A chance to beat Victor Gomez, who's been my rival since my early racing days," Alan answered, "I've been waiting to put that slime ball back in his place."

"And he IS a slime ball," Indiana agreed as she walked into the room.

"OK. Two things: what's up with the skirt and how would you know?" Alan asked.

"Some of my jeans are in the wash and TinTin decided to take my good pair. Damn woman just had to be my size, didn't she?" Indiana grumbled, "As for the slime ball part, I treated him after he decided to take part in street racing in Boston and winded up crashing into the ambulance station at Mass General. What a way to start a residency."

"I feel so sorry for you," Alan said sympathetically as he patted her in the shoulder.

"Did you tell Jeff the real reason why you want to compete in Parola Sands?" Indiana asked, knowing that he hadn't.

"Beating Victor Gomez isn't the real reason?" Jeff repeated in confusion.

"It's a bonus," Alan shrugged casually.

"Brains has designed a new automobile engine that he wants to be field tested. Alan noticed that the closing date for all entrants to the race is approaching. Brains thinks that the race is the best way to test the engine's capabilities," Indiana clarified, "I just hope this one remembers that the race is mostly for _scientific purpose_ and tries not to show off too much or have points taken off his license."

"Ah, Indiana… Dear, sweet, Indiana… How long have you known me?" Alan asked dramatically as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Unfortunately, too long," Indiana smirked.

"I guess I could let you have the time off to compete in the race," Jeff relented, "As long as you help your grandmother move the last of her belongings to the island. She's finally moving to the island."

"Jeff, I hope you realize that Alan was going to go with or without your permission," Indiana prayed.

"I was merely asking you as a courtesy," Alan admitted as he ran out of the room.

"I will never understand that boy," Jeff muttered under his breath.

"Got a little brother that's just like him," Indiana chuckled.

"Is that how you have survived him for so long?" Jeff asked.

"It's how we get on," Indiana smirked as she walked out of the room.

* * *

It was a few days later when Alan was supposed to be in San Miguel for the race. Jeff insisted that Virgil take Alan to San Miguel in Thunderbird 2 along with his car. At Alan's insistence, TinTin came along with him to wish him good luck. At TinTin's insistence, Indiana came along as well with TinTin claiming that the young doctor needs to get off the island…well, that and she needs a woman to gossip with on the way back to the island.

"We're nearly there," Virgil reported.

"We found it, Alan!" Indiana cheered.

"When you reach the highway, you turn left and then you come to the race track on your right," TinTin instructed.

"And you'll meet Kenny Malone there," Virgil piped in.

"That's right. Boy, that guy's a great mechanic! Wait till he sees what we've got tucked up in the pod," Alan sighed.

"From what you've told us about him, I'm guessing the guy's gonna swoon," Indiana chuckled.

"Maybe you should come along and see for yourself," Alan suggested.

"Alan, you know we can't. Supposing father received a distress call while we were gone," Virgil reminded him, "Besides, we didn't survive a month without Indiana."

"And you without a doubt can't survive two days," Indiana shook her head.

"I'm sure Scott will be fine," Alan shook his head.

"He has nothing to do with this," Indiana immediately denied, though she was deeply blushing, causing Virgil and Alan to smirk knowingly at each other, "Besides, we'll be watching the telecast of the race."

"I guess I'm lucky getting leave like this," Alan admitted.

"And it's not a pleasure trip altogether, you know. Brains will want to know how his engine works under prolonged stress," TinTin reminded him.

"Right. Standby, Alan. I'm just about to take her down," Virgil told them.

They landed in the desert just in the outskirts of San Miguel. Luckily for them, the area was deserted so no one would be questioning the appearance of Thunderbird 2 and the cargo that will come out.

"Don't forget. We'll be watching you. And give my love to Grandma," TinTin requested.

"_OK, TinTin. Will do._"

The flap for the pod opened and a smooth ramp came out across it. Indiana, TinTin and Virgil watched as the red sports car revved out, the engine purring quietly in the sand before thriving to life upon entering the highway.

"Alan Tracy from Thunderbird 2. Calling Alan Tracy from Thunderbird 2. Come in, Alan," Indiana spoke into the radio.

"_Thunderbird 2 from Alan Tracy. Loud and clear._"

"Well, kiddo. What's the first impression like?" Virgil asked.

"_The first impressions are great. Tell Brains he's done it again. She's a beaut._"

"Yeah. Fine. But remember to take it easy, Alan," Virgil reminded him.

"We don't want you getting slapped with a speed fine!" Indiana smirked.

"_No. I guess not. Boy, I can't wait to try her out tomorrow at the Sands!_"

"Tell me about it when you get back," Indiana requested.

"_Oh, Indiana. I'm going to recall it to you so well, it'll be as if you were behind the wheel!_"

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Indiana warned.

"Well, ladies, that's our mission completed," Virgil said, "We'd better get back to base."

"Yes, Virgil. I just wish I was going with him. To keep him company, you know," TinTin admitted.

"Yeah. We know," Virgil and Indiana nodded in a way that told her that they knew otherwise.

"What?" TinTin demanded.

"TinTin, every time mum and David went away on their own, I become an older sister," Indiana retorted, "I'm surprised nothing happened that summer at Outer Banks, considering the amount of times I left them alone." **(AN: Anyone wanna guess why they were left alone and why nothing happened between them?)**

* * *

Virgil, TinTin and Indiana flew back to Tracy Island and immediately joined everybody else in the command centre.

"What's all the commotion?" Indiana asked.

"Why must there always be a commotion?" Gordon wanted to know.

"I know you. That's why," Indiana answered.

"This came for you," Scott told her as he tossed her series of letters to her, "Gordon's been trying to read your mail again."

"That explains a lot," Indiana muttered to herself as she opened a letter, "Hey. This is from Dr. Roberts at the Royal London Hospital!"

"More abut Marcus?" Scott asked hopefully as he raced to her side.

"That premature baby you saved during your time in the volunteer program?" Virgil guessed.

"Yeah. Considering how much we bonded with Marcus during my time at the hospital, Dr. Roberts began sending me updates about Marcus when we left the hospital," Indiana explained before reading out the letter, "Hey, Dr. Evans. Thought you and Scott would be interested in knowing that Marcus is finally strong enough to leave the hospital and instead of going into foster care, he's been adopted into a loving family that will always love him and cater to any needs that he should have growing up."

"Got any photos?" Jeff asked.

"And a certificate," Indiana added in confusion before handing out the photos and reading it, "Guess who adopted him?"

"Dr. Roberts?" Scott said.

"Yep," Indiana nodded, "And he named the two of us his godparents."

"Before you guys even start dating?" Gordon blurted out unwillingly.

"What makes you think we're gonna get together?" Scott and Indiana asked.

"Because, Indiana, every time someone mentions Scott, you start blushing. Scott, you keep on looking at Indiana like you wanna pin her against the wall and do something that shouldn't be described," Gordon answered.

'_Damn it! I hoped they wouldn't catch on!_' Scott and Indiana silently cursed in their minds.

* * *

The next day, everyone was gathered around the television watching Alan's race. They cheered every time Alan gained the upper hand and cringed whenever there was a car crash.

"That's gotta hurt," Scott moaned.

"I got the popcorn!" Indiana panted as she ran into the room.

"Sweet!" Gordon whistled as he took a handful.

"Come on, Alan. I got a lot riding on ya," Indiana muttered.

"How do you mean?" Scott demanded.

"I'll explain later," was all Indiana said.

"_Yes, ladies and gentlemen. Here at Parola Sands, history is in the making. It seems that nothing is impossible for this machine and its driver, Alan Tracy. But the genius who invented it, ladies and gentlemen, still prefers to remain anonymous._"

"The kid's got skills," Indiana complimented, moaning when another driver crashed, "I'm so glad I rejected Alan's offer to go."

"Wouldn't stomach it?" Virgil guessed.

"I'd join the medics!" Indiana corrected.

"Trauma surgeons can't resist?" Scott guessed.

"Depends on the surgeon. Me? I can't count the amount of times I've broken the rules at Mass General to help someone who was injured," Indiana recalled before reaching into the bowl, "Who ate all the popcorn?"

"Gordon," everyone instantly blamed.

"I'll make some more," Indiana sighed as she grabbed the bowl.

"Hey. Stay and watch the race. I'll make the next batch," Scott said as he gently removed the bowl from her hands and left.

"_One year ago, America's most promising young driver, Alan Tracy, announced that he was retiring from the racing world. Now, today, he is sweeping around the course heading for what seems to be certain victory._"

"Awww… With the way you two are with each other, I'm gonna be sick," Gordon moaned, earning a whack in the head from Indiana, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"He's just being nice. I didn't see you offering to make it!" Indiana retorted.

"_13 minutes, 45, ladies and gentlemen! Excitement mounts to fever pitch as these two remaining cars fight it out along these last remaining miles of the Parola Sands circuit._"

"What did I miss?" Scott asked as he came back in.

"Alan and Gomez are the only racers remaining," Indiana answered, accepting the offer with a quiet thanks before passing the bowl to TinTin.

"_Alan Tracy still in the lead!_"

"I feel so sorry for Alan here," Indiana muttered.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Just watch," was all Indiana said.

"_Wow! What a finish this is going to be! Tracy and Gomez are now neck-and-neck as they battle their way to the finish! Gomez is trying to make a desperate finish to get the best of Alan Tracy! And now the cars move out of sight as they come to the difficult cliff stretch! And for a few moments, the fate of the race hangs in the balance!_"

The six of them held their breaths as they waited for some news. They wouldn't find out if Alan made it through the cliff stretch of the race all right until they came to the finish line. Unknowingly, Scott and Indiana grabbed each other's hands as they prayed for the best. Everyone knows of how dangerous this part of the race. Very few drivers make it to this point of the race. Fewer come out of the cliff stretch…intact, at least. Virgil looked behind him and smirked, making a mental note to invest a bit more money into Gordon and Alan's little bet.

"_Here they come, ladies and gentlemen! Here they come!_"

"Come on, come on…," Indiana muttered.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to announce the results of the Parola Sands race. The winner in today's exciting competition was…Alan Tracy, who gained the lead over the former champion, Victor Gomez, during the last lap here at Parola Sands! In just a few moments, I hope to bring Alan Tracy up here for a few words for you lucky viewers!_"

"I know of a few viewers that are about to get unlucky," Indiana smirked as she left the room.

"Bets?" Scott guessed knowingly.

"Don't get me wrong. I love betting with you guys. But betting with my family…even better," Indiana smirked.

"Indiana, wait! Here's Alan now!" TinTin called.

"David, Matty and Linda can wait!" Indiana decreed as she raced back.

"You bet against your family?!" Jeff said in surprise.

"None of them have seen Alan race. So they all bet against him. David bet for Hillbrook, Matty bet for Gomez and Linda bet for Brock," Indiana clarified, "Bet was $100."

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I have sitting here with me the new champion of the Parola Sands circuit, Alan Tracy! Alan, thank you so much for joining us._"

"_No problem, Rick. It was a real pleasure._"

"How was he with his other interviews?" Indiana asked.

"Smart. Never went too personal. We don't really like to court the spotlight," Jeff answered.

"I've noticed," Indiana observed, "You guys making an appearance at high profile events is always on the cover of the next newspaper and gossip magazine. Especially charity events."

"Now those we can't stay away from," Virgil remarked.

"_Now, everybody remembers when you first made your name in the racing business. You were still in high school and had only recently received a driver's license. But you managed to sweep the spectators off your feet by winning your first race. You were one of the most promising racecar drivers in the business. Yet one year ago, you announced your retirement from the racing world. May I ask what made you retire and what made you come back?_"

"_Well, when I retired last year, we were still in the middle of a family crisis. Everybody knows about how my older brother, Gordon, was the only survivor in a hydrofoil crash. Doctors doubted that he would be able to walk again. Now I love my family more than anything and all I wanted to do was be there for my brother. I mean, we had already lost mum and we didn't want to lose each other. So I decided to retire so I could spend more time with my family. As for what made me come back…well…everybody knows of the relationship between Victor Gomez and myself. Let's just say that I saw the opportunity to put the guy back in his rightful place and I decided to take it. But if it wasn't for a dear friend of mine, I probably wouldn't have taken this opportunity._"

"_Those words were well said, Alan! Now…I'm sure everyone wants to know this. Is there a special someone in your life?_"

"_Well…there is this one girl that I really like._"

"Pay up," Scott and Indiana smirked to Gordon.

"Remind me to NEVER let you two join forces," Gordon grumbled as he removed his wallet.

"_She's been my best friend since…well, forever. We've been there for each other since God knows how long. Honestly, truth be told, we've been beating around the possibility of a romantic relationship for some time now. I've always loved her. But…I guess I've never been able to find the best way to tell her._"

"Awww… He's talking about you," Jeff smiled as Indiana elbowed the blushing TinTin in a friendly fashion while Scott, Virgil and Gordon laughed as though they were juvenile delinquents.

"_Well, I'm sure that after watching that heartfelt message, she'll realize that she feels the same way and you guys will be living happily ever after. …Goodness gracious! I'm turning into my wife!_"

"I love his wife," Indiana said as she and TinTin hi-fived.

"_One last question, Alan Tracy: what are you going to do now that you have?_"

"_Well…this might subject me to relentless teasing from the viewers. But…after I get out of here, I'm actually going to help my grandmother in the final processes of moving in with us on the island so we can take care of her like she had helped taking care of the five of us after our mother died. As for long term…well, someone has to play matchmaker with my eldest brother and a certain woman he's been fancying for some time._"

"Team up this time?" Scott offered.

"Yep," Indiana nodded as they hi-fived, "We'll have to start scheming later. Right now, I've got something I have to do."

"Should we be nervous?" Gordon asked.

"I know someone who should," Scott grumbled as he glared at Gordon, "Ana's still to get you back for painting her entire room in glow-in-the-dark paint before she arrived."

"_Ladies and gentlemen, you have heard the well-chosen words of Alan Tracy, who has another racing championship under his belt and is now one of the big boys but is still, in our hearts, the same family-orientated teenager we all fell in love with on the track so long ago. On behalf of everyone from the racing circuit, I would like to congratulate Alan Tracy on another successful race and his family – father Jeff Tracy and his brothers, Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon – for blessing us with not only a gifted racer – but a bright, caring young man._"

"Suck up," Jeff grumbled as he turned off the TV set.

"It was nice of him to mention us at least," Scott retorted, "Now, I may be saying this just because I'm his eldest brother and I've changed more of his diapers than I'd care to admit. But he is a good kid."

No argument was said about that. Sure. Alan tends to be hotheaded at times and he's known to have quite a temper. But there was one thing neither of them could deny: he was a good man who is willing to do anything for those he loves and he cares about other people's feelings. One example was during Indiana's first few weeks at the island and she was suffering from homesickness. Alan just sat down and listened while she explained why she was homesick and was happy to listen to her recall some of her favourite memories of her family.

Everyone had now gone off to do their own separate things. Scott, Virgil and Gordon decided to go down into the games room and have a round of pool. TinTin, Indiana and Jeff sat in the main room talking about random topics. Most of the time, Jeff was recalling embarrassing moments from the boys' childhood. Indiana, in return, shared some of the most embarrassing moments from her half-siblings – one including an incident where her half-brother went streaking around the entire block where they lived in Boston after losing a bet with a few of his high school mates.

The three of them would have shared more. But they were distracted by something. And that was Alan's portrait bleeping, indicating an incoming call. Wondering what could be wrong, Jeff wasted no time in answering the call.

"Go ahead, Alan," Jeff answered.

"_We're in trouble, father. Serious trouble._"

"Where's Grandma? Is she alright?!" Jeff asked worriedly.

"_Yeah. It sounds crazy. But we're on a bridge and we can't move._"

"What happens if you do move?" Indiana asked worriedly.

"_There's a bomb underneath the bridge. We don't know the exact location of it. When Victor Gomez left us here, we were given an ultrasonic generator, which monitors the bridge for any sort of movement. The bomb is set to go off around 1300. Here's the catch._"

"If you move, you disturb the sonic frequencies and set the bomb off early," Indiana guessed.

"_That's right. And Victor and his idiot mate, Johnny Gillespie, made off with my ride. So as long as we don't move, we're OK. Just hope you get here before we pass out from the heat._"

"OK, Alan. Scott and Virgil are on their way. Don't worry. We'll get to you in time," Jeff promised.

"ALAN?!"

Jeff and Indiana turned around and saw Scott and Virgil standing in the doorway. Both of them feared for the lives of their youngest mother and their grandmother. They didn't know the full details. But they knew enough to know that their family was in danger and that was enough for them to get anxious to race into their Thunderbirds and fly to San Miguel at speeds that would without doubt damage the engines of their Thunderbirds.

"No time to explain. Launch Thunderbird 1 and 2. Pod 1. Indiana, go with Virgil. You'll be needed. I'll give you the course when you're airborne while Indiana provides the explanation. And if you want to save your brother's life…move," Jeff instructed, causing everyone to scramble to different areas – Scott to the wall turntable, Virgil to his chute and Indiana to the passenger elevator for Thunderbird 2, "Brains, get down to Thunderbird 2 immediately. Indiana'll explain later."

"_Right, Mr. Tracy._"

"Make sure Alan keeps talking! If he passes out, there's no hope for them!" Indiana called back before going down the passenger lift.

* * *

No time was wasted. Thunderbirds 1 and 2 were in the air before anyone could blink. When the two Thunderbirds were well underway, they made contact.

"Thunderbird 2 calling Thunderbird 1. How's it going, Scott?" Virgil asked.

"_Flying at 15000 miles. Course: 274._"

"274. F.A.B," Virgil nodded, "Indy, we all need you to do us one massive favor."

"Tell you what's going on?" Indiana guessed, knowing that they weren't going to request anything else.

"_Got it in one._"

"I was waiting to get in contact with you so I wouldn't have to tell it twice!" Indiana defended herself before telling the story, "Alan and Grandma are trapped on the Bridge of San Miguel, which wasn't going to be open for the public for another two months. Victor Gomez and his mate, some guy named Johnny Gillespie, left them there."

"If they're just trapped on a bridge, why did Alan call us? Why not just get the heck out of there?" Virgil asked.

"There's quite a few catches. They trapped on one of the steel planks with no way down and…there's a bomb under the bridge set to go off in just over an hour. That's not even the bad part. Gomez made Alan take up an ultrasonic generator with them. If they moved, it would disrupt the ultrasonic waves and detonate the bomb prematurely," Indiana finished the story.

"_What's their biggest risk?_"

"Heat exhaustion that could lead to heat stroke…that is, if we get there before the bomb detonates," Indiana answered Scott's worried question.

"You alright?" Virgil asked, "You seem kinda off."

"I'm fine," Indiana reassured them.

At the other end of the line, Scott didn't take long to figure out what was troubling the young doctor. Alan had invited Indiana to go with him to the race. Have her watch him standing next to Kenny Malone and the other mechanics and later on help him with moving Grandma Tracy to the island after she spent a long time gradually moving her belongings over and finally selling her house in San Miguel. Had she gone with them, she'd be in the same position they were in now. He felt his heart quicken at the mere thought. Had she been there with them, he'd torture them until they knew what it was like to lose someone they loved then kill them. Since it was just Alan, he'll just go ahead and kill them.

"Flight to rescue zone going according to plan, father. How are they?" Scott asked worriedly.

"_I'm just going to contact them to find out._"

Scott immediately hopped off the frequency there. Contacting Alan was more important. That was when he remembered. Indiana wasn't with Alan and Grandma on that bridge. She was safe in Thunderbird 2 with Brains and Virgil. The only thing that he had to do when they got back…

Was to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

* * *

Most of the flight went by uneventful. Scott and Virgil hardly communicated over the radio. All of them were too worried and afraid of taking it out on each other. Especially Scott. He had practically raised the kid. Changed his diapers (especially the stinky ones), helped him with his first steps, walked him to school; did everything parents normally did.

"Anything, Brains?" Indiana asked as she walked into the lab.

"Nothing yet, I'm afraid," Brains answered sadly.

"_Brains, TinTin has found a newspaper cutting for the Bridge of San Miguel. Figured it'd help you to take a look at it._"

"Right, Mr. Tracy," Brains nodded as the picture came up on the screen.

"Wow," Indiana whistled, "Plus side, we know what we're working with. The only question is: what do we do when we get there?"

"We obviously can't go too near the bridge. We don't know how localized the generator's power is," Brains reminded her.

"We'd have to use the Neutralizer Tractor to neutralize the generator before we can rescue them," Indiana pointed out, "But what can we do about the bomb?"

"I don't think we can do anything. There's not enough time," Brains sighed.

"Plus side: it wasn't due to open for another two months so no one noticed anything," Indiana shrugged before looking at her watch and leaving the room, "One minute to go."

"Coming in to land on slope P107 as advised, Scott," Virgil reported.

"_Make it fast, Virgil! Alan's almost had it!_"

"Right. Indy, Brains, standby," Virgil advised.

"How bad is he?" Indiana asked.

"_Delirious. I can't get anything out of him_"

"What are some of the classic symptoms?" Virgil demanded worriedly.

"For heat exhaustion, profuse sweating, weakness, nausea, vomiting, headache, lightheadedness and muscle cramps. I'm just hoping we get to Alan and Mrs. Tracy before it turns to heat stroke," Indiana prayed, "Then it gets worse."

"_How bad are we talking?_"

"You sure you wanna know?" Indiana asked nervously, earning a nod from Virgil, "Unlike heat exhaustion, heat stroke is actually classified as a medical emergency. Common symptoms include high body temperature, absence of sweating with hot red or flushed dry skin, rapid pulse, difficulty breathing, strange behavior, hallucinations, confusion, agitation, disorientation, seizures and, which in some cases occurs after disorientation, coma. If left untreated, it could become fatal."

"Wow," Virgil muttered.

"Yeah. I'd better go prepare the supplies," Indiana decided as she ran down to the pod before using the telecom in her watch, "You ready, Brains?"

"_Neutralizing generator now._"

"Sure you don't wanna do this?" Virgil offered as he sat in the Jet Air Transporter.

"I have to stay here and prepare the supplies. If their heat exhaustion has progressed to heat stroke, they need immediate treatment," Indiana declined.

"We won't let that happen," Virgil vowed.

"Hey! What's Scott gonna do?" Indiana asked, "You and I both know how overprotective he tends to get."

"Knowing him, he'll probably cause an accident," Virgil shrugged, "If you did decide to go with Alan to the race and you winded up trapped on the bridge with them, well…I know that the two of us would be in different positions."

"How do you mean?" Indiana wanted to know.

"He may say that he'd go after them and make sure there was nothing left. But...truth be told, he'd be the one sitting here. He'd rescue you himself to make sure you were safe," Vigil told her, "He cares about you, Indy. More than you realize. I see the way he looks at you. And you look at him the same way."

"_Generator neutralized. OK, Virgil._"

"Go. Alan and Mrs. Tracy need you," Indiana smiled.

Virgil immediately went down the hill and journeyed from the slope to the bridge. Indiana prepared the medical supplies she knew she would need. Cold wet towels to cool them down. Plenty of water to rehydrate the two of them. Intravenous fluids in case oral rehydration didn't work as well as it should. During which, she let her mind think back on what Virgil had told her. At first, she refused to believe it. There was no way Scott cared about her like that. He was just being…nice to her. He's a perfect gentleman. That's all there is to it.

Or is it?

"_Indy! We're on our way back up!_"

"Brains, I'll need you to tend to Mrs. Tracy while I take care of Alan. Remember what I taught you?" Indiana asked.

"I sure do, Indiana," Brains nodded.

Brains and Indiana raced out to meet Virgil, Alan and Grandma Tracy upon arrival. Alan was in a worse shape than Grandma Tracy. In fact, he was unconscious while Grandma Tracy was still standing tall. With help of Virgil and Brains, Indiana managed to get Alan and Grandma Tracy into the infirmary and on beds.

"Brains, I need you to cool Mrs. Tracy and make sure she rehydrates herself," Indiana instructed.

"Right," Brains said before walking off to do so.

"You had to get yourself in trouble, didn't you?" Indiana asked herself as she removed the striped shirt and continued to dab Alan with a cold towel.

"Indy?" Alan moaned as he began to come to.

"I'm here," Indiana smiled gently as she gently helped him up.

"Where am I?" Alan asked.

"Thunderbird 2 infirmary. You passed out just as Virgil managed to reach you. Had we arrived a few seconds later…there's no telling what would have happened," Indiana answered as she gave him a bottle of water, "Drink slowly and in small sips. You're suffering from heat exhaustion. Keep doing this until you feel like you need to void your bladder."

"Is Grandma alright?" Alan asked worriedly.

"She's fine. She has a mild case. Brains is taking care of her," Indiana reassured him, "You beginning to feel better."

"Yeah," Alan nodded as he drank some more water, "I don't know what I'd do without ya."

"Had the roles been reversed, you would have done the same," Indiana said.

"In a heartbeat," Alan answered without hesitation.

"Come on. We should head up to the cockpit," Indiana suggested.

"Indiana," Alan stopped her as he gently grabbed her wrist.

"Yeah?" Indiana responded.

Brains and Grandma Tracy watched as Alan grabbed Indiana's hand and planted a kiss on the cheek. They knew that this wouldn't jeopardize any chances of a relationship between Scott and Indiana and one between Alan and TinTin blossoming. It was just a simple brother-and-sister kiss. Just like their relationship was brother-and-sister. Indiana gave him a soft smile and the two of them walked off arm-in-arm.

"Base from Thunderbird 2. Leaving danger zone. Mission successfully completed," Virgil reported.

"And hopefully, we won't have to do something like this again," Indiana remarked.

"Amen," Alan agreed.

* * *

Back on the island, everything was back to normal…

"Alan! Don't move! Whatever you do, don't movie!" Virgil instructed.

Currently, Alan was dressed in his racing uniform holding his gold trophy. Virgil was dressed in the gear of an artist and was standing behind an easel. Alan was not amused.

"Look, Virgil. How much longer are you going to be? I'm tired of having to stand dead still like this!" Alan whined.

"Now how do you expect me to get it good like this if you don't keep still?!" Virgil retorted.

"And smile. You can't go down in the annuals of automobile history with an expression like that," TinTin told him.

"And another thing. This trophy is darn heavy," Alan grumbled.

"Well, how's the masterpiece coming along?" Scott asked as he and Indiana walked into the room arm-in-arm.

"Well, don't ask me. Virgil won't let me see it yet," TinTin shrugged.

"Wow. Virgil, that looks great!" Indiana complimented.

"You've really caught a likeness," Scott piped in with a smirk.

"You've got that face, Indiana," Alan observed.

"What face?" Indiana demanded.

"The face you get whenever you try not to laugh at something," Alan answered.

"It's nearly finished," Virgil muttered.

"Well hurry it up, Virgil! I had to stand still long enough on that bridge!" Alan pointed out.

"Right! Finished!" Virgil decreed as he pressed a button on the easel.

If Alan wasn't amused before, he certainly wasn't now as he saw the painting. TinTin held a hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter at the sight. Virgil decided to play a practical joke and painted Alan's racing portrait in a style that closely resembled the style of Picasso's work. Scott hid Indiana's face in his shoulder in case some laughter came out.

"Well? What do you think of it, Alan?" Virgil asked casually.

"I suppose you guys think this is funny," Alan said as he placed his trophy on the table.

"Well, not at all. I think it's very good, Virg," Scott smirked slyly.

"Yeah…except that the technique is almost 100 years out of date," Alan grumbled.

"You've gotta admit, Alan. It's really you," Indiana smiled, her voice higher in pitch as she began laughing.

"Yeah," Scott managed to say as he and Virgil started laughing.

"Yeah? Laugh this one off!" Alan cackled as he pressed the button for the hatch.

"Whoa!" Indiana cried as the ground disappeared under herself, Scott and Virgil.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Scott shouted.

"Quit messing around with the equipment!" Virgil called.

"How do you like that, TinTin?" Alan asked her as they admired the painting.

"Never mind, Alan. Who needs a painting? Especially when you've got the real thing," TinTin smirked, causing Alan's smile to grow bigger.

"WHERE'S INDIANA?!"

"Uh-oh," Indiana muttered from her sitting position between Scott and Virgil.

"What?" Virgil asked.

"Remember how I had to get even with Gordon because of the 'glow-room' fiasco?" Indiana began, earning nods from the two boys, "Well…I might have fixed something into his shower…"

"What exactly?" Scott wanted to know.

"Something that transforms him into a human rainbow and is impossible to get out," Indiana muttered, causing Scott and Virgil to burst out laughing, "HEY, ALAN! TAKE PHOTOS FOR ME!"

"ALREADY ONE STEP AHEAD!" Alan called back.

"WHERE IS SHE?! I WANT TO GIVE HER A LITTLE HUG!" Gordon said.

"I'm not telling you," Alan responded.

"Gotta love living with you guys," Indiana sighed as she leaned her head on Scott's shoulder.

"We love you too, Indy," Virgil smiled as he leaned on Indiana's arm in return.

* * *

**Have I ever mentioned how hard this episode was to write?**

**BYE!**


	16. Martian Invasion

**Me: **_**The cycle repeated as explosions broke in the sky. All that I needed was the one thing I couldn't' find. And you were there at the turn waiting to let me know… We're building it up! To break it back down! We're building it up! To burn it down! We can't wait! To burn it to the ground…**_

**Scott: What got you singing a song at the beginning of the chapter?**

**Me: I felt like it. **

**Gordon: By the way, JoTracy123, I have NOT met my match in the formation of Indiana Evans!**

**Me: Wanna bet? To Iusabella94, thanks for pointing out that mistake! I actually missed that! Now I'm wondering how I missed the b on my keyboard. :/**

**Scott: You tried multitasking?**

**Me: *****punches Scott in the stomach*******

**Scott: Seriously! HOW DID YOU LEARN HOW TO PUNCH LIKE THAT?!**

**Me: Two older brothers. You do the math.**

**Gordon: She's got you there.**

**Me: My, my, LexietFive. **_**Move and You're Dead**_** is your least favourite episode?! Mine's **_**The Imposter**_**. I do love **_**Move and You're Dead**_**. I just hate rewriting it!**

**Scott: Because it's mostly centered on Alan?**

**Gordon: Because it's mostly a flashback?**

**Me: Bingo on both accounts. Oh great. Martian Invasion. The boys rarely appear in this one…I think. I dunno. I haven't seen the episode for a while.**

**Scott: You were in the process of re-watching them.**

**Me: Blame my mother! She took the fun away from me!**

**Gordon: Fair enough.**

**Me: Now shut up so I can do the disclaimer!  
**

_**Thunderbirds**_** rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

**© Indiana Evans and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Scott: Also…Ice is doing a different ending for this chapter since she didn't quite understand that ending.**

**Me: I still don't get it till this day. Can someone explain it to me?**

**Gordon: She's not keeping the original ending?**

**Me: Nope. I'm writing a smut.**

**Scott and Gordon: YAY!**

**Me: Horny boys… I WAS KIDDING!**

**Scott and Gordon: AW WHAT?!**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Right! Just what the doctor ordered!" Jeff cheered as Kyrano brought out drinks.

"Kinda ironic considering you have a doctor sitting right next to you, Jeff," Indiana laughed as she put the guitar down and accepted a drink from Kyrano, "Thanks."

"You spoil us, Kyrano," Jeff decreed, "Why don't you take it easy for a change?"

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Tracy," Kyrano said before walking away to tend to the gardens.

"Don't make me order you to relax. I'm a doctor, Kyrano. I can do that," Indiana warned.

Things were peaceful for two minutes. Jeff was reading his book, Indiana was playing the guitar, TinTin was relaxing on the swing seat and Alan was fanning her (he lost a bet with Gordon). That was before they heard cries of pain, causing everyone to freeze. They were Kyrano's cries of pain. There was something wrong with him.

"Alan, grab my kit," Indiana immediately instructed.

"Right," Alan nodded as he ran inside to do so.

"Kyrano?!" Jeff called.

"Kyrano?! Are you hurt?!" Indiana asked worriedly.

"Father!" TinTin cried before they found him lying in the soil, "Father! What happened, Father?"

"I fell. Became dizzy," Kyrano lied, not wanting to tell his friends and family of his true experiences.

"That's exactly what Jeff's been talking about," Indiana sighed as she began checking him over.

"You're overdoing it," Jeff agreed.

"Thanks, Alan," Indiana thanked as she ran the flashlight over his eyes.

"Is he alright?" Alan asked worriedly.

"Oh please, Mr. Tracy. It is nothing. I am fine," Kyrano pleaded.

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be collapsing like this," Indiana retorted.

"Oh please, father. You must rest," TinTin pleaded.

"TinTin's right. I want you to go inside and take it easy. Doctor's orders," Indiana instructed, "And make sure you have plenty to drink to. You must be thirsty."

"Yes, Dr. Evans," Kyrano nodded before walking away.

"If only the boys were as obedient," Jeff chuckled.

"They're OK with me," Indiana told him.

"One of them has the hots for you and the rest of us love you like a sister!" Alan retorted.

"I should go due a maintenance check for Thunderbird 1," TinTin decided as she went to go inside.

"I'll give you a hand. I need to restock the first aid in there anyway. We've had a few incidents on rescues," Indiana said as she went with her.

* * *

"Any reason you decided to come with me?" TinTin asked as the two of them went on to do separate things.

"I just really need someone to talk to," Indiana confessed.

That was when TinTin remembered the date. It was the anniversary of not only the day the abuse started in her relationship. But the day John saved her life. Obviously, Indiana suffered from it more than she cared to admit. Immediately, TinTin walked over and gave the older woman a hug.

"He's in jail, Indiana. And he has no idea where you are. You are perfectly safe. Besides, Scott wouldn't let anything happen to you," TinTin reminded her.

"Yeah. I guess there's always the fear that he does get out and he finds me. Considering the amount of times I've been on rescues as of late," Indiana muttered, "Please, for the love of God, don't tell Scott about this. He'll never leave me alone if he finds out."

"He'll figure out that something is up," TinTin warned her, "He always does. Especially with you. He seems to read you like an open book."

"I need to have a little girls night," Indiana decreed before turning to TinTin, "Sleepover in my room?"

"Let's hope the boys don't crash it," TinTin remarked, sending the two into a fit of giggles.

"What is so funny?"

The two immediately stopped laughing and looked up to see Kyrano standing at the hatch entrance to Thunderbird 1 near the steps that Scott and Indiana frequently walk down whenever they receive an emergency call, maintenance check or vacations.

"Father! What brings you here?" TinTin asked.

"It's strange. Since my attack, I have felt a compulsion to come here and watch you two work," Kyrano admitted.

"Well, I finished mine which was restocking the first aid supplies in the aircraft. But I suppose I can stay behind and help out if needed," Indiana shrugged.

"You are a lifesaver, Indiana," TinTin gushed.

"What exactly are you doing, my daughter?" Kyrano questioned.

"Well, I'm checking Thunderbird 1's systems. We never know when the ship will be needed. She has to be perfect at all times," TinTin answered.

"I see. What are the systems?" Kyrano wanted to know.

"Make yourself comfortable and we'll explain," Indiana invited as Kyrano sat down in the control seat.

"This is the Ultra H.F guidance system," TinTin began as she pointed to said system not far from the control seat.

"That's the horizontal flight control," Indiana continued as she pointed to the handles on the armrests.

"And here's the automatic camera detector," TinTin finished.

"Automatic camera detector," Kyrano echoed, "What does it do?"

"That's the key component in us keeping International Rescue a mystery. It alarms Scott of anyone taking photographs or video footage in the vicinity of Thunderbird 1. If someone were to disable it, there'd be trouble," Indiana remarked.

"Father, are you alright?" TinTin asked worriedly.

"I am fine," Kyrano reassured him, "Why don't you and Dr. Evans go and plan your girls night?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Indiana wanted to double check.

"I am fine, Dr. Evans," Kyrano nodded.

"You'll have to come with us," Indiana warned, "I want you to go to your bedroom and rest."

"OK, Dr. Evans," Kyrano relented.

Indiana, TinTin and Kyrano left Thunderbird 1's silo. Arm-in-arm, TinTin and Indiana walked towards TinTin's bedroom to begin planning their mini-slumber party. None of them noticed that Kyrano went back into Thunderbird 1 under the influence of The Hood…

And disable the automatic camera detector.

* * *

"What are you two scheming now?" Scott asked as TinTin and Indiana walked past him.

"Girls movie night," Indiana answered, "I felt the need to have a girls' night."

"So I take it the boys and myself are not allowed to crash your little party," Scott pouted.

"Nope. Girls' only," TinTin chuckled.

"You've got that look on your face, Ana. The one that you get whenever you feel like we're about to get an emergency call," Scott observed.

"Just a feeling," Indiana shrugged, "My senses are on high alert today."

* * *

"Go ahead, John," Jeff answered the incoming call as Scott, Indiana and TinTin walked into the room.

"You wanna know something, Ana? I officially hate it when you're right…most of the time," Scott grumbled.

"How do you think I feel during emergency calls?" Indiana retorted cheekily with a smirk.

"_Two actors are trapped by a landslide in the Nevada Desert. Some sort of accident during the filming. They're in a cave that is flooding. Seems they haven't got long._"

"OK, Scott, Indiana. You better get moving," Jeff advised.

"Right, dad. We're on our way," Scott nodded as he and Indiana left the room.

"Looks like Thunderbird 2 will be needed. Pod 5?" Virgil guessed.

"Pod 5," Jeff agreed.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" Indiana joked as she and Scott disappeared around the wall together.

"Counting down the days until they get together," Alan sang with a smirk as he i-fived together.

"Really, Alan. They'll admit their love for each other when the time's right," TinTin reassured him.

"They've had a lot of moments already," Alan retorted.

* * *

"I wonder if Goldheimer'll make more movies after this," Indiana pondered.

"How do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Come on, Scott. Four failures in a row. This one flops, he'll never make a movie again. An accident occurs and his two starring actors are trapped in a flooding cave. Come on. It's some higher force telling him he's not meant to be a director!" Indiana laughed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Scott suddenly asked, "Your voice is going high-pitched."

"Would you believe me if I said I was losing my voice?" Indiana questioned.

"Not really," Scott shook his head, "I know you too well, Indiana Evans. And your voice only changes pitch like that if you're really excited or if you're upset. You can talk to me, you know." That was when Scott thought to himself, '_I also happen to know every inch of your body. You can't hide anything about that from me either._'

"I know. Don't worry about it. It's nothing. It's personal," Indiana shrugged.

"How personal are we talking?" Scott wanted to know, not willing to let this go.

"You're not gonna drop this, are you?" Indiana sighed.

"Nope," Scott immediately answered.

"Well, can you drop it until the end of the rescue?" Indiana pleaded.

"Alright," Scott relented, "But we are talking about this. Whether you like it or not."

"OK," Indiana nodded.

"International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. Approaching danger zone. Height: 2500 feet. Air speed: 7.5 thousand miles an hour. Will be touching down in two minutes," Scott reported.

"_F.A.B, Scott._"

"God, I hope it's only just bumps and bruises," Indiana moaned as they landed.

"Why's that?" Scott asked.

"That way, I know that they really cared about the safety of the two men," Indiana answered.

"Fair enough. OK. We'll need some guys to help us with our equipment," Scott requested into the radio.

Within moments, Scott and Indiana had Mobile Control set up and were making contact with the two actors trapped inside via the radio that was left with them in the cave.

"I hope this works," Indiana muttered before speaking into the radio, "Hello! Hello! Can you hear me in there?! Can you hear me?!"

"_Yeah. Who are you? Say! The water!_"

"We're here to help," Scott answered on Indiana's behalf, "What about the water? How long can you hold out?"

"_I'll have to get my buddy on his feet. …I figure it'll be past our heads in half an hour. That is if we can stand._"

"That doesn't give us much time," Indiana remarked.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2. What is your estimated time of arrival?" Scott asked.

"_Five and a half minutes from now, Scott._"

"F.A.B, Thunderbird 2. Unload drilling and crushing excavator equipment as soon as you touch down. We'll have less than 25 minutes for the rescue," Scott told him.

"_Whoever you are out there, please! Hurry!_"

"Try to stay calm. The rescue equipment is coming in now," Indiana promised.

"_Mobile Control, this is Thunderbird 2. Approaching danger zone._"

Scott and Indiana looked up to see Thunderbird 2 coming in to land next to Thunderbird 1. If they knew what was currently going on, things would be different. But since they didn't know, things were the same as they were during any other rescue. Thunderbird 2 lifted its head and tail off of the ground and released the flap on Pod 5. The Excavator rolled out of the pod and towards the cave. Indiana watched as the teeth of the drill grounded the rocks and pebbles into dust and the dust came out of the two exhaust pipes on the other end.

"Listen to me carefully. A hole large enough for you to escape through is being drilled. When I give the word, I want you to dive into the water. The pressure will do the rest," Scott instructed.

"_But I can't swim!_"

"You won't have to. The current will pull you out," Indiana told them.

"_But I'll drown!_"

"_You'll drown if you stay here! It's our only chance!_"

"How's it going, Virgil? There's not much time left," Scott pointed out.

"_I'd figure another five minutes and I'll be through. I hope those guys can hold out that long._"

True to his word, all Virgil needed was another five minutes. Instead of dust spewing from the exhaust pipes, it was replaced with water that was murky at first but later cleared.

"_OK! I'm through! I've hit water! Withdrawing equipment now!_"

"I'll grab the first aid kit," Indiana said as she took off running.

"Right, you guys. Any moment now," Scott promised them before saying five minutes later, "Dive! Now!"

Soon enough, the two actors came out of the rescue hole and were coughing and spluttering. It was good timing because the cave began to collapse within itself.

"Seems to be mainly bumps and bruises. But I'd run some scans just in case. There could be some underlying issues," Indiana advised the paramedics, "Make sure you pass this on to the physician that's going to treat them."

"Yes, doctor," the paramedic nodded.

"Well?" Goldheimer pressed.

"Seems to be mainly bumps and bruises. Hospital's gonna perform another thorough check to confirm my findings. But based on what I saw, I think they're gonna be just fine," Indiana reassured him, "But the hospital might keep them overnight for observation to be on the safe side after being trapped in a cave like that."

"How can I ever thank you guys?!" Goldheimer immediately asked.

"Forget it. Glad we could help," Scott said as he wrapped his arm around Indiana and pulled him into his side.

"But I must do something! Say, can I feature you in the movie?!" Goldheimer pleaded before pointing to Scott and Indiana, "You two can play the romantic leads!"

Virgil burst out in unyielding laughter as he fell off the stool and onto the desert sand. He didn't know what he was laughing at. Goldheimer's remark. The way Scott and Indiana reacted. Or both.

"Oh, that's the best one I heard!" Virgil cackled as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "I wish I could have videoed it!"

"I guess we're not the movie star type," Indiana shrugged, "But thanks all the same. And why us with the romantic leads?"

"Well, I just thought, considering that you're together in real life…," Goldheimer stopped his sentence when Virgil only laughed harder and louder, "Hey, buster! What's so funny?!"

"We're not together," Scott and Indiana immediately denied.

"Oh. Well, I just thought, with the way you two acted around each other," Goldheimer defended himself.

"They get that a lot," Virgil sighed as he wiped his eyes, "So wishing someone videoed this!"

"We should get back to base," Scott suggested.

"That's right," Virgil agreed, "We have to be on hand in case another emergency call is received. Life is pretty hectic in the International Rescue organization."

"So hectic you almost don't have one?" Goldheimer guessed before turning to Indiana, "I still wish that I could feature you in the movie. You have excellent bone structure. The guys will be lining up to see ya! Especially if I _design your character_ the right way."

Scott didn't need to ask to know what he meant by 'designing her character.' Let's just say that he didn't like it.

"Thanks for the offer. She's not interested. So long," Scott immediately intervened as he dragged Indiana away.

"He tends to get like that," Virgil said to Goldheimer.

"I know. I know. You're about to yell at me for being overprotective again," Scott rolled his eyes as they climbed into Thunderbird 1.

"Actually, I was going to thank you for it," Indiana corrected, "That guy was giving me the creeps. And it was either let you intervene or I break his nose."

"Fair enough," Scott chuckled before remembering something, "Hey. Rescue's over. You gonna tell me what-?"

"Don't start," Indiana warned.

"OK," Scott muttered.

"_Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2. Taking off now. See you back home._"

"F.A.B, Virgil," Scott and Indiana chorused.

"So long, Mr. Goldheimer," Indiana said.

"So long," Goldheimer responded as he held up his camera.

"Sorry. No pictures," Scott immediately cut him short.

"Awww… Gee, that's a shame," Goldheimer pouted, "But how about the couple I've already got?"

"Already got?!" Indiana repeated in surprise.

"That's impossible! The detector would have warned me!" Scott protested.

"Unless someone tampered with it," Indiana realized.

"Anyone could have used a camera and I wouldn't have known it! Even taken a whole film!" Scott exclaimed.

"First of all, don't blame yourself. Second of all, we're gonna find that tape and we'll destroy it," Indiana promised as she undid her seatbelt and stood up.

Scott and Indiana immediately raced out of Thunderbird 1 to the camera's control system.

"Is there any way of checking what film your cameras have taken?" Scott asked.

"Well, yeah. We can play back from the camera console," Goldheimer nodded.

"Start the playback," Indiana instructed.

"No one's been filming! They were too busy watching the rescue!" Goldheimer protested.

"Maybe. But I believe she asked you to start the playback. So if you don't mind…," Scott trailed off.

"OK. Anything you say," Goldheimer nodded as he flicked the switch.

Goldheimer began playing the film that was recorded on one of the cameras. However, it wasn't playing back footage that was taken during the rescue. But the scenes from the movie they managed to record before the accident happened.

"Thanks for the spoilers," Indiana joked before turning to Scott saying, "Well, at least we know how the accident happened."

"I'll give you that," Scott muttered.

"You see? I told you there was nothing! Just the video recording of our earlier film shot!" Goldheimer boasted.

"You have three other cameras. How about we see what they've taken?" Indiana suggested dryly before flipping one of the switches, "How about number six?"

"Good call," Scott complimented as the footage of Thunderbird 1 landing filled the screen, "I've got to destroy that film! You do the same to your shots, will ya?"

"Yes, sir. If you say so," Goldheimer immediately nodded.

"Hey! Who's that?!" Indiana suddenly asked.

"Who's what?" Scott and Goldheimer wanted to know.

"That guy leaving the camera area!" Indiana said as she pointed to the retreating jeep.

"Hey! I don't recognize that guy! How the heck did he get through?!" Goldheimer demanded.

"You mean he's not one of the unit?" Scott asked.

"I tell ya. I never saw the guy in my life before," Goldheimer swore.

"Right," Indiana said as she and Scott left.

They had heard enough. They didn't need to hear more to know that the situation was dire and they didn't need Jeff to remind them the severity of the situation. If the secrets of International Rescue were leaked, who knows what would happen? But they knew this: if they got out, International Rescue would no longer be able to function.

Before long, Scott and Indiana were in the air in Thunderbird 1 trying to find him while informing Jeff and everyone else back at base what had happened.

"That's the situation, father. That guy, whoever he is, has got away with a complete film record of the rescue operation," Scott finished explaining the situation, "And it's not magnetic film. So I can't wipe it with the electronic beam."

"_Now listen, Scott. Listen to me. You too, Indiana. The entire future of International Rescue is at stake. That film negative must not get away. If this organization is not security tight, it cannot remain functional. You two know that._"

"We do," Scott and Indiana nodded.

"I just wish we knew how someone managed to sabotage the automatic camera detector," Indiana sighed.

"_We'll look into that later. First of all, we've got to destroy that can of film._"

"Are you sure you OK, Ana? Because if you don't feel up to this, I can always drop you off at base and go back to the search," Scott offered.

"There's no time for that. Not when some guy has the fate of the organization in his hands. If we wait a minute longer, he could sell the tape to the next available buyer and it's bye-bye International Rescue," Indiana retorted before looking out the window, "Hey! There he is!"

Making sure he flew Thunderbird 1 close to the ground next to the jeep, Scott grabbed the radio microphone and activated the loudspeaker, "Now you down there, this is International Rescue. Now I'm requesting you to stop and hand over the film of the rescue operation. Now do as I ask! Please! If you don't have over the film now, I'll have to use more persuasive methods. I'm gonna give you to the count of five. One… Two…"

"I know guys like him. They were all over Boston. He's not gonna give it up. Not without a fight," Indiana told him.

"You may never know," Scott retorted, "Three… This guy's not gonna stop. I hate it when you're right, Ana. Four…"

The Hood froze inside the car. He was sure that the pilot of Thunderbird 1 didn't mean to say two of those sentences into the loudspeaker for him to hear. Ana. That was the name he said. There was only one other person that her Ana. Well…that is…

If they were talking about the same person.

Suddenly, he swerved and went on another word, causing Scott to nearly lose control of Thunderbird 1 as he tried to keep up with him.

"Damn it!" Indiana cursed.

"Well, perhaps a couple of warning shots will make him change his mind," Scott shrugged.

"If he's smart, it would," Indiana remarked.

That was all the warning Indiana got as Scott suddenly unloaded the gun and started firing. Some of the shots hit the jeep, causing it to swerve. However, The Hood regained control and continued to drive on the road as if nothing had happened.

"This guys means business. I'm gonna have to give it to him," Scott muttered, "This is your last chance! Either you stop now or get shot to pieces!"

"He asked for it," Indiana smirked.

Rapid shots echoed all around them. Unfortunately for them, he retreated into the Stapleton Road Tunnel.

"International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. I lost him," Scott reported, "I guess he was just too quick for me, father."

"_And he's inside that tunnel, you say?_"

"That's right. And it's a heck of a long way through these mountains. How do I know he's not gonna wait in there until dark and come out the same end again? If Ana and I went in there on foot, he'd have too big of a head start on us," Scott stated.

"_I guess Virgil could take care of one end._"

"_Right. This is what we'll do. We'll get Virgil to turn about and go to the south end of the tunnel. Scott, you and Indiana will go to the north end and wait there. You've got a bearing yet, Alan?_"

"_Yes, father. The reference to the end of the tunnel is GH7/AP4._"

"GH7/AP4. Thanks, Alan. I'll set a course right away," Scott decided as they flew towards the north end of the tunnel.

"What do we do now?" Indiana asked.

"Now we wait," Scott sighed, "Right, father. I'm here."

"_Alright, son. Now keep your eyes fixed on the entrance of that tunnel. Virgil should be reaching the other end at that moment._"

"You sure you're alright?" Scott pressed.

"Can you just drop it?!" Indiana snapped before recoiling, "Sorry."

'_She's never snapped at me before. Something has to be seriously wrong…either that or I'm annoying her by not dropping it like she wants me to,_' Scott thought to himself.

"_Scott, you better go and help Virgil at the other end._"

"Yes, sir," Scott nodded as they flew away.

"He's not gonna get away this time," Indiana swore.

"We're on our way, Virgil. We'll be right with you," Scott promised.

"_F.A.B. I'm gonna try to create a landslide._"

The landslide Virgil carefully caused appeared to work its magic. Rocks tumbled onto the road and into The Hood's path, causing him to slow his jeep to a stop. But he wasn't going to give up that easy. He simply grabbed the tape, climbed out of the jeep and continued his journey on foot by retreating into the nearby woods.

"_Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2. Scott, I think he's left his jeep and gone into the trees. I'm going after him. But it's not going to be easy to make a landing in this terrain._"

"He can't have gotten far," Indiana said.

"This guy appears to be smart. He knows his stuff. This'll be a tough one," Scott remarked.

"You know, there are times where I hate it when you're right," Indiana admitted.

"And this is one of them?" Scott guessed.

"Oh yeah," Indiana nodded.

"_He can't have got far away. Anyway, he's left a perfect trail._"

"OK, Virgil. We'll be with you in one moment," Scott reassured him.

"What the?!" Indiana suddenly said as she looked out the window.

"_Scott, he's heading in a south southeasterly direction in an Angel Executive aircraft. Serial number: SQW44._"

"Check. SQW44," Scott nodded, "I'm on my way."

Without thinking about it, Scott did an about turn and chased after the aircraft in the direction it was heading. However, they would soon find out that it's not going to be that much of a worry.

"Hey, Scott. I just got off the horn with the guy that was responsible for the stolen craft. He said not to worry about it. It was due for a major overhaul. The engineers say it's not gonna stay up in the air much longer," Indiana reported.

"Thanks, Ana," Scott thanked, "Say, you feel like…"

"Don't push it." Indiana warned.

"_How's it going, Scott?_"

"Father, we're breaking off the chase. We've just had a report that the stolen craft was due for a major overhaul. According to the engineer's, it can't stay off the air for another few more minutes," Scott informed his father.

"I wanna see this," Indiana remarked.

"You and me both," Scott agreed, "I've sighted him, father. Looks like the end is pretty near."

"I don't think we need to worry about the tape, either," Indiana remarked.

_BANG!_

They saw as The Hood crashed the aircraft into the villa and explode into flames. Indiana was right. There was no way the tape could have survived the explosion. They just weren't sure that they could say the same about the pilot.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that little episode. The stolen film couldn't have survived that smash," Scott stated.

"Head back to base?" Indiana guessed.

"Yep," Scott nodded as they set a course for the base.

"You bring it up again, I will commandeer your baby," Indiana threatened.

"In case you haven't noticed, Ana, I care more about you than I do about Thunderbird 1," Scott retorted before realizing what was wrong, "Oh my God. Today's the anniversary, isn't it?"

"Which anniversary do you think we're talking about?" Indiana asked.

"John told me the abuse started and ended on the same day a few years apart. Today's the day it started, isn't it?" Scott guessed.

"Why is it with your brothers, I can keep things a secret but with you, it's like I'm an open book?" Indiana demanded.

"Maybe it's fate trying to tell us something," Scott shrugged casually.

"OK. Yeah. You're right. Today is the anniversary Jake began abusing me," Indiana confessed.

* * *

No word was said after that. Instead, they flew back to the base in silence. Indiana retreated to her room after returning to the base with Scott. Everybody else shared confused expressions except for Scott and TinTin.

"What's wrong with her?" Alan asked, clearly worried.

"She'll tell us in her own time," Jeff promised everyone.

"Do you think we should tell them?" TinTin questioned Scott.

"It should be up to her," Scott argued, not wanting to violate Indiana's privacy.

"But what if she ends up doing drastic?!" TinTin retorted.

"Today is the anniversary of a day she'd rather forget," Scott began explaining, "Remember how John told us about Indiana's ex-boyfriend who abused her?"

"Oh my God," Gordon muttered as he realized.

"You aren't saying…," Virgil trailed off.

"Today's the day the abuse started," Alan murmured, "But she should also be happy! Today's also the anniversary of the day she's been rid of the bastard!"

"But that only happened a year ago, Alan! She feels like she needs to suffer for the amount of years she underwent this abuse before she can rejoice that fact!" TinTin objected.

"Lucy was the same way after her father's arrest," Jeff recalled sadly, "Someone needs to watch her in case she does end up doing something drastic. I've seen what can happen."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Scott muttered as he walked off and straight into Indiana's room.

"Don't you knock?" Indiana sighed as she rolled her shoulder, "I could have been undressing you know."

"You can't be alone right now," Scott said as he stepped forward.

"I've been alone before," Indiana retorted as she placed a hand to her shoulder.

"You alright?" Scott asked.

"Scar's hurting," Indiana confessed.

"Let me have a look," Scott offered as he closed the distance between them.

Indiana felt her breath hitch in her throat as she felt his hands gently move the sleeve of her dress and the strap of her bra out of the way. Her skin burned at his touch. All she was hoping for was that Scott didn't notice her predicament. He didn't because he was in a predicament familiar to hers. He wanted her so bad. But he also didn't want to take advantage of her.

Gently, his hand brushed against her scar. He felt her tense beneath his touch and her skin burn even more. Something inside him enjoyed seeing her do this to her. And he wanted to get more out of her like he did that night. But he didn't. Instead, his eyes locked intensely with hers. Blue met brown and they spoke of the same desire.

Slowly, they leaned in. Their faces were so close they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Gaining his courage, Scott continued to walk towards Indiana until he felt her body deliciously pressed against his. The hand that was on her shoulder slid upwards at is own accord to cradle her neck, pulling her face closer. Their lips were lightly brushing against one another, driving them crazy. Before either of them could apply pressure and actually kiss, the klaxon sounded.

'_Not again,_' Scott and Indiana moaned in their heads as they broke apart, blushing like mad.

"_We have another emergency call. Come up for the briefing._"

"Here we go again," Indiana sighed.

"Yep," Scott nodded, "I wonder who's in trouble this time."

They spent the rest of the day going on as if nothing had ever happened. Like they did the other times they almost kissed. Oh, and that little slumber party Indiana and TinTin were planning?

The boys crashed it anyway.

* * *

**Me: You know, if you keep on crashing their slumber parties, I can always allow them to put make-up on you.**

**Scott: That wouldn't be funny.**

**Gordon: Could've been worse. She could've let them put us in dresses and heels.**

**Me: Thanks for the idea, Gordon.**

**Scott: You had to say it, didn't ya?**

**Gordon: How was I supposed to know?**

**Me: You seriously don't know me, do you?**

**Scott: We know you like you know us.**

**Gordon: Very well.**

**Me: I'm not even going to argue.**

**Scott: Well, as you know, Ice has to work on her other two **_**Transformers**_** stories before she can work on this one again.**

**Gordon: I'll give you a tip as to which episode she's doing next. She hates Warren Grafton.**

**Me: Who doesn't? Anyway, while I'm working on those two stories, you can always review.**

**Scott: Don't be afraid to share any of your ideas.**

**Gordon: But don't be offended if she doesn't use all of the ideas you suggest. She will only use the ideas if she can incorporate them into her storyline.**

**Me: I don't always plan as I go along, you know. Especially with one I'm working on now since it's almost finished.**

**Scott: She only does that with her _Transformers_ story.**

**Gordon: Because we're her favorites!**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: BYE!**


	17. Brink of Disaster

**Me: **_**Sing it for the boys! Sing it for the girls! Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world! Sing it from the heart! Sing it till you're nuts! Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts! Sing it for the deaf! Sing it for the blind! Sing about everyone that you left behind! Sing it for the world! Sing it for the world!**_

**Scott: Glee? Really, Ice?**

**Gordon: That's not Glee! That's My Chemical Romance!**

**Me: I actually wasn't singing My Chemical Romance. Oh! bubzchoc, glad to know you love it. Thanks for the review!**

**Scott: HA! I LOVE BEING RIGHT!  
**

**Gordon: How does Indiana fall in love with him?**

**Me: Ooooh…we're gonna have a really worried Scott here.**

**Scott: Why am I worried this time?**

**Gordon: Read the episode synopsis.**

**Me: The answer's in the synopsis.**

**Scott: "Lady Penelope is visited by American businessman Warren Grafton, who explains that he is looking for investors in his Pacific Atlantic Monorail company…" Oh no.**

**Gordon: Oh yeah.**

**Me: Now shut up and let me do the disclaimer.**

_**Thunderbirds**_** rightfully belong to their respectful owners. (Seriously! Who owns the rights now?!)**

**© Indiana and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**© The following music belongs to their respective owners.**

**Scott: I hate this episode.**

**Gordon: Join the club.**

**Me: But it does have some funny bits.**

**Scott: Like what?**

**Gordon: Watch it and you'll find out.**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: ENJOY!**

* * *

"What is that even doing on your iPod?!" Gordon asked as he and Indiana walked into the room.

"Linda kept on stealing it from me when we were growing up. So I decided to put some of her music onto my iPod. Same with Matty!" Indiana defended herself, "Now give it back! Some of my dance tunes are on there!"

"What's going on now?" Alan asked as he turned to face the two.

"And here I had high respects for this woman! But then she has THIS on her iPod!" Gordon exclaimed as he hit the play button.

"_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like.  
__We could go out any day, any night.  
__Baby, I'll take you there. Take you there.  
__Baby, I'll take you there. Yeah._

_Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me how to turn your love on.  
__You can get, get anything that you want.  
__Baby, just shout it out. Shout it out.  
__Baby, just shout it out. Yeah._"

"ONE DIRECTION?!" Alan shrieked.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" TinTin gasped.

"Blame my sister!" Indiana defended herself, "She was a massive Directioner. And she…might've converted me into one. Besides, it could've been worse."

"How can it be worse?!" Gordon demanded.

"It could be Justin Bieber," Scott supplied as he walked over while Gordon cringed, grabbed the iPod and gave it back to Indiana.

"Thank you, Scott," Indiana smiled at Scott before sticking her tongue out at Gordon.

"Real mature, Indiana CHARLOTTE Evans," Gordon smirked.

"I can't even believe you know that," Indiana shook her head.

"Saved by the bell. Go ahead, Penelope. What's up?" Jeff answered the incoming call, disrupting the conversation.

"_Well, nothing's up, Jeff. I'm onto something that needs investigation._"

"Well, if it's something that anticipates a disaster and saves us a rescue operation in the future, we're all ears, Penny," Jeff reassured her.

"_Well, I've had a Mr. Warren Grafton visiting me. He's trying to raise money to complete his monorail scheme._"

"Hey. That must be Grafton at Pacific Atlantic," Alan decided to join the conversation.

"Yeah. They've been having trouble with the US Government about safety precautions," Scott stated.

"Maybe that's because he's the biggest slime ball in East Coast USA? If not, the world?" Indiana muttered.

"Penny, you say he needs money?" Jeff recalled Penny's earlier words.

"_Yes, Jeff. So I said a friend of mine might be interested._"

"Meaning me, I suppose," Jeff said knowingly, "Alright, Penny. I'm always on the lookout for interesting engineering investments, anyway. Where can I get in touch with him?"

"_He'll be returning to his New York office tomorrow._"

"Hey. Where did that 'biggest slime ball' remark come from?!" Scott suddenly asked Indiana, "It sounds as though you've met the guy before."

"That's because I have," Indiana admitted.

"I feel so sorry for you," Gordon and Alan apologized sympathetically.

"How did you meet him?" TinTin asked.

"He came to the hospital. Said he was looking for a 'personal physician.' Dr. Millers immediately volunteered me. We went through the whole interviewing process. Then he said he liked me and wanted to visit him in his Massachusetts office. That guy has offices everywhere. That was when I realized that he and I had different definitions of 'personal physician' Luckily for me, something else happened," Indiana explained.

"What happened?" Jeff immediately wanted to know.

"I joined IR," Indiana answered with a shrug and a smile.

"So basically, if we hadn't come along, you'd be Warren Grafton's 'personal physician'," Scott surmised.

"Nope. I'd still be at Mass General," Indiana corrected, "With the dealings he was involved in, it's best not to get involved. Besides, I met his previous physician. Grafton's actually involved in a sexual harassment lawsuit at the moment."

"I'm glad you didn't accept the position," Scott immediately decreed, not wanting to see that happen to her.

* * *

The next day, Jeff contacted Mr. Grafton like he promised Lady Penelope he would. They talked for over an hour before Jeff finally rejoined the others.

"I told him that I was interested. But I'm not easily impressed. So he offered to take me on a ride on the monorail," Jeff explained, "Scott, you're in charge."

"You shouldn't go alone, father," Virgil stated.

"I'm not. I'm bringing three advisors," Jeff decreed, "Brains, TinTin, Indiana, you three will be coming with me. Brains, TinTin, I'll need you to provide feedback on the piece of engineering. Indiana, I want your advise on the safety precautions."

"Hey! We get to see you in a dress!" Alan cheered.

"Am I allowed to bring my gun?" Indiana asked.

"Yes," Jeff nodded.

"I'm in," Indiana immediately decided, "If he tries anything, don't try to stop me!"

"We won't," Brains promised.

"Come with me," TinTin suddenly requested as she grabbed her wrist.

"What are we doing?" Indiana asked.

"We're picking out your dress," TinTin answered.

"Heaven help me," Indiana moaned as she left.

* * *

It was the next day and Jeff was preparing to fly out with Brains, TinTin and Indiana. Everyone was ready to go…well, almost.

"How did I let you talk me into this, TinTin?" Indiana sighed as she walked into the room.

"You look fine, Indiana," TinTin reassured the worried woman.

Indiana was wearing a purple Warehouse Wrap Asymmetric Dress with Big Budda brush flats and her hair done up in loose curls courtesy of TinTin. Needless to say, when the boys saw her, they had to pick their jaws up off of the floor.

"What? Is it bad?" Indiana asked nervously.

"You look beautiful," Scott was the first to speak, his eyes glancing all over her body.

"Thanks," Indiana smiled warmly, which he immediately returned.

* * *

Before the four of them could blink, they were inside the monorail with Warren Grafton himself. Considering their history, things were awkward between Warren and Indiana. Luckily for Indiana, Brains and TinTin sat on either side of her while Jeff sat on a one-seater.

"Well, Tracy, what do you think of it?" Warren asked him.

"This coach is certainly comfortable, Mr. Grafton," Jeff admitted, "But tell me. Why hasn't the government backed you?"

"I never asked them. I want guys like you to benefit. Private enterprise. That's what keeps this country on its feet," Warren decreed, despite his four guests seeing through his lie.

"It's a superb piece of engineering skill, Mr. Grafton. I just hope it's been thoroughly tested," Brains said.

"Sure it has. Some of the biggest men in this country are behind this project," Warren boasted.

"What sort of men, are they?" Indiana wanted to know but deep down, she already knew the answer.

"Well, you understand, Dr. Evans. They're…they're modest men. Men like your employer trying to stay out of the limelight. So they can get the job done without a whole lot of bolly-hoo. After all that is why the paparazzi make a big deal whenever he and his sons make a public appearance," Warren rambled.

"I'd have to know a lot more about the system, Mr. Grafton, and the people behind it," Jeff informed Warren.

"Yeah. I believe the trail is automatically controlled," Brains said, steering the conversation into another direction.

"Completely. The whole track from beginning to end is controlled by automatic signals," Warren bragged proudly.

"Isn't there a safety risk? What if the signals failed?" Indiana asked worriedly.

"Risk?! What are you talking about?! Crossing the road's a risk!" Warren scoffed.

"Maybe. But that's not the attitude to take when people's lives are involved," Jeff retorted.

"Look. A fleet of helijets is on constant patrol. If anything went wrong, they'd report it immediately," Warren reassured them.

'_Now, why doesn't that reassure me?_' Indiana thought to herself quietly.

"Unless something went wrong with the helijet," Jeff mumbled, earning a nod in agreement from Indiana, Brains and TinTin, who has remained quiet for the entire trip.

"So you see, Tracy. In the standard coaches, we can pack in 500 people," Warren decreed.

"Pack in is right," Indiana remarked.

"Well, you know. Just a figure of speech," Warren defended himself.

"Well so far, I'm not over impressed," Jeff decreed.

"Impressed? You wanna be impressed?! Come on up front! See the power unit! That'll impress you," Warren invited as he stood up.

"OK," Jeff nodded as the five of them left the coach.

They went up front into the engineering room. Brains, TinTin, Indiana and Jeff weren't that impressed either. The engineer room was nothing but a huge engine in the middle and maybe one or two computers on the walls.

"See? The greatest chunk of engineering in land travel history!" Warren decreed.

"Well, it's big enough, anyway," Jeff sniped.

"Well, do you mind if we examine this piece of genius more closely?" Brains asked.

"Oh, help yourself! But I warn you! It's taken some of the best brains in the country to put that box of tricks together!" Warren warned before turning to Jeff, "I'm not begging you, Tracy. But you'll be a fool if you don't swing in with us!"

"I don't know. People aren't cattle," Jeff stated.

Warren chuckled before deciding to correct Jeff, "That's where you're wrong. There's a few of us that lead. The rest follow like sheep."

"I'm a doctor. One of the things I learned from hands-on experience and medical school is that the attitude you currently have now shouldn't even exist. By boarding the monorail, thousands of people are putting their lives in your hands. And I know because when I was at Mass General, I was a trauma surgeon. Something I learned – and saw firsthand – is that when you have that attitude when it comes to people's lives, you can cause more harm than good," Indiana told him.

"You've got a mouth on you, Dr. Evans. Almost makes me glad you rejected my offer," Warren grumbled.

"Well, Mr. Grafton, I'm happy to say that your loss was a gain for the Tracys. Indiana Evans has been nothing but a welcome relief since I hired her a few months ago. My family and I actually treat her with respect and as though she's family. Not as a sex object like you did with your last personal physician. So treat her with respect," Jeff snarled before thinking to himself, '_Thank God Scott's not here. There's only so many body parts we can dump off the train before people begin to notice._'

Brains, sensing that this could turn into a very ugly argument, changed topics, "You say everything's completely automatic. The train carries no staff at all?"

"Don't need 'em. Just think of the money we're gonna save!" Warren smirked.

"But in the case of an emergency," Indiana began to object.

"An emergency?! Look. I get it, Dr. Evans. You're a doctor and a former trauma surgeon from one of the best hospitals in the United States. But you worry too much," Warren scoffed.

"I happen to think she worries just enough," Jeff stepped in to defend Indiana again.

With those words exchanged, they moved back to the coach with the four of them decreeing to Warren that they had seen enough in the engine room. Warren kept on trying to please you. But they weren't going to budge that easy. Especially with some of the words Warren said before.

"But I keep telling you, Tracy! Nothing can go wrong with the signals!" Warren kept on trying to promise them.

"But how can you be certain of that?" Jeff asked.

"Listen! We've spent enough money on safety devices! There's an element of risk in all operations of this type! I mean, look at International Rescue!" Warren scoffed before hearing a buzzer sounding above them, "Oh. Say, that's the radio. Excuse me."

"Sure," Jeff nodded.

"I'll be right back," Warren promised.

"Don't hurry," Indiana snarked.

"What do you think, Brains?" Jeff wanted to know.

"I'm…I'm not too happy, Mr. Tracy," Brains answered honestly, "There's too many loopholes."

"Indiana?" Jeff pressed.

"You already know what I think, Jeff. There's just too many safety risks. I was a trauma surgeon. I know what happens in monorail accidents If I had to choose the safest monorail system on a whim, it wouldn't be this one," Indiana admitted.

"I think you two a right. I think our friend Grafton's more interested in making money than in people's lives. His type usually end up in one place: jail," Jeff stated.

"Or in a ditch somewhere, if someone else gets to him first," Indiana smirked.

"I wouldn't even try, Indiana," TinTin warned, "Besides, there'd be nothing left if Scott got to him first with all the remarks Grafton's been saying to you."

"I think Scott'd kill him just for the way he was looking at you," Jeff piped in.

"Why does everyone assume that Scott and I are going to get together?" Indiana sighed, "Sure. I love him. But it doesn't necessarily mean he feels the same way!"

"I've seen the way he looks at you. I used to look at my wife that way. Trust me. He feels the same way," Jeff reassured her as Warren walked back into the coach.

"Tracy, something's gone wrong. We're heading for trouble. And I mean trouble," Warren decreed.

"What's happened?" Indiana demanded.

"A helijet was struck by lightning and crashed into the track up ahead! The automatic signals are gone! The train's gonna crash!" Warren cried.

"Not if I can help it. Come on!" Indiana instructed as they ran into the engine room.

"What about it, Brains? Can you stop this thing?" Jeff asked as Brains, TinTin and Indiana examined the circuits for the engine.

"Well, I…I don't see how. Without a circuit diagram," Brains answered.

"Even with one, it's not certain if we would succeed," TinTin added, making the situation even worse than it already was.

"How long do we have?" Indiana wanted to know.

"We're increasing speed all the time," was all Warren said, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock," Indiana sighed sarcastically.

"When do we come to the damaged end of the track?" Jeff tried.

"I…I'm not sure! 15 minutes! Maybe 20! Maybe more! I just don't know!" Warren cried.

"Thanks. You're a great help," Jeff thanked sarcastically before turning to the others, "Brains, TinTin, I guess it's up to you."

"You've gotta stop it somehow! What's going to happen to us?!" Warren asked worriedly.

"You really want the answer to that?" Indiana asked dryly.

"You should have thought of that before. They're doing all they can. Just keep calm," Jeff pleaded before leaning down to the others and whispering quietly, "I'm gonna call the boys."

"It's too late," Brains said.

"I realize that. But if you fail, we might need help after the crash," Jeff pointed out.

"If we survive. Indiana has said herself that chances of survival aren't that great," Brains objected, "Besides, how are you going to call them without Grafton knowing we're International Rescue?"

"Leave it to me," Indiana whispered before standing up, "Say, Grafton. I wonder…"

"Wonder what, Dr. Evans?! Have you thought of something?!" Warren immediately asked eagerly.

"I don't know," Indiana shrugged, "Have you heard of International Rescue?"

"Sure I have. But no one knows who runs the outfit! Where do they come from?!" Warren pondered.

"I can't say," Indiana smirked, trying to hide the irony of the situation from the unsuspecting crook, "But I believe to call them, you just send out a radio message."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard that. Somehow, they pick it up. Come on! It was your idea! You make the call, Dr. Evans!" Warren decreed as he grabbed Indiana's arm a little too roughly.

"I would appreciate it if you let her go," Jeff growled as he ripped his hand off her, "I'll go with you. Keep at it, Brains. You're still our only hope."

"Well, TinTin, here goes. Let's hope we've got it right.," Brains breathed as he pressed the white button.

Their first attempt was a failure. Rather than slowing to a stop, it only gained speed.

"We're increasing speed!" TinTin cried.

"I don't understand! What did we do wrong?!" Brains asked himself.

"I don't know. I don't know," TinTin sobbed.

* * *

"Calling International Rescue. Calling International Rescue," Indiana spoke into the radio, "My name is Dr. Evans. I'm aboard the Pacific Atlantic Monotrain."

"_Go ahead…Doc. This is International Rescue._"

'_John, you are so getting that new space telescope for your birthday,_' Indiana thought to herself before slipping into character and explaining, "This is urgent. The monotrain is out of control and we're heading for a damaged section of the track."

"_Is anybody with you?_"

"The president of the monorail company and a possible investor are beside me. Another man and a girl are also aboard," Indiana answered.

"_OK, Dr. Evans. We're on our way!_"

"Thank you, International Rescue. _But please hurry!_ _We don't have much time left!_"

"Scott's not gonna like this," John muttered to himself as he pressed the button.

He was right.

* * *

"Go ahead, John," Scott immediately answered the incoming emergency call.

"_Scott! Dad, Brains, TinTin and Indy are in trouble! That monotrain is heading for disaster!_"

"How?! When?!" Scott immediately asked, already feeling his heart beginning to race at the thought of his love in danger.

"_The train's out of control and heading for a crash!_"

"We'll never get there in time!" Virgil cried.

"Maybe. But we just can't sit here!" Scott retorted as he ran towards the entrance to Thunderbird 1, "I didn't spend 15 years thinking the love of my life was dead just to lose her all over again!"

"Right! Come on!" Virgil said as he stood up, before freezing, "What do you mean by again?"

"I'll explain later! NOW MOVE IT!" Scott snapped.

* * *

"Here goes. Keep your fingers crossed," Brains said as he pressed the white button.

Unfortunately for them, it didn't work. Like the first attempt, the train only sped up. This cut down the time that they had until they reached the damaged track. And they didn't even want to think about what would happen if they reached the track.

"It didn't work! We're gonna crash!" Warren cried.

"Come on, Scott," Indiana whispered before kneeling next to Brains and TinTin, "You need a hand?"

"I need you to hold this wire out of the way while TinTin and I hook the other ones in the right places," Brains requested kindly as he handed her a wire.

"We're approaching a bend! You've gotta STOP THIS THING!" Warren screamed.

Everyone was now standing in different areas of the engine room. Warren was standing by the window in front to see where they were going while Brains, Indiana, Jeff and TinTin were standing on their feet. Jeff held TinTin close in comfort while Brains and Indiana stood together.

"OK. This is our last chance," Brains let out a shuddering breath, "Go ahead, Indiana."

"Please let this work," Indiana whimpered as she hit the white button.

They heard the screeching up ahead as the train began to slow to a stop. However, they were still going to fast and weren't sure of what would happen next. Would they stop in time or will they still crash and Scott and Virgil would only arrive to find their mangled bodies?

"She's slowing up! You've done it, Brains!" Jeff cheered.

"Let's hope there's enough track left," Brains remarked as he held onto Indiana thinking, '_If anything happens to her…well, I'd better be avoiding Scott for the next decade!_'

"We're still going to fast!" Warren wailed.

"Oh shut up!" Jeff and Indiana snapped at him.

Everyone held their breaths as the train shook all around them. Warren fell to the ground face first, hoping to shield himself in case the impact does happen. Everyone was covered in a nervous sweat as everything seemed to slow down. All hope seemed lost when they finally reached the severely damaged track. However, just before they could go over the edge completely, the train stopped. There was a small explosion underneath. But the train didn't go over the edge. They were safe for the time being. Brains let out a sigh of relief as he slumped against the engine. TinTin and Indiana embraced each other tightly, both of them shedding tears of joy. Jeff decided that he would comfort the two girls he saw as daughters. Warren slowly got up onto his feet, surprised that they all had survived.

"Oh, Mr. Tracy! We're saved!" TinTin sniffled.

"Easy, TinTin. It's all over now," Jeff soothed.

"Hey. The calvery's arrived," Indiana smiled as she went to look out the window.

* * *

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. What is your estimated time of arrival at danger zone?" Scott asked, relieved to see that the train had stopped.

"_Will be in danger zone about six minutes from now._"

"Good work, Virgil. I'm above monorail now. It looks as though they made it," Scott observed, finally allowing himself to let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Hey. Who's that?!" Warren demanded as they looked out the broken window with Indiana.

"Who do you think?" Indiana retorted.

"_Thunderbird 1 calling. You folks are still in danger. The tower behind you is going to collapse at any moment. I'm gonna try and push it back off the trestle._"

"Indiana, look!" TinTin cried.

As Thunderbird 1 went to approach the front of the train, Indiana looked out the window. She saw that the trestle was on the verge of complete collapse. There was no way the trestle could withstand the train's weight like this. If Scott tried to push it onto the trestle, it would give way and the entire train would collapse.

"SCOTT, THE TRESTLE!" Indiana shouted at him before realizing what she said.

"How do you know him?!" Warren asked.

"I met him during a rescue in Boston. I was the doctor on call," Indiana lied hoping Warren would buy it.

"You got another job offer before IR came along!" Warren protested.

"While I offered her the job not long after she declined your 'generous' offer, she still had some affairs she needed to sort out back in Boston. She didn't officially start working for me until a month after International Rescue's first assignment. They've had numerous emergencies calls in that time and Indiana's met them. First-name basis only, of course," Jeff immediately stepped in.

* * *

Scott heard Indiana's shout and saw that she was right. The trestle was in danger of collapse. And if the trestle gave way while he was pushing the train onto it…well, he couldn't bring himself to think about the consequences of that incident.

"Oh no! The trestle!" Scott cried as he pulled back, "_It's no good! The rear part of the trestle can't stand the train's weight! I don't see how the train can be saved. But your lives are more important! Now if you do exactly as I tell you, there'll still be hope for you. Now hurry through to the rear of the train. Walk back along the track. Now hurry please! There's not much time!_"

"Track's not gonna be able to stand our weight," Indiana objected as they ran to the back of the train, "Even if it could, we won't have much time!"

"Got any ideas?" Jeff asked.

"I would suggest that the lightest person goes first to lessen the chances of a collapse" Brains suggested.

"And that'd be Dr. Evans. Come on, doc" Warren smirked as he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her forward into the doorway as he opened the door.

Indiana leant out the door to examine the stability of the track to make sure it was still safe enough to walk along. For Warren, she wasn't moving fast enough so he shoved her along. This caused Indiana to lose her footing, hit her side against the pole painfully and almost fall off the train. If it weren't for Jeff racing forward and grabbing her hand, she would've fallen to her death. No one else went to made this attempt because the track behind the train almost gave way and they didn't want what just happened to Indiana to happen to them. Brains looked up at Thunderbird One and hoped Scott hadn't seen that.

But knowing Scott, he saw it and is currently fuming in Thunderbird 1 wishing he could kill the guy.

"What are we going to do?! We're trapped! There's no way down!" Warren cried, acting as though he didn't do what he just did.

"Did you figure that out before or after you tried to kill one of the girls I consider to be a daughter?" Jeff snarled, watching Indiana carefully as she flinched in pain, "But for a start, we'll keep calm."

"_Make your way back to the centre coach. Thunderbird 2 will be here any moment now._"

"Let's hope he arrives in time," Indiana whispered.

* * *

"_Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2. Approaching danger zone._"

"Hurry it along, Virgil! We don't have much time," Scott warned, his voice sounding casual as though he never wanted to kill someone for hurting Indiana in his life.

"_Lowering grabs._"

Scott watched from the window as Virgil lowered the grabs from Thunderbird 2. He held his breath, hoping that the track didn't collapse before they could save their family.

"Careful, Virgil," Scott said.

Scott was right. One wrong move could jeopardize the rescue operation. Although Virgil was as careful as he possibly could be under the circumstances, the train rocked as the tracks came close to giving way underneath it. Everyone let out yells of surprise as they were knocked off their feet. Warren fell against the table. Jeff and TinTin fell onto the couch. Brains and Indiana fell to the floor. Indiana winced in pain, her ribs protesting against the harsh treatment her body was being dealt with.

She was definitely glad that Scott didn't come along.

"Say, what…what goes on?! What are they trying to do?! Murder us or something?!" Warren asked rhetorically.

With determination written across his face, Virgil lowered the grabs closer to the carriage. Scott was watching, ready to tell him when to close the grabs since Virgil couldn't see. Sweat was dripping down Scott's face. Just one wrong move…

"OK, Virgil. Close grabs," Scott instructed before he watched the grabs close around it, "Pull away."

Thunderbird 2 began to lift away from the train and the collapsing track, bringing the middle carriage with it. And it was all perfect timing as well. Not long after Virgil lifted the carriage to safety, the track finally gave way, taking the rest of the train with it. Everyone inside breathed a sigh of relief, glad they weren't in there. Carefully, Virgil placed the carriage on the ground and pulled away.

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. Nice work, Virgil," Scott complimented.

"_Thanks, Scott. You can leave everything to me now._"

"F.A.B. See you back at base," Scott nodded, "Oh! If Warren tries anything with Indiana…"

"_She has her gun. Don't worry. She can look after herself._"

Satisfied that she would be safe with Virgil, Scott left the danger zone. He could talk to Indiana once they got back to base. Virgil removed the grabs from the carriage. Inside, the five were cheering about their survival.

"We made it!" Warren cheered.

"_We_ made it?" Indiana repeated knowingly.

"Alright, Dr. Evans. You know what I mean," Warren grumbled.

"Well, I guess you won't be needing my investment now, Mr. Grafton. After the government inquiry into this crash, you'll be spending a nice long holiday behind bars," Jeff decreed.

"That's where you're wrong, Tracy! I'm too smart! I'll get away with the inquiry! And I'll end up being the president of the greatest monorail company in the world!" Warren decreed.

"And with the bruises that are beginning to form on my friend, you'll be charged with assault," TinTin added.

"And let's not forget the ongoing sexual harassment lawsuit. I hear the evidence is against you," Jeff remarked.

"Is everyone alright?" Virgil asked as he appeared outside the window.

"Thanks for everything you've done," Indiana thanked, shooting a wink to Virgil.

"No problem, miss," Virgil smiled, not failing to miss the wink, "I'm here to get you out and to drop you guys off at your respective places."

Virgil eventually managed to get everyone out of the carriage on his own. Silently, he began wishing that Scott had stuck around to help him out. However, seeing how he reacted when they got the call, maybe it was good he didn't stick around.

"Hey, Grafton," Indiana began sweetly.

"Yes?" Warren asked.

_SMACK!_

Warren stumbled backwards holding his bloody nose crying in pain. TinTin looked at Indiana in amazement. Brains was surprised. Jeff smirked to himself. Virgil fell down laughing. Indiana unclenched her fist. Yep.

She punched him.

"That felt good," Indiana remarked…before beginning to wish she didn't as her side hurt even more.

"BITCH, YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Warren yelled at her, clutching his nose.

"As far as I know, you broke your nose during the crash," Jeff smirked.

"That was a good punch. Have you ever considered joining our organization?" Virgil asked, wearing a knowing smirk.

"Are you offering?" Indiana wanted to know with a playful smirk on her face.

"Maybe. Our superiors would be happy to have you aboard," Virgil said.

"I'd have to think about it," Indiana responded.

Virgil's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the bruises that were beginning to form. Now, he was definitely glad that Scott decided to go back to base. Noticing Virgil's staring and Indiana's discomfort, he took off his suit jacket and placed it on her shoulders, claiming that she appeared to be cold and didn't have a jacket.

* * *

After dropping Warren off at the police station, Thunderbird 2 flew back to base. Indiana hid in the sick room looking for some bandages. She was hoping that Scott wouldn't notice. But…well, everybody knows how unlucky she is about that.

"Hey, Ana."

"Ow!" Indiana cried as she jumped up and hit her head on the top of the cupboard, which, again, didn't help her ribs, "Stop sneaking up on me!"

"You alright? Virgil noted that you've been taking it easy on your side since he rescued you," Scott said.

"You mean you didn't see how Warren almost threw me off the monorail?!" Indiana asked in surprise.

"He did what?!" Scott demanded in anger as he stepped even close to her, "What else did he do to you?!"

"Nothing," Indiana lied.

"No offence, Ana. But you're not a good liar," Scott stated as he removed Jeff's jacket from her arms and gasped in horror at the handprint bruises on her arm.

"It's nothing," Indiana reassured him.

"Ana, this isn't nothing. He laid a hand on you!" Scott retorted.

What Scott didn't know was that Virgil was outside eavesdropping on them. Normally, he wasn't one for eavesdropping. But his curiosity was too great. Also, he was worried about Indiana's well being and wanted to make sure she was OK. After all, he had grown to love the girl like an older sister.

"I'm fine!" Indiana, once again, lied.

"Yeah. And I never attempted suicide!" Scott scoffed, referring to his past attempt when he was 16, "Ana, he hurt you!"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I was hurt like this now, would it?!" Indiana snapped bitterly, "And you should know! Compared to the abuse I received from my mother and Jake, this is nothing! And I've been fending for myself long before you came along! So do me a favor and leave me alone!"

"You know I'm not going to do that," Scott said as he made her face him.

"Why?" Indiana demanded.

'_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, GOD DAMN IT!_' Scott wanted to scream at her. But instead, he said, "Because I'm not gonna let you be alone anymore."

With those words said, he grabbed the bandages and undid the zipper on the back of Indiana's dress. He tried desperately to ignore the fact that she was basically standing before him in her bra and dress that was around her hips. He only hoped that the growing bulge in his pants wouldn't give away anything. With tender care, he wrapped the bandages around her torso where her ribs were damaged. **(AN: I didn't need to look that one up. I know because my mother broke some of her ribs one Christmas after falling off her bike. When we went to the doctors, she told us to wrap her torso in bandages, take pain meds and do certain exercises to help ease the pain.)**

"You sure you're OK?" Scott asked after he carried her to her room.

"The pain meds will start taking effects soon," Indiana reassured him as they lay in her bed together.

"Just don't forget to do those exercises," Scott pleaded her.

"In case you forget, I'm a doctor. I know what to do and I know how to treat myself," Indiana reminded him.

"I guess I worry too much," Scott muttered.

"Guess?" Indiana repeated with a smirk.

"Shut up," Scott grumbled playfully.

If it weren't for the fact that she felt like her ribs were on fire, she would be laughing at how adorable Scott was being at that moment. With a sigh, she laid her head on his arm, smiling when he wrapped his free arm across her stomach and he pushed himself closer. His front torso was pressing into her side as he too used her arm as a pillow. She smiled at the proximity. She enjoyed the feeling she felt whenever his body was pressed up against hers. She just wished it could be closer.

"Have you heard about what happened to Grafton?" Indiana suddenly asked.

"He and his fellow crooks are in jail. Apparently, his crooks robbed a few joints. Some even tried to rob Lady Penelope by stealing her jewel collection. Apparently, they were happy when the police showed up the following morning. He's being charged for what happened during the crash, rape and assault. There'll be no way for Grafton to get off on a technicality. D.A's been after him since he first came onto the scene. He's gonna nail that bastard's hide to the wall. He'll never see the outside of a jail cell again," Scott vowed, "But I hear he strolled into lockup with a broken nose."

"He really should watch where he steps," Indiana winked at him with a knowing smirk.

"Virgil said that you gave him a right hook that even Parker would be impressed with," Scott chuckled before planting a soft kiss on her sensitive spot behind her jaw, enjoying the sensation of feeling her shudder against him as he breathed huskily against her skin, "I taught you well."

Indiana smiled and rested her head against his. She really enjoyed this with him. More than words could say. She just wished that it meant more than two friends seeking comfort. Scott longed for the same. But not yet. They weren't ready.

"That you did," Indiana agreed with a slight chuckle as she stroked the hairs on the nape of his neck as payback.

"I'm going to miss this," Scott whispered against her neck, causing her to look at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Indiana demanded.

"Father just approved it before I came to see you. I'm the only person in IR who hasn't been on vacation. Gordon goes to Brooklyn to check in on Agent 37 whenever he can. John keeps on flying to the mainland to see a girl he's met. You did that volunteer program at Royal London Hospital. Virgil meets a certain someone. And who knows what Alan does whenever he goes to the mainland? Dad says that it's my turn to have a vacation. So…I leave in a week," Scott told her.

"Good thing too. I was close to ordering you to take one," Indiana confessed.

She knew about what the other boys were doing on their trips to the mainland. Gordon meets up with Agent 37 who is named Halo Marks – Tayliah's little sister. They had regained contact with one another not long before IR began operation and Jeff made her the International Rescue Agent for Brooklyn as repayment for helping his son walk when the odds were against him after the hydrofoil crash. John meets up with an author named Adelyn Rowe for coffee whenever she needs his advice on her latest successful series about a romantic astronaut. Virgil is pursuing a romantic relationship with her best friend, Arizona Adams. As for Alan…well, Scott's right. What does that kid do whenever he goes to the mainland?

"I don't wanna go though," Scott admitted, his lips grazing her neck with each word he spoke.

Indiana was sure that Scott was doing what he was doing to her deliberately. But…she couldn't bring herself to protest it. She was enjoying it too much.

"You should. Catch up with some of your mates. Visit your old hometown. Go somewhere that holds the best memories for you," Indiana encouraged him, "You need this, Scott. Mind telling me why you don't wanna go?"

"I'd miss you too much," Scott answered without hesitation.

"I'll miss you too," Indiana laughed as she held the hand that was resting on her hip.

They laid there for the rest of the day. Talking. Laughing. Teasing each other. Night rolled over Tracy Island and they were still there. In fact, they fell asleep like that. This wasn't the first time this had happened to them. But they didn't want it to be their last.

It wouldn't be their last.

* * *

**Me: I think I can guess what these two are thinking.**

**Scott: When will we get together?**

**Gordon: I'm gonna vomit.**

**Me: I know I wasn't thinking what Gordon just said. And I don't need to think what Scott just said. Because I know the answer to that. And I can tell you that it's very soon.**

**Scott: You guys wanna see that happen?**

**Gordon: You know the drill.**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: BYE!**


	18. The Perils of Penelope

**Me: **_**I just need somebody to love… I-I don't need too much! Just somebody! Somebody to love… I don't need nothing else! I promise, girl! I swear! I just need somebody to love…**_

**Scott: NOT JUSTIN BIEBER!**

**Gordon: Could've been worse.**

**Me: Could've been One Direction.**

**Scott: WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!**

**Gordon: We don't hate you.**

**Me: We enjoy annoying you.**

**Scott: How did I get stuck with you two?**

**Gordon: I was born.**

**Me: I write the story.**

**Scott: Fair enough.**

**Gordon: **_**Scott and Indiana sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes Scott with a baby carriage!**_

**Me: Good one. *****we hi-5*******

**Scott: Are you two looking to die?**

**Gordon: Nope. Especially Ice. She's 16 in a week.**

**Me: And you boys know. You only turn 16 once.**

**Scott: Wait. That means…**

**Gordon: She'll be able to drive.**

**Me: Y'all are doomed. DISCLAIMER!  
**

_**Thunderbirds**_** rightfully belong to their respectful owners.**

**© Indiana and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**© I don't own the snippet from **_**Outlander**_**. That belongs to Diana Gabaldon.**

**Scott: Did you hear about what they did at Gerry Anderson's funeral?**

**Gordon: I personally found it very creative.**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: ENJOY!**

* * *

"_I shall require information about Professor Borender and the recent conference in Paris. Sir Jeremy and I are taking the night train to Anderbad tomorrow._"

"Think you'll need any help?" Jeff offered.

It's been two weeks since the incident involving Grafton and the monorail. Everything fell back to normal…well, with the exception of Scott's absence. One week ago, Scott left for his vacation. He didn't say where he was going. But he promised he'd call occasionally to check in on everybody else. However, he hardly talked to his family. The person he talked to the most was Indiana. When she asked him why, he only said,

"_**Well, I, er…I guess I miss you the most**__._"

"_Not till we get to Anderbad. We just want to make a few investigations on the train. We'll be playing it pretty cool._"

"I bet you will," Alan agreed slyly.

"Jealous, Alan?" Indiana smirked.

"Nope," Alan immediately answered.

"OK, Penny. I'll send Virgil in Thunderbird 2 with the equipment I think you may need. We'll meet you in Anderbad," Jeff promised.

"_Very well, Jeff. Over and out._"

"Maybe we should have Indiana come with," Virgil suggested.

"I don't see how the situation requires a medic," Indiana said.

"She wants to be on the island when Scott comes back," Gordon waggled his eyebrows.

"Awwww… Scott and Indiana sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-OOOF!" Alan grunted as Indiana threw a cushion at him, "WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO THROW?!"

"David," Indiana answered casually.

"Well, I think we got the Scott coming home part right," Gordon remarked.

"Why else would she be wearing a dress?" TinTin asked dryly.

"I have a reason. You stole my good pair of jeans," Indiana grumbled.

"We're the same size," TinTin reminded her.

"So basically, you steal each other's clothes?" Virgil surmised.

"…pretty much," Indiana and TinTin chorused.

"Arizona and I did it all the time," Indiana recalled, "Man, the embarrassing stories I could tell to you about her…"

"Why me?" Virgil asked.

"I'm not the one that's dating her," Indiana stated.

"Wait. You have a girlfriend?" Jeff suddenly asked.

"Remember Arizona from the hospital? My best friend from Boston?" Indiana reminded him.

"Oh yes. I remember her. She's a nice girl. She's a geologist, right?" Jeff guessed, earning a nod from Indiana and Virgil, "Well, I'm happy for you, son. You should bring her to the island one day."

* * *

Not much more was said on the subject. In fact, a little while later, Virgil made his way into Thunderbird 2. That left Jeff, Indiana and TinTin alone in the command centre with Gordon and Alan deciding to go with them.

"Well, ladies, another rescue operation is underway," Jeff decreed.

"I'm sure the boys are sorry they're not joining Lady Penelope in Paris. And I can't blame him," TinTin laughed.

"Well, they'll have time for sightseeing later. Right now, they're needed at Anderbad to make investigations at that end," Jeff told them, "Say, Indiana. Why didn't you go with them? Your medical expertise could be required."

"Promise Scott I'd be home when he gets back," Indiana shrugged with a smile.

"Say, do you know where he's vacationing?" Jeff wanted to know.

"What makes you think he told me?" Indiana demanded.

"He talks to you more. Especially throughout this vacation. Whenever he calls, you're in there for an hour," TinTin answered.

"All he said was that it was somewhere both of us know," Indiana shrugged.

"Boston?" Jeff supplied.

"Doubt it. I know Boston like the back of my hand. I don't think he's there," Indiana shook her head.

"_Here we go again._"

"_Yep._"

"Good luck, boys. Keep in touch at all times," Jeff instructed.

"You ever gonna fly Thunderbird 2?" TinTin asked.

"I don't see it," Indiana shook her head, "Thunderbird 1, maybe."

That caused Jeff to chuckle as he said, "Good luck with that, Indiana. Scott's pretty protective of his 'baby.'"

"He lets me fly his baby," Indiana revealed.

"He does?" Jeff stuttered, amazed that he would let her fly it when he wouldn't let his brothers even touch it.

"When I was going through a rough time and he tried to get it out of me, he said that he cared about me more than he did about Thunderbird 1," Indiana recalled.

* * *

Two hours later, Indiana sat in the room reading _Outlander_ while Jeff was relaying instructions to Virgil, Gordon and Alan in Thunderbird 2. Honestly, she was too engrossed into the book to pay attention to what her employer was saying. But she caught a few words here and there.

"_OK, father. Will do._"

"And when you get to Anderbad, make a landing on hill GF/0. From there, you ought to get a good view of Lady Penelope's train as it emerges from the Anderbad tunnel," Jeff spoke into the radio before examining the tunnel on the map, "Say, that's some lengthened tunnel."

"_Yeah. It must be pretty lonely inside that mountain._"

"Anymore news from Penelope?" Jeff asked.

"_No. I expect she's just sitting back enjoying the trip. Just like I expect that Indiana's currently sitting in the room reading that copy of __**Outlander**__ Lady Penelope lent her._"

"Maybe," Indiana grumbled, "That damn woman got me hooked on romantic novels."

"A bad tradesman always blames his tools," TinTin recited.

"I don't think that's appropriate, TinTin," Indiana shook her head, "But in my defense, it's a pretty good book."

"You're pretty engrossed in it," TinTin observed, "Can I read it after you?"

"Penelope's not expecting it back for a while. So I don't see why not," Indiana shrugged, "Wanna hear a snippet?"

"Yes, please!" TinTin gushed as she sat next to her.

"OK, OK," Indiana sighed as she began reading, "I felt suddenly quite cold with panic, and clasped my hands above my elbows. And what if I had succeeded in escaping and finding my way back to the circle of stone? I thought. What then? Jamie would, I hoped, soon fond solacewith Laoghaire, perhaps. I had worried before about his reaction to finding me gone. But aside from that hasty moment of regret on the edge of the burn, it had not before occurred to me to wonder how I would feel to part with him."

"…definitely borrowing that book," TinTin decided.

"Yes, Scott. The girls had entertained themselves," Jeff chuckled.

"_Somehow, I don't find that surprising._"

"Wait. Did I just…?" Indiana trailed off.

"_**Outlander**__ does sound like an interesting book._"

"It's a romance novel," Indiana warned, "Lady Penelope's got me hooked."

"_Oh… Never mind then, Ana. Coming in to land, father._"

"Welcome home, son. Sorry we couldn't have a big reception party to greet you after your leave. We've got a major rescue operation at hand," Jeff apologized.

"_No, father. I understand. I hope I can give a hand._"

"$20 says he hugs you first," TinTin smirked.

"You've been corrupted, my dear," Indiana decreed, "And that's something I don't bet on. It depends on the person."

"We've been hanging around the boys too long," TinTin declared.

"Well, they're unavoidable," Indiana pointed out.

"In a good way, I hope," Scott smirked as he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek, "God, I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Indiana smiled as she turned around in his arms to hug him.

"I trust you enjoyed your vacation," TinTin said as Scott briefly broke his hug from Indiana to give her a hug.

"I did. But it has its downsides," Scott shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Indiana again before nodding to his father, "Hello, dad."

"Son," Jeff nodded as they shook hands, knowing that his eldest wasn't willing to let go of their medic anytime soon, "Allow me to explain the rescue operation."

"What's the theme this time?" Scott asked.

"Sir Jeremy Hodge called. His friend, Professor Borender, disappeared on a monotrain to Anderbad. They were behind the production of the sea water fuel that was used to launch the Sun Probe," Indiana began the explanation.

"So you see, Scott. The forces of International Rescue are converging on the city of Anderbad in three directions. Virgil is going to land on this elevation here and will rendezvous with Parker who is coming down the highway Q44 from this direction. Penelope's train will be coming through the junction by the Anderbad tunnel here," Jeff rounded it up.

"When does Virgil reckon he'll get there?" Scott wanted to know.

"Let go of my wrist and I could tell you," Indiana teased with a smirk.

"Guess I missed you too much," Scott shrugged as he rested his head on her shoulder.

'_I'm sure without a doubt that these two are going to start a relationship soon,_' Jeff thought to himself before glancing at his wrist and answered Scott's question, "Well, I'm expecting him to radio in at any moment to tell me just that."

"It all looks pretty organized to me. But I'm sure sorry this all had to happen when I was away on vacation," Scott remarked.

"Don't worry, Scott. Gordon needed a change from underwater rescues, anyway. And I'm pretty sure if you didn't go on that vacation last week, Indiana would've shoved you into a ship and flew you to your destination," Jeff chuckled, "Where did you go anyway?"

"Well…that's for me to know and for you to find out when the others come back," Scott smirked cheekily.

"Go ahead, Virgil," Jeff answered the incoming call, ignoring his eldest son's cheek for the time being, "How's it going?"

"_All according to plan, father. We should be arriving at Anderbad one hour after dawn taking up position on hill GF/0. Parker reports that Penelope has settled down for the night and he's now proceeding to Anderbad ahead of the train. He expects to arrive soon after we do and will later pick up Penelope at the station._"

"Provided she and Sir Jeremy are on the train when it gets there?" Indiana guessed knowingly.

"_I think I've been rubbing off on you, Dr. Evans._"

"In a good way or a bad way, Mr. Tracy?" Indiana smirked.

"_A little of both._"

"I'm gone for a week and you already start a flirtationship without me," Scott pouted.

"_Scott's back?!_"

"Arrived not long before you called," Indiana told Virgil before turning to the man that was holding her, "And for your information, Scooter, the only guy I'm willing to have a flirtationship with is you."

"Good save," Scott smirked as he planted a kiss on her temple.

"_Get a room. I'm half a world away and I still wind up getting sick._"

"Then hop off the frequency!" Scott and Indiana laughed.

"I don't think much can happen on the train before they get to Anderbad," Jeff shrugged.

"Am I the only one who's noticed that whenever you say something like that, something bad happens anyway?" Indiana asked out of the blue before turning to Scott, "Are you going to let me go anytime soon?"

"Nope," Scott answered as he turned her towards him and settled his hands on her hips, "I prefer you in a dress."

"Don't get used to it," Indiana warned before freezing, "Now seriously. Let me go. I've gotta go."

"Go where?" Scott demanded.

"You know…,I gotta _go_," Indiana trailed off.

"Oh. Oh yeah. Sure. Go," Scott relented as he let her go and she ran off, while he examined the looks everybody else was wearing, "What?!"

"Nothing," Jeff whistled as TinTin smirked, "Just…you and Indiana have been inseparable as of late. Honestly, I can't help but wonder if you guys are already…you know…together."

"What?! No! No, no, no, no, no. I mean…we dated before. But…no. We're not together," Scott admitted.

"Dated before?" Jeff repeated in surprise.

"Oh look. Virgil's calling," Scott immediately said as he changed the subject whilst thinking, '_Saved by the bell…_'

"_Father, Lady Penelope's train has had a breakdown in the middle of the Anderbad Tunnel._"

"Right, Virgil. Better stand by with the monobreak," Jeff advised.

"_Yes, father._"

"But surely, Lady Penelope would have radioed in if there had been any trouble," TinTin protested.

"Not from where she's at," Indiana protested as she came back in.

"Ana's right. That Anderbad Tunnel goes straight onto the Alpide Belt. No radio waves can penetrate that far," Scott agreed.

"_Father, the train has now come into Anderbad and Parker has confirmed that Lady Penelope and Sir Jeremy are not on it._"

"Not on it?!" Indiana and TinTin repeated in surprise.

"Did you find out where the breakdown took place?" Jeff asked.

"_Yes. 17 miles from Anderbad._"

"Right. You better go find them!" Jeff cried as he banged his fist onto his desk, "Should've gone with them, Indiana. This could require a medic."

"I can do an examination via video link," Indiana reminded him, "Besides, I've taught all the boys basic medical skills in case something happens and I'm not there. Of course, Virgil and Scott are the only ones who actually pay attention."

"What about John?" TinTin asked.

"I taught him when we were neighbors," Indiana shrugged.

"I'll reel Gordon and Alan in," Scott promised.

"Please," Indiana pleaded as she found her back pressed flush against his front as his arms wrapped around her, "Really?"

"Alan, are you there?" Jeff asked.

"_Yes, father._"

"I wish to maintain contact with you so we learn of the situation as we go," Jeff requested.

"_OK. As long as Scott and Indiana get a room._"

"Shut up, Alan!" Scott and Indiana cried.

"_OK… Still no sign of Virgil and Gordon. Or anyone._"

"Alright, Alan. Be patient," Jeff chided.

"_Tell you what, father. I'll just get on my hover bike and mozy up that tunnel._"

"If you wanna be torn apart limb from limb, then by all means. Go ahead," Indiana encouraged sarcastically.

"No, Alan! You're needed where you are! We can't risk anymore lives!" Jeff protested.

"Father, just let Ana and I fly out there in Thunderbird 1. We could be up there in a couple of hours," Scott promised him.

"Yeah, Scott. But the express will be there in a couple of minutes," Jeff objected.

"_Uh, Indy…the monotrain wouldn't really tear me limb from limb, would it?_"

"Varies with each crash. One guy in Boston got hit by a train and…well, I don't think you wanna know," Indiana cringed.

"How gross are we talking?" Scott pressed.

"Every single part of his body was scattered along the tracks," Indiana answered, causing Scott to go green, "Yep. I've seen it all and beyond. When you're a doctor, you live for these moments."

* * *

They all went quiet then and there. They did nothing but hold their breath. Everyone knew how dangerous monotrains were pending on circumstances. Lady Penelope wouldn't be able to survive the impact if she wasn't rescued. Virgil and Gordon could find themselves in danger as well. But the risks of that weren't high.

Indiana gasped quietly as she felt Scott slip something into her hand discretely. Curiosity filled her as she opened the paper. Her eyes widened at the sight on it. There were no words on it. But it was rather a photo. A photo of a beautiful beach. Pure white sand. Dark blue ocean. Perfect skies.

He went to Outer Banks.

"_Still nothing, father. Nothing has come out of the tunnel since the express 20 minutes ago. It's like something went wrong._"

"What can have gone wrong?" TinTin asked.

"I can't begin to think…," Indiana trailed off.

"Then don't," Scott whispered as he held her tighter, refusing to let her go.

"Give them five more minutes, Alan. Then you'd better-," Jeff was cut off.

"_Hold it! Guess I spoke too soon, father! They're all OK! Looks like another rescue operation is successfully completed!_"

"NOW can they go spend the night in Paris?" Indiana asked, "Because if you don't, Alan won't shut up about it."

"I guess so. Would you like to join them?" Jeff offered.

"Well…if my sister was there, I'd jump at the chance. But…I know someone who should go…," Indiana smirked as she glanced at TinTin.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" TinTin asked.

"Scott's not the only one who hasn't taken a vacation since IR began," Indiana sing-songed as her smirk only grew.

"As a matter of fact, she is right. TinTin, why don't you join Alan in Paris?" Jeff offered.

"Well…alright," TinTin sighed.

"Come with me," Indiana instructed as she grabbed TinTin's wrist.

"What are you going to do?" TinTin demanded.

"Payback for all the times you got me in a dress!" Indiana answered as they left.

"This will be good," Scott remarked.

* * *

Another hour later and TinTin was well on her way to meet Lady Penelope in Paris. Jeff decided to let Virgil, Gordon and Alan have the night off to explore Paris and just have a carefree night. No obligations. No emergency calls. Nothing. It was perfect.

"Hey," Indiana greeted as she walked into the shooting range, "Blowing off some steam?"

"Not so much," Scott admitted as he put the gun down, "My shooting's been rusty. So I decided to practice."

"Why Outer Banks?" Indiana suddenly asked.

"It's where I met my summer love. It's where I had the best summer of my life," Scott answered as he walked forward and continued walking forward until she was against the wall.

"It's where I met mine. I…I remember everything," Indiana smiled slightly, "I remember how he felt when we were close."

Indiana inhaled sharply as Scott pressed his body against hers, his eyes locked intensely on hers. She could hear how her heart was beating louder and faster. Heck. She was pretty sure he could hear it and feel it.

"What else?" Scott asked, his voice thick with an unidentifiable emotion.

"I remember how he knew me. Inside and out," Indiana stuttered.

Scott couldn't suppress his smirk as he used one hand to move her brown locks out of the way so he could plant his mouth on the underside of her jaw. He enjoyed feeling her shudder as he nipped and sucked at her sensitive spot before pulling back.

"His touch," Indiana murmured.

Shaking, Scott placed his hands on her hips and held her to him. Bravely, Scott stepped forward, pushing her back against the wall.

"Do you wanna know what I remember?" Scott asked.

"What?" Indiana challenged.

"This," Scott growled.

She inhaled sharply as he kissed her. Instinctively, she pushed herself against him. Neither of them knew what they were going to do next. Pursue a relationship. Wait for the right time. Forget it ever happened. It didn't matter. For Scott and Indiana, all that mattered was then and now.

They tried to pull back for air. But they wouldn't stay apart for long. Indiana smiled when she felt his hands gently caress her face and run his fingers through her hair. It was the touch of an angel. One hand stayed in her hair while the other hand travelled down her side towards his waist. His arm slung around her waist just above her hips, holding her flush against him.

"Wow," Indiana panted as they parted.

"I know," Scott murmured, his voice husky from breathlessness.

"I've always wanted to go back there," Indiana admitted, "To Outer Banks."

"Then come with me," Scott pleaded.

"You know what would happen if I left," Indiana reminded him.

"You're important too," Scott protested.

"_Scott, Indiana! You're needed!_"

"Better go see what he wants," Indiana sighed as they broke apart.

"Wait!" Scott called, grabbing her hand gently, "What do we do now?"

"See where fate takes us," was all Indiana said.

"And if fate takes too long?" Scott pressed.

"Then we decide," Indiana answered as they left.

* * *

"Father, what is it? Do we have an emergency call?" Scott asked.

"No, son. But we have had an incident. Virgil's been admitted to hospital," Jeff announced.

"Oh my God!" Indiana gasped.

"What happened?" Scott demanded, ready to go full-out with his 'mother-henning' as his brothers liked to say.

"Virgil had an accident. He fell down the stairs at the follies and was complaining of leg pain. His leg was also bent awkwardly," Jeff explained.

"Sounds like he broke his leg," Indiana stated, "Do I have access to his x-rays?"

"Had them sent to you by radio photograph," Jeff answered as he handed to her.

"Shit," Indiana cringed.

"That's gotta hurt," Scott remarked.

"You got that right. He broke his tibia. Seems to be a clean break," Indiana observed, "There's no doubt about it. He can't pilot Thunderbird 2 and certainly can't go on rescues while his leg's like this. You're gonna need to ask one of the boys to pilot Thunderbird 2."

"How long will it take?" Jeff asked.

"Barring any complications, 6-8 weeks. To rehabilitate atrophied muscles through physical therapy would take another 6-8 weeks," Indiana answered. **(AN: TRUE FACTS! LEARNED THAT FROM A NURSE!)**

"Who's going to pilot Thunderbird 2?" Scott asked.

"Indiana will," Jeff decreed.

"Are you nuts?!" Indiana practically yelled, "I can't fly Thunderbird 2! Virgil would have my head!"

"No he won't. He's the one who suggested it," Jeff corrected calmly.

"But-but…I'm a medic! Not a pilot!" Indiana continued to protest.

"You're also the only one Virgil will willingly let near the controls to Thunderbird 2 next to Brains and myself. Brains has his duties in the lab and I have Thunderbird 1. You're the only option," Scott agreed with his father, gently grabbing the younger girl's arms as he noticed the doubt looming around her, "Ana, you can do this."

Indiana sighed. This was a big ask. To pilot Thunderbird 2 was a big task. But…it could take Virgil almost five months to recover from his leg injury, providing it's all soothe sailing and nothing goes wrong. But she felt…proud of the fact that she was one of the few people Virgil trusts to pilot his green baby. Granted, she, Scott and Brains are the only other people to fly Thunderbird 2 without almost crashing it. And, like the others, she knows how to operate the equipment, including the Mole and the Firefly.

"Alright," Indiana relented, "But I have to find a way to balance both duties. Sure. I'm piloting Thunderbird 2 for the time being. But I'm a medic first. Always have been. Always will be."

"Done," Jeff agreed.

Indiana let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Thunderbird 2 is a big machine in her own right. In fact, she's one of the most important craft of International Rescue. Without the green machine, the equipment wouldn't get to the many rescue zones. She felt as though she had a massive weight on her shoulders. She couldn't help but ask herself.

What is going to go wrong?

* * *

**Me: I can think of a couple of things.**

**Scott: Nothing's gonna happen beyond that kiss, is it?**

**Gordon: You never know with her.**

**Me: Scott, look at the next episode in the production order and read the summary.**

**Scott: "**_**Returning from a rescue operation at an oil well fire, Thunderbird 2 strays into a Naval test area and is attacked by missiles launched from the **__**USN Sentinel**__**…**_**" Oh no…**

**Gordon: Oh yeah.**

**Me: May need to make a few changes.**

**Scott: What do you mean a few?**

**Gordon: She has a lot of tricks up her sleeve.**

**Me: That I do.**

**Scott: Well, we have to go now.**

**Gordon: Ice has that system to maintain.**

**Me: And I also have a new story to start.**

**Scott: You guys know what to do if you want more.**

**Gordon: Review. Alert. Fave. The whole nine yards.**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: BYE!**


	19. Terror in New York

**Me: **_**Kiss me. Ki-ki-kiss me! Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison! Take me! Ta-ta-take me! Wanna be a victim! Ready for abduction! Boy, you're an alien! Your touch so foreign! It's supernatural! Extraterrestrial!  
**_

**Scott: Why that song?**

**Gordon: You'll find out later.**

**Me: Now I have some reviews to reply!**

**JoTracy123: **_**Ah I am loving this story and poor Virgil. Know how he feels. I got knocked down by a car the other day and could off my feet for six weeks. Anyway update soon xxx**_

**Ouch! I really hope you get well soon.**

**Scott: Sounds painful.**

**Gordon: It is.**

**Me: And as a get well present, I am going to dedicate this chapter to you.**

**bubzchoc: **_**brilliant cant wait for more**_

**Awwww…thank you!**

**Scott: I'm not gonna like this.**

**Gordon: You just figured out what's going to happen?**

**Me: He's figured out I'm going to be extra evil today.**

**Scott: Oh no.**

**Gordon: Oh yeah.**

**Me: Here comes the disclaimer…**

_**Thunderbirds **_**rightfully belongs to its respected owner. (Seriously! Who owns the rights to the show?!)**

**© Indiana Evans and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Scott: I'm gonna hate this…**

**Gordon: She's really evil…**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: ENJOY!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Indiana took over Thunderbird 2 for Virgil, who had broken his leg during an accident in Paris. It didn't take long for her to adjust. Scott was actually impressed by how quickly she reacted, how well she obeyed his instructions and how she was easily able to handle the many machines and pilot Thunderbird 2. As Virgil once said, it couldn't be left in better hands.

Currently, they were called to the oilrig fire. Scott was in a nearby building watching and operating Mobile Control while Indiana was in the Firefly. Deep down, she wished that she could extinguish the flames and get out of there. She hated the heat suit!

"Firefly to Mobile Control. Going in now," Indiana spoke into the radio.

"_OK, Ana. You've only got one chance._"

'_Thanks for adding the pressure there, babe,_' Indiana thought to herself sarcastically.

Things have been different between Scott and Indiana since their kiss in the shooting range before they found out about Virgil breaking his leg in Paris. But, it wasn't like it was when they had slept together before the Sun Probe mission. It was a good different. They were closer than before. Heck. They almost started acting like a couple. Which…of course, led to the others assuming they're together.

Shaking her head to get back into present time, Indiana approached the burning rig with the shovel down. Scott was right. She only had one chance to make this work. Otherwise, it's game over.

"Here we go," Indiana muttered to herself.

The task was easy. Fire a missile that would rob the rig of the oxygen and extinguish the flame. But if she miscalculated…the situation could get worse. Shaking off the negative thoughts, she pressed the button that lined up the shot. Then it fired. The shot hit the burning oilrig in front of the Firefly. An explosion followed, hurtling the Firefly back a few feet. When the smoke cleared, the flames were gone. Oil was spurting from the rig, extinguishing the flames for her. Indiana sighed in relief. Another mission completed.

"_Good shooting, Ana!_"

"Thanks," Indiana smiled as she proceeded to drive back into Thunderbird 2, "Mobile Control from Firefly. Returning to Thunderbird 2."

"_F.A.B. I'm returning to Thunderbird 1._"

Gasping, Indiana threw the helmet of the heat suit aside as the pod was reattached to its body. That suit was suffocating! Happily, she shed the remainder of the suit, revealing her pale blue International Rescue uniform with metallic silver belt and the blue boots with the silver stripes. Removing her the hair elastic that held her hair up in a bun, Indiana shook her hair and let her brown hair flow in waves past her shoulders. She sat in the red pilot seat and grabbed the wheel.

"Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2. Ready for lift off," Indiana reported.

"_Clear to go. See you back at base, Ana._"

The thrusters came to life underneath her as Thunderbird 2 lifted off the ground. She felt the ground shudder beneath her feet as the green, mean, fighting machine took to the skies and begin its smooth sail back to Tracy Island. Now all she had to do was wait for Scott to radio in and give her the usual report. He did…almost ten minutes later.

"_Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2. Takeoff from danger zone delayed. Everything now F.A.B._"

"Ned Cook give you trouble?" Indiana guessed.

"_How'd you guess?_"

"The guy's a ruthless reporter, Scooter. And he just happened to be the reporter designated to cover the oilrig fire. It's not that hard to put two and two together. Want me to radio base and report?" Indiana offered.

"_Please. As payment, I'll give you the full details later._"

"F.A.B," Indiana sang as she broke contact with Scott to radio base.

"_Go ahead, Indiana._"

"Rescue operation was successful. Now returning to base. Scott delayed on takeoff," Indiana reported.

"_Good work, Indiana. Keep in touch._"

Indiana chuckled to herself as she deactivated the radio link. However, when she looked at the radar, she had to do a double take. Startled, Indiana examined this closer. Deep down in her gut, she knew there would be trouble on the horizon.

"Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2. Picking up radar reflection of surface vessel," Indiana observed.

"_Well, what's so special about that?_"

"It's speed, Scott! It's phenomenal!" Indiana answered, amazement and disbelief laced in her voice.

"_Hey. Could be the Sentinel. The Navy's new strike vessel. I thought your brother would be able to tell you that because he's studying to be a medic._"

"Matt's studying to become an Air Force medic. Not Navy," Indiana corrected, "Why do you think he's been writing to you about the Air Force stuff?"

"_Why'd you throw me under the bus?_"

"Air Force pilot. Battled Taliban soldiers in Afghanistan and other soldiers in combat situations I'm not supposed to know about but you told me anyway. Decorated for a daring rescue mission. Purple Heart in another rescue mission. You know more about the Air Force then I do. So why shouldn't I throw you under the bus?" Indiana retorted.

"_Fair enough. Still having trouble with that radar reflection?_"

"Yeah. I'm gonna change my course. Sentinel could be tracking us and I don't want to give them a steer to our home base," Indiana remarked.

"_Good idea, Ana. I'll do the same when I get closer. Resume course for base when you're out of range._"

"F.A.B," Indiana nodded as she changed her course.

She set a new course and diverted from her original direction of travel. Now, she was heading for New York. Of course, she didn't know how big a mistake this would be until it was too late. Alarms suddenly sounded five minutes later. Looking down, she saw projectiles approaching her fast. Immediately, she knew what they were.

"MISSILES!" Indiana cried.

* * *

Scott was preparing to change course like Indiana did when he heard the worst news of his life over the radio.

"_Thunderbird 1 and base from Thunderbird 2! Under missile attack!_"

"Ana, switch on the jammer! Try and throw them off course!" Scott immediately instructed, already increasing his speed to find her.

"_I think it's too late, Scott!_"

"Then take evasive action!" Scott advised.

"_F.A.B._"

His heart was racing and his palms were slick with sweat as he tried to go even faster. But he was already wearing out his engines at the velocity he was at now. Nothing was going to keep him from her. Not if he could help it. He wished he could know what was going on and why the Sentinel would suddenly attack. Then he figured it out. No flights were scheduled within the area today. If the Sentinel picked up any unidentified aircraft, they were to treat it as hostile.

Indiana had unwittingly flown straight into the line of fire.

* * *

"It's no good, Scott! They're still coming dead at me!" Indiana cried.

"_Gain altitude, Ana! Pull her up!_"

Indiana couldn't help but shudder at the desperation that was laced in his voice. He had seen him before when he was terrified for the lives that were in danger. But this was different. She couldn't put her finger on it. But there was something else. She had never seen or heard him so terrified in the time she had known him.

She pulled the steering wheel closer to her chest, which effectively caused Thunderbird 2 to fly higher into the sky. The missiles exploded right underneath her. Spark flew from the controls and Indiana felt the ship shake underneath his feet.

"_Are you OK, Ana?! Come in, Thunderbird 2!_"

"Still here, Scott. That was close! Exploded right beneath me! I think my tail unit's been damaged," Indiana answered.

Indiana had a hard time calming her rapid heart rate. She almost had a heart attack. However, she couldn't relax yet. The radar picked up two further projectiles. Another batch of missiles were coming her way.

"Here we go again, Scott!" Indiana spoke into the radio, fear laced in her voice.

"_Get that jammer working, Ana! I'm catching up on you fast!_"

"They've changed frequency, Scott!" Indiana gasped in horror when her jammer didn't work, "They're on check! They're coming straight for me!"

"_Hold present altitude and climb one second before impact! We might be able to throw them!_"

Carefully, Indiana watched the radar carefully to observe the incoming missiles. She was going to take Scott's advice and climb one second before impact. When she felt they were a second away, she climbed higher into the skies. However, it wasn't going to work as well as she and Scott hoped.

"_More height, baby! You need more height!_"

"Come on, come on!" Indiana muttered to herself as she climbed higher.

She gasped as she felt the ship shudder again and a fire being lit. The missiles struck right on the belly of the ship. She felt Thunderbird 2 slowly change angles. Instead of heading upwards, she found herself hurtling into a colossal crash dive. She tried to get the nose up to avoid the crash. But none of the controls were responding. They were exploding more than anything else. One knocked shrapnel loose that struck Indiana in the side. She bit her lip trying not to scream. The last thing she wanted to do was worry Scott even more. But she still screamed slightly.

* * *

But she didn't need to try hard. Scott was already worried about her beyond belief. He saw the missiles. He saw the smoke. He saw the flames in the distance. He tried to keep the fear from his voice as he radioed base to keep them updated.

"International Rescue from Thunderbird 1," Scott spoke into the radio.

"_Scott, how's Indiana?_"

"I don't know, father. I can't get through to her. But she's on fire. I can see her in the distance," Scott answered, the fear creeping into his voice despite his attempts.

"_I've contacted Washington. Let's hope we can stop this senseless attack._"

* * *

"Washington, sir. Emergency call," Clayton reported after firing the last tow missiles.

"_Message to Sentinel commander. Stop attack immediately! Unidentified aircraft is a Thunderbird machine of the International Rescue organization!_"

"Clayton, missiles five and six! Destroy them!" the commander immediately requested.

"I can't!" Clayton cried.

"What do you mean, you can't?! We can kill that pilot!" the commander barked.

"It's not responding!" Clayton defended himself.

* * *

"_ANA!_"

Indiana didn't hear Scott's cries. Nor did she say much about the final missiles hitting her right under the cockpit. She didn't feel herself get knocked around so bad she smashed her head open on the steering wheel. She was now slumped against the wheel and her eyes were closed. Blood was running down her face and her uniform was slowly becoming stained with the red substance around the shrapnel that was lodged in her side. She was stunned.

"_Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1! Come in, Ana! Ana, are you OK?!_"

Scott looked out at Thunderbird 2 as he came closer. To his horror, he saw that Thunderbird 2 was on fire in random places. Mostly around the nose and the tail. And that Thunderbird 2 was in a crash dive heading for the vast open sea below. They were too far from base so even with their great machines, they wouldn't make it in time.

"Ana, pull her up! Can you hear me?!" Scott persisted, earning no response, "Come in, Thunderbird 2! _Ana! You're crashing! Pull her up! Come on, baby! Snap out of it! You've gotta pull out of that dive!_"

Gasping in pain, Indiana righted herself, ignoring the burning pain in her head and side. She saw that indeed, she was indeed in a crash dive for the ocean. Immediately, she reacted by pulling the wheel closer to her and leveled out. This occurred just before she could crash into the ocean. Scott was hot on her tail. Literally.

"_How does it look, Ana?_"

"I'm not sure, Scott. Engines are running smoothly. But the tail section's giving me trouble. Control's aren't really responding that well either," Indiana revealed.

"_Will you be able to get back to base?_"

"Let me get back to you on that," Indiana murmured weakly.

She honestly thought that the chances of making it back to base were slim. In fact, if she did, it would be a miracle. Scott, figuring out that he needed to keep her talking to prevent her from passing out, spoke through the radio again.

"_Is the reactor damaged, Ana?_"

"Can't tell. Instrumentation's suffered severe damage," Indiana answered before coughing due to the smoke in the cockpit, "_How much further to base, Scott?_"

Never before had Scott heard her so weak. He always knew Indiana to be strong. Even when she was poisoned after her volunteer stint at Royal London Hospital, she was being her usual self. Always smiling, laughing, virtually unbeatable. Now…she was almost beaten.

"Just another ten minutes, Ana. It's just another ten minutes. You'll make it, baby. I know you will," Scott choked.

At this point now, he didn't know who he was reassuring. Indiana? Or himself? Remembering the delicate situation at hand, he decided to keep her talking. Otherwise, she may pass out and crash.

"Keep talking, Ana. Just keep talking," Scott pleaded before thinking of a topic, "What's your family doing right now?"

"_My mother's…locked up in a prison cell. My stepfather's touring with his dance troop. He's gonna perform for a show on Broadway in a few days. Matty's still going through the necessary training to become an Air Force medic. Linda's…working on some new designs with Francois…_"

"Come on, Ana. Stay awake. Why's your mother in prison?" Scott asked.

"_Drugs… Assault… Rape… Hate crime… Too many to list. Essentially, she's not coming out for a long time… God. Why can't I stay awake?_"

"Just keep trying, honey. You're doing well," Scott encouraged her, "We're less than five minutes away now. Just stay awake."

"_What's with all the…pet names?_"

"Would you believe me if I said they were slip ups?" Scott wanted to know.

"_Not really... You said that you had something to…tell me when we…came back._"

"Yeah. I did," Scott nodded, "Do you remember two weeks ago? What happened in the shooting range?"

"_Yeah…_"

"We decided that we would wait and see where fate would take us but decide if it takes too long?" Scott pressed.

"_What are you…saying?_"

"I'm saying that I'm done waiting," Scott decreed.

"_Can we…talk…about this…later?_"

"Yeah. Yeah. _We're nearly home, baby. We're nearly home._"

Struggling even more to stay away, Indiana flipped the switch that prepared the ship for landing, "Undercart down. Flaps…down. Banking for final approach."

Indiana made the turn towards the runway on Tracy Island. Inside the firefighting control room, Virgil, Gordon, Alan, TinTin and Jeff could hear the whistling and see the smoke of Thunderbird 2 as she prepared to land.

"Easy does it. Easy…," Indiana murmured.

Gasping, she almost sighed in relief as she felt the machine bounce before finally landing. But her troubles were far from over. The wheels collapsed beneath Thunderbird 2's weight and she wasn't able to regain control of the ship. To make things even worse, the force of the landing caused Indiana's already ruined seatbelts to give and for her to fall to the floor next to the damaged instrument panels.

"The wheels! They've collapsed!" Jeff exclaimed from the balcony as TinTin gasped in horror next to him.

"The wheels are gone! I can't hold her! I'm…I'm gonna crash!" Indiana cried as she struggled to reach the wheel.

"Release foam! Section B!" Jeff immediately instructed.

The foam in Section B was released from the hoses as Thunderbird 2 skidded to a stop. The flames were extinguished on the outside of the ship. However…they didn't extinguish the flames that were raging inside the cockpit. Indiana gasped as she struggling to sit up, using her arms to provide a boost. However, her arms couldn't hold her weight and gave out beneath her. Rolling onto her back, Indiana glanced up at the windows through the flames, the smoke and the darkness that clouded her vision.

Just as she saw a familiar rocket fly in front of her…

Everything turned black.

* * *

Scott couldn't land Thunderbird 1 fast enough in his opinion. The cursed hatch couldn't unlock and slide open fast enough. The step ladder couldn't come out fast enough for him. It almost seemed as if nothing could happen fast enough. Without thinking about it, he jumped off of the rocket and sprinted in the direction of the burning craft as soon as the soles of his boots touched the ground. Screaming her name over and over again, he pounded repeatedly. His hands were almost bleeding due to the constant abuse. Ignoring his father's warnings to wait, he kicked the door down, immediately choking on the smoke.

"ANA! ANA!" Scott screamed as he ran into the cockpit, "Oh my God. No…"

Without giving it a second thought, he slid towards her. His hands shook as he pressed two fingers into the pulse point of her neck. Her heart was beating rapidly.

"Scott! What were you think-?! Oh God…," Jeff gasped as he saw Indiana's current state, "BRAINS! HURRY UP! GORDON! ALAN! GET IN HERE AND EXTINGUISH THE FLAMES!"

Everything else happened in a blur. Before Scott could know it, Brains was racing Indiana into the sick room while TinTin was next to him trying to stop the bleeding.

"How could this have happened?!" Scott demanded moments later as they waited for news, "How could she have been attacked for no reason?!"

"She wondered into the target range of a Navy strike vessel," Jeff reminded him.

"But it wasn't her fault! How was she supposed to know they were out there practicing?!" Virgil retorted.

"What I wanna know is why they didn't stop attacking when they were told to. The order to stop came after they fired the last missiles and they hadn't even tried to stop them," Gordon growled.

"You don't know that," Alan pointed out.

"Boys, you must remain calm. All of this fighting is certainly not going to help Dr. Evans," Kyrano said as he walked past with some coffee.

"He's right," Scott agreed, "We shouldn't be fighting and wondering why it happened. Not while Ana's fighting for her life."

"I shall need some help carrying her to her room," Brains announced as he walked in.

* * *

Moments later, everyone (excluding Scott, Brains, Jeff and TinTin) were all by Indiana's side in her room as she lay in her bed. TinTin had changed her into a white satin nightgown and Grandma Tracy has taken away her International Rescue uniform for restorations (in reality, she's gonna make her a new uniform). Monitors were brought in to watch her heart rate and any other necessities.

"I can't believe this had happened to her," Virgil whispered, "If only I didn't break my leg…"

"You can't go blaming yourself, Virg. There was no way we knew that this would happen," Gordon reminded him.

"So remind me why she winded up with a smashed head that caused a concussion and a laceration in her side," Virgil challenged before asking, "Wait. What happened to Thunderbird 2?"

"Father told us that it's…well, it's bad, Virg. She was badly damaged. But she'll be fine," Alan promised.

"Brains reckons that it's gonna take a few weeks to fully repair the damage from the attack," Gordon announced.

"A FEW WEEKS?!" Virgil repeated in disbelief, "But that's terrible! Supposing she's needed on call!"

"Let's hope not," Alan remarked.

"How about we do the following? Virgil, you take care of yourself. We take care of Indy like she's taken care of us. And everyone else will take care of Thunderbird 2," Gordon suggested, "Just think of a plus side. By the time your leg's fully healed, Thunderbird 2 will be fully restored and ready for you to fly her."

That settled the peace between them…for now.

* * *

"How's it going, Brains?" TinTin asked worriedly as she brought them in with food and refreshments.

"Slowly, TinTin. It's going to take some time," Brains sighed as he looked up from his work.

Scott and Jeff were watching from the balcony in Thunderbird 2's silo. Since he was too busy rescuing Indiana, he didn't get the chance to examine the damage. Now that he did…well, once again, he couldn't help but admire Indiana's strength. He honestly had no idea how she was able to fly the aircraft back in this shape.

"Boy, what a mess!" Scott remarked.

"Once the new components arrive, we'll have to work round the clock to get it right," Jeff decreed.

"This is the trick part of the operation. Trying to keep everything secret," Scott pointed out.

"Look, Scott. We ordered each component from different aircraft corporations. None of them know what they're making. It's only when they arrive here that the jigsaw fits together," Jeff retorted.

"Maybe Ana's right. Maybe I do worry too much," Scott grumbled.

"Scott, even with her being poisoned and being on an out-of-control train, if there ever was a time where Indiana's life has been in real danger, now is that time. Everyone knows how in love with her you are. You may not admit it to anyone. But we can see it in your eyes. I had that same glint when your mother was alive," Jeff admitted.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Scott sighed, "After our previous relationship, her mother tried to break us apart. She made me spend the last 15 years thinking she was dead. I guess I'm just too scared of losing her again after I just got her back."

Jeff didn't say anything in response. Instead, he dug into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a piece of jewelry before handing it to Scott. Instantly, his eldest was able to recognize it.

It was an Ice One Karat Diamond placed on top of a 14 karat Yellow Gold Solitaire ring. For any other man, that simple ring would hold very little significance. However, for Scott and Jeff, it held a significant importance. This ring caused Scott to look up at his father in amazement.

"Mum's engagement ring?!" Scott said in surprise.

"When I first laid eyes on your mother, I knew right away that she was the one. As I walked past the jewelry store, I saw this beautiful engagement ring in the window. I walked inside and on the spot; I placed the first deposit for the ring. Ever since, I'd place all the deposits on the ring until I had fully paid it off. Before learning I was going to go up in space, I proposed to your mother," Jeff recalled with a smile before adding, "Although…I would appreciate it if you and Indiana waited until you were married before you announce that I was going to become a grandpa."

Despite the ongoing situation, Scott couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Something that his parents enjoyed doing to him was telling him about how they were barely engaged when they realized that they were expecting their first child. Six months into their marriage, Jeff became the very first man to walk on the moon. As soon as he was out of the mandatory quarantine stint, Scott Carpenter Tracy was born. Jeff had barely made it in time for the birth.

"I hold no promise," Scott warned.

He wasn't lying. He really wasn't holding any promises on that. Because the minute she woke up…

He was going to take her into his arms and never let her go.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Jeff asked as he and Scott walked into the room.

"No change," Virgil sighed as Scott sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Gordon smirked as he held up a colorful book.

"Indiana's scrapbook!" Alan cackled.

"Come on, guys. She wouldn't want us to look at that," Scott said.

"Well, she can't exactly stop us," Gordon stated.

"Well, unlike you sticky beaks, I respect her privacy," Virgil decreed.

"Ooooh… Baby pictures," Alan smirked.

"Screw privacy!" Virgil decreed as they laid the scrapbook where they were able to see it.

"Awwww…she was a cute baby!" Gordon cooed.

"That she was," Scott agreed.

He wasn't lying. This photo was taken when Indiana was only a few hours born. Her cheeks were slightly chubby. Her brown eyes were wide and inquisitive. Her cute little heart-shaped mouth was open in laughter as her hands reached up for the camera.

The next page showed Indiana when she was taking her first step and dancing with her father (whose face was well hidden) around a living room. Then…the day her father left after her second birthday. It was clear she had been crying.

"Awwww…her and David!" Alan cheered at the photo of 5-year-old Indiana at a baseball game with David.

"I never thought I would see Indiana at a baseball game," Gordon sighed.

"Rooting for the Boston Red Sox!" Jeff cried in mock outrage before turning to the unconscious Indiana, "I will convert you to the San Francisco Giants if it's the last thing I do." **(AN: WHO WON THE WORLD SERIES!)**

They went through a lot more photos. The wedding of David and Sarah Evans, where Indiana was the flower girl. The birth of Linda and later on, Matthew. Random moments between Indiana and her family. Well…that is until they reached when Indiana was 15.

"Oh my God!" Virgil gasped.

"Is that…?" Alan trailed off.

"Yeah. That's me and Indiana," Scott admitted as they glanced at a photo of Scott and Indiana on the beach as teenagers, totally in love.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeff asked.

"Falling in love," Scott answered without hesitation, forcing himself to explain as Brains and TinTin came in, "It was when we first arrived at Outer Banks that summer. I had decided to explore the beach and decide what I was going to do over the summer when I saw Ana get caught in a rip as she went swimming. None of the lifeguards noticed that she was in trouble. Eventually, she went under. I dove in and saved her. We got to know each other and two weeks later, we were in love."

"So she's the reason why you were sneaking off over the summer," Gordon realized.

"We had to keep it a secret because of her mother. Her mother was abusing her. Physically, emotionally; you name it. She said that if she found out, she would die. And…I never wanted to lose her. Everything was perfect that summer. Heck. As soon as I met her, I bought this," Scott revealed as he held up the gold locket he always carried with him.

"That's so beautiful!" TinTin gasped, being the romantic.

"I'm gonna be sick," Gordon pretended to hurl, only to yelp in pain as he was whacked by…everyone in the room.

"One night, we went to the beach party that was being held for the teenagers. Ana and I went together. We danced with everyone else. Watched her stepfather perform his latest routine with his dance troupe. After the performance, we left," Scott paused as he remembered that night.

_Begin flashback  
__Scott and Indiana were laughing as they ran away from the party and further down the beach. No one had noticed their disappearance, which was what they wanted. They wanted to be alone. They wanted no one to disturb them. Scott smiled as he helped Indiana over some rocks before carrying her bridal style the rest of the way._

_"You ever gonna let me down?" Indiana asked, knowing that he wouldn't._

"_Nope," Scott shrugged as he planted a kiss on her neck._

_Indiana let out a breathless giggle as she felt a tingling sensation run through her. As cliché as it sounded, the night was turning out to be nothing short of magical. Scott was feeling the same way. He couldn't think of a better way to spend tonight. Eventually, they reached a blanket that was lying across the sand under the stars. Indiana leant up on her elbows as Scott laid her on the blanket and hovered over her. One of his hands was pressed into the blanket next to her to support his weight. His free hand ran up her arm, over her shoulder and along her neck until he settled it on her check._

"_I love you," Scott murmured._

_"I love you too," Indiana smiled._

_Smiling, Scott captured Indiana's lips with his own in a tender, passionate kiss. Instantly, she pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hand left her cheek and gripped her thigh, wrapping her leg around his hips, demanding closeness. His hand then wrapped itself around her waist, holding her against him._

_There was always an array of fireworks as they kissed. However, this was different. There was something else among the fireworks that were burning in an inferno. Shuddering, Scott broke the kiss, only to plant his hot mouth on her neck. Indiana gasped underneath him as his mouth mapped out all her sensitive spots and left marks he knew that she was going to have a hard time covering up the next day. Her hands brushed across his naval, coming dangerously close to the top of his shorts, causing him to tighten his grip on her and to stifle a groan of pleasure. Slowly, her hands ran up his chest, feeling his muscular torso. Eventually, she reached his shoulders and began pushing his already unbuttoned shirt down his strong arms. That caused Scott to stop and look deeply into his eyes. His eyes held dangerous lust, burning passion and intense love. Her own eyes held the same._

_"Are you sure?" Scott asked, not wanting to push her._

"_You're the one," Indiana told him seriously._

_That was all the convincing he needed. He pushed against her shoulders until her entire body was lying on the blanket. His lips reclaimed hers once again as he let her remove his shirt. His hands reached for the knot that held her dress together, swiftly untying it and uncovering her beautiful body._

_That night, the two lovers committed themselves to each other.  
__End flashback_

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Jeff boomed.

"Wow. Perfect Scott isn't so perfect," Alan cackled…only to yelp in pain as both Scott and TinTin whacked him…along with everybody else.

"The following day, her mother forced her family to leave earlier than planned. The last words I said to her were that I would always love her. I never thought I'd see her again. I tried to write to her. But she never responded. Later, I'd find out her mother hid the letters from her. Three months later, I received a letter from her mother. She had lied to me to keep us apart. She said that Indiana had slipped and fallen down three flights of stairs and died after breaking her neck. God. I was a mess. What made things worse was that supposedly, the funeral had already occurred and I wasn't able to say goodbye to her. So…I tried to kill myself. I grabbed some rope and a sturdy coat hanger and hung myself off a beam in my closet," Scott confessed.

Jeff felt his breath catch in his throat. He refused to believe it. Not his rock. Scott wasn't the kind of person that would just decide to take his own life on a whim. Then again, he thought to himself, love is known to turn the greatest men into fools.

"Grandma caught me and saved me in time. I spent four days in hospital afterwards. One night for testing and three for the usual 72-hour suicide watch. At first, I was upset that my attempt didn't work. I thought about trying again. But…then I thought that she wouldn't want me to do that. So I tried to move on. I focused on joining the Air Force. I saved a million lives for her. Then…you showed me her file and the rest, as they say, is history," Scott finished with a laugh.

"Scott, Indiana was pregnant…when she left," Gordon blurted.

"What?" Scott gaped in horror, refusing to believe that she would be carrying his child and not tell him.

"Three months after being forced to leave, she discovered she was pregnant with your child. She tried to write a letter to you with the ultrasound picture to tell you, saying that whether or not you decided to help out, she was going to keep the baby and raise it herself. But her mother caught her after finding out about the pregnancy. Things turned violent. Her mother said that the only way that she would be able to stay in the family is if she terminated the pregnancy and cut off all ties with you. Indiana refused, loving you and the child more than anything. Her mother lost it. Kicked her down the stairs. Indiana woke up three days later to heartbreaking news. She had lost the child and you had supposedly sent her a letter saying that you had met someone and moved on," Gordon told him.

"It was going to be a boy," Alan said, not helping Scott's dilemma, "She named him Arthur."

"I remember how David found out afterwards and it was the final straw for him. Sarah was kicked out of their apartment and forced to move in with her lover. Later, she received a notice saying that he had filed for divorce citing spousal abuse, adultery and irreconcilable differences and was intending on having full custody of all three of their children, including Indiana despite her being his stepchild. What helped his case even more was that David became Indiana's father legally upon his marriage," TinTin revealed.

"Well…at least there was a happy ending there," Jeff remarked.

"Until she started dating Jake," Alan retorted.

"If it weren't for John, she'd still be with him," TinTin pointed out.

"What became of him anyway?" Jeff wanted to know.

"Last Ana heard of him, he was beating to death in a prison riot," Scott answered.

"Moving on from all the depressing stuff, they're moving the Empire State Building!" Gordon randomly said.

"What?! That's today?!" Virgil said in disbelief.

"Today. And furthermore, right now!" Gordon went on as he looked at the watch.

"This I must see!" Virgil decreed.

Everyone else agreed as Scott switched on Indiana's TV. Almost immediately, the face of Ned Cook filled the screen, filling Scott with anger that was almost dangerous. Because he wasted his time at the danger zone protecting International Rescue, he couldn't be there to protect Indiana when she needed it. He remembered how weak she sounded over the radio after the attack was over. It just made him hate the sleezy reporter even more.

"_You are about to witness, folks, one of the greatest piece of engineering feats of all time._"

"Say, that's Ned Cook! You know, the guy I had to stop filming us at the oil well!" Scott said to everyone else, '_The reason I couldn't get to Ana in time…_'

"Yes, Scott. He'd do anything for a story," Jeff remarked.

"_In a few moments, the National Television Broadcasting System will show you a constructing job that leaves the building of the Pyramids in the shade. Today, the Empire State Building here at New York City is going to be moved 200 yards. Not piece by piece. But as it stands, all 1250 feet of it. First of all, we'll explain how this tremendous task is going to be performed. Incidentally, the reason the Empire State has to be moved is simple. The whole area around the great monument has been demolished to make way for modern development. But of course, we couldn't have the old Empire State knocked down, could we? No, sir!_"

"Sure would have liked to have been there today," Jeff confessed.

"Yeah. Me too," Scott agreed, "Ana wishes she could have seen it."

"_Now after tunneling under the foundations, hydraulic jacks were placed under the building. Then the jacks were raised and up she came! The next step was to lay a heavy-duty track under the building and run it to its new site. Now all that remains to be done is to move the giant building inch by inch to its new site. Sounds easy, doesn't it? But it took ten years of planning and two years of construction to get this far._"

"Hey. They started planning this when you guys were together that summer!" Alan joked.

"Add a year, Alan," Scott retorted as he ran his fingers through Indiana's hair, his fingertips grazing the rough material of her bandages.

"_Any minute now, these tremendous atomic engines will start to move this gigantic load to its new site. Wait for it…_"

Moments later, they heard the sound of the loud klaxon ringing around New York. It was time for the Empire State Building to be moved.

"_The signal's been given!_"

The screen changed from Ned Cook to a shot of the Empire State Building. Slowly, the building began to slide across the track that lay underneath it. After twelve years, it was finally happening. The Empire State Building was beginning to move along the track to its new site where it would stand forever. Ned Cook's voice could still be heard.

"_She's moving! Yes, she's moving! In all the years of my broadcasting, this must be the most breathtaking moment I have ever experienced! …Hold everything! Something's gone wrong! The ground is cracking beneath the track! It's like an earth tremor beneath my feet!_"

Everyone at the base (excluding the unconscious Indiana) knew this was bad. If the ground was giving way to the weight of the Empire State Building as it was being moved, the situation could turn deadly for Ned Cook, his cameraman and everyone else in the area.

"_There is something wrong! The atomic motors are shutting down! This is a mighty dangerous situation! The ground around the building is crumbling! We are in direct line of fire! But in the tradition of NTBS, we will stay in the danger zone to bring up-to-the-minute pictures of this fantastic spectacle!_"

"Crazy fool! Why doesn't he get the heck out of it?!" Jeff asked.

"Like you said, dad. He'll do anything for a story," Scott answered bitterly.

"_It looks as though it's going to be alright, folks. The ground has sided and stopped. But I don't think we'll see the Empire State move again today. …We have just been ordered off this site by the police. There is, I understand, a very real danger that the entire building could collapse at any moment. We will be on the air again as soon as-NOOOOOOOO!_"

Everyone watched in horror as they watched Ned Cook, his cameraman Joe and all of their equipment fall between the crack that had appeared in the floor. That picture was the last picture they saw before it disappeared and was replaced with a pink screen and an automatic voice.

"_We apologize for the loss of your picture. We have grave fears for the safety of Ned Cook. We hope to bring pictures of the minute-to-minute happenings in New York City in a few moments as soon as we can get a new outside broadcast unit in position._"

Eventually, they regained the picture that was lost when Ned and Joe fell. To their horror, they saw that the Empire State Building had collapsed over them. The moment turned morbid as they thought about the lives supposedly lost.

"They couldn't have stood a chance," Jeff sighed sadly.

"_What you are seeing is the result of this terrifying tragedy. The Empire State Building has crashed into a mountain of rubble. It is no more._"

"_HELP! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! HELP!_"

"That's Ned Cook's voice!" Scott recognized, as he suddenly sat up straighter.

"He's still alive!" Jeff cried.

"_One moment! It seems we have a miracle on our hands! That was Ned Cook's voice that we just heard!_"

"How can anybody be alive under all that lot?!" Scott asked.

"I don't know. But one thing's for sure. They'll never get him out," Alan answered.

"Now our equipment could do it, father. We've gotta get Ana and Thunderbird 2 out there right away!" Scott decreed…before remembering the situation.

"Scott, you're forgetting. Thunderbird 2 is out of commission and Indiana hasn't even awakened yet. There's nothing we can do," Jeff decreed.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, there will be no more transmissions from this station at the moment. Ned Cook is trapped under the rubbles of the Empire State Building and is in touch with us by his radio microphone. We will be using this channel to maintain contact with him. Alright, Ned Cook. Can you hear me?_"

"_I can hear you. Just before the building crashed, the ground collapsed underneath out feet. Then the building came down on top of us. Don't ask me why we weren't crushed. It was a miracle. We are now sitting in a hollow about ten feet wide. We're not hurt. But I can hear water seeping below._"

"Of course!" Brains cried, "That's the answer!"

"The answer to what, Brains?" Jeff pressed.

"Well, I've been trying to figure out why that area should suddenly collapse. Underground rivers!" Brains announced.

"Underground rivers?!" Scott repeated in confusion.

"Yes! Brains could be right!" TinTin agreed, "Many cities have rivers running beneath them!" **(AN: Interesting fact. Sydney is among the cities that has rivers running beneath them.)**

"If there was a river running under the Empire State Building, an undetected river, that could have caused the trouble!" Brains went on.

"That means the water will continue to seep into the hollow protecting Ned Cook! He'll drown!" Jeff cried.

"If only we could get along that river," Scott sighed, knowing that if they found the river, they could rescue Ned.

"That might be possible with Thunderbird 4," Brains said.

"But you can't airlift it to New York without Thunderbird 2!" TinTin protested.

"Then I'll have to go all the way by sea!" Gordon decided.

"You'd never make it! Thunderbird 4 is only a scout craft! She's got to be airlifted…somehow!" Virgil objected.

"I tell you I can make it on my own!" Gordon continued to press forward his idea.

"Look, Gordon. Not only is your suggestion dangerous. It's highly impractical. Even if you made it, you'd be in time for Ned Cook's funeral. Right now, I can get the commander of Sentinel and-," Jeff was cut off by Virgil's cries.

"That's it! That's it! The Sentinel! They put us out of action! They can put us back into action!" Virgil stated.

"I get the picture and I like it," Jeff decreed, "Now, here's what we do. Scott, takeoff for New York."

"Yes, sir," Scott agreed hesitantly as he pressed a kiss to Indiana's forehead and slipped something into her limp hand.

"I will take care of her until you get back," TinTin promised.

"Thank you!" Scott called back as he left.

"Gordon, launch Thunderbird 4 using emergency procedure and then proceed to the position where the fleet exercises are going on. I'll contact Washington and arrange for them to pick you up and rush you to New York," Jeff instructed.

"Yes, sir!" Gordon agreed joyfully as he ran off.

"Good luck, Gordon! What can I do, father?" Virgil immediately asked.

"Help Alan and TinTin watch Indiana," Jeff immediately answered as he stood up.

"Hey. What did Scott slip into her hand?" Alan pondered.

Jeff smiled as he turned over Indiana's hand and uncurled her limp fingers. It was the locket Scott had shown them before.

"I guess he's decided not to wait anymore," Jeff shrugged with a knowing smile.

* * *

"I'm not gonna wait anymore," Scott decreed as he flew Thunderbird 1 to New York, "As soon as this rescue's over, I'm going to man up and tell her I love her. Dad's right. I can't wait anymore. If I do, then it'll turn out to be too late. …Great. Now I'm talking to myself. This is Thunderbird 1 of International Rescue calling New York. Come in, Empire State Site Patrol."

"_Site Control to Thunderbird 1. Boy, are we glad you guys are around?!_"

"Is there any news of the trapped men?" Scott asked.

"_Well, we've drilled a pilot hole to supply them with air, lighting and food. Trouble is the water level's rising._"

"Now listen carefully. I want the entire area cleared," Scott requested.

"_Already done, pal. This site is unsafe. Could give way anytime._"

"Right. I'll be arriving in under 30 minutes. I'll need detailed plans of the underground river systems," Scott went on.

"_You'll have them as soon as you arrive._"

As soon as Scott disconnected the transmission between him New York, Scott received another transmission. This time from Gordon.

"_Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 4. I have made contact with Sentinel. I'm being taken aboard._"

"F.A.B. What is your estimated time of arrival at danger zone?" Scott asked.

"_24 hours, I'm afraid._"

"OK, Gordon. Do the best you can," Scott sighed.

If there was something both Scott and the Site Controller at the ruins of the Empire State could agree on, it was the fact that 30 minutes could seem to be 30 hours. Eventually, Scott had managed to reach New York and was preparing to land near the site control. He landed on a road where he thought there would be no danger from the underground river system. Afterwards, everything went by as they usually went by. Scott set up Mobile Control next to the Site Patrol and learned of the full situation. And now, he was ready to coordinate the rescue.

"Mobile Control calling International Rescue quarters," Scott spoke into the radio.

"_Go ahead, Scott._"

"OK, father. I'm here. I'm set up. Now here's the situation. Ned Cook and his cameraman are still alive. We can get food down to them. But the water is rising. Now according to our calculations, they'll be under the same time Gordon arrives," Scott explained.

"_Right, Scott. Here's what you do. Pass breathing aspirators down to them and keep them alive until Thunderbird 4 gets there._"

"F.A.B," Scott nodded before asking with worry in his voice, "How's she doing?"

"_Better. But she's not awake yet. Focus on the rescue, son. She'll be fine._"

"She your girlfriend?" one guy named Mark asked.

"You could say that," Scott answered mysteriously, "Can you supply the breathing aspirators?"

"We're working on it," the other guy named Matt nodded.

By now, night has fallen over New York and Scott was establishing contact with Ned.

"Hello, Ned. How you feeling?" Scott asked casually before turning serious again, "Now whatever happens, you stay with it."

"_That's easy to say, buddy. But it's been nine hours since you got on the scene._"

"I know, Ned. We're doing all we can," Scott promised.

"_Sure. I'm sorry. I guess this hanging around's getting to me. We're so helpless. And the cold... The water's freezing!_"

"Is it still rising?" Scott wanted to know.

"_Yeah. It's coming up faster now. At this rate, we'll have less than ten hours. We'll be under around 10am._"

"New York to Sentinel. What is your ETA?" Scott questioned.

"_We calculate 10:05am, Scott._"

"Well, er…that's going to leave things pretty tight. Can you get more speed?" Scott asked hopefully.

"_Answer: negative, Scott. Ten hours to New York it is._"

"OK, Gordon. I guess there's nothing we can do about it," Scott sighed, "Now how about that breathing gear?"

"We've located some units at the Navy Yard. They're on their way," Mark informed him.

"Well, that's something," Scott remarked.

"Still thinking about that girl?" Matt guessed, "Whoever she is, she's pretty lucky. I can tell you're truly in love with her. I think about my own girlfriend all the time. Likewise with Mark, except for him, it's his wife. What's your girl's name?"

Scott hesitated, knowing that if he answered, he could risk revealing their identity before finally answering, "I call her Ana. I'm kinda worried about her. She's had an accident recently. Pretty badly injured. She's still to wake up from it. All I wanted to do was to stay by her side and wait until she woke up and tell her how much I love her. But I'm here trying to save Ned and Joe."

"I'm sure she'd understand. I just hope she turns out to be alright. My advice: don't wait until it's too late," Mark warned.

"Don't plan on it," Scott vowed before turning back to the radio, "Any increase in the level, Ned?"

"_Yeah. We'll be under by nine o'clock._"

"Nine?! That means Gordon will be one hour too late!" Scott cried.

"Matt's sending down the breathing gear now," Mark told him.

"At what capacity are the air tanks?" Scott wanted to know.

"Two hours supply," Mark answered.

"That cuts the safety time by an hour then. And that allows no setbacks," Scott stated.

"_Hey! The water's coming up faster still! I reckon we've got about two hours left! Just two short hours!_"

"Well, that means you'll have to wear your breathing gear for the last two hours," Scott said.

"_You're sure cutting things fine. Not gonna leave much air in our tanks._"

"I know. But we can still do it. And we're gonna do it. OK?" Scott promised.

"_We'll have to use the air soon. Or we'll drown._"

"Hold on as long as you can. The last atom of air in those tanks could mean the difference between life and death," Scott objected.

"_Joe's in a bad way. This freezing water's getting to him. We can't hold on! The water's up to our mouths! We'll have to…_"

Scott's heart froze when he heard Ned and Joe begin their struggle to breath. Suddenly, he found him back inside Thunderbird 1 when Indiana was attacked. He remembered how he had felt when he heard her struggle to stay conscious. Scared. Worried. He couldn't live through that. Not again. Not so soon.

"The masks! Put the masks on!" Scott shouted just like he had shouted at Indiana to stay awake while Mark and Matt glanced at the Field Commander worriedly, "Ned, can you hear me?! Are you OK?! Ned! Come on!"

"_It's OK. We've got the gear on. Now we've gotta sit here and wait for our air to run out._"

Scott let out the breath of relief he didn't realize he was holding. They were OK. For now. He glanced at his hands. They were slightly burned from his actions. They were slightly burned from when he pounded at the hot metal of Thunderbird 2's door to get inside and save Indiana from being burned alive. When Brains saw the burns on his hands, he tried to give Scott a check up. However, Scott had refused, saying that Indiana needed it more than he did. Glancing out at the sun beginning to rise over the horizon, he was lost in thought. However, he was brought back to the harsh reality by Gordon's voice on the radio.

"_Sentinel to Mobile Control. Approaching New York. I am returning to Thunderbird 4._"

"F.A.B, Gordon. What is your ETA now?" Scott asked.

"_I'll be near danger zone in 20 minutes. Hope I can find that river mouth._"

"So can I. In 20 minutes, Ned and Joe run out of air," Scott announced.

When he would later look back on this day, he would say this was one of the hardest assignments they have ever had during their time of operation. Sure. They have been short on time in numerous situations preceding this one. However, this was different. The men were underwater. Freezing. Low on oxygen. They would be lucky to survive.

"_Mobile Control from Thunderbird 4. Moving towards East River estuary now._"

"Thunderbird 4's on its way, Ned. Now's the air now?" Scott questioned.

"_Too fast for my liking. Can your buddy get here in time?_"

"Yep. He can make it. He's gotta make it," Scott muttered to himself before asking, "Any luck, Gordon?"

"_Negative. No sign of an entrance. …Hey. Wait. I've picked up something. I think I've got it._"

"He's still gotta navigate that underground river. He'll never reach them in time," Scott sighed before an idea – one he should have thought of before – struck him, "Ned, you've gotta find that underground river from your end. That water is flooding in from some hole. You find it. Thunderbird 4 is on its way."

"_I'm not sure Joe can make it._"

"Well, he's got to make it. Snap him out of it. Swim around and find that entrance," Scott pleaded.

"_I've found it, Scott. I'm moving upstream. So far, we're in luck. It's big enough for navigation._"

"Keep at it, Ned. Thunderbird 4 is on its way!" Scott enforced.

Scott had no idea how many times he told them Thunderbird 4's on its way. Honestly, he didn't care. He had to keep enforcing that thought onto those men. That was the only way to keep him focused and encourage them to keep swimming. That was all they needed to do. They needed to just keep swimming. **(Gordon: Nice Finding Nemo reference. Me: I try. Scott: I don't know them.)**

"Sir, there's a message that just came in from Central Control. It's pretty serious, I'm afraid," Matt informed him.

"Well, things couldn't get any worse than they are now," Scott shrugged, "Now what's their problem?"

"The land subsidence is spreading. It looks like the Fulmer Finance building is in danger now. It could go over as well," Matt announced.

"Fulmer Finance?! Now which building is that?!" Scott demanded.

"That one," Matt answered as he pointed to the slanting building near the rubbles of the Empire State Building, "Lucky, everyone was evacuated from that area."

"Well, that's not the point! That building's gonna collapse right on top of that rescue hole and it's gonna start a tidal current that'll hit those guys like an avalanche!" Scott gasped in horror.

"_Tell International Rescue they've got about two and one half minutes before that building goes over! Dr. Adams thinks that after that, anything can happen!_"

'_Of course their geologist is Arizona. Ana's right about one thing! That girl is practically everywhere we are!_' Scott thought to himself, '_Maybe we should recruit her…_'

"Thanks, Gunner," Matt thanked before turning to Scott, "I guess you heard that."

"Thunderbird 4 from Rescue Control! Gordon! Can you hear me?!" Scott shouted into the radio, almost scaring Mark and Matt who just sat there patiently.

"_Loud and clear, Scott! No sign of those fellas as yet!_"

"Gordon! Now listen! You've got to locate them within the next two minutes! There's another building up here that's going to collapse and the impact could cave in the whole area where those guys are swimming!" Scott cried.

"_I tell you what, Scott! Leave the frequency open and they can try to guide me to them! I wonder where the heck they are!_"

'_That's a good question, Gordon,_' Scott thought to himself, '_Where the heck are they? And where's Ana when you need her to describe the medical risks of the situation?!_'

Ned's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"_The end of the gauge reads empty. And Joe is in a bad way._"

"Now don't panic. There's probably still some air left in those tanks," Scott reassured them.

"_We found it! There's just enough room to get through! Come on, Joe! Swim!_"

"That tower's gonna give any moment!" Matt warned as they saw the building slouch forward even more and rubble begin to fall from the roof to the ground, "Boy! I wouldn't like to be under that baby when she goes over!"

"Gordon, any signal from them yet?" Scott asked.

"_Afraid not, Scott!_"

"Well, keep going! We've got to find him!" Scott snapped.

It was clear that the situation was getting to him as well as the exhaustion that came with it. He hasn't had a wink of sleep since he went to bed the night before Indiana's crash, which was shown by the purple bags under his brilliant blue eyes. Stubble was beginning to form on his face. His body was covered in sweat. Patches of red covered his face to indicate burns from the sun's UV rays. His chocolate brown hair was disarrayed from the amount of times he ran his fingers through the locks in frustration. Needless to say, he looked like attractive shit.

"_I've come to a wall of rock! It's a dead end! …Hold it! No! It's a sharp bend! The tunnel goes off to the right! …They're close! If only they could hold on just a few more seconds!_"

"Ned, you've gotta keep going! Search for Thunderbird 4's beacon! Look out for a beacon! Ned! Joe! Swim! Swim!" Scott pleaded the two trapped men.

"_Joe! They found us! Joe! Come on! We gotta swim! Swim, Joe! Come on! Swim!_"

"_I can't see them, Scott! I can't see them!_"

'_No! Not now! Not when we are so close!_' Scott thought to himself.

Glancing up, he saw the Fulmer Finance building even closer to collapse. Unless Gordon found Ned and Joe in time, all hope will be lost. If they ever needed a miracle, they needed one now.

"_OK! I've got them! Ned, this is Thunderbird 4! I'm opening hatch! Swim into hatch! …I've got them, Scott! We've made it!_"

"Right! Now beat it, Gordon! Get the heck out of there!" Scott ushered before seeing the building finally begin to collapse, "GORDON! SHE'S FALLING! DOWN!"

Without thinking about it, Scott, Mark and Matt dove for cover. The building gave way and disappeared like most of the rubble from the Empire State Building did. All Scott could do now was pray that Gordon, Ned and Joe made it out safely. That was one of the hardest things for Scott to do during any rescue assignment. Sit by and watch his friends and family put their lives on the line to save others. Rarely, he was able to join his brothers in the line of duty and get his hands duty. Whenever he did, he always made sure that he was the one in the most danger. So he could protect his brothers from any unexpected dangers. John. Virgil. Gordon. Alan. Brains. TinTin. Jeff. Lady Penelope. Parker. Indiana. All of them. There was no way he would willingly allow them to risk their lives while he was able to.

"Gordon! Gordon! Can you hear me?! Gordon, are you OK?!" Scott screamed into the radio, "GORDON! COME IN!"

"_Do you have to yell so loud?!_"

Scott didn't hold back in his laughter at Gordon's response. Typical Gordon. Always trying to make a joke out of everything and put a smile on their faces. Throughout the laughter, he let out the sighs of relief he had been holding back. Everything was OK now.

Well…almost everything.

* * *

Scott sighed tiredly as the turntable he stood on took him into the command centre. It took them a while. But they had arranged for Gordon to find land and leave Ned and Joe in the care of New York's finest doctors that were available. Neither of them knew what had turned out of the newsreader and the cameraman. But they knew that they would eventually find out for themselves.

"You look tired," Jeff stated.

"Thanks, dad," Scott thanked sarcastically as he walked past him suppressing a yawn.

"Get some sleep!" Jeff called after him.

"How's she doing?" Scott asked TinTin.

"She hasn't woken up," TinTin sighed, "Brains is beginning to suspect some kind of brain damage. If she doesn't wake up soon, well…"

"I get it," Scott cut her off respectfully, "Have you been watching her all night?"

"I wanted you to know if something had changed while you were out," TinTin yawned.

"TinTin, go get some rest. I'll watch her," Scott promised.

Not in the mood to argue, TinTin nodded and left the room, leaving the two alone. Tiredly, Scott sighed and sat on the bed next to her, holding her hand that was placed on her stomach.

"I know you're there," she whispered.

Scott gasped and turned his full body towards her. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes and gazed at him with happiness, tiredness and relief. Hardly able to hold back anymore, he cupped his face in her hands and crashed his lips on hers. The kiss was rough. Passionate. Desperate. Everything they dreamed. They kissed until they had run out of air and pulled back.

"When did you wake up?" Scott asked.

"When you came in," Indiana answered as Scott lay down next to her, "You look like shit."

"So do you," Scott retorted.

"That's nice," Indiana rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Indiana froze when she felt something cool and metallic resting in her hand. Bringing her hand up, she saw the same gold heart-shaped locket Scott always carried with him. With wide eyes, she gazed at him. He didn't say a word. Instead, he simply took the locket from her hand and fastened it around her neck before kissing her again. As he kissed his way down her neck and across her chest, he kept on murmuring the same three words over and over again.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," he murmured before placing a kiss over her breast where he knew where her heart would be, "I never stopped. I never will. I'm not gonna wait anymore. I'm not gonna wait for fate to make its choice. I'm done waiting. I love you, Indiana Evans. I want to scream it to the world. I can't wait anymore. Because if you do, something like this could happen again and I could lose you. And I can't bare that."

"I love you too," Indiana whispered before kissing him again and taking in his tired appearance, "You should get some sleep."

"I don't wanna leave you," Scott objected.

"Then don't," Indiana murmured.

Without hesitation, Scott climbed under the covers next to her and held her close. As soon as her head was snuggled into his chest, she fell asleep again. Being injured was tiring her out and she needed as much rest as possible. Softly, Scott ran his fingers through her silky brown hair until he too fell asleep. They were tired. They were hurt.

* * *

However, that didn't stop them from accepting the invitations that were extended to the Tracy family and their dates to attend The Ned Cook Show a few days later. Everyone that attended took dates to the event. Alan brought TinTin as his date. Virgil brought Arizona as his date. Jeff brought his mother as his date. Gordon decided to be a good friend and bring Brains as his 'plus one.' And Scott brought Indiana along as his date. The only person not there was John who was still aboard Thunderbird 5. But he would be listening to the telecast.

All of the girls were looking beautiful. In fact, when they came out of the hotel ready to go, every single male in the vicinity had to collect their jaw from the floor. TinTin was wearing a conservative blue-and-white stripe button-up dress with simple white heels and her hair up in a modest style. Arizona was wearing a dark purple dress with black high heels and her hair in a half-up-half-down style. Grandma Tracy was wearing a brown fur coat over her black dress and black shoes. Her hair was in a low bun.

But Indiana was the most beautiful girl in the show as Scott had told her before. She was wearing a beautiful royal blue halter neck dress that had a sweetheart neckline and lace material sewn to the bottom of the dress. On her feet, she wore small, simple royal blue heels and her hair was up in a low bun with a braid across her head. Also on her head was a bandage that covered her right temple and along with it, the cut she had sustained during the tragic accident in Thunderbird 2. Around her neck, she wore the locket Scott had given her a few days before. They were making no attempt to hide their blossoming romance to the others. Whether it be everyone back home on Tracy Island or the strangers they faced everyday including the multiple lives they saved. They loved each other and weren't afraid to show it. That's all that mattered to them.

They watched as the gold curtains opened to reveal the sign as the orchestra played. At the side of the stage, there was a man standing there in a brown tuxedo. He would be introducing Ned Cook who would then begin the marvelous show.

"Good evening! Welcome, once again, to the Ned Cook show! As you know, Ned has not missed a show in the last 167 weeks! A few days ago, Ned was involved with his cameraman in a disaster from which there seemed to be no escape! But true to his unique record, Ned is here tonight! Ladies and gentlemen, Ned Cook!" the announcer introduced.

The place was filled with momentous applause as Ned came out to centre stage in his wheelchair. Obviously, among his injuries were cuts to the head and paralysis from the waist down. It was a tragic outcome for the relentless reporter. But at least, he and his cameraman were still alive and able to live life. That was all they would ever ask for.

"Thank you. Thank you, friends. As you see, I made the show. And what a show we have for you tonight. But first, I have one very important thing to say. My cameraman and I are only alive today because of the unselfish action that is dedicated to its chosen task of rescuing people who normally would certainly die. I refer to International Rescue. I'm going to take the opportunity to thank the people behind that great organization. No one knows where they are or where they come from. But come, they do and help, they bring. I only hope somehow, my words will reach those gallant people. International Rescue, on behalf of Joe and myself, I thank you from the bottom of my heart," Ned decreed.

The applause was even more thunderous then when Ned raced across the stage. Every single person around the world knows of the good work International Rescue do. They knew how they always saved people's lives when all hope seemed lost. They knew how they weren't afraid to risk their lives for the greater good.

Gordon, Alan, TinTin, Virgil, Arizona, Scott, Indiana, Brains, Jeff and Grandma Tracy all had a hard time stifling their laughter at the irony of it all. If only Ned knew that the members of International Rescue were sitting in the audience for his show…

The night went on to be a success. Indiana smiled when she saw her stepfather reunite with his dance troop and perform a dance routine to _Live While We're Young _byOne Direction…and the fact the boys cringed when the song came on. She decided to make a mental note to put the song on their iPods when they got back.

* * *

Scott and Indiana laughed as they stumbled into their hotel room on a high. Not the kind of high that was induced by taking illegal drugs and drinking too much. But the kind of high that could only be induced by pure, unconditional love. Indiana smiled as Scott gently pushed her against the wall and silenced her laughter with a kiss. Wanting the kiss to last, Scott pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you," Scott told her.

Ever since he told her a few days ago, he never stopped saying those three words. To him, it didn't matter how many times he said it. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed telling her how much he loved her…and showing it.

"How much?" Indiana smiled coyly, knowing where this would lead.

"Want me to prove it to you?" Scott smirked as he ground his hips into hers, making his want clear.

"Have you got all night?" Indiana retorted.

"I've got forever!" Scott retorted as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

They knew that his brothers would be annoyed with them for keeping up all night. But…it wasn't their fault.

The hotel should really be considering soundproofing the rooms.

* * *

**Me: Why yes. Yes they should.**

**Scott: You are a perve, IceGirl.**

**Gordon: Why didn't you write a smut?!**

**Me: Gordon, I'm already on page 31 of Microsoft and going over 10000 words. It's the longest chapter I've done in a while. And considering I'm 16 tomorrow, I think I've written enough.**

**Scott: YAY! YOU'RE 16!**

**Gordon: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Me: Awwwwww…thanks, guys!**

**Scott: I made you something. *****holds up model of Thunderbird 1*******

**Me: Thanks, Scott! *****hugs Scott*******

**Gordon: I got you this. *****holds up model of Thunderbird 4*******

**Me: Thanks, Gordo!**

**Scott: Virgil, Alan and John will be along later to give you models of their Thunderbird machines.**

**Gordon: And Brains will let you take Thunderbird 6 into the air and Lady Penelope will take you for a drive in FAB 1.**

**Me: She's not driving, is she?**

**Scott: No.**

**Gordon: Thank God.**

**Me: One thing that would be a really awesome birthday present is if you guys leave awesome reviews.**

**Scott: That's all she's asking.**

**Gordon: Please don't disappoint. You all know what it's like to turn 16.**

**Me: And hopefully, I'll be going for my learner's soon. So wish me luck.**

**Scott: Good luck.**

**Gordon: May the force be with you.**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: BYE!**


	20. End of the Road

**Me: **_**Don't turn away! I need to say you are the one who leaves me breathless! Don't runaway! I wanna stay as long as I can be with you! Now I know I never meant to break a promise! I never meant to say goodbye! Don't turn away! I wanna stay as long as I can be with you…**_

**Scott: Haven't heard you sing that for a while.**

**Gordon: Hey. SHE'S OFFICIALLY 16!**

**Me: YAY! I'm old enough to drive! And I'm gonna start hitting the books because next month is when I'm going for my learner's!  
**

**Scott: I wish you good luck.**

**Gordon: What did you do for your birthday?**

**Me: Well, last Saturday, I went out to dinner at an Italian restaurant with my parents, my brothers, their other halves and two of my dear friends. When my actual birthday happened, I went to the Peter Pan ballet. Then…on Saturday, I'm going up in a Tiger Moth doing stunts and stuff. While I still remember…**

**REVIEW REPLIES!  
**

**bubzchoc: **_**brilliant cant wait for more**_

**Thanks!**

**LexieatFive: **_**Happy birthday! Great chapter to fit great episode! Love this story!  
**_

**Awwwwww…thanks!**

**Iusabella94: **_**loved it happy birthday sweetie Iusabella94**_

**Thanks!**

**Marianne 16: **_**really sweet chapter and have a lovely birthday!  
**_

**Thanks, Marianne! And don't worry. I had a lovely birthday.**

**Scott: She slept through her Grandma's call.**

**Gordon: She was tired!**

**Me: I did catch up with her. DISCLAIMER!  
**

_**Thunderbirds**_** rightfully belongs to their respective owners.**

**© Indiana Evans and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Scott: Better get ready to torment the sprout!**

**Gordon: 'Cause Eddie Houseman is in the house!**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: ENJOY!  
**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the incident involving Thunderbird 2 and the Sentinel. For Indiana, it has been an upward climb both physically and emotionally. Scott and Indiana were more in love than they were before if it was possible. They did eventually find out about the bet Gordon and Alan started and got their payback. One downside was that whenever someone walked into a room where they were making out, they would scream at them, 'Get a room!'

Scott's love for Indiana was shown when he took a bullet for her. Fortunately, it was only a flesh wound. But it didn't save him from getting told off by Indiana. She went off at him, saying that he shouldn't do that and it could get him killed. His exact words were,

"_**If I died saving you, then it would be worth it.**_"

"Something on your mind, Indiana?" TinTin asked knowingly as she turned from her reflection in the mirror where she was applying makeup wearing a beautiful dress, "Perhaps a certain Tracy?"

"Have you been in love so much, it hurts?" Indiana sighed.

"I know what you mean," TinTin chuckled, "Scott is an amazing man. He's lucky to have you."

"I think I'm the lucky one," Indiana smiled.

"I tend to disagree, young lady. I think it's my grandson who's the lucky one," Grandma Tracy corrected as she walked into the room laying a pink dress with a red cape sewn onto it, "Well, here it is, TinTin. Did the best I could."

"Why, Mrs. Tracy! It's beautiful!" TinTin gushed.

"Now we must think of a special occasion for you to wear it. Or…for a special person," Grandma Tracy pondered.

"Now, Mrs. Tracy. Just who did you have in mind?" TinTin wanted to know.

"I think I know who," Indiana smirked suggestively.

"Well, I know someone who's got you very much in mind. Young Alan's a mighty handsome boy," Grandma Tracy said slyly, causing TinTin to figure out Grandma Tracy's intentions.

"Let me guess. Now that Scott and I are together, you're gonna try and set up Alan and TinTin?" Indiana guessed, "I want in!"

* * *

"Knight to E5," Brains said to himself as he made the first move on the chessboard.

"I know when you have an idea in your head, Indiana. You better not go through it," TinTin warned.

"I hold no promises," Indiana smirked before making her move on the chessboard, "Queen to E5."

"Fancy a game, Indiana?" Brains offered.

"Bring it on, Brains," Indiana challenged as she sat opposite him.

"Aircraft approaching the island," Gordon reported as Alan's portrait changed to a radar of the island.

"Castle to E4," Brains said as he made his move again.

"Nice move," Indiana complimented.

"It's going," Gordon said as Jeff joined him.

"You're wrong, Gordon," Scott corrected as he stood on the balcony.

"Looks like it's coming to land," Jeff observed…before realizing that it was, "It _is_ coming in to land! Operation Cover-Up!"

"Just act…not like your crazy selves," Indiana suggested as she knocked one of Brains' pieces to the ground.

"Love you too, Ana!" Scott called after her sarcastically.

"You get what I mean," Indiana rolled her eyes with a smirk…only to lose it when Brains knocks one of her pieces to the ground, "Touché. …Checkmate."

"Wha?" Brains stuttered as Indiana walked up to Scott.

"Hey, beautiful," Scott greeted as he pulled her towards him.

"Hey, yourself," Indiana smiled as he kissed her nose, earning a chuckle from him when she scrunched up her face.

"I wonder who it can be," TinTin pondered aloud as she looked up from her magazine.

"Let's hope it's no one from my family," Indiana prayed.

"Well, whoever it is, let's hope they don't stay long," Scott remarked.

"Yeah. It'd be kind of awkward if we got an emergency call," Jeff stated.

"A gentleman to see you, Mr. Tracy. A Mr. Eddie Houseman," Kyrano announced.

"Eddie. Eddie Houseman," TinTin greeted happily.

"Phew. It's not family," Indiana sighed in relief.

"Err…hi…I guess," Eddie greeted Indiana awkwardly, "I'm Eddie."

"Indiana," Indiana introduced herself as they shook hands.

"I'm Scott. Her boyfriend," Scott piped in, emphasizing the word _boyfriend_ when he noticed the way he was checking her out.

After Eddie was introduced to everyone, he and TinTin disappeared for the rest of the day. Everyone else went on to do their own things, praying that they didn't receive an emergency call. Alan spent most of the time moping by the piano. Virgil and Gordon were sitting on the balcony and decided to torment Alan.

"Say, where's TinTin got to, Gordon?" Virgil asked Gordon slyly.

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't heard, Virgil! Oh, this Prince Charming came in and is really sweeping her off her feet!" Gordon answered with a smirk.

"No!" Virgil gasped mockingly.

"Yeah!" Gordon agreed.

"Was he as handsome as I am, Gordon?" Virgil questioned cheekily.

"Nearly, Virgil. Nearly," Gordon nodded.

"Knock it off. Hey, fellas?" Alan pleaded, earning laughs from Virgil and Gordon, "What's got in everybody? Seems the only thing to talk about is Eddie and TinTin. They're just friends. That's all. Friends."

"That's right, Alan. And don't let these two lunatics tell you otherwise," Indiana warned as she came in with some cocoa while gesturing to Virgil and Gordon.

"Lunatics?!" Virgil and Gordon repeated, mock offence laced in their voices.

"You heard me right," Indiana rolled her eyes.

"Love's made you different," Gordon remarked.

"You'll be the same way one day," Indiana smirked.

"She's right, you know," Virgil agreed eagerly.

"Oh great. Three of my brothers have been bitten by the infamous love bug," Gordon sighed, "Scott from a gorgeous medic. Virgil from a mysterious geologist. Alan from a Malaysian beauty."

"And John's on his way from getting bitten by the love bug from a certain author," Indiana winked.

"How about we not talk about love?" Alan suggested bitterly.

"I need to get a girlfriend," Gordon sighed.

"Don't rush it," Indiana warned.

When everyone left him alone, Alan took to moping on the balcony as he watched Eddie whisk TinTin around the island on a motorboat and the smile on her face. There was no denying that he was so in love with her, it hurt just as much. However, he loved her enough to let her go if she found a man who made her happy. He just wished it didn't hurt as much.

* * *

"Hey, TinTin," Indiana greeted as she walked into TinTin's room.

"Hey, Indiana," TinTin responded warmly as she twirled around in her new dress, "What do you think?"

"You look nice," Indiana complimented, "You going out with Eddie again?"

"Yes. He's waiting for me downstairs," TinTin nodded eagerly.

Indiana sighed as she saw the picture of Eddie on TinTin's dressing table, "TinTin, don't you think you're…_rushing_ into things with Eddie a little bit too fast? All you're gonna do is get hurt."

"He won't hurt me, Indiana," TinTin shook her head, "He cares about me too much."

"Even guys who promise they won't ever hurt you will do so without realizing. They think they're doing it because they believe they know what's best for you. But all they do is end up hurting the one they love most and push them away. Trust me. Rushing into things too fast will only result in you getting hurt. And, as your best friend, it's my duty to protect you," Indiana decreed.

"Well, not everyone can have a steady relationship like you and Scott," TinTin stated, causing Indiana to bite her lip, "It is a steady relationship, right?"

"Not at first," Indiana admitted, "He asked me to marry him."

"Are you serious?!" TinTin gaped at Indiana, surprised that Scott rushed into it so soon, "So you and Scott are engaged?"

"TinTin, I said no," Indiana revealed.

"W-w-what?" TinTin stuttered like Brains in disbelief, "Honey, if a gorgeous guy like Scott got down on one knee and asked me to marry him, I wouldn't hesitate." **(Me: I hear that, honey! Scott: You're too young to date. Gordon: She's not too young! She's 16, for God's sake! Don't worry. She'll include that scene at the end!)**

"I wanted to say yes. But I thought it was too soon," Indiana defended himself, "But he promised that when he believed it was the right time, he'd ask me again. Before, he tried to talk me into coming with him to the mainland and getting married straightaway."

"Well, you two had to spend 15 years apart before you finally found each other. Scott also spent those 15 years thinking that you were dead due to your mother. Why wouldn't he want to take you away and marry you?" TinTin retorted.

"I know. But I want to go slow," Indiana shrugged before winking, "But not too slow…"

"You're terrible," TinTin chuckled when she figured out what she was insinuating as she went to walk out of the room, only to run into her father, "Oh hello, father."

"Oh! Uh, TinTin! You look beautiful!" Kyrano complimented, "You've done your hair a different way."

"Yes. Do you like it, father?" TinTin asked.

"Well, he seems like a nice young man. You're going out again?" Kyrano guessed.

"Yes. He's waiting for me downstairs," TinTin nodded.

"Don't you think you're rushing into things too fast with Eddie?" Kyrano wanted to know.

"Thank you!" Indiana sighed in relief as she appeared next to TinTin in the doorway, "I've been trying to tell her the same thing since I came in here! Oh! What I told you before stays between us."

"I understand," TinTin reassured her.

* * *

TinTin walked downstairs to realize that Kyrano and Indiana were right to warn her. Eddie had boarded his plane and was running down the runway for takeoff. This confused TinTin. What would make him leave so quickly?

"He had some pretty bad news from the road camp, TinTin," Jeff explained gently.

"And he couldn't even wait to say goodbye," TinTin sighed sadly.

"Guess his company means a great deal to him, TinTin. He'll write to you," Jeff promised, "Although, and I speak from a male point of view, men who think that work is more important than romance is a waste of time."

"I hear that," Indiana concurred, "I've actually seen some of the strongest marriages crumble to pieces because some of the doctors I worked with at Mass General spent more time at the hospital then they did at home with their families. That's one of the dangers of being a doctor in a hospital. Not a lot of time for a relationship. Although…most of the time, it's because the doctors started cheating on their husbands/wives with patients or other doctors in the hospital."

"Well, that finishes Eddie as far as TinTin concerned," Scott remarked as he wrapped his arms around Indiana from behind and pulled her against him, planting a soft kiss in her hair.

"Lucky we didn't have a call while he was here, wasn't it, father?" Virgil asked.

"Yes. Yes it was, Virgil," Jeff agreed.

"I wonder what sort of trouble they got on that road," Scott pondered.

"Monsoon season over there, honey. Anything can happen," Indiana shrugged, "I'd better go talk to TinTin."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Indy," Virgil promised, noticing that Scott was refusing to let her go, "You can talk to her in the morning."

"Well, one thing's for certain," Indiana stated, "Alan will probably do cartwheels. Not where TinTin's concerned, of course."

"Yeah. The sprout was moping the entire time Eddie was here," Scott pointed out.

"Jealousy's a curse," Indiana sighed.

* * *

It was the next day and TinTin was relaxing by the pool as if nothing had happened. However, everyone knew of the heartbreak she was feeling. Despite how much she tried to hide it, it was still clear as day. Grandma Tracy and Indiana watched as Alan walked up to TinTin to try and cheer her up. Immediately, they knew.

This was going to be good.

"Hi, TinTin. Mind if I join you?" Alan asked, earning no response from the Malaysian, "I-I-I thought I'd like to do a bit of waterskiing today. Would you like to join me?"

"No thank you, Alan. I don't feel like it," TinTin declined kindly.

"Pretty mean of that Eddie walking out like that," Alan remarked, causing TinTin to stand up and walk away abruptly, leaving Alan to stand by Grandma Tracy and Indiana hurt, "What did I say?! Grandma, Indiana, did you see that?! What did I say?!"

"Just all the wrong things, Alan," Grandma Tracy sighed.

"As usual," Indiana mumbled, earning a glare from Alan, "You know I love you."

"Gee, guys. Guess I'm no good at making fancy speeches. What am I gonna do? Things were swell before that Eddie came along. Grandma, Indiana, what am I gonna do?" Alan asked them desperately.

"Leave things to me, Alan. Just leave things to me," Grandma Tracy smirked.

"Whatever you're planning, I want in," Indiana requested.

* * *

A few hours later, Indiana was with the other Tracy boys in the command centre. Later on, John radioed in after receiving a _very interesting_ emergency call about an accident at a construction site where charges detonated prematurely due to a landslide and the tractor was knocked to the edge of the road with the person still trapped inside. To make matters worse, the person still has a case of charges aboard and if the tractor goes over the edge, the person's gonna be blown sky high.

"_I told them we'd be there, father. I hope I did right._"

"Of course you did right, son. What's that supposed to mean, anyway?" Jeff wanted to know.

"_I left the name of the guy that's gonna be rescued to last._"

"Who is he?" Indiana asked nervously.

"_Eddie Houseman._"

"Eddie Houseman?!" Alan repeated in surprise.

"Uh-oh," Indiana muttered under her breath.

"Father, he knows us," Scott pointed out.

"That's right, Scott. Eddie knows us," Jeff agreed, know what could happen if they rescue him.

"That means we can't help? Is that what you're saying, dad?!" Alan asked hopefully, causing Indiana to whack him up the head for his stupidity.

"No, Alan," Jeff objected, "Thank you, Indiana."

"You're welcome," Indiana responded.

"But if we go through with this, we're gonna break our cover. And we all know how essential it is to keep this outfit a secret," Scott reminded everyone.

"But we also can't turn down an emergency call," Indiana retorted, "Look. I get it. The secrecy is important. But so are people's lives. I'm sure you can find a way to rescue him without him seeing you."

"_So what do we do? Turn this call down?_"

"No, John. We don't turn down any call. We've done everything we could to hide our identity. But not at the risk of wasting a person's life. Indiana's right. While keeping our cover intact is essential, people's lives are more important," Jeff decreed, "Carry on, Scott."

"Yes, sir," Scott nodded as he grabbed Indiana's hand.

"I'm staying," Indiana objected as she slid her hand out of his grasp, "Hey. If the rescue's gonna be performed in the air, I don't see the necessity of me coming along?"

"True," Scott shrugged as he kissed her and disappeared, "Love you."

"Love you too," Indiana smiled.

"You make me sick," Alan said to Indiana, pretending to vomit.

"So when you and TinTin start dating, you're not gonna be the exact same?" Indiana retorted.

"Maybe less sickening," Alan shrugged, "Hey. Your boyfriend's gonna radio in soon."

"_International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. Changing to horizontal flight._"

Indiana didn't even realized that she had zoned out until she noticed that Jeff had finished briefing Virgil on the situation involving Eddie Houseman,

"OK, Virgil. That's the brief. Use the magnetic grabs. Alan can help you on this one. Any questions?"

"No, sir," Virgil and Alan chorused.

"Away you go. Good luck," Jeff bid as Virgil and Alan walked off.

"Hopefully, he keeps his head," Indiana prayed, "Now if you'll excuse me, Grandma Tracy needs my help with something."

Jeff chuckled slightly. Ever since Grandma Tracy had moved to the island, the two always found ways to spend time together. After learning Indiana's grandparents were dead for her mother's and stepfather's sides and unknown for her biological father's side, Grandma Tracy immediately took to being the grandmother figure in Indiana's life since she had always wanted a granddaughter and she knew from the beginning that Scott and Indiana would end up together.

* * *

Indiana and Grandma Tracy immediately began planning their little scheme. After an hour of deliberation, Indiana came up with a perfect plan. One that they would put in action as Grandma Tracy fitted TinTin into a dress she was planning to sew for her. Indiana nodded to Grandma Tracy and their plan was underway.

"Oh dear," Grandma Tracy sighed, "Alan would insist going on the rescue. Even though he was very sick."

"Alan ill?" TinTin repeated worriedly.

"Yeah. Poor kid's really sick. Just hope he can perform through the pain," Indiana prayed.

"And you and Mr. Tracy let him go?!" TinTin said to Indiana in disbelief.

"They couldn't stop him. Granted, Indiana put some heavy restrictions on him that he is to stay in Thunderbird 2 and simply operate the controls," Grandma Tracy reassured her.

"But you and I both know how stubborn the Tracy boys tend to be," Indiana remarked, "If I were you, I wouldn't mention this to anyone. We're all worried enough as it is."

"Of course. I understand," TinTin immediately nodded.

"Well, I've gotta get along. We've all gotta eat emergency or no," Grandma Tracy pointed out as she stood up.

"Did you know that Scott proposed?" TinTin blurted.

"You promised you'd never tell," Indiana hissed.

"Proposal?!" Grandma Tracy shrieked as she immediately sat next to Indiana, "My eldest grandson – who always calculates each step before taking it – just asked you to marry him out of the blue?!"

"Yeah," Indiana nodded.

"Well, I trust you said yes. I mean, I've always been looking forward to planning you wedding," Grandma Tracy sighed dreamily.

"I said no," Indiana admitted.

"No?!" Grandma Tracy repeated in disbelief, "Scott's a handsome young man and a perfect gentleman. I know for a fact that he has been waiting all his life to find you again. He never truly believed that you were dead after a while. I was there when he saw your photo in that profile your father brought back. I've never seen him so happy."

"Trust me. I want to marry him someday. But…I don't want to rush into things. That happened with my mother and David and their marriage fell apart. And I don't want that to happen to us. So I wanna take things slow," Indiana shrugged, "I'm not one of those girls."

"But next time he asks you to marry him, please say yes," TinTin pleaded.

"Depends on when he asks," Indiana retorted.

* * *

Indiana and TinTin were laughing as they walked out into the command centre arm-in-arm. Jeff wanted to ask what the two of them were giggling about. However, instinct told him not to. The moment a man tries to understand what is going on in a woman's mind is the moment where his goose is well and truly cooked. **(AN: Even though that line's from **_**Captain America: The First Avenger**_**, the line is so true!)**

"Well, how'd you like that?! They pulled off a rescue without even landing!" Gordon cheered.

"I always knew they would," Indiana remarked with a smirk.

"And with Eddie not getting a sight of them, our secret is safe," Jeff decreed.

"I'm so glad they're alright. Can I speak to Alan please, Mr. Tracy?" TinTin pleaded.

"Sure, TinTin. Go right ahead," Jeff immediately agreed.

"Indiana, do you mind helping me?" TinTin pleaded.

"I see," Indiana smirked before turning to Jeff and Gordon, "Come on, boys! She wants to be alone!"

"But I wanna hear!" Gordon whined.

"You'll hear about it later," Jeff promised as they left.

"Eavesdrop?" Gordon whispered.

"Yeah!" Indiana nodded as they ran back.

"I'm not having any part of this," Jeff shook his head as they walked away.

"Is she making the call?" Grandma Tracy asked.

"Yep," Indiana answered as she joined them.

"Alan? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" TinTin asked worriedly.

"_Alright? Yeah. Yeah. I am now._"

"I've been so worried about you. You shouldn't have taken a chance like that," TinTin reprimanded.

"_Gee, shouldn't I? Look, TinTin. Let's say we have a long talk about it when I get back. OK?_"

"I'll be waiting for it, Alan," TinTin promised.

Indiana and Grandma Tracy smiled as they gently hi-fived each other happily. Their plan was a success. Before they know it, Alan and TinTin would be official. Scott and Indiana weren't the only would be/won't be pairing on Tracy Island. Quietly, Indiana, Grandma Tracy and Gordon slipped away, not wanting to get caught.

* * *

Humming, Indiana danced around her room. It wasn't long until she was caught. She smiled as she felt him nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck, planting multiple kisses that made her go weak in the knees.

"I missed you," he murmured huskily into her ear as he spun her around to face him.

"It hasn't been that long," Indiana rolled her eyes cheekily, smirking when Scott pushed her onto her bed and hovered over her.

"It was too long for me," Scott retorted before reclaiming her mouth with his own before moving down to the top of her shorts and kissing her skin as he removed her shirt.

"Damn you, Tracy," Indiana panted as the lust threatened to overcome her.

"I want you. Now," Scott growled as he roughly pulled her closer to him.

"Then what's stopping you?" Indiana challenged.

Nothing. All their worries behind them, they showed just how committed they are to each other.

* * *

**Me: *****grins like a Cheshire Cat*******

**Scott: Why is she grinning like that?**

**Gordon: I thought you were doing a smut!**

**Me: I'm not!  
**

**Scott: Then why is she…**

**Gordon: He walked in on her.**

**Me: Ya think?**

**Scott: After this bit, you won't hear from us.**

**Gordon: Review. Fave. Alert. Whatever.**

**Me: And hopefully, I'll come back from the **_**Transformers**_** archive alive.**

**Scott: Why wouldn't you come out of there alive?**

**Gordon: Read the latest chapter from **_**Strange Beginnings**_**.**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: BYE!  
**

* * *

"Don't you knock?!" Indiana asked in a high-pitched voice as she went to cover her torso from Scott's wondering eyes, "I'm changing!"

"Doesn't phase me. I know every inch of you, babe. Inside. And out," Scott smirked as he watched her slide the low cut shirt on to cover her black strapless bra.

"You do, don't you?" Indiana mused with a smirk as she pushed him on the bed and straddled him, "What's up? Do we have an emergency call or something? Are any of the boys hurt?"

"No," Scott shook his head as he kissed her softly.

"Then why are you here?" Indiana wanted to know as she made the kiss deeper

"Marry me," Scott whispered against her lips.

"What?" Indiana stuttered as she pulled back

"Marry me," Scott repeated as he planted hot open-mouthed kisses across her chest, enjoying the feeling of her shudder against him, "As soon as I saved your life that day on the beach, I knew you were the one. From day one, I've wanted to ask you to marry me. Now there's nothing to stop us, marry me. Please."

"Isn't it a bit too soon?" Indiana asked nervously.

"I've had to spend 15 years thinking you were dead. It was the hardest experience in my life. I never want to go through that again. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If something were to happen to you, I would die. So marry me. Right now. Please," Scott begged her as he held her tighter, his breath shaky as he continued kissing her body.

"Scott… Baby, wait," Indiana said as she gently pushed him away, "I love you. Never doubt that. Do I want to marry you? One day. Just…not now… It's too soon. I want to take things slow. But I promise this. In a few months from now, if you still want to marry me, I'll say yes."

Scott should have expected this. She had said from the beginning she wanted to take things slow…well, minus the lovemaking considering they were mature adults. So what does he do? He proposes to her out of blue. Does he love his Ana? He said it himself just before. If anything were to happen to her, he would die. Was he willing to wait as long as she wanted until the right time to propose?

"I promise you that in a few months, when the time is right, when we're both ready, I will ask you to marry me," Scott vowed as he delicately laid her on the bed and hovered over me.

"And I promise to say yes," Indiana smiled as he kissed her.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," he whispered all over again as he kissed her body that wasn't covered by clothing.

"_We have an emergency call._"

"What?!" Indiana moaned as Scott sighed in frustration and rested his forehead against her chest.

"I cannot catch a break," Scott growled.

"Come on. It could be life-threatening," Indiana stated as he pushed himself off of her and pulled her up to her feet.

Before leaving, he kissed her before repeating his vow, "I will marry you one day. That's a promise."

"I'm counting the days," Indiana vowed.

Hand-in-hand, Scott and Indiana walked towards the command centre to hear about the mission. The words of their promise hung in the air around them.

Leading them to a promising future.


	21. Day of Disaster

**Me: **_**You're so pretty when you cry. When you cry. Wasn't ready to hear you say goodbye. Now you're tearing me apart. Tearing me apart. You're tearing me apart…**_

**Scott: **_**You're so London, your own style. Your own style. And together, we're so good. So girl, why are you tearing me apart? Tearing me apart? You're tearing me apart…**_

**Gordon: **_**Did I do something stupid? Yeah, girl. If I blew it, just tell me what I did. Let's work through it. There's gonna be some way to get you to want me like before…**_

**All: **_**'Cause no one ever looked so good in a dress. And it hurts. 'Cause I know you won't be mine tonight. No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile. Baby, tell me how to make it right… Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it. But even if that's true… No one in the world can stop me from not moving on, baby, even if I wanted to… Nobody compares to you…**_

**Me: I can't believe you sang One Direction willingly!**

**Scott: Neither can I!**

**Gordon: It shall never happen again.**

**Me: REVIEWS!**

**JoTracy123 (from chapter 19): **_**Sorry this chapter took so long to review. But I really enjoyed this chapter. Yes I am recovering slowly. Going to try and read the next chapter now x**_

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Scott: Can I ask her again?**

**Gordon: Not yet!**

**Me: Thank you, Gordon. DISCLAIMER!  
**

_**Thunderbirds**_** rightfully belong to their respectful owners.**

**© Indiana and other OCs belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Scott: I'm not sure that I like the bridge controller in this episode very much.**

**Gordon: I don't think anyone does.**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: ENJOY!**

**There goes a page again…**

* * *

"_These last stages of the long journey has brought the Martian rocket all the way…_"

"Is the picture satisfactory now, sir and madam?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, Parker," Brains nodded in thanks.

"Hey. Look at this, Penny. Check out that ship. It sure is a sight," Indiana whistled excitedly.

"I've given you a weak cup, Brains? Is that alright? Some Americans usually prefer it that way," Lady Penelope stated as she handed a cup to Brains before preparing Indiana's tea, "Usual way, Indiana?"

"Thank you, Penelope," Indiana nodded as she accepted the cup.

"You can sure handle your tea," Brains remarked.

"My great-aunt's British. Whenever she came to America, I have to have tea with her. She's taught me how to handle it," Indiana shrugged.

"I sure bet that Professor Wingrove and his boys are real excited that their project is nearing completion," Brains gushed.

"It was sure nice of you to invite us to England to watch the blast off. Just wish the boys had come along," Indiana sighed.

"Hey look. Here's Professor Wingrove now," Brains said.

However, they didn't get to enjoy seeing the Professor on TV for too long. Because Lady Penelope walked up to the television set and turned it off. Immediately, Brains and Indiana glanced at each other in confusion.

"What the?" Indiana began to ask.

"Now, that's enough of that for the time being. I feel that I would be failing in my duties as hostess if I didn't tell you that in my house, everything stops for tea. Now, tell me, Brains, Indiana, how are Jeff and the boys keeping?" Lady Penelope asked.

"Everyone's fine," Brains answered.

"And how is your relationship, Indiana?" Lady Penelope immediately wanted to know, "I was bursting with happiness when I heard about you and Scott."

"Everything's perfect. I mean, sure, we fight sometimes. But what couple doesn't? Most of the time, we fight because one of us acts recklessly during a mission. But…everything is perfect. I feel like I found my soul mate," Indiana told her happily.

"Say, Indiana, I have heard from TinTin that he has proposed marriage to you a few weeks ago," Lady Penelope blurted, causing Brains to spit out his tea.

"Marriage?!" Brains spluttered.

"Here we go again," Indiana muttered.

Can't people let that go already?! **(AN: Considering this is Scott we're talking about…no.)**

* * *

Everyone was truly fine as Brains said back on Tracy Island. Well…fine and bored out of their minds waiting for an emergency call. But they made use of it.

Virgil decided to play a lovely tune of the piano he was writing for Arizona. Gordon was pretending to read a magazine while looking at pictures of Agent 37. Scott was, too, reading a random magazine while wishing he went with Indiana. Grandma Tracy and TinTin were in the kitchen baking lunch for everyone else. Jeff was sitting at his desk sorting through paperwork. Alan went out for a run. Well…he was out on a short sprint around the island. He came back exhausted.

"Hey. What's up, kiddo?" Gordon asked.

"I'm pooped. That's what's up," Alan answered.

"Well, well. You go for a short sprint around the island and you come back exhausted. You're not fit. That's the trouble with you," Gordon tormented.

"A kid like you ought to take things like that in a stride," Scott piped in.

"I don't get it. You fellas sit around all day waiting for the next meal and you have the nerve to tell me I'm not fit," Alan retorted, "And just so you know, Indy reckons I'm fit."

"Oh sure. Bring the medic into this," Gordon rolled his eyes, "Just remind Scooter here of how much he misses his girlfriend."

"Don't call me Scooter!" Scott immediately snapped, "Only Ana can call me that!"

"Alright, boys. That will do. I know this waiting between operations is killing. But we'll get a call for help soon enough. You'll see," Jeff promised.

"Now, I wish I went to England with Brains and Ana to watch that Martian Probe takeoff," Scott grumbled.

"Well, I gave you the chance. Besides, it's a good thing Indiana went without you. I get that you two are very much in love. But distance can be a good thing for you. After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder," Jeff chided before noticing his distraught mother, "Why, Grandma! Grandma, what's the matter?!"

"Oh dear! I've lost my favourite edible transmitter! The one with the nice raspberry flavor that I like!" Grandma Tracy cried.

"That's serious. They're for use in an emergency where one's captured and can't contact base," Jeff pointed out.

"I remember leaving it on the kitchen shelf while I was fixing the apple pie for lunch. And now... Oh dear! It's gone!" Grandma Tracy whined.

"Maybe one of us has eaten it. Is that what you're trying to say, Grandma?" Scott asked.

"Yes, Scott. That's it exactly," Grandma Tracy agreed.

"But that's ridiculous!" Virgil protested, "We've always known when we've eaten our edible transmitters!"

"Not necessarily," Jeff objected, "Not now that Brains has been able to make them really small and really flavor them so you'll never know."

"Yeah. Ana really likes the vanilla-flavored transmitters because the other ones make her sick," Scott piped in, earning weird looks from everyone, "What? Haven't you heard of a little something called knowing your girlfriend?"

"Well, I had a light lunch before going training. So I can't have eaten Grandma's transmitter," Alan decreed.

"Well, we've got to find out who has eaten it. It might be blocking other signals," Jeff pointed out, "So Grandma, you mix up some of that transmitter dissolver that Brains has left the recipe for."

"Alright, Jeff. Oh dear. I'm awfully sorry. Why didn't I watch what I was doing?" Grandma Tracy asked herself before leaving, "What a terrible thing to happen!"

"What's this about a transmitter dissolver?!" Gordon demanded as he sat upright.

"You mean it's some kind of medicine?!" Scott squeaked.

"Yeah. …How the heck does Indiana get to give you injections and medicines when you're sick or injured?" Jeff suddenly asked.

"She doesn't warn us," the boys chorused.

"But…she also threatens us with prostate checks and other medical procedures that'd make a foul-mouthed sailor cringe," Virgil piped in, shuddering slightly.

"But first, we've got to figure out who's got the transmitter inside them," Jeff stated.

With the press of the button, he made the portrait of Alan disappear and replaced it with a blueprint of the house. Almost instantly, a flashing red dot came up in the square designated for the lounge. Someone in the room has eaten Grandma Tracy's transmitter without realizing it.

"Well, that means that one of us in this room has eaten a transmitter," Scott decreed.

"That's right, Scott. So you go to your room and we'll see what happens," Jeff said.

"Yes, father," Scott nodded as he left the room.

"If you boys took the trouble of chewing your food properly, we wouldn't have had this trouble," Jeff grumbled.

"The light hasn't moved, father. And Scott has left the room. So he can't have eaten it," Alan stated.

"Alright, Gordon. You're next. You go to your room. Either you or Virgil has eaten the transmitter," Jeff decreed.

"Oh, but, father! I'd know if I had eaten a transmitter!" Gordon objected.

"Go to you room, Gordon! And let's have no more of this childishness!" Jeff snapped as Gordon left…but the light didn't move, "Alright, Virgil. It's you who ate it! Go to your room and I'll send the medicine to you there."

"But father!" Virgil whined.

"Go ahead, Virgil," Jeff enforced, causing Virgil to stand up and leave, "Trouble is, in this place, you boys don't get enough to do."

"Scott does Indiana," Alan smirked, earning a murderous glare from his father, "That came out wrong."

"You think?" Jeff sniped before resuming his paperwork.

"Father," Alan called.

"What now?" Jeff sighed.

"Father, the signal," Alan said.

Jeff looked up and saw that indeed, the signal hasn't moved with Virgil. Immediately, Jeff figured it out. It wasn't Alan. He ate before this happened. John's up in Thunderbird 5 and Indiana and Brains are with Lady Penelope. They're out of the question. So are Scott, Virgil and Gordon since it didn't move. Grandma Tracy and TinTin were in the kitchen. So that means…

"Grandma said to bring this in, Mr. Tracy. Who should I give it to?" TinTin asked.

"Alright, TinTin. I'll go quietly," Jeff chuckled as he stood up.

Alan hid his face behind the magazine and began laughing like a mad man. Yes. Alan decided to play a practical joke involving his father's lunch and grandma's transmitter. All he hoped for was that he wouldn't get caught.

* * *

"_And this particular bridge was constructed 42 years ago as the link of the mighty North/South Super Highway. The transportation of the Martian Probe Rocket has caused a temporary diversion. Traffic today has been directed to the Hollis Bridge._"

"I bet a lot of people aren't happy about that," Indiana remarked.

They all watched as the Martian Probe Rocket moved slowly towards the other side of the bridge. However, just when they thought nothing could go wrong, something went wrong. The cables holding the bridge up began to snap. Everyone began freaking out. The reporters kept on going on about how the bridge was going to collapse.

"Lady Penelope! Lady Penelope! The bridge! It's gonna collapse! Look! It's gonna collapse!" Brains cried.

They watched in horror as the cables continued to snap away, holding their breath. As the debris fell around them, the trucks carrying the rocket lost control. Eventually the bridge split in two and the rocket fell into the Allington River. Indiana immediately knew that the rocket was trapped in debris on the seabed. However, there was something else that she and Brains knew that was just as fatal. The automatic countdown would have started. In 12 hours from now, they would be blown to pieces.

Immediately, Parker climbed into FAB 1 and proceeded to drive Lady Penelope, Brains and Indiana to the ruins of the Allington Suspension Bridge to investigate. It was their duty as part of International Rescue to investigate the danger zone.

"What do you plan to do when we get to the bridge, Brains?" Lady Penelope asked.

"I'm not sure. It'll depend on how bad it is," Brains answered honestly.

"It said on television there were men working inside," Lady Penelope recalled before turning to Indiana, who was fiddling with her necklace nervously, "Indiana, do you think they're still alive?"

"Possibly. But there's too many variables. Too many for me to be able to provide a straightforward answer," Indiana sighed, "But I wouldn't give much for their chances."

"We're not far from the Allington Bridge now," Lady Penelope reported to Brains and Indiana.

"Yeah. But there seems to be some sort of diversion ahead, Lady Penelope," Brains observed, "Oh, I've simply got to get to those trapped men! I've just got to!"

"Leave it to me," Indiana whispered as they approached the constable ahead, "Um, what seems to be the trouble, constable?"

"I thought I'd recognize the car, milady," the constable said to Lady Penelope before answering Indiana's question, "I'm afraid there's a spot of trouble at the river."

"Yes. Yes. So I believe," Lady Penelope nodded.

"Is there any way we can get through?" Indiana asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend it, milady. A large crew of sightseers has gathered around the bridge to watch the rescue operations. The approaches are completely blocked," the constable decreed.

"What's that you say?! Completely blocked?!" Brains repeated in disbelief.

"Oh dear. How tiresome. I hate crowds. Well, thank you, constable," Lady Penelope thanked.

"Oh. Pleasure, milady," the constable nodded before walking away.

"Oh, I tell you! I've simply got to get through, Lady Penelope!" Brains cried, "I just couldn't face the fellas back at the base if I hadn't tried to do something!"

"Now, now, I quite understand, dear boy. Now, why don't you cut across the fields here and make your own way to the bridge?" Lady Penelope suggested.

"Yeah. But what about you and Indiana?" Brains wanted to know.

"I've got a few ideas about the possible arrangements of a rival attraction that'll draw the crowds," Indiana smirked, "Gordon did teach me a trick of the trade or two."

"OK, then," Brains nodded as he walked out.

"Good luck, Brains. Now what did you have in mind, dear girl?" Lady Penelope asked.

"Parker, take the side road. I'll explain on the way," Indiana promised before Parker did so, "How do you feel about blowing up a vacant building?"

"Oh, my poor girl. You have officially been corrupted," Lady Penelope sighed as they pulled up in front of an abandoned building, "It looks perfect."

"Yes, milady," Parker agreed.

"Still, we'd better make sure…," Indiana trailed off.

"Yes, Dr. Evans," Parker nodded.

He understood what Indiana meant. They should drive around to make sure there were no signs of life anywhere before they followed through with their plans. So Parker drove around the sight, looking for any signs of life. Eventually, he came to a stop back where they originally started. Lady Penelope and Indiana were satisfied with the results of their search.

"Well, Parker?" Lady Penelope pressed.

"There's no one here, milady. We are quite alone," Parker decreed.

"Good, Parker. You know what to do?" Lady Penelope asked.

"Perfectly, milady. I, er, I trust the operation would be quite ahead now," Parker pointed out.

"Absolutely, Parker," Lady Penelope agreed.

With a press of the button, Parker made a headlight disappear and replace it with a machine gun. Another press of a button, the gun fired. He did this multiple times. Causing explosion after explosion and pieces of debris to fall to the ground.

"Nicely done, Parker," Lady Penelope complimented.

"That'll draw the crowds," Indiana remarked, "Nice shooting."

* * *

"What the blazes is going on over there?!" the bridge controller asked his assistance, Clayton, as they heard the explosions.

"Seems to be coming from the old Allington Research Centre," Clayton observed, "They must have started demolition."

"And a fine time they picked to do it. Still, at least it's distracted the crowds," the bridge controller shrugged, not really caring since the crowds were finally leaving them alone to perform a rescue.

Well…it didn't distract all the crowds. They didn't account for Brains who was on his way up.

* * *

Meanwhile, after an unpleasant encounter with an edible transmitter, everyone at Tracy Island is now relaxing as they awaited an emergency call; the boys more than anyone else. Luckily, John became their savior and radioed in with a mission he has received from Brains concerning the Martian Probe and the bridge collapse.

"_There's only seven hours before the rocket blasts off, father._"

"OK, John. Tell Brains we'll be there as soon as we can. We've been waiting for some action," Jeff remarked.

"_Right, dad. Over and out._"

"Carry on, Scott," Jeff instructed.

"Yes, sir," Scott nodded as he left.

"OK, Gordon, Virgil, away you go. Good luck," Jeff bid.

"Thanks, father," Virgil thanked as he went down the chute.

* * *

"I wonder if the boys know," Indiana pondered.

"Most likely," Lady Penelope nodded.

They held their breath as they waited for any news. They knew they'd succeed. However, how much time would they have left?

"Waiting for news on the boys was bad enough when I first joined. But now that Scott and I are dating… He might as well be in the Air Force," Indiana remarked.

"Absence does make the heart grow fonder," Lady Penelope chided before saying, "Now relax, my dear girl. Scott is one of the best pilots in the business. Very few pilots would be capable of doing what he does for International Rescue. He will always find a way back to you. And he knows that you would do the same. I mean, you were gravely injured and you managed to pilot Thunderbird 2, which was on fire and severely crippled, back to the island because you couldn't leave him."

"Well, that, and Virgil would kill me if I didn't bring it back," Indiana muttered, causing Lady Penelope to laugh.

"_You ladies talking about me again?_"

"No. We're talking about Thunderbird 2," Indiana answered sarcastically, "Success?

"_Success. But, er…we could use an assist for something._"

* * *

And that was to rescue Brains from a psychiatrist's office. The bridge controller and Clayton decided to put Brains in for psychiatric help because of the amount of times they would turn around and see him standing there talking to his watch. The psychiatrist they sent him to was Dr. Korda.

"Tell me, my boy. How long have you had this desire to talk to watches?" Dr. Korda asked Brains, who was lying down on the bed like the cliché that resolves around shrink sessions, "Now, try not to be afraid. I think I can help you."

Brains looked up in relief as he heard the door open and saw Indiana walk inside. Granted, he almost didn't recognize her because she was wearing a dress. While she began wearing dresses and skirts more often since she started dating Scott, seeing her in a dress or skirt was still a rarity. But it seemed to be working. Despite being an old man, Dr. Korda couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Dr. Korda," Indiana began.

"Yes?" Dr. Korda responded.

"I called about my friend here," Indiana told him.

"Ah, yes. You must be Dr. Evans. A sad case," Dr. Korda sighed as Indiana approached Brains, "Might I ask what kind of doctor are you? PhD?"

"Nope. MD," Indiana corrected as she helped Brains off the bed, "Come along, Brains. I'm here to take you home."

"Oh! But I really recommend-!" Dr. Korda began to protest.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's a hopeless case. Ah. Here. This should cover all your expenses," Indiana said as she held up a cheque Lady Penelope had signed before, "Brains here is currently being treated by ten of the best doctors in Europe. We really wouldn't like to tie up anymore. Ready?"

"Ready," Brains nodded as Indiana placed a hand on his back.

"Then come along, kiddo," Indiana ushered as they walked out of the office.

"But, Dr. Evans! If you'd just listen!" Dr. Korda pleaded her.

"Oh, oh, thanks, Indiana," Brains thanked.

"Think nothing of it, Brains. Parker and Lady Penelope are waiting outside for us. I won't be a minute," Indiana promised before bringing out the powder compact Lady Penelope had given her upon arrival.

"_You got him, babe?_"

"Yes, Scott. I've got him. We'll be straight home," Indiana promised before shutting the powder compact and walking out.

Dr. Korda, who had seen the whole thing, was just about freaking out as he said, "Watches?! Now powder compacts?! Perhaps…perhaps it's _me_. Perhaps _I_ should see a psychiatrist."

* * *

Indiana and Brains were having a good laugh about the whole thing as they as they walked inside Lady Penelope's mansion with Parker and Lady Penelope behind them. They didn't notice Scott, Virgil and Gordon in the living room until they were all tackled in hugs from them.

"Poor Brains," Virgil chuckled, "Trapped in a psychiatrist's office!"

"Aw, get a room, you two!" Gordon called to Scott and Indiana.

Upon arrival, Scott pulled Indiana into his arms, dipped her in a tango bow and kissed her so passionately; it was enough to render her breathless afterwards. Virgil and Gordon just gaped at them. Never before had they seen Scott act so bold.

"Whoa," Indiana panted, "Maybe I should go away more often."

"Please don't," Scott begged.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting in Lady Penelope's living room with the fire going as they talked and laughed over the good times, the bad times, the hilarious times and the embarrassing times. Eventually, they heard Lady Penelope's teapot beep.

"_International Rescue here. Jeff Tracy speaking._"

"OK. I'll get it," Scott decided as he reached for the teapot.

"Hey, Scott! What are you doing?! Brains cried.

"It's dad calling us!" Scott defended himself, "What's the matter with you, Brains?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that if you're gonna start talking to teapots, there's a guy I think you ought to see," Brains answered.

That caused everyone to burst out laughing. They will never understand their adorable resident genius.

"Hey, Indiana. How do you think Dr. Korda would've been if he saw you talking to Scott with the powder compact?" Brains asked.

"Retire or decide to seek psychiatric treatment himself. Maybe both," Indiana shrugged, "This seems to happen to us a lot."

"Amen," everyone chorused.

"_Hello! We have an emergency call!_"

"We're listening!" everyone immediately responded.

* * *

**Me: This is what happens when you're writing this while watching Big Time Rush.**

**Scott: They're craziness seeps to here.**

**Gordon: I thought that came from our author.**

**Me: I'm gonna pretend I didn't here that. But this episode was funny.**

**Scott: Amen, amen.**

**Gordon: What's the next episode in the order?**

**Me: **_**Edge of Impact**_**.**

**Scott: Hey. Don't your plans consist of…**

**Gordon: Why yes, yes they do.**

**Me: OK. We've gotta jet.**

**Scott: Want more, you know what to do.**

**Gordon: I hope you do know what to do.**

**Me: Hey. Do you think I'm torturing Indiana enough in this story?**

**Scott: Yes.**

**Gordon: No.**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: BYE!**


	22. Edge of Impact

**All: **_**So hop in your ride! Roll the windows down! 'Cause tonight's your night! Get lost in the sound! Gonna crank the music loud! Baby, blow your speakers out! (Your speakers out!)**_

**Me: **_**Under the stolen lights. Feel the rhythm, the rhythm. And it'll hit you right. Sweat it all out of your system. You gotta free your mind. Let yourself unwind. 'Cause it's your night, night, night. So get it right, right, right. Come on…**_

**Scott: **_**Can you feel it inside… It makes you go for a ride… I know you need it. I can see it in your eyes…**_

**Gordon: **_**So hop in your ride! Roll the windows down! 'Cause tonight's your night! Get lost in the sound! Gonna crank the music loud! Baby, blow your speakers out! (Your speakers out!)  
**_

**All: **_**So hop in your ride! Roll the window's down! 'Cause tonight's your night! Get lost in the sound! Gonna crank the music loud! Baby, blow your speakers out! (Your speakers out!)**_

**Me: I like that song.**

**Scott: Especially the extended version.**

**Gordon: Amen.**

**Me: Before you ask how I got into Big Time Rush…I honestly have no idea. When I get bored or lack inspiration for a story, I do random things. So…I must have turned on Nickelodeon one time and Big Time Rush was on. Gotta admit. Big Time Movie's funny.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**JoTracy123: **_**Really enjoying this just wish one of the Tracy's would come and wait on me hand and foot since I am still not on my feet. So update soon xx**_

**I can always send Virgil over to do just that if you want me to. Hope you get better soon!**

**bubzchoc: **_**brilliant chapter love the last few **_

**Thanks!**

**Scott: Can we keep singing that song?**

**Gordon: We can at the end.**

**Me: I still have to do the disclaimer.**

_**Thunderbirds**_** rightfully belongs to their rightful owners.**

**© Indiana and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Scott: Shall we?**

**Gordon: We shall.**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: ENJOY!**

* * *

_**RED ARROW TEST FLIGHT TRAGEDY**_

_**Colonel Casey to be Replaced**_

That was the headline that occupied the popular newspaper _Astronaut Observer_. Jeff, Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Indiana were sitting around the table eating breakfast when they heard about it. And to add insult to injury in a way, Jeff was reading it out. Everyone was listening to the article while doing their own things. Gordon was continuing to eat his blueberry pancakes. Virgil was drinking his coffee. Scott had his arm draped around Indiana's seat and Indiana was leaning back into his embrace with her own coffee.

"The crash occurred during the first of a series of tests that were to be carried out. Colonel Tim Casey says that in spite of the crash, testing would continue, though he will no longer be supervising the operation. Officials of World Space Control are convinced, et cetera and so on," Jeff read out.

"Say, isn't that the same Tim Casey that was with you during your early days of space travel?" Scott wanted to know.

"That's right. Looks like he's got a massive problem on his hands," Jeff remarked.

"Gosh. You'd think they could eliminate all fault conditions before takeoff," Scott sighed.

"Well, sadly, there are also some people that only see money signs in something like this," Indiana stated, "And they're normally the one that are holding the strings to unwilling puppets. That could be the same with Tim Casey. While he was the head of the operation, they tend to be controlled by sponsors as well."

"Well, don't forget. Red Arrow was powered by twin rockets. And that's still a pretty new field, you know. It's not like Tim Casey to test a new project and make a slip," Jeff pointed out.

"Sabotage, maybe," Indiana suggested, "It wouldn't be the first time something like this happened."

"Sabotage?" Scott repeated in confusion.

"What makes you think that?" Gordon asked.

"I see what Indiana's thinking. The Red Arrow's a mighty powerful weapon. A weapon that a lot of people would like to see out of action for a long time," Jeff remarked.

"How would you know about the puppet thing?" Virgil suddenly asked.

"Met the benefactors at Mass General a few times while I was working there. I almost got fired because I didn't get along with them," Indiana admitted, "They were trying to find ways to boost admissions to the hospital. Because, you know, with the way the economy was, there were budget cuts, which would bring along job cuts. They tried to make me become their poster girl. I said no because I became a doctor not to save lives. Not become a slut on a poster."

"What did they do? Try to get you to model in a doctor's coat and lingerie with a stethoscope slung around your shoulders?" Gordon guessed.

"How do you do that?!" Indiana wanted to know, causing Scott to choke on his coffee and earning laughter from everyone else in the room at Scott's shocked face.

"Say, the article mentions your brother, Indiana," Jeff observed.

"What? Matty?" Indiana said as she took the newspaper from him and read it, "The pilot was unharmed after ejecting from the Red Arrow before it crashed. However, he also could have received injuries from the velocity of ejection hadn't it been for United States Air Force Medical Corps Cadet Matthew Evans, who had modified the ejection procedure for the Red Arrow to prevent this from happening."

"Your brother sounds like a cool guy," Gordon remarked.

"Maybe you guys can meet him one day," Indiana suggested as she stole some of Scott's fruit.

Jeff and Scott glanced at each other knowingly. Indiana made a great sacrifice coming here. While she called her family once or twice a month and they wrote to each other all the time, it's not the same as seeing each other face to face. Everyone knew that there were times where Indiana would suffer homesickness. This was one of the many sacrifices she had to make when she first joined IR. While there were many benefits that came from this, it wasn't the same.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was dressed and were sitting around as they were listening to Jeff recall his experiences with Tim Casey during the space program. Some were sad. Some were happy. Some were just plain hilarious.

"Yes. Those early moon shots with Tim Casey were certainly exciting. He used to be quite a character. In fact, he's the reason I made it to the hospital in time for Scott's birth after we were released from mandatory quarantine," Jeff remarked.

"Well, does he know anything about the International Rescue setup we've got?" Scott asked.

"Of course not. You know the policy of the organization," Jeff chided, "And besides, he's a member of the armed forces."

"Guess I just thought that with you and the general being buddies in the early days," Scott shrugged.

"Hold it, everyone. Something's up," Jeff said as Alan's portrait began beeping.

At the press of a button, a topographical map of Tracy Island replaced Alan's portrait. There was a white, beeping light heading towards the island. Remembering what had happened last time, they had to be on their guard.

"We're not expecting visitors, are we, father?" Scott asked Jeff.

"I don't think so," Jeff shook his hand, "Indiana?"

"Nope. But it could be another one of TinTin's admirers," Indiana shrugged, "Although, it'll give me an excuse to crack out the popcorn."

"Brains, give me a reading," Jeff requested.

"_There's an unidentified object approaching the island on high altitude. Flight path: 408, Mr. Tracy._"

"OK then, Brains. Keep tabs on it," Jeff instructed.

"_OK, Mr. Tracy._"

"408?" Scott repeated, "Well, that's not a commercial flight path."

"No. It's quite unusual, I must say," Jeff agreed.

"What are we going to do, father?" Virgil asked as he stood next to Indiana.

"What do you expect us to do? Intercept? No. As long as our base remains undiscovered, it's unlikely that anyone will attack the island," Jeff answered.

"I know something we need to do," Indiana smirked.

"And what's that?" Jeff demanded.

"Operation Cover-Up," Scott, Virgil and Indiana chorused.

"Right," Jeff nodded as he activated Operation: Cover Up.

"Hey, uh, guys. I don't think this guy's heading for the island next door," Indiana said as she walked towards the balcony.

"I hate it when you're right," Scott grumbled as he, Jeff and Virgil joined her.

"You love me. Who you kidding?" Indiana retorted with a smirk.

"Here he comes!" Scott warned.

"He's diving!" Jeff observed.

"We're being attacked!" Scott cried.

"Why do you always assume the worse case scenario?" Indiana asked him.

"You're a doctor," was Scott's answer.

"Touché," Indiana mumbled.

"DOWN!" Jeff ordered.

Jeff and Virgil immediately dived to the ground. Scott didn't go down straightaway. First, he tackled Indiana to the ground and pinned her with his body. His arms eloped her tightly, not willing to let her go. Scott also couldn't help but note that while he loved Indiana dearly, he hated it when he wore her hair in a ponytail.

"Stay down," Scott grunted as Indiana went to look up.

"What the?" Indiana began asking.

When she looked up, she saw that the plane was no longer prepared to attack. Opening the missile hatch had released a banner that flew behind them. The white material had the words, 'GREETINGS JEFF TRACY' painted in black.

"What happened?" Scott demanded as he finally stood and pulled Indiana up, "They didn't attack!"

"Well, I'll be," Jeff uttered, "Just take a look at that! It's Tim Casey! Couldn't be anyone else! Everyone! Looks like we've got a visitor!"

"Two, actually. That's a three-person aircraft. One pilot. Two passengers," Scott corrected.

"Girlfriend?" Indiana suggested, causing Jeff to burst out laughing at the thought, "What? What did I say?"

"Tim Casey?! Settle down?! That's the most absurd idea I've ever head!" Jeff cackled before turning serious, "He holds the record for 'Most One Night Stands' among our squadron in the Air Force."

"What about you, Scott?" Indiana wanted to know, "How many one night stands did you have in the Air Force?"

"None," Scott answered honestly, surprising her, "I'm a one-woman kind of guy. Besides, one night stand's are Gordon's department."

"I may know about them! But I never had one!" Gordon corrected as he walked by.

* * *

They watched as the plane landed and Jeff went out to greet their new guests. However, when Jeff and Tim Casey came back, they had smirks on their faces.

"Tim, you remember Scott, right?" Jeff asked.

"Sure do. Last time I say you, you were up to…about this fine young lady's knee," Tim smirked as he glanced at Indiana.

"This fine young lady is Indiana Evans. She's our residential medic and she's also Scott's girlfriend," Jeff introduced.

"Ahhhh… So you're the famous Indiana. I've heard so much about you," Tim said as they shook hands.

"All good, I hope," Indiana joked before freezing, "Wait. Where'd you hear about me?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already!"

Indiana gaped as she saw the familiar young man standing in the doorway casually. He was ripped. But in a good way. Not a 'I'm-on-steroids' rip. His light brown hair was tussled slightly due to the helmet he had to way on the plane. His blue eyes held happiness as he set eyes on the young medic. He was slightly tanned like Indiana. In fact, the two almost looked alike.

"Matty! Oh my God!" Indiana yelled out in joy as she ran up and hugged her little brother, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"

"I wanted to surprise my older sister for a change," Matt shrugged casually as he released her, "So, how ya been, short stack?"

"Fine. Busy. This family finds their ways to surprise me," Indiana remarked, causing Matt to laugh…only to stop when she reached up and ruffled his hair even more, "Hey! No touching the hair!"

"Who's the guy?" Alan asked as he, Brains, TinTin and Gordon walked into the room.

"Oh! This is my little brother, Matthew," Indiana answered.

"Hi," Matt greeted, "Call me Matt. Please…except for Indiana, who's the only one allowed to call me Matty. Not even Linda can get away with that.

"Matty, these are my friends, TinTin and Brains. Jeff here is my employer. Alan's the youngest, followed by Gordon, then Virgil. John's next. But right now, he's away on business. So you'll meet him another time. And this here is Jeff's oldest son, Scott. And…well, he's also my boyfriend," Indiana introduced.

"You've been treating my sister well?" Matt asked as he and Scott shook hands.

"I can assure you, Matt. One thing that's been drilled into me is treat the girl you love how you would want a boy to treat your mother, sister or daughter," Scott reassured him.

"He's been a gentleman, Matty. So don't hurt him," Indiana warned.

"Alright. But remember. I've got my eye on you," Matt told Scott, making the 'I'm watching you' gesture with his hands to prove his points.

"Don't worry. He does that a lot. As soon as Linda and I mention boys and dating, he turns into the overprotective big brother…despite being the youngest in the family," Indiana clarified, "What brings you here, anyway?"

"Well, since Colonel Casey here was removed from the Red Arrow Program, I was to. Even though I completed my Medical Corps internship a few weeks ago, since I'm still to join a branch in the Corps since there aren't any spots open at the moment, I'm still working under Colonel Casey. Essentially, where he goes, I go," Matt explained.

"And I was originally planning to go alone. But I told Matt here where I was going and he asked if he could tag along so he can catch up with his older sister. And…who am I to separate family?" Tim smiled.

"Indiana, why don't you give your brother a tour of the island and catch up with him?" Jeff suggested, "I know how much you have missed your family since coming here to work for me."

"Sure thing," Indiana nodded as she and Matt left the room to explore the island, "You'll love this place! It has everything!"

"Does it have a well-stocked infirmary?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"It's better stocked then the emergency room at Mass General!" Indiana boasted.

* * *

Jeff and Tim took to relaxing by the pool reminiscing the old days and catching up. With the two of them, it seemed as if they were never separated for all those years. Scott and everyone else stayed inside in case they received an emergency call.

"What's the matter, Tim? Still worried about that test tomorrow?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. I keep remembering the last tests. Every component was checked and double-checked. Matthew cleared the medical components himself. Red Arrow One should never have crashed!" Tim cried.

"Well, here comes Brains now. Maybe he's found something that'll shed some light on the mystery," Jeff promised, "What's the verdict, Brains?"

"Well, I've been over all the blueprints of the Red Arrow. I can find nothing to fault," Brains decreed.

"Thank you, Brains. I was sure the Red Arrow was sound. It should never have crashed!" Tim reaffirmed.

"Well, it looks as though it was a case of sabotage after all," Jeff decreed.

"Well, my theory is the aircraft was sabotaged by some kind of homing device that the pilot was unaware of," Brains suggested.

"Yeah. That would be one way of slipping through security," Tim remarked.

"Yeah. Well, I've rigged up a small detector, which can tell the pilot whether it was diverted during the next test. Here's the circuit diagram," Brains offered.

"Yeah. Good. Well, thanks for your help, Brains. I think I ought to send Goddard back to the base now," Tim decided as he stood up, "Perhaps this detector will do the trick."

* * *

"And this here, is the infirmary," Indiana said as she and Matt walked into the infirmary.

"Wow! You're right! This is better stocked than Mass General!" Matt whistled, "And your boss paid for all this!"

"Well, I treat his sons for any illness or injury as well as the other residents here. So it's natural for a father to want nothing but the best care for their sons," Indiana stated.

"But how injured can those boys get?!" Matt asked incredulously, "You live on an island!"

"The answer's in the question," Indiana chuckled, thinking of all the times someone had gotten injured during an emergency call, "Besides, you said so yourself. We live on an island with very little to do. You'd be amazed with the things they come up with to entertain themselves."

"Hey. How often do you hear from Linda?" Matt suddenly asked.

"Once a month if I'm lucky," Indiana answered, "How about you?"

"Same," Matt nodded, "What about dad?"

"I call him once a month. He calls me once every two months. With his touring, we hardly manage to meet each other halfway," Indiana shrugged.

"Right back at ya. And…mum?" Matt cringed as he even brought it up.

"When you called telling me that she was in prison and she would try to contact us, I wrote her a letter saying that she is not allowed to contact me and if she did, I wouldn't respond. Jeff actually helped me with some legal advice – the man has the best attorneys in the business working for him – and drew up some documents. Even though David got full custody of us in the divorce, she still had some legal rights over us. With the documents, those legal rights are terminated. Essentially, Sarah Joan Brooks is only my mother by blood and birth. Not legally. Well...those legal rights would be useless anyway if she was behind bars and we were still kids. Legally, as far as the world knows and cares, I have two families. My birth family consisting of you, David, Linda and our maternal great-aunt and a family in the Tracys."

"Wow… Hey. Think you can have those documents drawn up for me?" Matt asked, "Linda's thinking about doing the same."

"I'll talk to him and see what I can do," Indiana promised with a chuckle.

"Now…seriously. How's Scott treating you?" Matt asked seriously.

"Like a princess. He's a perfect gentleman, Matt. While he's overprotective, his heart's in the right place. He's smart, he's supported, he's devoted to his family. This was shown by the fact that when his mother died in that avalanche and his father threw himself into his work, he was the one who raised his brothers. Granted, he had his grandmother helping him and his grandfather until he died, he was the one who did the most work. He took them to school every morning, taught them how to ride a bike, kept them fed and clothed, helped them with their homework, helped them achieve their dreams; he became a father to them. And with me…God. Words cannot describe how amazing he is. He always finds ways to make me smile, laugh, make me feel beautiful. But…I've gotta admit it. One thing Scott enjoys doing spoiling me. Long walks along the beach at sunset, romantic dates on the mainland, breakfast in bed on some days; you name it."

"Awwwww… My widdle Indy's all grown up!" Matt cooed jokingly.

"Don't make me deck you," Indiana threatened as she pushed away from him jokingly.

"Oh God. I feel sorry for anyone who's at the receiving ends of your punches," Matt cringed.

"And what do you mean widdle? I'm the oldest!" Indiana reminded him.

"I'm the tallest," Matt retorted.

"And Linda's the shortest," Matt and Indiana finished together with a laugh.

* * *

"I don't know where you boys get your energy," TinTin sighed as she saw Scott and Alan having just finished a game of checkers.

"Take it easy, TinTin. We've just finished an exhausting game of checkers," Alan boasted.

"Yeah. We're conserving our energy for that walk around the island we promised Matt and the Colonel," Scott defended Alan and himself.

"And we all know where Scott gets his energy," Alan wagged his eyebrows suggestively, yelling out in protest when Scott and TinTin whacked him in the head for his comments, "Thank God all the rooms are soundproofed."

"Where's the Colonel and Matt now?" TinTin asked.

"The Colonel's sitting by the pool with father and Matt's with Indiana getting a tour of the villa. Although…considering that both of them are doctors, they'll disappear into the infirmary till dinner," Alan laughed.

Then John's portrait began beeping. Everyone froze in their spots nervously. Another emergency call. That wasn't new. But, they had one problem to deal with. How were they going to hide this from Matt and the Colonel?

* * *

"Some place you got here, Jeff. There's just one thing that baffles me," Tim admitted.

"What's that, Tim?" Jeff asked.

"I just can't figure what you do with yourselves all the time. I mean, those boys of yours ought to have something to occupy themselves with," Tim said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Tim," Jeff sighed before noticing the stirrer in his drink flashing, "Oh. Excuse me a minute, Tim, will you?"

"Sure thing, Jeff," Tim nodded as Jeff left, leaving his friend to lounge around the pool.

* * *

Indiana silently cursed to herself as she glanced at the pager attached to her belt. Picking it up, she saw that the words 'Code IR' were flashing across the screen. She couldn't help but throw her head back and let out a groan of pure frustration. Of all the times they could've received an emergency call, they got one now. Exposing the secret was at a great risk with Matt and Colonel Casey on the island. How were they going to launch the Thunderbirds without them figuring it out?

"Jeff wants to see me for something. Mind waiting here in the infirmary?" Indiana asked.

"Sure. Any trouble?" Matt wanted to know.

"Nah. It's probably just an inventory check. Shouldn't take too long," Indiana promised as she left.

"There's something else going on," Matt muttered to himself as he went to follow.

* * *

"We seriously had to get an emergency call now?!" Indiana moaned as she joined everyone in the main room.

"Where's Matt?" Scott asked worriedly.

"I left him in the infirmary. I just hope he stays there," Indiana prayed.

"This would have to happen when we had visitors on the island," Alan grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure we can trust Matt and Colonel Casey," TinTin reassured them.

"Well, that's not the point, TinTin. You remember what father said. We've got to remain a secret organization," Scott reminded everyone.

"But what about Indiana? She can't be asked to keep this from her family!" TinTin protested, "What if something happened to her on a rescue and we needed to contact them?! You can't protect her from everything, Scott!"

"I can try," Scott retorted.

"Hey! TinTin, it's alright. I knew the risks when I first joined International Rescue. And Scott and Jeff have said so themselves. The fewer people that know our identities, the better off everyone will be. And as much as I want them involved, they'd be at risk at getting kidnapped or tortured by people who'll stop at nothing to obtain the secrets and it isn't worth it," Indiana stated.

"What's up, Scott?" Jeff asked as he walked into the room.

"Emergency call, father. And there's been bad news for Colonel Casey, I'm afraid. The Red Arrow has been sabotaged again. It's crashed into the UK International Relay Tower and there's two men trapped at the top," Scott explained.

"Weather conditions are awful, father. Conventional rescue would be impossible," Alan added.

"Yes. I'm sorry to hear about the Red Arrow. I'm not gonna enjoy having to tell Tim about this," Jeff grumbled.

"Any injuries that we know of?" Indiana inquired.

"No. But I wanna have you come along just in case. It all depends on how the plane crashed into the tower, where they were and how they landed," Scott stated.

"I taught you well," Indiana smirked.

"First of all, we've gotta get out there and save those to men!" Jeff decreed, "Right, Scott, Indiana, off you go."

"Yes sir," Scott and Indiana chorused as they went to leave.

"Go where?!"

Indiana froze as they turned around and saw Matt standing in the doorway. Moaning, Indiana let her face land into her palm, shaking her head slightly. Growing up, Matt hardly listened to anyone who were telling him what to do. That was behind his incident where he almost drowned when he was 2 years old. What made her think that even though they are grown up and out of school, Matt was still going to listen to his oldest sister and stay where she told him to stay to protect their secret?

"I thought I told you to stay in the infirmary, Matthew Robert Evans!" Indiana sighed in frustration.

"I thought I told you we keep no secrets, Indiana Charlotte Evans!" Matt retorted, "What's going on here?!"

"Matt, you've gotta keep calm. There's a lot you don't understand here," Scott stepped forward.

"What's there to understand?! I mean, it's not like you're International Rescue or anything, right?!" Matt scoffed, growing nervous when no one tried to deny it, "Right?"

"Jeff, I'm sorry. But I have to tell him," Indiana said to Jeff.

"I always knew you would have to one day," Jeff relented, "Me asking to keep them out of the loop would be too much."

"Tell me what?!" Matt demanded.

"Matt…we're International Rescue," Indiana announced.

"WHAT?!" Matt exclaimed in disbelief, "That's impossible! You can't fly a plane!"

"OK. First of all, I've had a pilot's license since I started my medical degree. Second of all, I've piloted the Thunderbird craft a few times," Indiana retorted.

"Please tell me you weren't piloting Thunderbird 2 when it was shot down by the USN Sentinel," Matt pleaded.

"You want me to lie?" was Indiana's clever retort, "Virgil had a broken leg. Someone had to fly it. But I don't fly them very often. Mostly, I'm the rescue medic. I treat some of the most severe victims at the scene to the best of my abilities and I also treat the boys whenever they come back injured or sick."

"So that's why you resigned from Mass General," Matt realized.

"Everyone in the family's involved. Scott pilots Thunderbird 1, Virgil pilots Thunderbird 2, Alan pilots Thunderbird 3, Gordon pilots Thunderbird 4 and John mans Thunderbird 5 where he intercepts emergency calls and relays them to us. Brains is the one who designed the Thunderbird craft," Indiana explained the roles.

"Does everyone else know?" Matt asked.

"You're the second person I told," Indiana confessed, "Arizona figured it out. Linda and David are still in the dark and…you know what I did with our mother."

"You've gotta keep this a secret, Matt. No one else can know our identity. International Rescue is supposed to be a secret organization. If someone finds out and tells the world…well, we'd have to shut down," Scott told him.

"My lips are sealed," Matt promised, "But you are gonna tell Dad and Linda someday, right?"

"Someday," Indiana nodded.

"Right. Scott, Indiana, carry on," Jeff instructed.

"Yes, sir," Scott and Indiana chorused as they left.

"Alan," Jeff started.

"Yes, father?" Alan responded eagerly.

"You go get Virgil up here," Jeff requested.

"Yes, father," Alan nodded as he left as well.

"TinTin, Matthew, I want you to get Tim Casey out of the way. I don't care how you two do it. I don't want him to see what we're doing," Jeff told the two of them.

"Alright, Mr. Tracy," TinTin sighed as she and Matt left.

* * *

"You alright?" Scott asked Indiana as they prepared for takeoff, "You seem a bit out of it."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just…didn't expect Matt to find out this way, I guess," Indiana shrugged.

"Your family would have found out eventually, you know," Scott stated as he zipped her uniform up after planting a comforting kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Yeah. I know. I didn't think this soon. I thought I would've had to wait a year before something like this had to happen," Indiana retorted.

"Family can find its way of surprising you," Scott pointed out.

"My family more than the rest," Indiana chuckled with a smirk.

"How long have you been living with us?" Scott asked incredulously as they kissed.

"How long have you been piloting Thunderbird 1?" Indiana responded with a smirk as they pulled away, "Speaking of which, we should be able to leave soon."

"Why so eager?" Scott teased.

"I'm just worried for those two men," Indiana sighed, "Why didn't they get out?"

"They might not have had enough time," Scott stated, "There's always the chance that by the time they were radioed about the plane, it was too late to escape."

"You'd think with all the technology these days, they'd be able to build a quicker escape route," Indiana grumbled.

"You said so yourself yesterday morning. Sometimes, all people see are money signs," Scott pointed out.

"_OK, Scott. Clear to go._"

"F.A.B," Scott and Indiana responded eagerly as they waited for the pool to open above them.

As soon as the pool was open, Thunderbird 1 took off for the skies above. Thunderbird 2 followed not long after. In the air, Scott did the usual routine. Contact danger zone. Have them clear an area for International Rescue to operate. Nothing new. Not long after, the two Thunderbirds made contact.

"_Thunderbird 2 calling Thunderbird 1. Come in, Scott._"

"This is Thunderbird 1. I've been in contact with danger zone. They've cleared the area for International Rescue. Local conditions reported it could be very bad," Scott warned before remarking, "Boy, it must be tough on top of that tower right now."

"Tough doesn't cut it," Indiana retorted, "If it was conventional, it'd be alright. But the bad weather's just made it worse. Probably cuts rescue time by half."

When they arrived, the boys realized that Indiana was right about the rescue. Ugly black and grey clouds surrounded them as they approached the scene. Weather conditions were also reporting that the storm could only get worse. Scott was lucky to be able to land Thunderbird 1 without losing control. Something was for certain: he couldn't land the craft like he normally would. Scott and Indiana had to look out the window in case anything happened. Luckily, nothing did.

"We've arrived at danger zone. There's no place her to set up a control centre. We're going to operate from Thunderbird 1," Scott decreed.

"_OK, Scott. Be with you and Indiana in 4.5 minutes from now._"

"Right. Channeling remote camera," Scott said as Indiana began operating the camera.

Immediately, the camera began hovering from Thunderbird 1 towards the tower. The camera took in the structure before going up. Glancing at the screen, Scott and Indiana soon came to the damaged section of the support column. It was bad. Metal was torn apart all over the place. It was almost gone completely. Something that wasn't going to help their situation were the gale force winds. Their time was desperately cut short.

"Holy shit!" Indiana gasped.

"_Look at that main stanchion, Virgil! It's nearly gone!_"

"_Take the camera up to the top, Scott. Let's see what shape they're in. Be with you in two and one half minutes._"

"Right. This site is pretty dangerous, Virgil. When you come in, land on the west side away from the impact area," Scott instructed as Indiana moved the camera around.

"Ouch," Indiana cringed, "That's a nasty bump to the head. From the way that guy's standing, I think he's hurt his back. But I won't know until I physically examine them."

"_This is Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1. Approaching danger zone._"

"Nice landing, Virgil," Scott complimented, "Now make it snappy. That looks like it isn't gonna last longer."

"_We're on our way._"

"When they get out there, I'm gonna go outside and give them a hand," Indiana decided as she slid her raincoat on.

"Sure you don't wanna stay in here?" Scott immediately offered.

"If I'm out there, I can tend to those men straightaway," Indiana stated, "Remember. Doctor first, agent second."

* * *

When the Booster Mortar was in position, Indiana went to stand next to Virgil. They didn't protest her presence. They knew that she was a doctor first and that she would need to tend to the two men as soon as they were rescued.

"Right, Scott. Booster Mortar in position," Alan reported, "Can you angle us to the platform?"

"_Hang on, Alan. I'll get the camera up there. And now, the second stanchion has given way so make it as quick as possible._"

"Are you guys OK?!" Alan asked Virgil and Indiana.

"Yeah, yeah," Indiana nodded, despite subconsciously wrapping her arms around her body.

"Angle the mortar!" Virgil instructed, shouting slightly so Alan can hear him through the rain.

"Angle: 78," Alan reported as he angled the mortar.

"78: check," Indiana nodded.

"Wind velocity: force-8," Alan went on.

"Force-8: check," Virgil concurred.

"OK, Scott. Pull off the remote camera," Alan instructed.

"_Right, fellas. It's International Rescue. All systems go. Good luck._"

"Rescue, go!" Alan decreed.

Alan fired up the container carrying the low-altitude escape harness towards the platform of the crumbling tower. They watched nervously as the tower shook. The wind was blowing the tower all over the place, rocking it back and forth. Soon, the tower will just give way altogether.

"What's keeping these guys?!" Virgil asked impatiently.

"Come on… Come on…," Scott murmured as he watched from the window.

"Hurry up," Indiana gritted.

"_WATCH OUT!_"

Alan immediately grabbed Indiana and pulled her away from the tower. Wreckage was beginning to pile all around them as the tower slowly gave up. Moaning and groaning could be heard from the metal as it finally gave way. Everything came down in one colossal heap in the mud, grass and puddles. Witnessing no signs of the two guys trapped inside, they came to the assumption that they had failed for the first time in their careers with International Rescue. They knew it had to happen. But they tried to prevent it from ever having to come to this. Scott came out to join the three of them without a raincoat. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around the slightly shivering Indiana, trying his best to give her the body heat he had left.

"Those poor guys. They were just seconds too late," Scott sighed sadly.

"This is the first time International Rescue has failed," Virgil piped in.

"No, everyone! Look! Look!" Alan cried in protest.

Everyone let out sighs of reliefs as they saw the two guys floating to the ground. They had jumped just mere seconds before they could wind up trapped below. Virgil and Alan dropped their hats and their jaws as Scott suddenly pulled Indiana into a tangle bow and kissed her so passionately, it set the world on fire. When they broke apart and he pulled her back onto her own two feet, her eyes were wide, her cheeks were pink and she looked almost out of breath.

"Whoa!" Indiana panted, still in shock.

"We made it! We made it! They're safe!" Scott cheered as they landed on the ground.

"Wow," Virgil drawled, but not at the miraculous rescue.

"Get a room, you two," Alan snarked.

"What the?!" Indiana whispered as she began running towards the wreckage of the tower.

"Ana! Be careful!" Scott warned as he ran after her.

"What's going on?" Virgil asked himself as he and Alan followed the two of them.

"What's that?!" Alan demanded.

"That's why the Red Arrow crashed!" Indiana decreed as she pointed to the device, "It's a homing device! It diverted the Red Arrow from its flight path to the tower."

"Contact base," Scott instructed.

"F.A.B," Virgil nodded before making the call.

"_Go ahead, Virgil._"

"We've managed to save the two relay operators, father," Virgil decreed.

"_Well done, Virgil. Are they OK?_"

"Indy?" Virgil pressed.

"They're good!" Indiana called, "Just a few cuts and bruises!"

"They're OK. Father, we've just found something that may have accounted for the disaster," Virgil began.

"_What is it, son?_"

"I'm putting it on the other channel. Perhaps you and Brains might have some ideas about it," Virgil answered.

"_Now, what do you think about it, Brains?_"

"_ … Yeah. I think we have the solution, Mr. Tracy. This will account for the Red Arrow going off course during testings._"

"_Right, Virgil. Inform the police that the saboteur is most likely in the area of the relay tower. And quickly. There's not a moment to lose!_"

"Yes, sir," Virgil immediately nodded.

* * *

After sorting everything out concerning the rescue and the Red Arrow saboteurs, everyone prepared themselves for the journey back to Tracy Island. Remembering that they would be returning to visitors, they had to be careful. They freaked out when Matt found out about them being International Rescue. The last thing they wanted was for Colonel Tim Casey to find out the secrets. Luckily, they managed to land their Thunderbird craft back in their silos and then slip into the main room of the villa without them noticing anything odd. Everyone immediately slipped into their roles pre-rescue operation.

"Right. Everything has to be the way it was before the rescue operation," Jeff told everyone in the room, "Hopefully, Matthew didn't let anything slip."

"I know Matty. He won't let anything slip," Indiana reassured everyone.

"Here comes TinTin with Matt and Colonel Casey now," Virgil observed.

"Just wait till he hears the news we've got for him," Alan remarked.

"Alright, Alan. Let me tell it," Jeff intervened as he stepped forward when TinTin, Tim and Matt arrived, "Well, hello, Tim! We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Oh. Well, TinTin, Matthew and I went for a swim. Maybe we should have told you where we were going," Tim said before turning to Indiana, "I don't know how you lived with this runt."

"Years of practice," Indiana joked.

"Just heard on the newscast that the Red Arrow sabotage case has been split wide open," Jeff announced.

"Seriously?!" Matt smiled broadly.

"Well, that's great news!" Tim proclaimed, "Who do I have to thank for that?!"

"International Rescue, Colonel," Virgil answered.

"They found that the Red Arrow was drawn off course by a homing device placed by saboteurs on the UK International Relay Tower," Indiana added.

"Now that's what I call real enterprising! Oh, I bet you lot sometimes wished you belonged to an organization like that," Tim remarked.

"The Colonel's right, you know. It'd give us something to…_occupy_ ourselves with. Nothing ever happens around here. Although…Scott does Indiana," Alan waggled his eyebrows.

"Start running, sprout," Scott growled as he glared at his baby brother.

Alan let out a squeak as he took off running with Scott hot on his heels. Indiana chuckled and shook her head. She loved the Tracy boys dearly. But there were those times where she wants to whack them up the head. Maybe worse. However, she instead decides to sick her boyfriend onto them most of the time. It's more fun that way.

"And another thing, Tim. They've also sent out a request for you to get back to the research base at once for reinstatement!" Jeff added.

"Well…oh well, you two. Things sure were happening while we were swimming," Tim sighed.

"They certainly were, colonel. They certainly were," TinTin agreed with a smirk.

"And I'm sure Indiana will be happy to hear about this. The US Air Force Medical Corps finally has a slot open and they want to offer it to Matthew," Jeff decreed.

"Take it!" Indiana immediately encouraged her baby brother, "You'll regret it if you don't."

"Maybe," Matt shrugged, "But I've met someone and…"

"Like I said, Matt, you'll regret it and I'm sure she'll understand," Indiana reassured him, "Besides, it's like an old friend of mine said to me. Sacrifices have to be made in order to achieve greatness."

"Where did you…?" Matt trailed off before realizing that she was right, "Have I ever told you how much I hate it when you're right?"

"More than once," Indiana smirked.

"Scott, I'll say it once. You ever hurt my sister, I will not hesitate to kill you. Because I don't what happened with Jake to happen to her all over again. However, if you treat your sister the way you'd want your daughter, mother or sister to be treated, then we may just get along," Matt smirked.

"I love my Ana too much to hurt her," Scott decreed, causing Indiana to smile, "I've spent the past 15 years of my life thinking that the love of my life was dead. Now that I've gotten her back, I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon."

That was when Scott Tracy earned the respect of Matthew Evans.

* * *

The next day, Goddard returned to the island to pick up his passengers. Naturally, all the residents of Tracy Island were happy and sad to see them go. Sad because living on the island, they hardly get visitors and nowadays, due to pressing demands and other reasons, Indiana hardly gets to see her family. However, they were also bordering on happy to see them leave the island. Considering they had gotten an emergency call while they were here, Tim came close to finding out that his old friend is the head of International Rescue. Personally, they all thought Matt finding out was enough for them.

Smiling, Jeff, Indiana and TinTin watched the plane take off from the runway. Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan watched from the main balcony in the villa. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the banner flying behind the plane.

Thanks Jeff Tracy

* * *

**Me: **_**I know you feel the heat. I see you feelin' the fire. Don't worry 'bout a thing. Fulfill your every desire. DJ's playing this song. So tonight, you can't go wrong. 'Cause it's your night, night, night. So we'll do it right, right, right. Come on…**_

**Scott: **_**Can you feel it inside… It likes to go for a ride… I know you need it. I can see it in your eyes…**_

**Gordon: **_**So hop in your ride! Roll your windows down! 'Cause tonight's your night! Get lost in the sound! Gonna crank the music loud! Baby, blow your speakers out! (Your speakers out!)**_

**All: **_**So hop in your ride! Roll your windows down! 'Cause tonight's your night! Get lost in the sound! Gonna crank the music loud! Baby, blow your speakers out! (Your speakers out!)**_

**Me: I'm close to falling asleep. School's draining the life out of me and it's only been two and a half days.**

**Scott: And you're a representative of your form.**

**Gordon: You need all the sleep you can get, love.**

**Me: Can you do the normal goodbyes and stuff?**

**Scott: Sure. Just get some sleep. You need all the energy you can get.**

**Gordon: We can take care of everything here. You can work on your **_**Transformers**_** stories tomorrow.**

**Me: OK, OK. See you guys tomorrow. *****leaves*******

**Scott: So glad I'm out of high school.**

**Gordon: Amen, brother.**

**Scott: Well, you know the drill Ice has laid out for you multiple times.**

**Gordon: Review. Fave. Alert. Whatever.**

**Scott and Gordon: BYE!**


	23. Desperate Intruder

**Me: God. Next time someone offers to take me the long way through ALL the archives to reach here, remind me to say no.**

**Scott: Why do you do that?**

**Gordon: Wasn't thinking?**

**Me: Yeah. REVIEW REPLIES!**

**JoTracy123: **_**Really enjoyed this chapter. Yes I am feeling better and back on my feet after a very long three weeks. This is so good update soon x**_

**Glad to know you're feeling better. But are you fully recovered, if you don't mind me asking?**

**bubzchoc: **_**brilliant **_

**Thanks!**

**Scott: Wait! What episode are we up to?**

**Gordon: Desperate Intruder?**

**Me: Yep. That one.**

**Scott: Why does that one sound so familiar?**

**Gordon: Summary, Ice?**

**Me: OK. '**_**Brains, TinTin and Indiana mount an expedition to find treasure in a temple on the bed of Lake Anasta in the Middle East, but The Hood learns of their plans through his psychic link with Kyrano…**_**'**

**Scott: Oh no! Not this one!  
**

**Gordon: I hate The Hood!**

**Me: Who doesn't? But he's a key player in this.**

**Scott: Why?**

**Gordon: She's not gonna tell us. It'll spoil the whole story.**

**Me: I've trained you boys well. If only I could do the same with the others. DISCLAIMER!**

_**Thunderbirds**_** rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

**© Indiana and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Scott: Here we go again…**

**Gordon: Yep.**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: ENJOY!**

* * *

Jeff, Scott and John were having a good laugh with Indiana, TinTin and Brains. Brains, TinTin and Indiana were preparing to travel to Lake Anasta on a two-week archaeological expedition to locate a hidden treasure in the underwater temple. Joining them for the expedition was Professor Blakely, a highly respected archaeology professor from England.

Brains and TinTin were quick to jump at the chance to take part in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Indiana had to be convinced. She tended to be wary about archaeology expeditions and being in the desert. Especially with after what happened when the Zombites shot down Scott and they winded up being trapped in a pyramid after they captured them along with two of their friends. Brains convinced her to go, saying that it's been several months since she took some time off and that she needed this. Along with the fact that they could suddenly need a medic, in the end, it was all that was needed to convince her to tag along.

"Don't forget me to save me a gem or two, TinTin. Everybody's getting their early Christmas presents this year," Scott decreed.

"Right, Scott," TinTin nodded.

"What about you, Starhead? How about a bright little diamond?" Indiana offered.

"Oh, I think I'd rather have a dirty, er, bar of gold, doc," John corrected before adding cheekily, "Just don't hit me with it, will you?"

"That was one time!" Indiana cried, "We became friends, didn't we?"

"As for how we did," John went on with a smirk.

"No one knows," John and Indiana finished together with a small laugh.

"Do you really think you're going to find buried treasure down there, Brains?" Jeff asked.

"I sure think so, Mr. Tracy," Brains nodded eagerly, "It's 90% certain that there's something buried at the bottom of that place."

"Yes. It's as good an excuse as any to have a vacation. I saw all those fetching new swimsuits you two had sent out," Scott smirked at TinTin and Indiana.

"Hey. In my defense, she picked them out!" Indiana cried out, earning a glare from TinTin, causing her to mumble in defeat, "Most of them."

"Well, vacation or not, you deserve a break. All three of you," Jeff proclaimed, "Hey, Kyrano! All set?"

"Yes, Mr. Tracy. Everything is ready," Kyrano nodded before Virgil's portrait began to beep.

"Ah, good. Virgil's ready for launching. You three better make your way to the passenger elevator. Kyrano and I are going to the end of the strip to watch the launching. Scott, take over the talkback for the launch," Jeff instructed.

"In a minute, father," Scott nodded, wanting to say goodbye to Indiana before he did.

"And boys, I swear to God that any of you get seriously injured before I come back, I will not hesitate to kill you," Indiana threatened as she stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. You don't fix what you break," John sighed as they hugged.

"On purpose," Indiana reminded him with an eye roll.

"Please try not to get killed," Scott pleaded as he held her close, "I don't think I can handle the constant heart attacks."

"How do you think I feel whenever you go on rescues without me?" Indiana retorted as she kissed him quickly.

"Oh my God. It's almost as if you two are going to go off secretly and get married," John joked.

Scott and Indiana blushed at that. They couldn't help but think of the slight irony. Had she said yes to his proposal a few weeks after they started their relationship, they would have run off to the mainland and gotten married straightaway. However, he didn't need to know that…well, that is, if Brains, TinTin and Lady Penelope keep their mouths shut.

"They almost did," Brains blurted, "Scott attempted a proposal."

"BRAINS!" Scott and Indiana cried, thinking to themselves, '_Will anyone let that go?!_'

"What?" Jeff stuttered in surprise before turning to his eldest son, "Scott Carpenter Tracy, do you have something to tell me?"

"Oh, look at the time. You really should be going," Scott remarked as he ushered Indiana, Brains and TinTin towards the passenger elevator, whispering into Indiana's ear on the way, "Feel free to kill Brains while you're out, Ana."

"I'll be sure to," Indiana nodded, shuddering when Scott kissed her sensitive spot.

* * *

True to their words, Jeff and Kyrano watched the launch from the end of the strip. Kyrano was worried about sending his daughter into the Middle East. Jeff was worried about having to deal with Scott without knowing what will happen to Indiana. When Thunderbird 2 took to the skies, Jeff decided to try his best to ease Kyrano's worries by saying,

"Only ten short days, Kyrano, and she'll be back."

"That is what I keep telling myself, Mr. Tracy. But I can't shake off these fears. Not just for TinTin. But for Indiana as well," Kyrano confessed.

"Come now, Kyrano. There's nothing to fear. A beautiful lake miles and miles from anywhere; nothing could be safer," Jeff decreed before recalling his words, "TinTin, I understand. But why Indiana?"

"No one must know what I must tell you. Even Mr. Scott," Kyrano told Jeff, "Do you know that Indiana is of British, Malaysian and American descent?"

"Yes. It was mentioned in her FBI background check I conducted before hiring her. She is of British and American descent from her mother's side and Malaysian from her father's side," Jeff recalled, "Why?"

"This has something to do with her father," Kyrano began.

Jeff immediately nodded. He had taken to care for Indiana like his own daughter. Likewise with TinTin. With TinTin, he paid for her college education and gave her and her father a job. For Indiana, he sheltered her from her troubles and supported her through troubling times. Something her mother never did. Intently, he listened to Kyrano's every single word. He will later on say this.

He had a hard time believing this.

* * *

All was quiet during the flight in Thunderbird 2 to Lake Anasta. Virgil kept his eyes firmly on the skies as he flew his three friends to their destination. Indiana and TinTin stood next to him and were looking out the window searching for the lake. Brains took to searching for Lake Anasta as well. However, he took to reading a map rather than physically standing to look out the window.

"Oh look, Brains! The pyramids!" TinTin gushed.

"Hopefully, this time, we won't blow one up," Indiana joked before stating, "We're almost at the rendezvous anyway."

"And we're all up to time too," Virgil remarked.

"Just think, guys. In a few more hours, we'll be down there!" TinTin gasped excitedly.

"Say, what do you suppose that Professor Blakely will be like?" Indiana suddenly asked.

"Well, from what I've heard, he's quite a character. The best man in his field," Brains answered.

"Now, look. When we get down there and I drop the pod, you've got to move fast. You mustn't let the professor know you're connected to International Rescue in any way," Virgil reminded them.

"That's right, Virgil," TinTin agreed, "And if he asks, we came out to the Middle East by charter flight."

"Which is why I'm driving the jeep and the caravans out of the pod," Indiana decreed, "I'm not doubting either of your abilities as drivers. But I can drive fast."

"All set, Brains?" Virgil asked.

"F.A.B," Brains nodded as he handed the keys to Indiana whilst standing.

"Don't worry. I won't crash," Indiana promised with a chuckle, "I may drive fast. But I drive carefully."

"Right. Going in to land now," Virgil announced as Brains, TinTin and Indiana went down to the pod.

They felt Thunderbird 2 land on the sand and heard the pod being released. Indiana ignited the engine as she saw the pod flap begin to drop. With ease, she managed to drive the four-passenger jeep down the ramp and into the desert. With two caravans attached to the end of it, they glided across the sand to the rendezvous point. Brains and TinTin realized that Indiana was right. She may drive fast. But she is one of the few drivers they know how to drive fast and carefully. Behind them, Thunderbird 2 reattached its pod to the rest of the ship.

"OK, Scott. I'm on my way home again," Virgil told Scott over the radio.

"_Right, Virgil. And keep in touch._"

With those words said, Virgil ignited the thrusters and began driving Thunderbird 2 back to Tracy Island.

* * *

"Well, I hope our sort-of secret landing passed off sort-of secretly," Brains remarked.

"Now, we just have to meet up with Professor Blakely," Indiana pointed out.

"He should be at the crossroads three miles along this road. He's coming down the other desert highway," TinTin told them.

"Wonder how that trip will go down," Indiana chuckled.

They eventually came to a stop at the designated rendezvous point. Immediately, they decided to wait inside the caravan to escape the scorching desert heat. Indiana had taken to fix the three of them drinks as they sat under the air conditioning. They were so glad to feel the cool air hit their burning skin and cool them down.

"Oh, it's so beautifully cool in here," TinTin sighed blissfully.

"Sure is," Indiana agreed.

"Well, girls, it's got to be. With temperatures of up to 112 in the shade outside," Brains stated.

_BANG! BANG!_

"What on Earth was that?!" TinTin immediately asked as Indiana went for her gun.

"Professor Blakely, I presume," Brains answered as he stood up before turning to Indiana, "You can put the gun away, Indiana. We are perfectly safe."

"Thank God," Indiana sighed as she put her gun away and they went out to meet Professor Blakely.

"Hello, there. Mr. Brains, is it?" Professor Blakely guessed as he stepped out of the cab.

"Yes, Professor Blakely. That's right," Brains nodded.

"Glad to meet you at last, old boy," Professor Blakely said eagerly.

"Sure glad to meet you too…old boy," Brains concurred nervously, "May I introduce you to my assistant, Miss TinTin Kyrano, and our medical resident, Dr. Indiana Evans?"

"Delighted, I'm sure. Charming, charming," Professor Blakely said before realizing just whom he was introduced to, "Wait. Dr. Indiana Evans, did you say? You wouldn't happen to have worked in the Royal London Hospital at some point of time, have you?"

"For the volunteer program," Indiana nodded, "Have we met before?"

"No. But you have met my wonderful colleague, Professor Blacker, and his wife. As a matter of fact, you saved their child's life," Professor Blakely boasted.

"Blacker...oh yes. I remember him. His wife's name was Leah, right?" Indiana asked, earning a nod from Professor Blakely, "It was nothing really. I just had to perform an emergency C-Section. Their son was fine after that."

"Yes. But if it weren't for you, that emergency C-section wouldn't have happened. The world of medicine could use more doctors like you," Professor Blakely decreed before saying, "Well, Brains, this is a day of reckoning. The proof of the pudding is in the eating and all that whatnot!"

"What? Oh. Oh. Yeah, yeah," Brains agreed, "Well, what would you like to do first, Professor Blakely?"

"Well, I thought we'd chop down to the ol' lake and make an ol' wrecking, hmm?" Professor Blakely suggested, "Let me just pay off this ol' cabby and I'll be right with you. What's the damage then, ol' boy?"

"Six akkas please, master," the cabby requested before the money was handed to him, "Thank you, master. Safarti. Oh yes."

"Would you like to come into the caravans for a cool drink before we set off?" Indiana offered.

"Yes. Well, I could use a drink. I don't think anyone's gonna steal this place from right under our noses, huh?" Professor Blakely joked.

"O…K…," Indiana trailed off nervously before walking inside.

* * *

The four of them shared a nice cool drink before resuming their long journey. Like before, Indiana was the one driving the jeep towing the two caravans. TinTin sat in the passenger seat next to her while Brains and Professor Blakely sat in the back. It was perfectly silent. However, the closer they came to the lake, the more sounds the four explorers made concerning their location and the expedition.

"Look, Professor! That's the Anasta Pipe Line! That means the lake is near!" TinTin cheered.

"That's right, dear. With a bit of luck, we can have a look at the temple before nightfall, huh?" Professor Blakely said hopefully.

"Yes. Certainly, professor," Brains agreed.

"I'm up for that," Indiana remarked, "Am I going the right way, Brains?"

"Yes, Indiana. Just keep on following the pipelines and we should be there," Brains answered as he looked up from the map, "Although, I understand your sudden confusion. Getting lost in the desert is a lot easier than people think."

"I hear that," Indiana agreed as she began slowing to a stop, much to everyone's delight.

"There it is! Lake Anasta!" TinTin decreed.

It was indeed the beautiful Lake Anasta. The beautiful crystal blue water. The lively palm trees. The burning white sand. It was a postcard-perfect picture. However, not only did it hold mystery.

It held evil.

* * *

A stethoscope appeared above the waters of the lake. Due to how far away they were, the four of them didn't notice. Under the sea, a blue submarine stood stationary in the water. Inside was trouble…

In the form of The Hood.

"Excellent. My friends are just in time. In fact, dead on time," he smirked.

* * *

Upon arrival, Indiana, Brains and TinTin changed into their swim gear and prepared to go scuba diving. Indiana attached her oxygen tank to her black-and-red swimwear. In her hands, she held her flippers and her goggles like Brains and TinTin.

"Well, Professor. We're just going to take our first look at the temple," Brains proclaimed.

"Alright. Jolly good luck," Professor Blakely bid.

"Just think. We're the first people to set eyes on the temple in over 100 years," TinTin gushed excitedly.

"Well, 100 years may have affected the stonework. So be careful while you're down there. Could be treacherous," Professor Blakely warned.

"We always are. Unfortunately, trouble always has its way of finding us," Indiana remarked as she, Brains and TinTin left.

"Make sure to bring me back something interesting!" Professor Blakely called after them.

* * *

The three of them wasted no time as they dove deep into the beautiful waters. Rocks covered in seaweed and beautiful corals surrounded them as their swam. However, they barely had time to take in all of the beautiful sights around them. They kept their eyes straight ahead as they searched for their prize.

"There it is! It's the temple!" TinTin cheered.

They took in the sight before them. The grey stone was showing signs of wear and tear. The roof and some of the walls had disappeared due to the erosion of spending over a century underwater.

"Now be very careful, girls. Professor Blakely was right. It doesn't look too solid," Brains observed.

"So watch where you swim and don't hit anything if you can help it," Indiana advised.

Taking her advice to heart, the three of them swam the rest of the way to the temple. However, they had unwittingly led The Hood to the temple as well.

"Good. They're going to lead me straight to the treasure," The Hood cheered.

Brains, Indiana and TinTin continued to swim into the hundred-year-old temple. They took in the sights of the stones on the seabed. The bubbles sprouting around them. The green of the seaweed contrasting against the grey of the stone. Everything about the long lost temple was beautiful and held a beautiful mystery. But even a beautiful mystery is a dangerous mystery.

"Now, the problem is which column contains the treasure?" Brains asked.

"Let's try that one over there," TinTin suggested.

Indiana nodded in agreement and they began swimming to the column chosen. They came to a stop before it.

"Guys, I have a feeling that this could be the one," Indiana decreed.

"Let's take a sample of it back to the professor," TinTin advised.

"I have the tools," Brains decreed.

He took a miniature axe out of his belt and began chipping away at the column. TinTin and Indiana watched his extremely delicate work with very careful eyes. One wrong move and the whole structure could come down on top of them. Brains chipped at the column enough for a piece of stone to fall away from it.

"Oh, Professor. I am going to bring you up a sample from the central column," Brains reported into the radio.

"_Jolly good, sir. You bring it up and we'll have a good look at it before light's out._"

"You need help carrying that?" Indiana offered.

"It is lighter than it looks, Indiana. I will have no trouble carrying it," Brains reassured her.

They swam away. They knew they'd come back to the cave the following day. And hopefully, they'd return from it with more treasure for the museum.

"So…they have found something… They have found the treasure!" The Hood proclaimed, "But where?! I think I can persuade them into telling me."

* * *

On the surface, Brains, TinTin, Indiana and Professor Blakely studied the sample. With scientific tools, Brains chipped away many layers of the piece of stone. That is, until he found something interesting in the rock.

"Professor Blakely, I think we've found something!" Indiana called.

"What's that?" Brains asked as Professor Blakely studied the rock.

"Well, professor?" TinTin pressed, "What about it?"

"Mr. Brains, Miss Kyrano, Dr. Evans, I'm glad to say that the Anasta Expedition is a success. You have located the lost treasure!" Professor Blakely declared.

"WHOO HOO!" Indiana cheered as she and TinTin embraced each other tightly, "Good call on the column, TinTin."

"Thank you, Indiana," TinTin smiled warmly, "We must contact Mr. Tracy at once and tell him."

"Yes, we must," Brains concurred before leaving, "I shall radio him right now."

"And to think we have nine more days to dig up the treasure for the museum. I wonder if any of the other columns have hidden treasure as well…," Indiana mused.

"Well, when there's one, there's many," TinTin chuckled.

"There's that," Indiana nodded, slight laughter in her voice.

* * *

Later that night, Indiana, TinTin and Professor Blakely were preparing for bed. Brains, however, was still up studying a gem they uncovered in the stone column. Glancing at the gem, he agreed with Professor Blakely's earlier statements,

"Hmmmm… Beautiful… Just beautiful! I always knew that my theory was correct! And tomorrow… Oh boy! Tomorrow, I can collect lots more evidence!"

Suddenly, he heard something faint. He heard knocking on his bedroom door. There was no arguing that Brains was a genius in scientific engineering, having designed numerous aircraft outside IR as well as the Thunderbird craft. However, there were times that Brains could become a total idiot.

"Huh? Hey. What was that?" Brains asked as he stood and approached the door.

He opened the door…and immediately began wishing that he hadn't answered it. There was a strange man clad in tribal robes standing in the doorway. Immediately, Brains was terrified.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Brains demanded.

The man didn't respond. Instead, his eyes began glowing a vibrant yellow. Brains immediately began falling under its spell. He found himself struggling to stay awake.

"Who…are…you?" Brains asked weakly.

With those last words said, Brains suddenly found himself falling to the ground. His blue plastic glasses landed on the ground and he was quick to follow. Brains found himself falling again. But it wasn't the physical falling like before. It was a falling sensation. As though he was falling into a blackened abyss. No matter how much he fought against it, he was fighting a losing battle. Just as the mysterious man went to remove his mask…

The world turned dark around him.

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Who's there?" Indiana demanded, immediately reaching for her gun.

"Brains?" TinTin gasped.

"I'll get it," Professor Blakely said as he stepped forward into the laboratory and opened the door, "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

The man said nothing. Instead, like before, his eyes began glowing that same yellow. Indiana and TinTin watched in horror as he fought the same battle Brains fought. However, it was a battle Professor Blakely couldn't win. He fell over. Unlike Brains, he fell into the nearby bookcase, bringing it down on top of him. His body was twisted in an awkward angle as the bookcase pinned him down. Indiana, who was watching with TinTin from the doorway of TinTin's bedroom, instantly knew that when this was over, he'd need medical attention.

"What have you done to him?" Indiana asked dangerously as she and TinTin backed away.

Again, the man said nothing. Instead, he focused his attention on TinTin. Knowing what was going to happen, Indiana went to put herself between them. She couldn't move fast enough as his yellow eyes were already taking their effect. Shuddering, TinTin fell back into her chair unconscious. Her hand hung limp over the armrest. Indiana watched her friend in horror.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Indiana wanted to know.

"I wouldn't worry about my intentions, Dr. Evans. But rather, your safety," he snarled.

He then began staring at her with the same yellow eyes he used thrice before. Something that startled him was that his hypnotic powers weren't affecting Indiana. She didn't fall unconscious like Brains, Professor Blakely and TinTin did just before. She wasn't even swaying on her feet as she struggled to fight against his power. Instead, she just stood there casually. As though nothing was happening. Realizing that nothing he did wasn't working; he stopped his power in horror. Someone is able to resist his hypnotic powers? It was almost unheard of. Except for… No. It couldn't be.

"Give up?" Indiana challenged.

Unfortunately, Indiana spoke too soon. The mysterious man went to strike her. Luckily, through self-defense techniques the boys have taught her, she managed to block his attack and make one of her own by punching him in the face. That move enraged the man. He didn't like it when his targets retaliated against him. He didn't like doing what he was about to do either. But he had no other option. He pushed her into the nearby chest of drawers and kicked her in the stomach. Inhaling in pain, Indiana was still able to fight back by kicking him in the chest.

"What? Don't like the taste of your own medicine?" Indiana spat as she threw a book at him, hitting him in the eye.

Roaring in anger and pain, he punched her across the face. Indiana grunted as she landed on the ground. But she wasn't down for the count. She was ready to fight. That is…if she was given the chance.

In a speed she had a hard time believing, he was behind her with his arm across her neck. She found difficulty breathing as his forearm and bicep applied pressure to both sides of her neck. The man grabbed his free bicep with his dominant hand and used his free hand to push Indiana's head into the elbow of his dominant arm. He somewhat didn't enjoy the sounds of hearing her fight for oxygen. Slowly, she fell limp in his arms as she stopped fighting back. Immediately, he relaxed his hold on her. He only wanted her unable to fight him. He didn't want to accidentally cause some sort of brain damage or death. Satisfied with the knowledge that she wouldn't wake up and/or fight back anytime soon, he released his tight hold on her and laid her on the floor. Knowing that they wouldn't see who he really was, he began removing his mask.

It was The Hood.

He focused his attention on Indiana, watching her for any sudden movements. Her vibrant brown eyes were closed and her head was lolled onto its left side. Her right arm was draped across her upper torso from her attempts to fight back. Her left arm was spread out next to her. Her legs were sprawled all over the floor. Making haste, he stood up and left.

He had a job to do.

* * *

"Good news, everyone," Scott began as he walked into the kitchen at Tracy Island the following morning, "Brains radioed in last night to tell me they've traced the lost treasure in the lake."

"That is good news," Jeff agreed, "When did he tell you this?"

"He reported before turning in for the night. He, Ana and TinTin went down to the underwater temple as soon as they got there," Scott answered.

"Well, they should be coming through with their next routine contact call soon. So I shall convey them our congratulations then," Jeff decided before turning to his mother, "Why, Grandma. What's the matter? You look like you swallowed your egg spoon."

"Well, I don't know what TinTin and Indiana want to go down hunting that treasure for. They've got enough putting to their wills already," Grandma Tracy pointed out, "And certainly enough for their weddings."

"Ah, but they're not going down there to rob the temple. It's all in the interest of science. Whatever they find goes with Professor Blakely to the International Museum of Archaeology," Scott clarified, "Besides, they wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for scientific purposes."

"Well, back to work, I suppose. I'm going up to the lounge to wait for the next call from Brains," Jeff decided as he stood up, "Gee. They must be feeling pleased with themselves."

* * *

The sun was scorching over the white desert sand and Lake Anasta. However, not far away from Lake Anasta and the safety of his caravan was Brains. Slowly, he began to come to from the hypnotic effects that took hold of him the night before. However, he found himself in a difficult situation. His glasses weren't with him. But that wasn't what made his situation difficult. It was the hot sand. He wasn't lying on the sand. He was lying _in the sand_. He was buried up to his neck! What made things even worse for him was that he couldn't see any of his friends. Brains had no idea what had happened to Professor Blakely, TinTin or Indiana. In fact, he had no idea whether or not they were even still alive.

"TinTin… Indiana… What happened?" Brains asked weakly, earning no response from any of the people he was desperately calling for, "TinTin… Professor… Indiana… Where…where are you? What…what happened? Oh…oh, that stranger with those eyes…those…staring eyes…. Oh…what happened? Oh… I'm so…thirsty. I'm…I gotta get some water… TINTIN! PROFESSOR! INDIANA! TINTIN! PROFESSOR! INDIANA! Oh… It's no use… He must have got them too… If only I could get to the radio…"

"What would you do then, my friend?" The Hood asked, standing over the fallen Brains with his disguise intact, "Inform your friends at International Rescue? No. That is out of the question, I'm afraid."

"Where…are the…others? What have you…done with the others?" Brains immediately demanded.

"I shall deal with them later. But first, I want some information from you. Where is the treasure concealed in the underwater temple?" The Hood wanted to know.

"Water… Gotta have some water…," Brains whispered.

"Answer my question! I saw you come from the temple with some of the treasure! Where is the rest of it?!" The Hood snapped.

"I…don't know…who you are. But…please. Let me have some…water," Brains pleaded.

"Tell me where the gold is and I shall let you and your friends go," The Hood promised, "It is a simple choice to make."

That struck Brains to the core. If he gave up the treasure, he and the others would be able to go free. But then The Hood would make a mint off their discovery for all the wrong reasons. He truly had to ask himself.

Is the treasure really worth their lives?

* * *

"I don't get it. Brains has never been late before. And surely, if he was unable to meet the time, Indiana or TinTin would. Let's try again," Jeff suggested before activating the radio, "Brains, are you receiving me?"

He earned no answer. Nothing but the static that usually spelt trouble for them. Jeff made numerous adjustments. He adjusted the transmission range. He changed the frequency. He did everything Brains would tell him to if something like this happened any other time. But nothing worked. There was still no answer.

"There's nothing on auto transmission either. Look, Kyrano. Go and fetch Scott, will you?" Jeff requested kindly.

"Yes, Mr. Tracy," Kyrano nodded as he went to leave.

"Anasta Expedition Base from International Rescue Headquarters. Do you read me?" Jeff kept trying.

* * *

Inside the caravans, there was no one to answer his calls. TinTin, Professor Blakely and Indiana were still unconscious and Brains was still buried in the sand.

"_Come in, Anasta. Do you read me?_"

* * *

Jeff pushed all the codes that were available on the Auto Transmission Unit. Code K78. Code B18. Everything. And all he got was…

"Nothing," Jeff grumbled to himself, "Not a whisper."

"What's up, father?" Scott wanted to know as he sprinted into the room, "Kyrano seemed to think there was something wrong at the lake."

"I just don't understand it. Brains hasn't checked in yet and he's overdue by 14 minutes. Did everything seem alright when he called in?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, father. He seemed in great spirits. He said that the others have turned in for the night and he was about to do the same thing," Scott answered, before noticing that his father was hinting that there was something seriously wrong, "What about his tape call and auto transmission? Could be they're just busy."

"No. There's nothing on that either. Even Indiana's not answering and I tried both channels," Jeff told him, worrying Scott even more.

"That is certainly not like any of them to lose contact completely. Not like this. If something was wrong, Ana would find a way to make contact with us," Scott pointed out.

There were a series of beeps that confirmed Scott's worst fear. It was a distress signal. They were in danger. All Scott knew was that he had to get to them. Now.

"Father! It's-!" Scott yelled.

"Yes! An emergency signal! Right! That settles it! You'd better get out there, Scott!" Jeff advised.

"Yes, sir," Scott nodded eagerly.

* * *

For him, the thrusters of Thunderbird 1 couldn't come to life fast enough. Thunderbird 1 couldn't take to the skies fast enough. Nothing could happen fast enough.

"_Alright, Scott. Virgil will be following you. Proceed at maximum speed._"

"You betcha, father!" Scott immediately agreed as he increased the speed.

Someone in a rescue had learned this the hard way. Anyone who tried to keep him from Indiana would suffer from his wrath. And the person who kept them apart would know.

He winded up with a few broken bones.

* * *

"International…Rescue…from Anasta…Base… Oh… Water…," Brains moaned.

The Hood smirked as he watched Brains from the safety of his submarine. He was no longer wearing his disguise.

"In just nine more minutes, I shall go see whether my friend from International Rescue has changed his mind. No man can stay in the burning sun for long without having his tongue loosened," The Hood pointed out.

* * *

Scott flew Thunderbird 1 low so he could get a close-up of the desert sand below. His heart was pounding and his lungs were slick with sweat. This only got worse the closer he came to the danger zone.

"Approaching the danger zone now, father," Scott reported.

"_F.A.B._"

"INTERNATIONAL RESCUE?!" The Hood roared in disbelief as he saw Thunderbird 1 approaching through his stethoscope, "What is happening?!"

"I've been overflying the danger zone, father," Scott began.

"_Well?_"

"Well, it all looks very quiet to me. Perhaps too quiet," Scott observed.

"_Isn't there any sign of life, Scott?_"

"Well, the caravans are there at the edge of the lake. But I can see no sign of Brains, Ana or TinTin," Scott announced sadly.

"_Right. Now hear this. Thunderbirds 1 and 2 from International Rescue. I want tri-circuit contact maintained at all times. Is that clear?_"

"Yes, father," Scott and Virgil chorused.

"_Virgil, what's your ETA?_"

"_ETA now 2.5 minutes, father._"

"FATHER!" Scott suddenly cried.

"_Yes?_"

"Father, I can see Brains! Down below in the sand!" Scott said as he looked down the window and saw Brains in his current predicament.

"_So?_"

"He's buried in the sand! Up to his neck! I'm going down now!" Scott announced.

"_But what about TinTin and Indiana? What about the girls?!_"

"That's what I'm going to find out," Scott vowed.

* * *

Thunderbird 1 landed at a speed many people had a hard time believing. The Hood certainly had a hard time believing how fast Thunderbird 1 was landing. Simply, The Hood shrugged it off, thinking that someone the pilot loved must be in there.

"So… They have found my victim in the sand! However, I can turn the setback to my advantage! I now have the chance to destroy International Rescue utterly!" The Hood cackled in glee before adding, "After they have lead me to the treasure."

Of course, The Hood would think that the treasure is more important for the time being.

* * *

"_This is Thunderbird 2. Estimated time of arrival now one minute._"

Scott didn't bother acknowledging the transmission from his brother. Actually, he wasn't in there. Instead, he raced out to the sand towards his buried friend.

"Water… Please… Give me water…," Brains murmured as Scott knelt towards him.

"Brains! Who on Earth did this to you?!" Scott immediately began asking.

"Oh… Scott… Scott… Where's…TinTin and Indiana?" Brains murmured.

"I don't know, fella. We'll soon find them," Scott promised his friend, "Now, don't you worry about a thing. First, I'm going to get you out of here."

No sooner then Scott had began working on freeing Brains, Thunderbird 2 arrived. The Hood was practically dancing around his submarine in glee.

"Good. They have brought a swarm of Thunderbirds! Now for the first part of my plan," The Hood proclaimed.

He switched the stethoscope from simple observation to taking photographs.

If only Scott was inside Thunderbird 1 to notice the automatic camera detector going off…

* * *

"Oh my God!" Virgil gasped in horror as he walked into the bedroom.

He saw TinTin sitting in her chair motionless. She wasn't making a sound. She wasn't moving. Heck. He wasn't even sure that she was still breathing. Glancing at the floor, he saw Indiana lying down there unconscious and battered. He could tell from the bruise that was forming on the side of her face that began at her jaw and ended just underneath her eye. He also saw the beginnings of one on her stomach from where The Hood had kicked her. One thing's for certain. That bastard better run.

Because Scott wouldn't hesitate to kill him with his bare hands.

* * *

Gordon had taken to helping Scott rescue Brains from the sand. It was easier with the two of them working together. They were done fast enough for Scott to rest Brains against him. The young scientist was extremely delirious and weak. Heat stroke and dehydration was beginning to take their tolls on him.

"Now how do you feel now, Brains?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Oh, I'm…I'm alright. But…but…the girls…," Brains trailed off worriedly.

"TinTin's gonna be OK. Not sure about Indy. But the professor got the worst of it," Gordon told them sadly.

* * *

"OK, TinTin. Try again," Virgil encouraged as he hugged the young Malaysian, "It was this stranger, you said."

"Yes. That's right. And he had these terrible eyes that I couldn't look away from. And…Indiana tried to protect me. But…when he spoke, I felt I was slipping away all of a sudden. It was horrible!" TinTin shuddered in fear.

"Who do you think it could have been, TinTin? Did you recognize him?" Virgil asked.

"No. I had never seen him before in my life. Yet, it felt like I knew him in some far-off way. Virgil, I'm so sleepy still," TinTin whispered, "Please… Help Indiana…"

"OK. You just take it easy for a bit. Scott's radioing the base to report that you're safe," Virgil said as he went to kneel beside Indiana, "Jesus! She put up a hell of a fight. …That's our girl."

"Guess those self-defense techniques Scott has been teaching her became useful," TinTin chuckled slightly, thinking about what the two got up to in training, "Can you find anything wrong?"

"Her heart's rate's a bit low. Her breathing's weak. And she won't wake up," Virgil sighed before noticing the bruises on her neck when he gently lifted up her head, "I think I know why that is. These bruises on the sides of her neck here? They indicate that the attacker used the sleeping hold on her to render her unconscious. Gee… That bastard would have to run unless he wants to die under Scott's hand…"

"You mind letting go of my neck? It's really stiff."

Virgil almost cried out in relief as Indiana opened her eyes and sat up stiffly. Virgil and TinTin didn't fail to notice this as they went to help the medic up. Slowly, they took in the young woman. The bruise beginning to form on the side of her face. The bruise on her stomach from where her shirt had ridden up. The bruises on the sides of her neck.

"You alright?" Virgil asked worriedly.

"I'm sore like nothing. But I'll be right as rain before you know it," Indiana promised before realizing who was asking, "Virgil?! What are you doing here?!"

"Brains sent out an emergency signal…to the best of his ability, anyway," Virgil answered.

"Don't tell me Scott's here," Indiana moaned.

"He's here," Virgil and TinTin chorused, causing Indiana to sigh in slight frustration.

"Virgil, don't get me wrong. I love your brother to bits. But…have you not seen him whenever I'm injured?" Indiana retorted.

Virgil and TinTin couldn't help but mutter in understanding at that remark. Whenever the boys got hurt when they were younger, Scott was 'mother hen'. But whenever _Indiana_ was hurt? Whether during a rescue or roughhousing with the boys? Well…he was worse. Much worse than with his brothers. They couldn't explain it.

But he was bad.

* * *

"_Thanks, Scott. We're all mighty relieved at the news! Meanwhile, I want all International Rescue members to come straight back to base in the morning as soon as the helicopter has taken care of Professor Blakely and Indiana if need be._"

"Yes, sir. And the Anasta Expedition?" Scott pressed.

"_Listen, Scott. Brains' treasure at the bottom of the lake will have to wait. International Rescue was not set up to go joyriding around treasure trails. At this moment, it's not even functional. Is that clear?_"

"Yes, father," Scott sighed as he terminated the frequency.

He certainly wasn't going to like telling this to Brains, TinTin and Indiana. Perhaps it was for the best. Right now, he wants Indiana with him all times.

He couldn't stand seeing her get hurt again.

* * *

"Oh gee. I feel a lot better now," Brains sighed in relief.

"You still look like shit, Mr. Hackenbacker," Indiana teased with a smirk, holding an icepack to her face.

"So do you, Dr. Evans," Brains retorted, something that could be considered uncharacteristic of him.

"Hey! Keep that cloth on your forehead," Indiana instructed as she slapped it on his head.

"You're injured too," Brains retorted, "Say. How's the professor?"

"He's still unconscious. I did a quick examination on him – much to Virgil's protests – so granted he gets the medical care he needs, he's going to be just fine," Indiana promised.

"Scott would wring our necks if you hurt yourself more," Gordon reminded her.

"You got that right," Scott concurred as he walked into the caravan, "So how are the invalids?"

"Call me an invalid one more time, your brothers' necks aren't the only ones that are going to be wringed," Indiana grumbled.

"Did you give her pain meds?" Scott asked nervously.

"She rejected them," Virgil and Gordon chorused.

"Very much better. Thanks, Scott," Brains finally answered Scott's question, "What's the news from base?"

"Well, father's going to arrange for an helicopter that's going to ship the professor off to hospital. Then he says he's got to hop foot it back to base," Scott announced.

"Just when I started to like this place," Indiana grumbled, slumping forward slightly.

"Well, I guess he's right. We do seem to have caused a lot of trouble one way or another," Brains pointed out.

"We don't cause it. It follows us," Indiana corrected.

"There's just one thing that puzzles me," Scott admitted.

"What's that, Scott?" TinTin immediately wanted to know.

"After father had gone off the air, I noticed that the photo alert had been operating," Scott told everyone.

"Photo alert?!" everyone repeated in surprise.

"That's impossible!" Gordon protested, "Who could be taking photographs of Thunderbird in this area?! There's nobody within miles of us!"

"Oh! Of course! That's it! Why didn't I think of this before?!" Brains pondered.

"Think of what, Brains?!" TinTin demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Indiana asked.

"I hate to say that this whole expedition has been used by our enemies as a means of drawing International Rescue to a lowly spot. We have walked straight into a trap!" Brains decreed.

"One thing I wanna know is why he had to physically attack Indy to knock her out while he could knock Brains, TinTin and Professor Blakely out by just looking at them," Gordon voiced his opinions.

"He tried to do the same thing to me. For some reason, it didn't work," Indiana revealed, "I mean, I didn't feel anything. That's why the fight got physical."

"And he used the sleeper hold on you," Virgil guessed.

"Yeah. Damn bastard," Indiana grumbled, "And he had to wear a mask…"

"Mask?" Brains and TinTin repeated.

"How do you know that?" Scott asked.

"I threw a book at him," Indiana admitted.

"That's my girl," Gordon smirked.

"That's _my_ girl," Scott corrected with a smile.

"You know how you can tell if someone's been hit in the fact with a book? Well…when the book landed in his face, the area surrounding his eye didn't react. And you and I both know the reason behind that," Indiana pointed out.

"Hey. Let me have a look at that," Scott requested gently as he knelt before her.

"I'm fine," Indiana protested as she moved away from him, "I don't want you to see it."

"Ana," Scott coaxed as he gently removed the icepack from her face, gasping in horror at the sight of the swollen bruise on her cheek.

"I tried to warn you," Indiana sighed as she walked away.

"Is there anything you know about this guy?" Scott asked casually.

"Why do you wanna know?" Indiana demanded as she placed the icepack in the cooler.

"So I can hunt him down and kill him," Scott answered just as casually.

"He's not worth it," Indiana retorted as she turned to face him, "I was abused once, remember? Compared to before, this is nothing. I can take care of myself."

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to do that anymore?" Scott shot back as he made her face him, "Ana…I love you. I've told you before. I'll tell you again. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Now you know how I felt when you took that bullet for me," Indiana sighed.

"I told you. If I have to die to save your life, it'll be worth it," Scott smiled as he kissed her.

"Watch the stomach," Indiana winced as she backed away slightly, "I got kicked pretty hard."

"You should rest," Scott said as he held her in his arms and laid her on the bed.

"I'm fine," Indiana protested.

"You were _attacked_, Indiana! You're anything _but_ fine!" Scott finally snapped.

Indiana froze at that. Scott rarely called her by her full name when she moved to the island. He used to jokingly tease her by saying that her name was a mouthful. The only time he ever used her full name was when something serious happened. Although, it was mostly because he was reprimanding her for an action she had performed during a rescue that he had deemed reckless.

"You think I don't know that?!" Indiana retorted as she sat up.

* * *

Virgil, Brains, Gordon and TinTin sat outside as they heard the fight go on. The four of them glanced at each other and simply shrugged, deciding to let them work it out themselves. While their fights weren't frequent, they weren't rare either. But the only times they fought was after one person did something reckless. Whether it was on the island or during an emergency call. It was mostly the latter.

"How long do you think the fight's going to last for?" Gordon asked.

"An hour at least. Both of them are considerably stubborn," Virgil stated.

"Although most of the time, it's because Scott's overprotective," Brains stated.

"Scott had spent 15 years thinking Indiana was dead. Would you not be the same?" TinTin retorted.

They were greeted by silence after this. That almost caused them to worry. Sudden silence after a fight like that. That would give the wrong message. However, they knew that they were showing their anger in a _different way_.

"Wanna show us what you found?" Virgil and Gordon offered.

"Yeah," Brains and TinTin immediately nodded eagerly as they ran for their lives.

* * *

Night has fallen upon Lake Anasta and everyone had fallen asleep inside the caravans. Scott obviously roomed with Indiana and watched over her through the night. His arms were wrapped loosely but protectively around her stomach. He didn't hold her in his usual tight grip due to the injuries she had received. But he held her tight enough to know that if someone had tried to come in and take Indiana away, he was going to have to put up a hell of a fight.

TinTin had awakened to the sound of someone slowly approaching her. Immediately, her eyes snapped wide open and she bolted upright in her bed. Clearly, she was left paranoid after the sudden attack the previous night. Visibly, she relaxed in relief when she saw that it was only Brains…in his swimwear. That made her worry.

"TinTin, it's only me," Brains reassured her.

"Brains! What are you doing up at this time of night?!" TinTin asked him quietly, "You do realize that Indiana sleeps with her gun next to her right?! Even when Scott's with her?!"

"TinTin, I haven't been able to sleep for worry," Brains admitted.

"What are you talking about?" TinTin demanded.

"You know how Mr. Tracy was talking about the Anasta Expedition causing International Rescue a lot of trouble?" Brains began.

"Yes. But I don't think he had meant we had done it deliberately," TinTin protested.

"No. But I feel awfully guilty about it. And to top it all off, we've got something spying on us!" Brains went on.

"Must be the same person that hypnotized us and attacked Indiana yesterday," TinTin said.

"That's what I figured. And there's only one place they could be observing us from. The centre of the lake. Now look, TinTin. I've got to try and make amends for all the trouble I've caused," Brains decreed.

"Brains! You're not going out into the lake tonight!" TinTin protested.

"TinTin, I am. I'm gonna see what's down there. Now, here's what I want you to do. Would you keep in touch with me all the time in talkback?" Brains asked.

"Alright, Brains," TinTin relented, "But I don't like it."

"I thought about asking Indiana but… I think she's been through enough. Besides, with that grip Scott has on her, she'd be lucky to be able to go to the bathroom," Brains remarked, "You'd think she was pregnant!"

TinTin couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. Scott tended to be overprotective. Especially when it came to Indiana. But his heart was in the right place.

Eventually, she was sitting by the talkback and Brains swam towards the temple. She still didn't like this. But she cared for Brains a lot. Like Indiana and Gordon. Brother and sister. She was willing to help him.

Even if she didn't agree with this.

"_I'm approaching the temple now, TinTin. I'm going to have a look in there._"

"Be careful, Brains. Please," TinTin pleaded.

"_Professor Blakely was definitely right, TinTin! We have definitely found the right column!_"

"Brains, is there anyone down there?" TinTin asked worriedly.

"_Uh…no, TinTin. There appears to be no one down here._"

TinTin was slightly relieved at Brains' answer. For the moment, he was safe. However, someone could come up and attack the scientist from behind. Essentially, TinTin and Brains were still on high alert…and for very good reason. The mystery man could attack again.

"What's the matter, Brains?" TinTin demanded.

"_TinTin, I think I'm onto something. I found a cable leading from this column. Hey! Here's another one!_"

"Brains, I don't like it. I'm going to awaken Scott and the others," TinTin decided as she went to leave.

"_No, TinTin! There's no need for that yet!_"

TinTin sat back down. She didn't like keeping everybody else out of the loop. However, Brains was most insistent that he finish what he had started. Secretly, TinTin couldn't help but admire him for this. Well…that is until she heard his next words…

"_Oh… Those eyes… Those…staring eyes…_"

"Oh, Brains!" TinTin cried in horror.

Those were the last words she had heard from her dear friend. She couldn't get him to respond.

* * *

Underwater, Brains had come to a stop after spotting a pair of flippers standing on the lines of cable he was following. When he looked up, he saw The Hood. Everything was a blur from then. After staring into those same eyes from before, Brains fell onto the seabed unconscious. With his work done, The Hood swam back to his submarine.

"Now to get the treasure before his friends find him," The Hood sneered before pressing a button.

_BOOM!_

The cables were actually linked to a series of charges designed to blow up the temple. With how unstable the structure was, one blow would knock it down. And that was exactly what happened. Brains was still on the seabed unconscious as the stones and the debris fell on top of him, burying him alive.

His hand was still sticking out from the rubble and the dust.

* * *

"What's going on?" Indiana asked as she walked into TinTin's room.

Indiana was just coming in after grabbing her IR uniform from Thunderbird 1. She felt more like she was on an emergency call then an archaeological expedition.

TinTin silently cursed to herself. Like herself, Indiana was always an early riser. When the sun was up, she was. Heck. There'd be times when she'd see her and Scott going on the early morning runs together…among other things. So…there was no chance of her hiding it.

"Where's Brains?" Indiana demanded, but the look on TinTin's face said it all, "Here's down there again, isn't he?"

"What's happening?" Gordon wanted to know as he, Scott and Virgil walked into the room changed into their International Uniforms as well.

"Brains went back down into the temple," Indiana answered.

"WHAT?!" the boys exclaimed in disbelief.

"Is he alright?" Scott asked worriedly.

"I don't know. He kept on saying that he saw those same staring eyes from before and then I lost contact. I tried to stop him! But he wouldn't listen!" TinTin cried.

"Come on! We've got to get down there right away!" Virgil cried as they all ran out.

Not knowing how desperate the situation was, everyone began setting up straightaway. Scott, TinTin and Indiana worked to set up Mobile Control while Virgil and Gordon raced to Thunderbird 2. While Virgil went back to the controls, Gordon raced into Thunderbird 4. Once Gordon was inside, Virgil detached the pod from the rest of the ship, silently thankful he decided to land Thunderbird 2 so close to the edge of the lake upon arrival.

"Standby for launch, Gordon," Virgil advised.

"_F.A.B, Virgil._"

With the flick of the switch, the flap for Pod 4 began to open. When the flap was fully opened, a ramp followed.

"_Thunderbird 4 to Thunderbird 2 and Base Control. Commencing launch._"

No sooner then had Gordon said his words, the small ramp reached the waters and Thunderbird 4's engines could be heard from outside the vicinity of Thunderbird 2. In a flash of yellow, the smallest Thunderbird dove into the lake.

"_Thunderbird 4 to Anasta Base. Submerging now._"

"Let me know if you need any help, Gordon. Ana will be able to handle Mobile Control," Scott said.

"_F.A.B._"

"Or you can stay here and I go down if needed," Indiana suggested, earning a glare from Scott, "Or not…"

"_The temple is in ruins, Scott! Brains couldn't have survived!_"

"Oh my God!" Indiana gasped as she and TinTin lent on each other worriedly, "Well, Gordon, just search the area at least! There's a chance Brains is still alive! And if he is, he's got about seven minutes worth of oxygen left."

"_Not a sign, Indy! I'll try again. But it doesn't look good._"

"Right, Gordon. There's still five and a half minutes," Scott warned.

The four of them held their breaths as they awaited more news. They knew that Gordon was turning Thunderbird 4 back around and driving around the temple again. They were waiting for anything. Any word from Gordon about the situation.

They got it.

"_Scott! There's air bubbles coming from some rubble! Hurry! Bring the aerostatic lifting kit! It might be Brains!_"

"It's on its way, Gordon," Scott reassured him as he stood up, kissing Indiana on the temple quickly before walking off.

"_Virgil, Indy, I'm going to start clearing._"

"Be careful, Gordon," Indiana begged, "If you hurt Brains anymore than he is…"

"_I know. I know. You'll run prostate checks._"

"And I might add a colonoscopy and spinal tap in there," Indiana added with a smirk, almost laughing when Virgil went to hide behind TinTin trembling in fear.

"That sounds painful," TinTin said.

"The spinal tap is. The prostate check and colonoscopy is just uncomfortable," Indiana clarified.

"Not helping!" Virgil squeaked.

"I'm not going to do that to you, Virgil! …unless it's absolutely necessary," Indiana mumbled the last part.

* * *

"So…at last! Now to destroy International Rescue and then collect the treasure!" The Hood decreed as he pressed another button…

One that fired missiles.

* * *

"_I'm being attacked! There's another craft down here! Keep Scott clear until I call for him!_"

"Could it be the same guy that attacked us the other night?" TinTin asked Indiana.

"Could be. He seems pretty desperate for that treasure if that's all he's after," Indiana remarked.

Then they saw the water sprouting from the lake as the result of an explosion. Immediately, they began praying that it wasn't Thunderbird 4 that blew up. Virgil glanced at TinTin worriedly as Indiana frowned at the radio.

"Oh, Indy! What happened?!" TinTin wanted to know.

"Gordon? Gordon! What happened?!" Indiana demanded, "Gordon! Do you read me?!"

"_I'll explain later! Get Scott down here fast! I'm going after Brains!_"

"F.A.B," Indiana nodded.

No sooner then those words were said, Scott raced past them in his yellow swimsuit with the aerostatic electric kit.

"You better go and get the professor comfortable, TinTin. The helicopter's going to be here in three minutes," Virgil suggested.

"Yes, Virgil," TinTin nodded as she left.

"How's it going, Gordo?" Brains asked.

"_Well, Brains found his treasure alright! In fact, we're swimming in it! Now we're gonna release the lifting kit!_"

If there was a time Indiana and Virgil truly held their breaths, this was the time. They knew that the lifting kit could only lift a certain amount of weight. Depending on how heavy the column was, the rope could snap and hit Gordon and Brains as they tried to rescue him, making the situation worse than before.

"Helicopter's here," Indiana observed.

"You're worried," Virgil pointed out.

"When aren't I?" Indiana laughed dryly, "I'm a doctor, remember? It's part of the job description."

"Oh dear," TinTin sighed as she came out and the helicopter left with Professor Blakely, "I hope the professor understands."

"How do you mean, TinTin?" Virgil asked.

"It seems heartless shipping him out like this. Just so he doesn't see that Brains, Indiana and I are part of the International Rescue team," TinTin said.

"Well, I guess the best thing for his condition is hospitalization. But he's going to be surprised when he comes to," Virgil remarked.

* * *

And a surprise, he got. Professor Blakely was surprised to wake up in the hospital. Then he remembered what had happened and understood perfectly. But he was truly happy when Brains, TinTin and Indiana came to visit him. Brains had a nasty bruise on his forehead and his arm was in a sling, indicating that it was broken during the encounter with The Hood at the bottom of the lake.

"It's jolly nice of you to look me up like this, certainly," Professor Blakely said.

"We're all sure glad you're better now," Brains smiled.

"And the world's found out about our discovery at Lake Anasta," Indiana pointed out.

"How does it feel to be a celebrity?" TinTin asked.

"Very fair, my dear. Very fair," Professor Blakely answered, "I must say. How are you three fixed within the next few months?"

"We do have one or two commitments," Brains admitted.

"Why do you wanna know?" Indiana wanted to know.

"I've been reading here about some old treasure sunken at the foot of the Caribbean some 400 years ago. Thought you might be interested in heading out there and taking a look," Professor Blakely offered.

However, when he looked up, he saw Brains, TinTin and Indiana were at the door making their way out. They had gotten up when he suggested the expedition. Not wanting history to repeat itself, they decided to get out of there while they still had the chance.

"Why? What's the hurry?" Professor Blakely demanded, "You off then?"

"Visiting hours are over, Professor," TinTin lied.

"I'm afraid we gotta go now," Indiana sighed sadly.

"Yeah. We must dash," Brains agreed as the doors began to close, "So long, professor!"

"What an odd trio," Professor Blakely muttered to himself, "Excitement too much for them, I suppose. They'll get use to it."

* * *

"You know, guys. One thing we need is a nice, smooth, quiet rescue to soothe our nerves," TinTin suggested.

"I'm down with that," Indiana immediately agreed.

"Do you really think that Scott is going to let you go on a rescue after what happened at Lake Anasta?" Brains asked, gesturing to the bruise on Indiana's face that was still to fade.

"No," Indiana sighed, "We really should be heading home anyway. I miss my bed!"

"That's not all you missed," TinTin waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste," Indiana chided.

The rescue they wanted to calm their nerves never happened for them. Nevertheless, they were able to relax with the help of the others on the island. There was one thing that the three of them could agree with.

They weren't going to go on an archaeological expedition for a while.

* * *

**Me: I don't think they go on it again.**

**Scott: The series was too short. There was no way we could have known.**

**Gordon: Speaking of series…**

**Me: A press release that was dated on the 4****th**** of February confirmed the intentions of ITV Studios and Pukeko Pictures to reinvent Thunderbirds as 26, 30-minute episodes that will feature a mixture of CGI animation and live action model sets. Unfortunately, CITV won't air it till 2015.**

**Scott: Well, there's a plus side for that.**

**Gordon: You start university around the same time!  
**

**Me: True…**

**Scott: Whoa! 30 PAGES!?**

**Gordon: You just noticed?**

**Me: Maybe I should stop now. I have to update my **_**Transformers**_** stories.**

**Scott: Review. Fave. Alert.**

**Gordon: The usual.**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: BYE!**


	24. 30 Minutes After Noon

**Me: **_**I'm better. So much better now. I see the light. Touch the light. We're together now. I'm better. So much better now. Look to the skies. Give me life. We're together now.**_

**Scott: **_**We've only just begun. Hypnotized by drums. Until forever comes, you'll find us chasing the sun.**_

**Gordon: **_**They said this day wouldn't come. We refused to run. We've only just begun. You'll find us chasing the sun.**_

**All: **_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**_

**Me: **_**You'll find us chasing the sun!**_

**All: **_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**_

**Scott: **_**You'll find us chasing the sun!**_

**Gordon: **_**When the daylight's fading, we're gonna play in the dark 'til it's golden again!**_

**Me: **_**And now, it feels so amazing! Can't see it coming! And we'll never grow old again!  
**_

**Scott: **_**You'll find us chasing the sun…**_

**Gordon: I quite like The Wanted.**

**Me: Meh. I'm more of a Directioner.**

**Scott: Of course you are.**

**Gordon: You don't know good music.**

**Me: You wanna try again? REVIEW REPLIES!**

**JoTracy123: **_**Ok really enjoying this. Feeling lots better and making a full recovery now. Due to go back up to the hospital for a check up on Tuesday. This is getting good update soon. Ps are any of the other boys going to find love? Lol**_

**Well, at this point, Virgil is now dating Arizona. Has been since **_**Martian Invasion**_**. Actually, in this chapter, they take another step forward in the relationship. Alan's been dating TinTin since **_**End of the Road**_**. John and Gordon will start dating their love interests soon. Hey. Let me know how that checkup goes, will ya?**

**Scott: They'd better find love interests.**

**Gordon: We're getting real lonely here, Ice.**

**Me: Patience is a virtue, guys.**

**bubzchoc: **_**brilliant**_

**Thank you!  
**

**Scott: Wait. What episode is this?**

**Gordon: Ice, read the summary, my dear!**

**Me: I'm not your dear. '**_**Hudson Building employee Tom Prescott is forced by the Erdman Gang to set an explosive device in the building, so as to destroy extensive files on their criminal organization. But Prescott is trapped in the lift when the device detonates and the Hudson Building becomes a towering inferno…**_**'**

**Scott: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why you take the stairs during evacuation.**

**Gordon: They think the elevators are quicker.**

**Me: I'll give them that one.**

_**Thunderbirds**_** rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

**© Indiana Evans and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Scott: WE'RE COMING BACK, BABY!**

**Gordon: Never thought I'd see that.**

**Me: Scott, tone it down slightly. We have to wait until 2015.**

**Scott: Way to ruin the moment.**

**Gordon: She's right, you know.**

**Me: Of course I'm right! I'm the one that does the research.**

**Scott: We've gotta give her that one. …Wait. We'd better stop before we go on to a third Microsoft page.**

**Gordon: Probably should.**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey, Indy. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Virgil asked as he walked into the kitchen…before noticing what she was doing, "Wait. Grandma's letting you cook in the kitchen by yourself?"

"It took a lot of convincing. Let me tell you," Indiana laughed as she passed the tray of brownie mix to TinTin for her to put in the oven, "Now, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Ari," Virgil began.

That caused Indiana to stop what she was doing – making her famous cocoa. Ever since the two had started dating, Virgil would go to Indiana first for advice about Arizona. And it wasn't just because Indiana was in the dating game as well. It's because of the fact that Indiana and Arizona had been friends since they were kids and Indiana knew Arizona better than everyone else.

"Virgil Grissom Tracy, if you think about breaking that poor girl's heart, I swear that I will surgically remove your reasons to reproduce," Indiana threatened.

"I'm not gonna break up with her!" Virgil immediately cried, subconsciously going to protect his private parts, making Indiana and TinTin chuckle slightly, "I'm thinking about doing something else. Arizona and I have been dating for a while now. And I know that she's the one. I'm thinking about…asking her to move to the island to live with me. Problem is: I don't know how to ask her."

"Well, Arizona isn't really big on grand gestures. She enjoys keeping things simple. Her family was sort of like mine in a way. Had a hard time making ends meet at a stage or two. Heck. She and I used to work together as waitresses at the diner before I began my internship at Mass General and she began her geology work. All Arizona ever had was simple. Honestly, she likes everything that way. She doesn't like it when someone just walks up to her in public, gets down on one knee and asks her something serious. Trust me. I know. Some guy made a grand gesture of asking her to the junior prom. He was singing soprano for a month. And it wasn't just because he was a total jackass," Indiana laughed.

Virgil couldn't help but laugh at that. That did sound like the Arizona he knows and loves. Stubborn. Tough as nails. Unwilling to take any bullshit from anyone. His kind of woman.

"Just keep it simple and romantic. I mean, it's not like you can just give her a key to your apartment considering we virtually live in the middle of nowhere. Sometimes, casual yet romantic is the best way to go," Indiana advised, "Wait. Does your father know about this?"

"I'll ask for his approval later. There's another reason why I came here," Virgil admitted.

"Why?" Indiana pressed.

"Emergency call," Virgil muttered.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE YOU ASKED FOR PERSONAL ADVICE?!" Indiana snapped as she all but slammed the mugs on the kitchen bench.

"KIDDING!" Virgil cackled, "You should have seen your face!"

Virgil immediately grew to regret it, gulping as Indiana grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground in a menacing manner. He had to admit. For someone of 5"6 and an incredibly slim stature, she was considerably strong. Scott must be teaching her a thing or two about working out and self-defense tactics.

"Tell me who bribed you," Indiana growled.

"I swore not to tell," Virgil rasped.

"Tell me now or your 'baby' pays the price," Indiana threatened, "Or…there's always those embarrassing baby photos that I can easily get my hands on and send to Arizona…"

"You wouldn't," Virgil challenged.

"There is that photo of you in the mixing bowl covered in…," Indiana trailed off.

"IT WAS GORDON AND ALAN!" Virgil cried, "THEY BRIBED ME GENEROUSLY! There's no way you can match-!"

"First dig at my brownies and cocoa," Indiana offered.

"I love you," he immediately decreed as he hugged her, "Like a sister, of course."

"I knew what you meant," Indiana laughed as she returned the embrace, "Wanna help me get back at Alan and Gordon?"

"Always," Virgil smirked mischievously.

"The brownies are ready," TinTin announced.

"That was fast," Indiana remarked as she poured the cocoa.

"New technology," Virgil shrugged as they went to eat.

"_Everybody needs to come in here now. We may have an emergency call._"

"Don't worry. We can enjoy these later," Indiana sighed as they walked into the room.

"We have a possible emergency call coming in from Spoke City," Jeff announced.

"Spoke City? That's not far from Boston," Indiana recalled, "What's going on?"

"The first five floors of the Hudson Building just burst into flames. Suspected arson. There could be a person trapped inside," Jeff reported.

"Really?!" Indiana moaned, "Only in Massachusetts…"

"_Base from Thunderbird 5. Base from Thunderbird 5. Calling International Rescue._"

"Go ahead, John. Anymore news from the Hudson?" Jeff asked.

"_Well, the latest newscast is not too hopeful, I'm afraid. The fire department have got there now. But they're not having much success._"

"I see. What does Brains make of it?" Jeff inquired.

"_Well, Brains reckons it might have been some insanitary explosion to have caused so much fire so quickly._"

"_Hold it, John. There's another newscast from the fire coming up._"

"I just picked it up," Indiana said from her position on the radio as she turned it up.

"_**Here at Spoke City, the fire department is desperately trying to cope with this mystery fire at the Hudson Building which, followed by an explosion, is completely destroying the top five floors. The janitor of the building, Sam Saltzman, says that he and his wife were watching television at the time of the explosion. But the incident was preceded by the arrival at the building of Hudson Building employee, Thomas Prescott. Police Commissioner Garfield that the police department will have several charges to make against Prescott if they ever get Prescott out of the building alive. The fire department states that the first efforts to rescue the man have failed and they are now not optimistic about the auxiliary equipment they are now going to bring in. This is Frank Forrester and I return you to your program.**_"

"Right. If that isn't a call to action, I don't know what is. Indiana, get Scott down here as fast as you can," Jeff instructed.

"On it," Indiana nodded as she ran out of the room.

"We don't want a moment's delay," Jeff decreed as he continued to delegate jobs.

* * *

"Seriously! What is it with you guys and pool?" Indiana asked as she walked into the games room.

"We need something to entertain us," Gordon retorted, "And the temperature's dropping. It's too cold to just jump into the pool. So…we're bored.

"So that's why you and Alan bribed Virgil into making me think we had an emergency call," Indiana said.

"You found out about that?" Gordon squeaked nervously, and not just at the glare Scott was giving him.

"My famous brownies and cocoa are pretty powerful briberies with you guys," was all Indiana said as she rested her head on Scott's shoulder.

"Fancy a game?" Scott offered as he pulled her closer.

"Don't have time. We have an emergency call," Indiana announced as she pulled Scott out of the room with Gordon immediately following, "Hudson Building in Spoke City's on fire. Fire fighter's can't control it. Top five floors destroyed beyond repair. Employee trapped in the elevator."

That caused everyone to run.

* * *

"Hudson Building's on fire?!" Scott said in disbelief as they all ran in.

"No time to explain. We'll give you reports as we hear them from the newscasts. Scott, Indiana, leave immediately. Indiana, I give you permission to escort Prescott to the hospital if need be," Jeff instructed.

"Yes, sir," Scott and Indiana chorused as they ran towards the entrance to Thunderbird 1.

"Thunderbirds are go!" Jeff cried.

Scott and Indiana hurriedly got ready and prepared for takeoff. Before they could exchange any words, Scott flew Thunderbird 1 into the air at rapid speeds that amazed Indiana despite the multiple times she's flown with him.

"A single explosion destroyed the top five floors of the building?!" Scott said, refusing to believe that it was possible.

"They think that the guy trapped in the elevator is behind the fire," Indiana added, "Boy, when they read the charges, he'll be wishing we didn't rescue him."

"Have we heard anything else?" Scott asked as Indiana slid on her headset.

"You wanna try contacting base?" Indiana offered.

"Only if you're the one contacting the danger zone when we get there," Scott retorted.

"Deal," Indiana nodded.

"Base from Thunderbird 1," Scott spoke into the radio.

"_Receiving you, Scott._"

"What's the latest at the Hudson Building, TinTin?" Scott asked.

"_The fire department is stopping the fire from spreading alright, Scott. But they really can't get it under control with Prescott still at the bottom of the shaft. They also seem pretty certain that the automatic fire extinguishers weren't operating when the fire broke out because the main water supply had been cut off._"

"So there's more in this than meets the eye," Scott remarked.

"It's starting to sound like a professional hit than some insanitary explosion," Indiana pointed out.

"_Scott, Indiana, What's your ETA?_"

"We should be reaching Spoke City in 9.5 minutes, father," Scott answered, "What are you thinking?"

"How do you mean?" Indiana demanded.

"You've got that look on your face," Scott observed, "The one you get when you're really thinking about something."

"The Hudson Building is home to records of some of the most dangerous gangs and criminals in the United States. Prescott has access to the building because…well, he's an employee," Indiana stated.

"You're thinking one of the gangs threatened Prescott into doing this," Scott surmised.

"You said so yourself. There's more to this than meets the eye," Indiana stated.

"Sweetheart, we're not far from the danger zone. You should radio them," Scott advised.

"On it, babe," Indiana sighed as she switched on her headset.

Needless to say, she heard Commissioner Garfield crying,

"_International Rescue?! Here! Give me that radio!_"

Scott smiled as he heard Indiana negotiate a plan with Commissioner Garfield. There was a reason that he chose Indiana to talk to the people in Spoke City. Indiana had said so herself. Spoke City wasn't far from where she grew up. Something she keeps on boasting about was how well she knew Boston. That was something she had proven on countless occasions during emergency calls. He admired the way she handed herself and how she worked her magic with them.

It made her fall in love with her even more if it was possible.

"If you can keep the fire under control, we will undertake to get the man out of the elevator shaft," Indiana promised.

"_Sure. I can fix that. The fire has spread to some of the basement floors through the elevator shaft._"

"How many basement floors are there?" Indiana asked.

"_10._"

"And what other accesses are there to them?" Indiana enquired.

"_None at all, I'm afraid. The safety doors are jammed, as you know. I've got my men down there trying to cut a way through._"

"Withdraw them right away. And we'll want part of the area clear for landing," Indiana requested.

"_Alright, International Rescue. You can land in the open area at the back of the Hudson Building. I'll have the rear entrance cleared._"

"And the organization's gonna want your guarantee of secrecy," Indiana said.

"_You've got it, miss. You've got it._"

"That's doctor, thank you very much," Indiana grumbled as she deactivated her headset and finally noticed the look of pride Scott was giving her, "Thinking of new ways to get into my pants again, Tracy?"

"Don't need to try that hard, Evans," Scott retorted with a smirk, knowing that sometimes with some touch, he could have her jumping him instantly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, babe. We're at a danger zone," Indiana rolled her eyes affectionately.

Scott smiled to himself as he landed Thunderbird 1 on the ground behind the Hudson Building. Even though they've been dating for months, they still felt the same way they were when they were 15-16 years old. And they knew that feeling wasn't going to fade anytime soon. It would only grow.

"Geez! That's a fire alright!" Indiana remarked as they stepped out of Thunderbird 1 with Scott helping with some of her medical equipment, "You know I can carry that, right? There's only one bag and it's not that heavy."

"I'm nothing if not a gentleman," Scott retorted as he gave her a chaste kiss.

"Get a room, you two," Virgil and Alan chorused as they joined them.

"I should say the same to you," Indiana retorted, effectively shutting them up, "Now, what's the action?"

"Have you got the Dicetylene Cage?" Scott asked.

"Brains told us to select that pod," Alan pointed out dryly.

"Right. Now, Virgil, you and Alan go down in the cage and use the grabs to pull the elevator from the bottom of the shaft to the ground floor. The dicetylene should be effective in putting out the fires along your way. Ana and I will wait on the ground floor ready to remove Prescott from the elevator and proceed with the medical treatment," Scott delegated the jobs.

"Wait. Will there be enough dicetylene in the cage to extinguish the fires?" Indiana asked worriedly.

"I hope so," Virgil prayed.

"Come on!" Alan cried as the four of them ran into the danger zone.

* * *

Scott, Indiana, Virgil and Alan were quick to set up the dicetylene cage. Virgil and Alan quickly donned heat suits while Scott and Indiana stood outside the elevator. Indiana was wearing her doctor's coat and her brown hair was up in a messy ponytail to keep it from falling in her face while she was working on Prescott.

"Right, father. We've got the dicetylene cage fixed up," Scott announced into the radio.

"_OK, Scott. Good luck._"

"Alright, fellas. Down you go," Indiana smirked slightly.

They watched the dicetylene cage disappear into the shaft to rescue Prescott. Indiana was worried. The fire was pretty hot. She could feel its heat seeping into her pores. She knew that Scott was the same way as he held her close to his side. When she glanced at the crowd from the corner of her eye, she understood why. There were a couple of police officers supervising the rescue that were checking her out. And Scott tended to get pretty jealous whenever that happens.

"Now how's it going, fellas?" Scott asked into the radio, choosing to ignore his growing jealousy for the time being.

"_Alright so far, Scott. But I doubt the dicetylene supply will last._"

"The supply was a bit of a worry," Indiana mused.

Scott said nothing. He just tightened his hold on her. Next to her hip, she had her fingers crossed.

"_Alright, Scott. We got him. Heads up for Indy: he sounds like he's in a bad way. Coming up now._"

"Any sign of the paramedics?" Indiana asked a nearby officer.

"Traffic's pretty bad due to the fire. But there should be one coming in two minutes," the officer answered.

"He's coming up," Scott announced as he saw the cart come up.

Prescott was sprawled across the elevator floor. His head was rolling from side to side as his delirious mumbles echoed throughout the elevator. Blood covered his head and parts of his torso and parts of the elevator were pinning his legs.

"Oh my God," Indiana muttered, "Give me a hand, will you?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded as they raced forward.

As Scott removed the pieces of framework pinning his legs, Indiana knelt next to him and began her examination. First, she checked his head and tried to keep him talking to prevent him from passing out.

"Prescott. Prescott, can you hear me?" Indiana asked.

"Yeah," Prescott murmured weakly, "Who…who are you?"

"We're International Rescue. Don't worry. You're in excellent hands. You're gonna be alright now," Scott promised.

"Scott, I want you to go and check on the progress of that ambulance. When they arrive, tell the paramedics to bring a neck brace and a backboard," Indiana instructed, "He may not wind up needing them. But it's better to be safe then sorry."

"F.A.B," Scott nodded as he kissed her forehead before leaving.

"You feeling any pain?" Indiana inquired.

"My back…and my leg," Prescott moaned in pain as he went to move.

"Prescott, listen to me. I don't want you to move if you can help it. I fear that you have done damage to your back and if you move too much, you'll wind up damaging it even more. But I need you to stay awake. OK? I need you to keep talking. Can you do that?" Indiana asked.

"Yeah," Prescott whispered, "Yeah. I can keep talking."

"Ana!"

Indiana looked up and saw Scott approaching them with two paramedics following him. They had the backboard and neck brace that she had requested. Immediately, she went to work. She carefully lifted his head and let the paramedics attach the neck brace on him and slide the backboard beneath him.

"Alright. One…two…three!" Indiana counted as they lifted him onto the stretcher. As they moved, she asked the following question, knowing that Spoke City is on the boarder of two counties in Massachusetts, "Where's the nearest hospital?"

"Mass General," the paramedic answered.

"Perfect," Indiana muttered, "I want you to run a series of tests on him. Specifically on his head, neck and back. X-rays, MRIs, CAT-Scans; you name it. There better not be anything you're missing."

"Yes, Dr. Evans," the paramedic responded before wheeling him away, "Don't worry! Your ID will be a secret!"

"Thanks!" Indiana called before turning to Scott, "He's in good hands. Everything's going to be fine."

"Now we just need to find out what happened to cause all this," Scott mused.

* * *

That answer came the following day in the police station. Commissioner Garfield looked up as the door opened to reveal Officer Flannagin.

"Well, did you see Prescott?" Commissioner Garfield asked.

"Yes, sir. But he's still sticking to that cockade story about the guy giving him the bracelet," Officer Flannigan answered as he approached Commissioner Garfield's desk, "I tell you. I never heard an alibi like it."

"Here's a guy. Goes out on his wedding anniversary and commits enough offences to put him 20 years inside," Commissioner Garfield sighed.

"Yeah. A guy with a spotless record too," Officer Flannigan couldn't help but bring up.

"You know what, Flannigan?" Commissioner Garfield began.

"What?" Officer Flannigan pressed.

"I believe him," Commissioner Garfield decreed, earning a hum in confusion from Officer Flannigan, "Just think. One: that explosion destroys the files on some of the most vicious gangs operating to date, including the Erdman gang. Two: the automatic extinguishers in the Hudson Building had been sabotaged. It adds up, you know. Oh, what you got there, Jones?"

"We just picked this up on the 19th floor of the Hudson Building, sir," Officer Jones said as he held up the hydrochromatised steel bracelet that was strapped to Prescott's wrist.

"Why, that's it! That's the bracelet!" Commissioner Garfield cried before turning to Officer Flannigan, "Right. Get me the FBI."

"Yes, sir," Officer Flannigan nodded before walking out.

"We're gonna get to the bottom of this. Even if it means employing a little deception," Commissioner Garfield vowed.

* * *

That little deception was what lead to the headline in the newspaper later on. The headline was something that surprised everyone on Tracy Island.

_**PRESCOTT PERISHES IN SPOKE CITY BLAZE**_

_**Mystery Explosion Remains Unsolved**_

"But, Alan! I thought you saved the man in the Hudson Building!" TinTin objected.

"We did too, TinTin," Alan said, "What do you think made them publish that story, father?"

"Well, Alan, it looks to me that the authorities are picking this line for a very special reason," Jeff answered.

"Smells like a black op," Indiana remarked.

"Gee, that Prescott was a nice guy," Scott sighed, "I wish there was something we can do to help."

"Hey. How about that, father?" Alan suggested as he eagerly sat up.

"No, Alan. That sort of thing is best left in the hands of the FBI and Interpol," Jeff objected, "My guess is there are trying to make the man responsible think it's safe to try the same trick again."

* * *

"You asked him yet?" Indiana asked Virgil as she sat next to him in the art room.

"Asked who what?" Virgil demanded.

"Jeff if Arizona can move in," Indiana clarified.

"With the mess we're in right now, it's not the best time. Maybe when it all clears up," Virgil shrugged.

"And it doesn't?" Indiana retorted, silencing Virgil, "You can't wait forever. Arizona certainly won't."

"Where's Alan, TinTin and Gordon?" Virgil suddenly asked.

"Fishing," Indiana answered.

Just then, they heard the sound of the klaxon ringing all around them. Immediately, Indiana and Virgil let out a small deep sigh of frustration. Whenever they allow themselves to relax, another emergency call comes in. Glancing at each other, the two of them thought the same thing.

They need a vacation.

* * *

"It really is a big one this time, everyone," Jeff decreed, "You've heard the details?"

"You've got just 2 and one half hours," Brains piped in.

"Just when you think you've seen it all," Indiana muttered.

"Boy! Are we gonna be tight on time!" Virgil remarked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Scott ushered as he, Virgil and Indiana raced to their respective craft.

"I'll take Pod 5 – the laser beam equipment," Virgil decided.

"Good call," Indiana complimented.

"What about Two-One's other problem, Mr. Tracy?" Brains inquired.

"You mean the guys that started all this trouble?" Jeff guessed, "Well, it's not our job to catch crooks. No matter how dangerous they are."

"No, sir. But our agent in Britain could help," Brains suggested.

"Yeah. Lady Penelope. This should be right up her street," Jeff remarked.

* * *

"This is something that's new to our street," Indiana remarked as she attached her gun to her belt.

"I know. Just when you think you've seen it all," Scott sighed.

"Hopefully, we don't get blown to bits," Indiana remarked.

"Amen on that one," Scott agreed.

Thunderbird 1 took off for the skies with Thunderbird 2 following soon after. There was no time to waste. Not with those fuses set to go off.

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. What is your estimated time of arrival at the danger zone?" Scott asked into the radio.

"_12:10, Scott. Flying at maximum speed now._"

"That'll give us less than 20 minutes to rescue the guy. And that allows no setbacks," Indiana remarked.

"You could do it, you know," Scott suddenly said.

"Do what?" Indiana pressed.

"Take over my job," Scott revealed.

"You love your baby too much," Indiana rolled her eyes.

"I love you more," Scott retorted, seriousness laced in his voice as though it was a delicate rescue mission rather than a romantic motion.

"I'm not gonna steal your job, babe. I get more of a thrill out of being a medic," Indiana shook her head as she switched on her headset, "Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. Approaching danger zone."

"_F.A.B, Indy._"

"Hurry it along, will you, Virgil?" Indiana requested kindly, "Scott and I are gonna scout the area and attempt to contact Southern."

No sooner then had she said those words, Scott landed Thunderbird 1 on the ground just outside the plutonium store. Immediately, he tried making contact. They needed to know more details about what was going on rather than run in blind.

"International Rescue Thunderbird 1 to Southern. Can you hear me? Am I tuned to your frequency?" Scott asked.

"_Yes. I can hear you. Loud and clear._"

"Great. Now sit tight. Thunderbird 2 will be here in 5 minutes. We'll soon have you out," Scott promised.

"_Please! Get away while you can! It's impossible to reach me on time!_"

"Listen! Southern! We've come a long way to get you out! And that's exactly what we're gonna do!" Scott vowed.

"_You must get clear! You must get clear!_"

"International Rescue doesn't give up that easy," Scott retorted.

"_Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2. Approaching danger zone._"

"So, you get more of a thrill being a medic then an agent, eh?" Scott smirked.

"There's a greater thrill in saving lives WITHOUT blowing something up," Indiana shrugged.

"Oh yeah? When we get back to base, I'll show you a real thrill," Scott promised as he walked over and nuzzled her neck.

"How about we rescue the guy first and then, I'll jump you," Indiana promised as she gave him a kiss that held a promise for later before running out of Thunderbird 1.

'_That was low, Evans…but so hot!_' Scott thought to himself as he chased after her.

* * *

They ran towards the plutonium store and Virgil eventually met up with them on the laser truck. They knew the situation was pretty tight…well, Scott figured it out just then. Indiana knew by the way the mechanisms to unlock the doors were shot off.

"OK, Virgil. We're gonna have to work fast," Scott warned, "These doors are jammed tight."

"Any chance of blasting our way in?" Virgil inquired.

"Charges could upset those fuses and half of Britain's at stake," Indiana shook her head, "Let's not forget the plutonium."

"OK. Stand back, you two," Virgil advised.

Immediately, Scott and Indiana ran to take their place next to the laser equipment. Working the controls, Virgil aimed the laser at the door and began his work. They could hear the sizzling of the metal under the heat of the laser as the beam worked its way up the door.

"OK, Virgil. We've got 14 minutes before those fuses blow," Scott announced, "And there's two more doors to go after this one."

"OK, Scott. Setting auto timer for 14 minutes," Virgil said as he set the timer.

"You gonna ask her?" Indiana asked, trying to kill time.

"You know the answer," Virgil rolled his eyes slightly.

"Just checking!" Indiana defended herself.

"Ask who what?" Scott demanded.

"OK. Door one down," Virgil changed the subject.

With the press of a button, a jet blast knocked the door out of the way. Scott, Indiana and Virgil were slightly relieved. One down. Two to go.

"Here we go, boys," Indiana smirked as she and Scott climbed on either side of the truck.

They raced through the store towards the second door. They had just over ten minutes left. So they weren't allowed to have any setbacks.

"Come on, baby," Virgil muttered as he started the laser again on the second door, the sizzling of the metal sounding like music to their ears.

"Ask who what?" Scott repeated his question from before.

"Virgil's planning on asking Arizona to move in with us," Indiana clarified.

"Traitor," Virgil grumbled.

"Well, if she does say yes, we're going to need a heads-up," Indiana defended.

"For what? You and Scott to remember to lock the doors?" Virgil sniped.

"That was one time!" Scott and Indiana cried, remembering the time they were caught in an…_awkward_ situation.

"A time we'll never get out of our heads!" Virgil retorted.

Indiana had to hide her face so her boyfriend and close friend didn't see her cheeks darkening in embarrassment. Scott saw either way and was on the same boat. Ever since they started dating, the Tracy brothers took numerous opportunities to embarrass the two and most of the time, they found ways of retaliation. It was only whenever they were alone that they embarrass each other during rescues.

"That's better. Ready for jet blast," Virgil decreed.

With the press of a button, another jet blast knocked the metallic door down. The door, in the progress, hit one of the guard robots already on the floor. When they checked the auto timer, they saw they had just ten minutes to go. And they still had one door to go in order to save Southern and half of England. Hurriedly, they raced to the last door and began their work.

"Just seven minutes to go," Virgil said gravely.

"Try the jets now, Virgil," Indiana suggested.

"Time's running out," Scott piped in.

It took two jet blasts to knock the doors out of their path. With the doors out of the way, they saw Southern being held hostage by another guard robot. To make things worse, the bracelets were starting to smoke and heat up, indicating that the fuses hidden inside of them were going to blow up soon.

"I've gotta get those fuses," Scott decreed, "You two take care of that robot."

"OK, Scott," Virgil and Indiana nodded as they went to work.

Scott piled the three smoking bracelets into his hand and took off running. Indiana and Virgil struggled against the robot holding Southern in a death grip.

"OK, Southern. We'll soon have you free," Indiana vowed before turning to Virgil, "If your brother gets blown up, I'm going to revive him so I can kill him myself!"

"This thing's strong," Virgil grunted as he struggled to move the robot's arms.

"You're the one with the engineering diploma. Can't you reboot it?" Indiana suggested dryly.

"Oh yeah," Virgil nodded as he went to work.

"Can't…breathe," Southern rasped.

"Just stay awake," Indiana pleaded as she worked on the robot's arms, "We'll have you out in a minute."

* * *

By the time Scott came back, Indiana was giving Southern a thorough check-up. His head was resting on a makeshift pillow as he lay on the floor unconscious. Virgil and Indiana had managed to free Southern from the robot's tight grip. However, by the time they did, he had passed out of oxygen deprivation. Letting out a small sigh of relief, she removed the stethoscope.

"It was a close call. But if we get him to the hospital on time, he should be fine. Multiple MDs are better than one MD and two men with basic medical training," Indiana said before quickly adding, "No offence!"

"None taken," Scott and Virgil chorused. They understood her point and agreed.

"If only I could have released him quicker," Virgil sighed sadly.

"You can't blame yourself. I saw the mechanics. They're pretty tough," Indiana said, "If it makes you feel any better, based on the state he's in, a few seconds earlier wouldn't have made that much of a difference."

"She's right, Virgil. You did your best. These robots aren't the easiest guys to handle. I'll call an ambulance," Scott decided.

"I don't think there's going to be any need," Indiana smirked.

At first, Scott and Virgil were going to question her about her statement. However, they saw no need as they saw the familiar pink Rolls Royce arrive. Moments later, they were greeted by their good friend and fellow IR Agent. While Scott, Virgil and Indiana were dispatched to rescue Southern and dispose fo the fuses, Jeff dispatched Lady Penelope and Parker to dispose of the Erdman Gang. They had chased them down to an attempted departure in an abandoned field via helijet and shot down the helijet as it took off. After a quick check over of the scene, they found no survivors.

"Say! Look who's here!" Scott cheered as Lady Penelope walked up towards them.

"I wonder how she got on," Virgil mused.

"Success?" Indiana inquired.

"Success," Lady Penelope nodded.

"Lady Penelope, this is Southern. The agent we just rescued," Scott began as he gestured to the unconscious man on the floor.

"He needs more medical attention then I can give him at the moment. He's suffering from oxygen deprivation. His vitals are stable for the time being. Normally, I'd put him on oxygen. But the supply hasn't been the same since the Hudson Building fire. He needs to go to a hospital," Indiana finished.

"Yes. I can see that. Scott, get him in the car. I'll take him myself," Lady Penelope decided.

* * *

"Whoa!" Indiana panted as she lied on the bed panting and covered in sweat, "That was…"

"A thrill?" Scott smirked as he rolled over next her and planted kisses on her shoulder.

"A dozen," Indiana breathed, laughing slightly at the way his breath hitched in his throat when she reached down between them and gently squeezed his erection.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Scott growled as he rolled on top of her.

"Is it working?" Indiana inquired, a smirk dancing across her face.

"If the cause of death is going to be high blood pressure, then yes," Scott nodded as he kissed her.

"_Everyone, I need you in the main room._"

"Aw man," Indiana moaned as Scott rested his head on her collarbone in frustration.

"We cannot catch a break," Scott sighed.

"We've caught several," Indiana chided.

"_Y'all better get your asses in here soon before I drag them in here!_"

* * *

Moments later, Scott and Indiana – fully clothed – raced into the main room. Gordon, Alan and TinTin were quick to follow in their footsteps in surprise. Brains, Grandma Tracy and Kyrano were already in the main room with Jeff, Virgil…and Arizona.

"Double A, what the heck are you doing here?!" Indiana demanded as she ran forward and gave her best friend a tight hug.

"What? A girl can't surprise her best friend every once in a while?!" Arizona scoffed as she returned the hug, "Come on, Indy! You've known me how long?"

"Too long," Indiana joked, causing them both to laugh.

"Nice to see you, Arizona," Scott nodded curtly.

"You haven't hurt my best friend, have you?" Arizona immediately asked, earning a quick 'no' from Scott, "Good. Because if you had…well, I'm pretty dangerous with a knife."

"She is," Virgil and Indiana quickly nodded in agreement.

"What brings you to the island, Arizona?" Alan inquired.

"Do you wanna tell them or shall I?" Arizona asked as she turned to face Virgil.

"I'll tell them," Virgil decided as he clasped Arizona's hand in both of his own, "I've decided that it's time for Arizona to move in with us."

"YES!" Indiana and TinTin cheered.

"We certainly need more women here!" Grandma Tracy remarked.

"Wait. Father, you approved this, right?" Scott suddenly asked.

"Of course I did, son. She knows who's behind the International Rescue outfit. She genuinely loves my son just like he genuinely loves her. And…considering she's going to become a member of International Rescue, I saw it fit for her to move in," Jeff explained.

"Well…that and my rent's been bumped up to a point where I can barely afford it and I've been looking for a new place to live anyway. Virgil just saved me the trouble," Arizona shrugged.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room," Virgil decided as he took some of her bags and guided her out of the room.

"Now that, Alan and Gordon, is a real gentleman," Indiana smirked.

"We're real gentlemen!" Gordon and Alan scoffed.

"Sure you are," Indiana rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"I'll never understand women," Alan decreed.

"You and me both," Gordon immediately agreed.

"I wouldn't even try, boys. I wouldn't even try," Jeff chuckled with a slight smile.

Things were certainly going to be interesting now.

* * *

**Me: **_**I'm never… I'm never down. Lying here, staring up and you're looking down.**_

_**Scott: I'm never… I'm never down. Live forever, forever, with you around.**_

**Gordon: **_**We've only just begun. Hypnotized by drums. Until forever comes, you'll find us chasing the sun.**_

**Me: **_**They said this day wouldn't come. We refused to run. We've only just begun. You'll find us chasing the sun.**_

**Scott: **_**The sun… The sun… The sun… The sun… The sun… You'll find us chasing the sun…**_

**All: **_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**_

**Me: **_**You'll find us chasing the sun!**_

**All: **_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**_

**Scott: **_**You'll find us chasing the sun!**_

**All: **_**When the daylight's fading, we're gonna play in the dark 'til it's golden again! And now it feels so amazing! Can't see it coming! And we'll never grow old again! You'll find us chasing the sun…**_

**Gordon: **_**You'll find us chasing the sun.**_

**Me: **_**You'll find us chasing the sun.**_

**Scott: **_**You'll find us chasing the sun.**_

**Gordon: **_**You'll find us chasing the sun.**_

**All: **_**You'll find us chasing the sun. When the daylight's fading, we're gonna play in the dark 'til it's golden again! And now it feels so amazing! Can't see it coming! And we'll never grow old again! You'll find us chasing the sun… Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! You'll find us chasing the sun! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! You'll find us chasing the sun…**_

**Me: Well, that's the chapter, guys!  
**

**Scott: We sang because…**

**Gordon: We felt like it.**

**Me: And I like the song.**

**Scott: Oh no.**

**Gordon: What is it?**

**Me: Let me put it this way: '**_**A fake International Rescue team apparently rescues a man from an underground well, but when it is discovered that they have stolen top secret plans from the nearby Aeronautical Centre, General Lambert launches a worldwide search to track down International Rescue and bring them to justice…**_**'**

**Scott: Oh no.**

**Gordon: Oh yeah.**

**All: BYE!**


	25. The Imposters

**Me: Even though I don't watch Eurovision since I live in Australia, I'm rooting for Germany.**

**Scott: You're not German.**

**Gordon: One of her favourite artists is from Germany and is representing Germany in the Eurovision Final in May.**

**Me: Yeah. What Gordon said.**

**Scott: I see.**

**Gordon: Thought you would.**

**Me: Took you long enough.**

**Scott: Wait. What episode are we doing again?**

**Gordon: "**_**A fake International Rescue team apparently rescues a man from an underground well, but when it is discovered that they have stolen top secret plans from the nearby Aeronautical Centre, General Lambert launches a worldwide search to track down International Rescue and bring them to justice.**_**"**

**Me: Oh no! Not this one!  
**

**Scott: I hate this one.**

**Gordon: Who doesn't?**

**Me: I can name a few.**

_**Thunderbirds**_** rightfully belongs to respective owners.**

**© Indiana and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

**Scott: You know, Ice here can officially get the title of a Thunderbirds episode just by a small piece of information.**

**Gordon: Yeah right! *****turns to me***** Lady Penelope. Boat rigged to explode in Paris.**

**Me: Man from MI.5!**

**Scott: I rest my case.**

**Gordon: Everything always seems to happen in Paris.**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: ENJOY!**

* * *

"International Rescue Does It Again?!" Scott read the latest headline in confusion, "I don't get it, father! I just don't get it!"

"Kind of strange. I agree, Scott. But if those fellas have dedicated themselves like we have, who are we to complain?" Jeff mused.

"But they're using our name, Mr. Tracy! And they've copied our uniform!" TinTin objected.

"I know, TinTin. Sure. It's unethical. But is it so important? You read the report. They saved a life. That's what counts," Jeff reminded her before walking away.

"What's going on?" Indiana asked as she and Arizona walked into the room.

"Someone saved a life posing as International Rescue," TinTin answered.

"Seriously?" Indiana said in surprise.

"Let me guess. No hot medic?" Arizona smirked, "That's why Scott's so bummed?"

"Can I borrow that quickly?" Indiana asked.

"Sure thing, babe," Scott nodded as he handed it to her.

Indiana's response to Arizona's remark? Rolling the paper up and using it to whack her multiple times. Scott and TinTin had a hard time containing their laughter at the girls' antics. Ever since Arizona moved to the island, Indiana, TinTin and Arizona were inseparable. As TinTin once said, feminine company was scarce on the island. Heck. TinTin and Indiana even went to Boston with Arizona to sort out the final details of her apartment and her belongings. It was then they learned that Indiana, Matt and Linda were planning on letting her stay in the same apartment Indiana lived in when she worked at Mass General and the three of them still own. But they decided to let the offer go when Virgil asked her to live with everyone on the island.

"Your father's worried, Scott. And upset. Despite what he said," TinTin sighed.

"Of course he is, TinTin. We all are. Somehow, I don't know. It just doesn't figure. I wish I knew what really happened," Scott muttered.

"Sure you're not overthinking again?" Arizona inquired.

"I'm actually agreeing with Scott on this one. I mean, come on. They know our names. They have our uniforms. Who knows what they can do posing as us?" Indiana wondered before actually reading the paper, "God. Seriously? They just can't get the nose right!"

"What do you mean?" Arizona wanted to know as she read the paper over Indiana's shoulder and laughing, "Let's keep that away from Virgil. He's pretty territorial about his baby."

"Oh, honey. All men are with their toys," Indiana sighed as she slung her arm around her shoulder.

"Hey!" Scott cried in mock offence, "At least I willingly let you fly mine!"

"Jelling," Arizona grumbled.

"Your day will come, my young padawan," Indiana sighed jokingly.

"Why are you the Jedi Master?" Arizona asked.

"I'm older. That's why," was Indiana's answer.

* * *

Jeff grew to regret simply shrugging the matter off just a few moments later. Indiana and Arizona had spotted a newscast that was quick to gain the interest of everybody on the island. When they heard about it, they came running in from every room or silo to see this.

"_And this is your World Television Reporter Eddie Kerr bringing you updates of the search for the traitorous International Rescue gang of crooks._"

"Traitorous crooks?! How do you like that?!" Virgil exclaimed in disbelief.

"I heard, Virgil," Scott said calmly.

"_We filmed the interview today with General Lambert, supreme commander of the search operation. …Well, let's take a look at it._"

"Indy, Matt's on the telecom for you," Arizona said as she walked back into the room.

"I'll be right back," Indiana sighed as she detached herself from Scott and left.

"_Well, folks, this is General Lambert. General, first of all, I'd like to say thanks for letting us drop in. We know you're a very busy man now._"

"_Yes, yes. Well, er…it's a pleasure, Mr. Kerr. But…_"

"Yeah. I bet it is," Gordon grumbled darkly.

"That's enough, Gordon," Jeff warned.

"_First of all, how is the search coming along?_"

"_Well, I think I can say that everything is going according to schedule. Yes. I can definitely say that. Categorically._"

"_Have you any idea at all where your hideout is?_"

"_Well, no. But there are more favorable areas then others. For example, it's reasonable to suppose that they don't work in a highly populated area. Secondly, their seagoing equipment suggests an island. The weather is another factor._"

"We know what's going on without listening to that," Jeff grumbled as he turned off the television.

"What are their chances of finding us, Mr. Tracy?" TinTin asked worriedly.

"They won't find us, TinTin. We're too well hidden for that. They'll search the island, of course. But people have been here before with no problem," Jeff stated, "And, unfortunately, I have to exclude Indiana's brother from that statement."

"Well, in her defense, Ana loves David, Matt and Linda. We really couldn't expect her to keep Matt in the dark for that long. And Matt's smart enough in his own credit," Scott immediately came to his girlfriend's defense, "Besides, we can trust Matt."

"That we can," Indiana agreed as she walked into the room, "Just got off with him. He's got a good friend of his in the Air Force who's part of the search team. He just rang to gave us a heads up that within the hour or so, someone's gonna come by and investigate the island."

"Thanks, Indy," Alan thanked.

"So what are we gonna do, dad?" Scott asked as he wrapped his arms around Indiana from behind.

"There's only one thing we can do, Scott. Find those guys – those imposters who stole those files. Meanwhile, we dare to operate as International Rescue until this whole business is cleared up," Jeff decreed.

"You're kidding right?" Arizona said in disbelief as she glanced at Indiana, who was too shocked to say anything. Everyone else…well, they had their own opinions about it.

"What if we receive an emergency call?!" Scott protested.

"We just have to sit tight," Jeff answered casually.

"You mean just ignore it," Alan corrected bitterly.

"That's right," Jeff nodded.

"But people could be dying somewhere depending on our help!" Indiana objected.

"What you lot must get into your heads that we are powerless to help anyone in this situation. If we attempt any sort of activity with our International Rescue craft or operate in any way, we are going to be clapped into jail. Is that clear?" Jeff pressed, causing everyone in the room to look at each other in slight resignation.

"Yes, sir," everyone sighed sadly.

"So what's the action?" Scott inquired nevertheless.

"First and foremost, we've got to find those bunch of imposters who are operating under our banner and clear our names," Jeff decreed.

"So where do we start?" Alan, Indiana and Arizona asked eagerly.

"We haven't a thing to go on," Alan pointed out.

"That's where our agents come in. As you know, International Rescue have got agents all over the world," Jeff stated as he pressed a button to unveil a map, "This map shows the network and the territories that cover each individual. All agents will be alerted. Every piece of information – however unimportant it is – is to be radioed in. Lady Penelope will leave for the States in order to question eyewitnesses from the well so we can shed some light on the situation. We'll find them, everyone. We've got to."

"Hey, Gordo. Looks like you'll be hearing from Agent 37," Indiana waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You've been spending too much time with Alan," Gordon smirked as he playfully shoved her, "Besides, Halo and I are just friends. And she's just turning 18."

"That never stopped me," Arizona smirked.

"Oh my God," Indiana moaned as she laughed at the memory, "Really? The captain of the football team from Quincy?!"

"Wait. What?!" Virgil stuttered in surprise.

"Thanks a lot, Evans," Arizona grumbled.

"You're welcome, Adams," Indiana smirked.

* * *

Within the hour, the search team came and examined the entire island. Luckily, everyone had managed to make everything look normal and not give away anything.

"Thanks for your assistance in the search of the island, Mr. Tracy. Sorry we had to trouble you, sir," the colonel apologized.

"That's quite alright, colonel. I hope finds the ones you're looking for," Jeff said.

"We'll find them, sir. Don't worry," the colonel promised before leaving the island.

"Message received. Over and out and thanks," Alan spoke into the radio as he passed the paper to Indiana.

"_That's OK, young fella. Glad to oblige._"

"Have they gone, father?" Alan asked.

"They have. But my guess is they'll be back," Jeff said, "Messages still coming in, you two?"

"Yeah. This one's from Agent 47. Sounded sort of hillbilly," Indiana remarked as she handed the paper over to him.

"47? Oh! 47! Oh! Jeremiah! He's a hillbilly, alright!" Jeff laughed.

"Who the heck's that?" Alan and Indiana demanded.

Jeff chuckled before explaining, "He's quite a character. Met him when I was in the service. He worked in the base. Always been doing favors. Straight as they come. That's Jeremiah."

"So you made him an agent," Alan surmised.

"Yeah. Well, he guessed of my plans and what I hoped to do one day. When he asked to help, well, how can I refuse?" Jeff shrugged, "What has he got to say anyway? 'Aircraft tire tracks…' Open country. Could be an aircraft that made a forced landing there. Not much to go on. File it, Indiana. No action."

"I don't know. It seems pretty suspicious to me," Indiana mused as she took the paper back.

"Your doctor senses tingling?" Jeff guessed.

"I live on an island with men who have to entertain themselves whenever they're not risking their lives. My doctor senses are always tingling," was Indiana's clever response.

* * *

A few hours later, they received a call from John. But it wasn't an emergency call. It was a regular report. The satellite that was monitoring the area had developed a fault and would be off the air for another few hours at least.

"_That was the message I picked up, dad. The space station watching for us in the whole Pacific area has closed down for four hours._"

"Thanks, John. That doesn't make much difference. If we did manage to take off without being discovered, they'd manage to track us on the return trip," Jeff pointed out.

"_Yeah. I guess so. Just thought I'd let you know._"

"Sure. Well, keep listening in," Jeff instructed, "You may hear something to help us."

"_OK. How's it going down there anyway?_"

"We're plowing through the agent's reports hoping for a lead," Jeff answered.

"_Wish you luck._"

"Well, at least we're not the only ones with troubles," Jeff grumbled when John terminated the frequency.

"That's something," Arizona amended before glancing at Indiana, "Uh-oh. You've got that look on your face again, Indy."

"What look?" Indiana scoffed.

"The look that you get when you know something's up," Arizona answered, "I've known you longer than these boys combined, babe. I know all your faces."

"Don't make me throw a pillow at you," Indiana warned.

That caused Arizona to shut up. She certainly didn't want to be at the receiving end of any projectile Indiana threw. That girl had a strong throw.

* * *

It was a half hour later when Lady Penelope radioed in from the United States. At Jeff's request, she had flown to where the fake rescue had occurred and interviewed witnesses posing as a reporter for a British magazine.

"_And after the rescue, the imposters made off in their aircraft in a south southwesterly direction._"

"Probably a blind. Probably wouldn't wanna go too far out of their way," Alan remarked.

"Arizona and I have checked the weather reports for that day. North and east our out," Virgil decreed.

"I'm sure you did," Gordon waggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning glares from Virgil and Arizona.

"What sort of jet was that again?" Indiana suddenly asked.

"_Well, Eddie Kerr wasn't certain. Probably an EJ2._"

"Hmm… Well, that's not a long-range job. Thousand miles at most," Scott mused.

"So the impostors couldn't have had far to go to their base," TinTin realized.

"It's not much to go on. But it's best we focus our concentration on this area," Jeff suggested as he pointed to a specific area on a map.

"What agent covers that area?" Scott inquired.

"47," Indiana answered, causing Scott to look at his girlfriend in amazement, "Hey. Before a certain mission, I fell asleep reading files in the kitchen."

"47?!" Jeff repeated in shock, "Hey, Alan! Didn't we have something from Jeremiah Tuttle?!"

"Yes we did. He reported seeing some aircraft tracks. Remember?" Alan reminded him.

"Yes I do," Jeff muttered, "Right. Penny, get Parker to stand by with the Rolls. I've got another mission for you."

"_Right, Jeff._"

"OW!" Indiana cried as she was whacked in the head with a newspaper, "What was that for?!"

"Payback for this morning," Arizona shrugged.

"Never outwit a master," Indiana smirked.

"We're dating nutcases," Virgil muttered to Scott.

"Yeah. I'll give you that one," Scott agreed eagerly.

_WHACK!_

"Oof!" Scott and Virgil grunted as they fell to their knees clutching their crouch.

Indiana and Arizona had overheard their remarks and threw pillows at them hard. Unfortunately, they had misjudged their aim and hit him in the testicles. Everyone just rolled his or her eyes at the sight. Scott and Virgil had that coming. They had to deal with the consequences. No matter how severe they were. Indiana and Arizona, despite their laughter, came over and helped them to their feet. Scott was quick to forgive his beloved girlfriend. Virgil…well…he was hit the hardest. So he was going to take a while.

They decided to move on from the sight when John's portrait began to bleep. Whether it was another progress report into the search or another emergency call was something that only they could determine by answering the call.

It turned out to be an emergency call, which is bad news for everyone in the room. When one of the men was outside fixing the antenna on the satellite, his jetpack went haywire and shot him out into space. The point of direction was unable to be reported and he was hard to distinguish from the many meteors floating around in space on the scanners. General Lambert said that there was nothing they could do to help and they certainly weren't going to call International Rescue because they were the reasons they're out there in the first place.

"Message received," Jeff acknowledged, "Thanks, John."

"He's got just three hours up there," Indiana sighed.

"We've gotta do something, father!" Alan cried.

"Alan, what can we do? Unless Lady Penelope comes up with something, we can't make a move," Jeff reminded them.

"I know I don't really have to say this. But there's a man's life at stake," Scott reminded everyone.

"That's right, Scott. A man. One man. And if we're discovered and put out of business, it'll be 500 over the next few months," Jeff retorted, causing everyone to slump sadly, "Oh, snap out of it, everyone. I feel the same as you. Worse. But we can't help him."

"You never know until you try," Arizona grumbled as she stormed out, causing Indiana and Virgil glance at one another and let out a sigh of worry.

"You wanna go talk to her or should I?" Virgil said to Indiana.

"I wouldn't, Virgil. The best thing to do when she's emotional like this is to give her some space and let her sort everything out herself. She hates it when people chase after her. She'll come round eventually," Indiana objected, "I don't get why she's so… Oh my God."

"What?" Scott demanded as he stood straighter in heightened interest, "Ana, what is it?"

"I can't believe I forgot!" Indiana cursed, "That's the same attitude the Boston fire chief had concerning her brother when he was trapped in a building fire. He could have been saved along with two young children. But the fire chief said one life wasn't worth the risk. There wasn't that much of a risk in the first place."

"Is he still alive?" Virgil asked.

"As the fire chief said those words, Johnny and those kids were being burned alive," Indiana answered, sighing sadly at the horrid memory.

"Oh God. I had no idea," Jeff muttered.

"Not many people do. Arizona doesn't like talking about. I mean, hadn't I been there with her, I probably would have never found out," Indiana admitted.

Everyone fell into silent at that. They all just sat there wallowing about the potentially lost life. Arizona was still to resurface from wherever she was hidden. However, Virgil and Indiana knew that she wouldn't come out for a little while.

"It's ten after three. That guy in space has less then two hours left to live," Jeff announced sadly.

At Indiana's glare, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He shouldn't have said that. But what else could they do? They can't go out and rescue the poor man without getting arrested.

Or can they…

"Alright, everyone! Alan, Scott, Indiana, we're going after him!" Jeff announced, causing everyone to perk up.

"Seriously?" Indiana said excitedly.

"The search is still on, dad," Alan reminded him as the three of them sat on the couch.

"I'm well aware of that. But it's just feasible that Lady Penelope will clear us in time. If not, we'll take everything as it comes. The thing that matters is that we're the only ones with any hope of saving that guy in space!" Jeff proclaimed, "Alan, take Scott and Indiana with you. Indiana's uniform is already there. After spending that long in space with minimum supply of oxygen, he'll need medical attention."

"Got that right," Indiana immediately agreed.

"Sure," Alan nodded in agreement.

"We've left it late. But do your best to save him. Alright. Away you go," Jeff ushered.

The couch began its journey from the main villa to Thunderbird 3's silo. The pole underneath took the couch down to the tracks that took it the rest of the way to the silo. The silence between the three of them was filled with tension and worry. They had spent most of the day sitting by and doing nothing because of their status as wanted criminals for something they hadn't done. Now, they had a lot to worry about. Whether or not they would find the man in time and rescue him. Whether or not Lady Penelope will clear their names in time.

"Take up launch positions," Alan instructed as they stood up.

"F.A.B," Scott and Indiana chorused as they approached their seats.

Alan went up in the elevator to the control levels. Scott and Indiana would later join him when Thunderbird 3 was launched. The two of them approached their respective seats and buckled in as they awaited for Alan to launch them into space.

"_Standby for blastoff._"

Indiana soon felt the ground shake beneath her feet as the thrusters for Thunderbird 3 came to life. She shouldn't be surprised, having flown in both Thunderbirds 1 and 2 on multiple occasions. However, the thrusters for Thunderbird 3 held more force and she was going beyond Earth's atmosphere. Heck. She didn't know how far they were going to save the man's life.

"_Liftoff._"

She felt Thunderbird 3 lift off from its silo towards the blue sky with puffy white clouds. Scott glanced at his girlfriend and saw that she was coping well…if 'coping well' was defined as turning as white as a sheet and looked close to throwing up her dinner last night. That last statement reminded him of something. He had to make sure she eats something when they return to base. Due to her worry about the situation, she skipped both breakfast and lunch (much to Grandma Tracy's displeasure) and hadn't bothered to have a snack to ease some of the hunger pains that he knew she was feeling.

The three of them were hoping that their takeoff would be unnoticed.

It was partially unnoticed.

* * *

"Sir, sector 4 reports unidentified rocket launch," a man announced as he approached General Lambert with a piece of paper.

"Did they get a bearing?" General Lambert asked.

"No, sir. It didn't register until it was 2 miles out," the man answered sadly.

"I can't believe that it's International Rescue. But keep a close watch on it anyway," General Lambert instructed.

"Yes, sir," the man nodded before walking away.

"We would have pinpointed that launch site if that satellite had been with us," General Lambert grumbled.

* * *

Scott and Indiana eventually went up to join Alan and sat with him after changing into their uniforms – Alan with his blue jumpsuit and white sash, Scott with his blue jumpsuit and pale blue sash and Indiana with her blue jumpsuit and metallic silver belt accompanied by the traditional white doctor's coat.

"You look kinda hot like that," Alan complimented.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Indiana retorted.

"Better switch on the scanners. We're near the area," Scott advised as he glanced at Alan with a look that clearly read, '_Hit on my girl again and I will not hesitate to kill you._'

"I can see the observatory outside," Indiana observed, cutting the tension between the two brothers.

They flew a few miles past the observatory and came to a stop to observe their scanners. They watched carefully for any signs of objects floating around outside. For the man, meteors; anything really. Indiana had left the room for a minute to double check she had everything she needed to treat the man when they saved him. Oxygen concentrators, water supplies, cocoa for the boys (doesn't hurt to have some on board) and more. When she came back, she was met with the sad news from her boyfriend and little brother figure.

"Anything?" Indiana inquired.

"Not yet," Scott answered sadly as he threw his head back so it was resting on her toned stomach.

"Get a room, you two," Alan scoffed as he pretended to vomit.

"We have a room," Indiana began.

"You just happen to be in it," Scott finished.

Alan rolled his eyes before changing the topic from the lovebirds to the situation, "Try increasing the range."

"Well, I'll try. But if we extend it anymore, we may pick up so many trails, we won't know which one is Elliot," Scott warned before doing so.

Almost as soon as he did, they finally obtained the results they were looking for. They saw a white light flashing across the radar before it disappeared from sight. Interference replaced the radar until the picture broke up. But it was enough to give them hope.

"Did you see something?" Alan asked excitedly.

"Yeah. A fleck of interference and then the picture broke up," Scott piped in excitedly.

"I've got a rough bearing," Indiana announced as she handed the notepad to Alan, "Do you think it's Elliot?"

"Only one way to find out," was the answer Alan gave her, "Let's take a closer look."

The thrusters came to life once again as they pushed Thunderbird 3 out of its stillness in orbit, bringing them closer to where they saw the pinpoint on the radar. When he felt that they were close enough, Alan shut down the thrusters.

"OK, Scott," Alan nodded.

Scott activated the radar once again. Luckily for them, they picked up the same object. Last time, they picked up the object close to the edge of their radar. This time, they picked the object up at the centre of their radar. They were in the right place.

"You guys were right!" Scott crowed.

"Try it on vision," Indiana suggested.

Hitting the button to do so, Scott changed the image from a map to the video feed. When they did, they saw a white and silver mass floating around in space. Upon closer inspection, they saw that the white and silver was from an astronaut's suit. They had found him!

"There he is!" Alan cheered.

"I'll get the oxygen concentrator ready!" Indiana decided as she ran off.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go and get him!" Scott decided.

When they were close enough, Alan went on a spacewalk to rescue Elliot. Indiana was ready for them as they came inside with the oxygen concentrators and water. Elliot accepted them both gratefully. No sooner then he was settled in and they were on their way back to the observatory, they received excellent news. Lady Penelope, Parker, Jeremiah Tuttle and his mother came through in the end and captured the men who impersonated them and framed them as criminals. Needless to say, the President decreed that they were cleared of their crimes and the search teams were to give International Rescue their full cooperation. Naturally, this meant that the search is over and they can still remain a well-kept secret.

"Well, this is where we say goodbye, Elliot," Alan decreed as Indiana began packing away the oxygen concentrators.

"Gee, I…I know I keep saying it. But you guys saved my life. Thanks," Elliot thanked, "And well, it's…it's just great that you guys have been cleared."

"You can say that again," Scott and Indiana agreed as Indiana wrapped her arms around Scott from behind.

"That call for us from base sure lifted a lot of worries," Alan remarked.

"Well, there's no one better qualified then me to say it's terrific to see International Rescue back in business!" Elliot decreed.

* * *

"Well, that was a close call," Arizona remarked as Scott, Alan and Indiana returned to base a few moments later.

"Amen on that one," Indiana agreed as she stood up and walked away, "Although, let me say this. I won't be doing space travel for a while."

"Yeah. Your gills are almost as green as Thunderbird 2," Virgil observed.

"Take-off: I'm fine with. Re-entry…not so much," Indiana confessed.

"Which reminds me," Scott said as he grabbed Indiana's wrist and proceeded to drag her towards the kitchen, "I'm making sure you eat if it's the last thing I do."

"Just don't burn down the kitchen in the process," Indiana pleaded.

"Say, er, Arizona's brother, how well did you know him?" Scott asked.

"He's the reason Arizona and I became friends. He introduced us at elementary school and…well, the rest is history," Indiana said, "There's 7 years difference between him and Arizona."

"That's a fine age gap," Scott remarked.

"16 years is a fine age gap," Indiana retorted before changing the topic, "Johnny did have his way with the ladies."

"So what? You're saying he's a womanizer?" Scott surmised as he stared intently at the chocolate-chip pancakes he was making. **(AN: Hey! It's never too early or too late in the day for pancakes. Especially chocolate chip pancakes!)**

"He had the abilities to be a womanizer. The difference being, he knew how to treat a woman right. He didn't break her heart like many womanizers do. Johnny actually let the relationship evolve until it…well, you know, ended," Indiana shrugged, "He was my first crush."

Scott almost dropped the fry pan as he carried the pancakes over to flip onto the plates. Jealously threatened to overflow like a volcano eruption. Scott wasn't one of those guys that felt insecure whenever their girlfriends talk about past crushes and loves. He knew that Indiana would never break up with him. They love each other too much to hurt one another. However, he was one of those guys that got insanely jealous whenever past crushes and flames are brought up and/or another guy flirts with their girls.

"I thought I was your first crush!" Scott cried in offence.

"Honey, there's a massive difference between you and Johnny," Indiana laughed as she sauntered up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Johnny was my first crush and totally not what I would look for in a guy. You are my first love and totally what I would look for in a guy. You're the closest I came to a marriage proposal."

"You want me to ask you to marry me?" Scott offered as he slid his hands into the back pockets of her shorts and pulled her flush against her.

"Hey. You know I want to take things slow. Besides, if you decide to ask me, I don't want to expect it," Indiana shrugged.

"Trust me when I say you won't expect it," Scott promised as he hoisted her up by her thighs and kissed her, "Although, I think I need to remind you of a little fact."

"What's that?" Indiana asked breathlessly as his hot mouth settled on her neck.

"You're mine," Scott growled as he sucked her tender skin hot enough to leave behind a love bite.

"Prove it," Indiana challenged.

They managed to sneak away unnoticed, their pancakes long forgotten on the bench.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end of the chapter.**

**Scott: About damn time!**

**Gordon: Well, Sony blocked some of the videos of the episode on YouTube. And the other copies of the episode on YouTube aren't available in Australia.**

**Me: So I had to load the DVD into my MacBook and hope for the best.**

**Scott: Hey. What's the next episode?**

**Gordon: You wanna read the summary this time?**

**Me: Yep. "**_**When top secret papers are stolen from Captain Blacker's ship anchored in harbor on the French Riviera, MI.5 Agent Bondson contacts International Rescue, warning of the destruction of the world.**_**"**

**Scott: Oh God. I know what you're planning and I don't like it.**

**Gordon: You never like what she's planning.**

**Me: Mostly because someone always gets hurt or killed.**

**Scott: See?!  
**

**Gordon: Calm your horses, mother hen.**

**Me: OK, we're gonna go now before it gets weird.**

**Scott: I AM NOT A MOTHER HEN!**

**Gordon: YOU ARE A MOTHER HEN!**

**Me: And it just got weird. You guys know the drill. Review. Alert. Fave. Hopefully, I won't be as long for the next update. It depends on how quickly I get through **_**Talida Prime: Rising Storms**_** and **_**Strange Beginnings**_**.**

**Scott: NOT A MOTHER HEN!**

**Gordon: ARE A MOTHER HEN!**

**Me, Scott and Gordon: BYE! *****argument between Scott and Gordon resumes*******


End file.
